Rompiendo las Reglas
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptación: ¿Qué pasa cuando creas reglas para mantener a otros fuera? Bella Swan ha llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que es la puta de la escuela. Edward Cullen es la mezcla perfecta de músculo tatuado y una boca con un habla dulce. Con notas escritas "a mano", una voz que rezuma sexo, llego para romper las reglas que tan absurdamente Bella ha impuesto.
1. Primeras Impresiones

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sinopsis<span>**

_¿Qué pasa cuando creas reglas para mantener a otros fuera?_

Una cosa con la que Isabella Swan ha llegado a un acuerdo es con el hecho de que es la puta de la escuela. Está familiarizada con las casas de fraternidad y con cómo conseguir lo que quiere. No pone excusas por sus acciones y no pretende ser nada diferente de lo que es. Es quien es y con eso sabe cómo pasar un buen rato. Ha hecho reglas para mantener las relaciones a raya y evitar a los demonios de su pasado.

Cuando su mejor amigo, Jasper, recibe a sus amigos de casa de para que se muden con él, ella empieza a pensar que ha conocido a su igual en Edward Cullen. Edward es la mezcla perfecta de músculo tatuado y una boca con un habla dulce. Con notas escritas _"a mano",_ una voz que rezuma sexo y sabiendo cómo meterse debajo de su piel, Edward aprende cómo romper todas las reglas. Pero ¿terminará él rompiendo su corazón de todos modos?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo 1**

**_Primeras impresiones_**

Una cosa que sé con seguridad y con la que he llegado a un acuerdo es que soy la puta de la escuela. Odio esa palabra; pero a veces, es lo que es, o en mi caso, soy lo que soy. Me gustan los chicos, de todo tipo y un montón de ellos. La universidad ha sido el escenario perfecto para poder conocer a tantos. Como no tengo deseos de una relación en absoluto, simplemente duermo por ahí. Dormir con un chico constantemente es demasiado permanente. Da a entender que quiero más de lo que realmente lo hago. Definitivamente no quiero un hombre pegado a mí en cualquier tipo de forma consistente. Sería una novia terrible, de todos modos.

No me malinterpreten; no soy de esas chicas que van por ahí durmiendo con cualquier hombre, sin importarme los sentimientos de nadie. Tengo tres reglas: **_Nunca dormir con alguien hacia quien tenga sentimientos una amiga, Nunca dormir con alguien que esté en una relación conocida (cuando esto no se me deja saber, no es culpa mía), y, por último, Nunca dormir con alguien más de tres veces. _**Tuve que añadir esa última después de Jacob Black. Hombre, también fue una pena, porque era fantástico en la cama y nos llevábamos muy bien.

Cuando estuvimos peligrosamente cerca del territorio de una relación después de cuatro noche juntos, añadí la regla número tres. No estuvo feliz por eso, pero yo no era una novia para nadie. De esta manera, si me encuentro con alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo, puedo quedarme el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar, pero no lo suficiente como para volvernos cercanos.

Estas reglas me han ayudado a evitar convertirme en una de las chicas más odiadas del campus. No me acuesto con los novios de nadie y también me esfuerzo con todas mis fuerzas para no dormir con cualquiera de los ex novios de mis amigas, pero a veces es inevitable. Sin embargo, no puedo complacer a todos. Soy muy abierta acerca de quién soy, no pretendo no dormir con los chicos y no lo niego cuando he hecho exactamente eso.

He aceptado lo que soy. La chica que nunca llegará a ser seria con nadie, que disfrutará de la vida, se divertirá con los chicos en el camino, y nunca tendrá el corazón roto. Lo único para lo que cuentan las otras chicas conmigo es para nunca bloquear a un chico, porque saben que tarde o temprano voy a pasar al siguiente.

Es por eso que espero que Leah entenderá, cuando se entere de que me acosté con Seth anoche, que de verdad no tengo la intención de mantenerlo.

No tenía ni idea de que ha estado esperando que la invite a salir hasta que Rose me envió un mensaje esta mañana con un código rojo.

**Rose:_ Para tu información, Leah estaba toda sobre Seth esta mañana en el gimnasio._**

Bueno, mierda. Esto era nuevo para mí. Por lo último que supe, ella estaba interesada en Alec Vulturi. Esta era la razón por la que la regla número uno era rota con más frecuencia; _¡las chicas no pueden ser malditamente constantes!_

Cuando llegó la alerta de mensaje a mi teléfono esta mañana, me di la vuelta para agarrarlo sólo para ser golpeada por el sólido pecho que pertenecía a Seth Clearwater. Roncaba en mi cara, con el fuerte olor del whisky aún en su aliento. Anoche fue la primera fiesta de Sigma Alpha en la semana de llegar-a-conocer-la-fraternidad de Rush. Me encanta cuando se inicia un nuevo año escolar; eso trae un montón de chicos nuevos.

Seth está en Sig Alpha y vive en la casa. Normalmente trato de no pasar la noche en ninguna de las casas Griegas, porque odio despertar en ellas. La mañana siguiente, la magia de la fiesta ha desaparecido y lo único que queda son latas de cerveza, vómito y un tipo dormido en la bañera. Por alguna razón, siempre hay un tipo dormido en la bañera; nunca podré entender cómo llegaron ellos mismos allí.

Esta mañana era definitivamente una señal de que nunca debería de quedarme a pasar la noche otra vez. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba mi ropa y parecía que toda la ropa de Seth estaba asquerosamente sucia en pilas en su suelo. Le envié un mensaje a Rose para ver si tenía alguna idea de dónde podía encontrarse mi ropa y me dijo que comprobara la piscina. Así que, aparentemente estuve en la piscina anoche. Supongo que eso explicaba por qué sólo llevaba un sujetador y bragas. En realidad, era el sostén de Rose y mis bragas.

Supongo que anoche pensamos que sería una brillante idea intercambiarlos. No tan brillante ahora, ya que Rose es dos tallas de copa más pequeña y estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener todo dentro.

Tomé mi teléfono y mi bolso; por suerte tuve suficiente perspicacia para traerlo arriba conmigo anoche, y tranquilamente me dirigí hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, pisé la tapa de una botella de cerveza y grité. Seth se enderezó de debajo de las sábanas enfurruñado.

**— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien, Bella?** —me preguntó con una voz que era rasposa y profunda por el sueño y el exceso de whisky.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por el brillo de la mañana. Era atractivo, con un amplio pecho liso y brillantes ojos marrones dorados. Fue divertido anoche, pero por desgracia, fue la noche número tres con él.

**—Mierda, ¡lo siento, Seth! No quise despertarte. Sólo pisé la tapa de una botella y me corté el pie** —dije, saltando en un pie mientras mesostenía en el otro—. **Vuelve a dormir, sólo voy a salir.**

Se rio un poco entre dientes y me miró de arriba abajo.

**— ¿Vas a dejar la casa de fraternidad sin ropa? Prácticamente te sales del sujetador de R.** —Se levantó, se acercó a mí y se arrodilló para examinar mi pie conmás detalle—. **Creo que va a estar bien, ni siquiera sangra **—Le dio unrápido beso a la parte inferior de mi pie y luego comenzó a frotar susmanos por mis piernas lentamente.

Antes de que pudiera rozar más arriba mi muslo, di un paso atrás.

**—Seth… Tengo que ir a** **clase** —le advertí cuando se deslizó hacia delante, hacia mí.

**—Por favor, no sigas esa estúpida regla de "sólo tres veces" que tienes. Estamos bien juntos, Bella. Ni siquiera tienes que ser mi novia. Sólo vuelve esta noche y te recordaré lo que hacemos tan bien** —dijo, todavíade rodillas en el suelo y mirando hacia mí con sus dedos envueltosalrededor de mi cintura.

**—Seth, no rompo mis reglas. Las hice por una razón** —le dije en un susurro apenas audible.

Tan bueno como sería volver con Seth, no tenía la intención de tomarlo en serio con él, y así es como él lo haría. Siempre lo hacían. Es la forma gradual de avanzar de los humanos. Nos volvemos cómodos unos con otros, después nos casamos, y luego alguno engaña al otro. Meramente trato de evitar que esto suceda alguna vez.

Él le dio un pequeño apretón a mi cintura, asintió en derrota, y se puso de pie lentamente para mirarme.

**—Bueno, fue divertido, y eres bienvenida de volver a mi cama cuando quieras, cariño. Por favor, toma una de mis camisas antes de salir. La caminata de la vergüenza es una cosa, pero, ¿la caminata de la vergüenza vestida así, Bella?**

**—Seth, tus camisas son un asco. Ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí con una de esas sin conseguir náuseas con esta resaca. Estaré bien. Además, Rose piensa que mi ropa está en la piscina, de todos modos. Voy a correr por allí y me la pondré. Sabes que ninguno de esos tipos está ni cerca de despertarse en cualquier momento cercano. ¡Hasta luego!**

Seth se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera tratando de defender su asquerosa pila de ropa, y ya tirando de las sábanas sobre su cabeza en la cama, gruñendo un adiós. Debía de ser agradable no tener clases hasta más tarde.

Me escabullí por las viejas escaleras crujientes tan silenciosamente como pude, pero esta casa era muy vieja y tenía más quejidos que un hombre de noventa años. Además, mi cojera con una sola pierna tampoco ayudaba con mi escape furtivo, ya que mi pie todavía palpitaba. Afortunadamente, nadie se despertó para verme correr desnuda por la casa.

Cuando llegué a la parte de atrás, decidí que iba a tener que asesinar a alguien este día. Todavía no sabía a quién sería. Mi ropa se encontraba definitivamente aquí afuera, pero colgaba de la rama de un árbol y no había manera en el infierno de que fuera capaz de bajarla. Incluso si hallaba una escalera, no sería lo suficientemente alta. Mis sandalias flotaban en medio de la piscina. Fantástico. Por suerte, me acordé de que tenía un cambio de ropa en el coche, así que sólo necesitaba llegar a él, y no tendría que conducir a casa prácticamente desnuda.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, no dejes que haya nadie afuera._

Quiero decir, esto era la fraternidad Row. No había nadie levantado antes de las siete de la mañana, especialmente después de una noche de fiesta. Me arrastré de nuevo a través de la casa, caminando de puntillas sobre los cuerpos desmayados en el suelo. La mayoría llevaba camisetas Sig Alpha, aunque me di cuenta de que había un par de otras fraternidades presentes.

_Dios, este lugar era un desastre._ Me sentí mal por los de primer año, porque probablemente eran los que iban a limpiar la suciedad. Esa era una razón por la que nunca me uní a una hermandad. No tenía ningún interés en estar en la parte inferior de una cadena alimentaria; solo disfrutaba sus fiestas.

Salí a la cochera y me giré para cerrar la vieja y pesada puerta de madera, cuando escuché una voz familiar echarse a reír. Maldita sea. Bajé la cabeza y gemí; respiré hondo y cerré la puerta del todo mientras exhalaba. Me di la vuelta para enfrentar al causante de mi humillación, que era mi mejor amigo, Jasper. Pero no era sólo Jasper. Eran Jasper y Alec hablando con otro chico en una moto al que nunca había visto antes.

Bueno, así que iba a tener que trabajar con esto. No sería humillada. Casi todo el mundo en la fraternidad Row me había visto en sujetador y bragas antes; era simplemente diferente cuando tenías el coraje líquido corriendo por tu sistema versus a cuando no. Esa desagradable camisa manchada de sudor de Seth sonaba mejor y mejor en estos momentos. Enderecé los hombros y traté de ocultar mi cojera lo mejor que pude. Mi coche se encontraba aparcado justo enfrente de la motocicleta del chico, así que no tenía más remedio que caminar hasta ellos.

**—Buenos días a ti también, Risitas. ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a una dama?** —le pregunté a Jasper, dándole un codazo en el estómago conmi codo, mientras todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento por reírse de mícon tanta fuerza. Miré a Alec, quien también se reía. El chico de lamotocicleta simplemente me sonreía.

Les sonreí dulcemente a los tres,rezando para que mis mejillas no se encontraran tan rojas como el sosténde Rose.

**—Lo siento, amor. Es que te he visto hacer la caminata de la vergüenza antes, pero nunca con tan poca ropa. Si hay más chicas saliendo de las casas de fraternidad de esta forma en la mañana, te garantizo que ninguno de estos chicos llegaría más tarde a clase **—afirmóJasper, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y dándome unrápido beso en la sien mientras me apretaba contra él.

Rose y yo recogimos a Jasper en orientación en nuestro primer año. Rose pensó que su desordenado cabello rubio oscuro y el cuerpo de jugador de fútbol eran calientes. Cuando lo expresó un poco demasiado ruidosamente detrás suyo en el auditorio de la escuela, él se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**—Bueno, bueno, bueno, hola a ustedes también, damas —**dijo con su agradable acento de Texas.

Creo que Rose y yo suspiramos en voz alta ante eso. Siendo del sur de California, nosotras no teníamos ningún tipo de acento, y tampoco ninguno de los chicos, por lo general. Él había estado con nosotras desde entonces. Ninguno de nosotros nos habíamos enganchado, y eso era probablemente lo mejor porque dudo que fuéramos tan cercanas a Jasper si alguna de nosotras lo hiciera. Amo a Jasper como a un hermano y él es muy protector con Rose y conmigo. Aunque, claramente, no tiene reparos sobre que muestre mis bienes a completos extraños o babosos idiotas como Alec.

Actualmente, Jasper vive en la casa Sig, pero sus mejores amigos de Texas se mudaron hasta aquí para unirse a él en la escuela, por lo que se irá para conseguir un apartamento al lado de donde vivimos Rose y yo.

Nos emocionamos mucho cuando el apartamento que había justo al lado del nuestro quedó disponible durante el verano. Poco a poco, había estado moviendo todas sus cosas en el último par de semanas. Habíamos tratado de conseguir que se fuera de la casa de fraternidad desde que se mudó; era molesto venir a visitarlo fuera de una fiesta. Estos chicos eran divertidos para llevártelos a la cama y para tomar unas copas con ellos, pero cuando tienes que estudiar o tener cualquier tipo de conversación civilizada, es básicamente imposible en esa casa. Siempre había alguien gritando, bebiendo o rompiendo algo.

**—Bueno, pensé que me gustaría probar algo nuevo hoy. Darle un poco de sabor a tu vida; mantenerte alerta. Además, alguien pensó que era una idea genial tirar mi ropa a un árbol en la parte trasera. Toda la ropa de Seth huele a sudor, arena, y no quiero ni pensar en lo demás. Así que aquí estoy, tratando de llegar a mi coche por más ropa con mi dignidad intacta. Obviamente, esto es un buen presagio para mí** — indiqué, señalando a los tres chicos. Alec y Jasper siguieron riendo mientras Chico Motocicleta continuaba con esa frustrante sonrisa suya.

**—Maldita sea, Bella, me estás matando. Por favor, ven de visita esta noche. Iré a comprar tu cerveza favorita** —dijo Alec, mientras se comíacon los ojos mi sujetador demasiado pequeño.

Alec y yo nos habíamosacostado en el inicio del segundo año. Fue el peor minuto y medio. Desdeluego, no tenía que preocuparme por infringir la regla número tres con é iba a suceder nunca más. Normalmente simplemente ignoraba susavances.

Jasper empujó a Alec y le dio un golpe en la nuca con la palma de su mano.

**—Bella, este es Edward Cullen, uno de los tipos que te he contado que se transfirieren aquí desde casa. Estoy seguro de que conocerás a su hermano, Emmett, más tarde. Los dos se mudan al apartamento conmigo.**

Genial… así que íbamos a ser vecinos. Vaya, sé cómo causar primeras impresiones. Empecé a incomodarme bajo la penetrante mirada de los ojos verdes de este hermoso chico. Él era, de lejos, la persona más atractiva que había visto en mi vida. Rara vez me avergonzaba, pero, de repente, quería estar en otro sitio además de conocer a Edward Cullen en el sujetador de Rose y mis bragas. El dentista, el ginecólogo, en estadística avanzada, haciendo un examen final para el que no estudié y que estaba escrito en alemán; en cualquier lugar además de donde me encontraba ahora.

Me moví para levantar mi pie dolorido de la tierra.

**—Está bien, bueno, fue un placer conocerte, pero espero que puedas olvidar que esta fue tu primera impresión de mí y poder presentarme de nuevo cuando esté vestida. En vista de que vamos a ser vecinos y todo.**

Hombre, mi pie realmente me molestaba al permanecer de pie en este cemento. Incliné la rodilla y llevé el pie detrás de mí para frotar la parte inferior de este. Edward observó mi pie subir y mi mano haciendo círculos en él. Su penetrante mirada parecía perforarme mientras su atención se centraba en mi pie.

**—Estoy seguro de que nunca olvidaré este momento, conocerte así. Es bueno saber que tendré una vecina caliente.**

Y señala el rubor. No sólo tenía ese acento sureño fascinante como el de Jasper, sino que me acababa de llamar caliente. También decía todo esto mientras todavía se balancea sobre su motocicleta. Esa era mi señal para salir de aquí.

**—De acuerdo, bueno, Jasper, no olvides que tenemos periodismo en treinta minutos. No llegues tarde, y si llegas antes que yo, por favor, guárdame un asiento y no dejes que las rubias tontas de la hermandad lo tomen esta vez** —le rogué.

Normalmente soy una persona muy extrovertida a la hora de conocer gente nueva, pero odiaba la torpe danza que haces el primer día cuando no tienes ni idea de dónde sentarte, entrando en un nuevo salón de clases. Eso me confunde y me hace no sentirme en control. Jasper y yo estamos especializados en periodismo, por lo que solemos tener la mayoría de nuestras clases juntos. Él me entiende y trata de guardarme un asiento, pero una cara bonita lo distrae fácilmente.

Me despedí de ellos y cojeé hasta mi coche, caminando de puntillas con mi pie lesionado. Cuando llegué al maletero, lo abrí y agradecí a los cielos que hubiera un vestido de verano ahí que me puse a toda prisa. Di un suspiro de alivio al sentirme cómoda de nuevo. Mientras rodeaba mi coche para abrir la puerta del conductor, me giré hacia los chicos. Jasper y Alec ya se dirigían hacia el interior. Edward aún se equilibraba sobre su moto y me miraba fijamente.

_Por Dios,_ el chico era caliente. No podría decir lo alto que era porque aún no se había levantado de su moto. Sus piernas parecían largas y podía ver los músculos debajo de sus pantalones vaqueros, que lo abrazaban perfectamente. La chaqueta de cuero negro se veía como mantequilla sobre sus hombros, y su piel estaba sólo lo suficientemente pálida para hacer que sus ojos verde esmeralda destacaran. Su cabello era de un raro color cobrizo, con algunos reflejos naturales esparcidos a través de él. Instaba a los dedos a deslizarse por este, lo que parecía que él hacía con regularidad. Cada hebra parecía como si tuviera mente propia y se iban en cualquier dirección que querían. Las delanteras eran largas y me di cuenta de que llegaban a sus ojos, pero él obviamente las empujaba hacia un lado. Su rostro tenía un poco de barba para agregar a ese look rudo suyo. Sin duda no era un chico bonito de California.

Cuando me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado revisándolo, mis ojos volvieron a los suyos y me sonreía deliberadamente. _Oh, esto iba a ser un problema_; necesitaba el balón de vuelta en mi patio. Así que lancé mi cabello sobre mi hombro, levanté el pecho y le dediqué mi guiño más sexy. Antes de darme la vuelta para sentarme en el asiento del conductor, vi su mandíbula caer un poco. Punto para mí. Eso está bien, Chico Motocicleta. Soy quien tiene el control aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui les dejo la nueva Adaptación, ya saben que esperar de mis adaptaciones, y cuales son los personajes que mas me gustan. Eso si no tiene tanto lemmon como otras, pero esta buena. Espero le den una oportunidad tanto como a las demas historias.<strong>

**El link del grupo esta en mi perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Primera Clase

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2<span>**

**_Primera clase_**

Corrí a nuestro apartamento a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Me deslicé en un par de pantaloncillos vaqueros, una de las camisas de la banda local del campus y unas sandalias. Rose había rasgado mi camisa en V, lo cual significaba mostrar mi escote. Dijo—: **Los chicos no sabrán que eres una chica si insistes en usar esa horrible camisa.** —Como si pudieran notarlo; soy talla D, por Dios santo.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo paramaquillarme o rizar mi cabello. Nunca entendí eso de levantarse súpertemprano para vestirse para clase, pero tampoco soy una caza maridoscomo algunas de estas chicas. A penas tuve tiempo de decirle hola-y-adiós a Rose en mi carrera hacia el apartamento. Le di un rápido beso enla mejilla y le hice prometerme que nos encontraríamos en la cafeteríapara el almuerzo.

Llegué a Periodismo antes que el profesor, eso siempre era un buen indicio. Cuando entré a la habitación, escaneé los asientos buscando a Jasper. Cuando finalmente lo vi, tenía a dos chicas Chi Omega a sus costados, charlando con él. La posición era muy conveniente, ya que se inclinaban hacia él para hablarle y frotar sus pechos perfectamente. Sin embargo, yo no las juzgaba. No podía decir que nunca hice ese movimiento antes, solo estaba amargada de que se robaran mi lugar. Él miró en mi dirección e instantáneamente musitó una disculpa; rodé los ojos y le di la mirada que esperaba le comunicara que pagaría por eso más tarde.

Caminaba por el pasillo lateral buscando un asiento vacío cuando escuché a alguien decir mi nombre. Busqué en el salón hasta que vi a Edward en el fondo, señalando con su mano el asiento a su lado. Tenía una mochila negra allí, pero cuando me acerqué a él, lo vi recogerla y ponerla debajo de su silla.

**—Cuando vi a esas cabezas huecas, como tú las llamaste antes, rodeando a Jasper, te guardé un asiento** —dijo mirándome y encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

**—Vaya… gracias. Me sorprende que ellas no estén acosándote, no**

**tardarán en descubrir esos preciosos ojos verdes** —dije, riendo. No podía creer que él realmente hubiera puesto atención en lo que dije antes. Era como si supiera que yo estaría incómoda al llegar aquí sin saber dónde sentarme.

**—Nah, las cabezas huecas no son mi tipo** —dijo con su débil acento sureño. Instantáneamente me pregunté si yo era su tipo. Quiero decir, me apartó un asiento a mí y no a nadie más.

**—Si lo acosaban, pero las ahuyentó** —interrumpió Erick Reed.

Erick estaba sentado al otro lado de Edward. Él es el sabelotodo de la clase. Se metía en los asuntos de todos, pero es inteligente como el infierno, así que era de ayuda sentarse a su lado en clases.

Edward se encogió de hombros vagamente.

**—No es la gran cosa, te escuché decirle a Jasper que te guardara un asiento e imaginé que yo podría ayudarte** —Comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta y pude ver que usabauna camisa manga larga gris que mostraba el ancho de su pecho.

Recordé a Jasper diciendo que jugaba americano con estos chicos cuando regresaba a casa, y me pregunté si él jugaría para la universidad.

Antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, el profesor Patterson entró por la puerta del personal y colocó su portafolio sobre el escritorio. Todos comenzaron a callarse mientras lo veíamos sacar todos sus papeles. Yo había tenido clases con el profesor Patterson cada año que llevaba aquí, y siempre disfrutaba venir a sus clases. Él era más liberal que los otros profesores; Te hacía trabajar mucho, pero no era uno de esos maestros listillos que te hacían sentir incómodo frente a los otros estudiantes.

No había nada peor que sentir mis rodillas temblorosas y palmas sudorosas frente a una multitud de personas mientras les hablo. Rose había estado en obras de teatro desde la escuela elemental y podía hablar con claridad frente a un teatro entero, pero creo que yo vomitaría en todos lados si tuviera que cambiar lugares con ella.

**—Bienvenidos a Periodismo 359: Reporte Investigativo. Espero que todos se encuentren en la clase correcta. Mi asistente les dará el programa de estudios, por favor, tomen uno y pasen los demás. Todos saben cómo leer, no hubieran llegado tan lejos si no supieran. No necesitan que yo lea cada punto del programa, es su responsabilidad leerlo ustedes mismos y cumplir lo que se les pide.** —Otra razón por la cual Patterson me agradabatanto es por ir directo al grano. No teníamos que pasar toda la hora ymedia haciendo exactamente lo mismo que en las otras clases.

**—Con Reporte Investigativo se refiere a que se mezclaran en situaciones con personas a la que no conocen y se requerirá que regresen con las mejores respuestas que puedan obtener de ellos. Necesitan aprender a realizar preguntas, buenas preguntas, directas. Haremos un pequeño ejercicio hoy para practicarlo **—propuso mientras caminaba deun lado al otro delante de nosotros—. **Todos gírense y elijan un compañero, sin cruzar el salón, solo elijan a alguien a su lado. Pregúntenles tantas cosas como crean necesarias para mantener la conversación fluyendo. Necesitan ser capaces de mantener un diálogo y obtener información crucial de la gente. No necesito que lo escriban, ya que no tengo tiempo de leerlo. Solo quiero que se pongan cómodos charlando con alguien que no conocen, haciendo preguntas que normalmente no formulan a desconocidos. Adelante.**

Edward giró su cuerpo para afrontarme en su asiento.

**— ¿Compañera? **—preguntó y asentí. No me encontraba segura de si quería que estehermoso chico me preguntara un montón de cosas personales; él parecíademasiado observador. Por otro lado, tenía interés en conocerlo más.

**—Uh, disculpa, Edward, deberías ser mi compañero ya que no tengo a nadie a mi lado, Bella puede buscar otra compañera** —dijo Erick,haciendo señas a la chica a mi izquierda, quién claramente se encontrabaen una profunda conversación con el chico frente a ella.

**—Nop, lo siento, hombre. Definitivamente me sentaré aquí y disfrutaré conocer a Bella **—dijo mi nombre algo inseguro de cómopronunciarlo. Mi nombre real es Isabella, pero nadie me llamaba así.

Rose dijo que eso sonaba anticuado. Nunca me importó realmente, solo estaba agradecida de no terminar siendo una Chelsea o Sarah… que asco.

A Erick claramente le molestaba por no poder comenzar su "tarea".

**—Amigo, si quieres meterte en sus pantalones, no es difícil. No necesitas sentarte aquí y "conocerla." Se dejará sin las veinte preguntas.**

Comenzó a levantarse para irse y encontrar otro compañero cuando Edward puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Erick.

**—Erick, hombre, cálmate, ni siquiera es una tarea de calificaciones.** —La mano de Edwardpalmeó su hombro pareciendo totalmente inocente, hasta que noté lamueca de Erick, y comprendí que tal vez Edward lo apretaba demasiadofuerte. Edward no parecía molesto; la única cosa que podía ver quemostrara su ira ante las palabras de Erick era la tensión en su mandíbula yla ruda mirada que le dirigía—. **Ahora, discúlpate con Bella** —ordenócalmadamente.

_¿Qué? ¿Estaba sobresaltado por mí?_ Tal vez debería detenerlo, porque no es como si Erick dijera mentiras. Para ser honesta, su comentario ni siquiera me perturbó. Aprendí a ignorar la etiqueta de "zorra" desde el primer año. La única gente que se alteraban por mí eran Rose y Jasper, no un completo extraño. Bueno, no es como si él supiera que yo era una zorra y esto era puramente innecesario.

**—Está bien, Edward. No te preocupes. Erick, sin resentimientos, pero ve a buscar otro compañero** — susurré a ambos, intentando no atraer la atención a nosotros.

Edward continuó mirándolo.

Exasperado, Erick dejó salir un suspiro enfadado antes de decir—: **Lo siento, Isabella, no debí decir eso. **—Luego se giró para afrontar a Edward y se encogió de hombros para liberarse del fuerte agarre—.** Cálmate, amigo, ni siquiera sabes quién es ella** —dijo en voz baja mientrasse alejaba rápidamente. No sé si pretendía que yo no escuchara eso, perolo oí.

Edward se giró hacia mí en su silla y me miró a los ojos un par de segundos. No estoy segura de lo que buscaba, tal vez quería ver si me encontraba molesta por lo que dijo Erick.

**—Gracias por defenderme, pero no era necesario** —acentúe, mientras él me seguía mirando.

**—No está bien que ningún chico le hable a una chica así. No me importa si lo que dijo era verdad o no.**

**—Lo que dijo es verdad. Estoy segura de que ya que me estás hablando, la mitad de estas chicas te acorralarán al terminar la clase solo para contarte sobre mi reputación** —dije.

**—No me importa cuál sea tu reputación; como sea, la mayoría no tenemos una muy buena. Eso es lo que las hace reputaciones** —dijomirando su cuaderno en lugar de a mí. Luego sacudió levemente lacabeza como si la aclarara y se giró para mirarme de nuevo—. **Entonces, ¿Isabella, eh?**

**—Sí, pero nadie me llama así. Erick solo lo usa ocasionalmente y la única razón por la que sabe mi nombre es porque estudiamos juntos para los finales el año pasado y lo vio en mis cuadernos. Rose solo me llama así cuando está cabreada conmigo. **—Me incliné en mi escritorio, girando mipluma entre mis dedos, y riendo ante la idea en mi cabeza de Roseestando molesta.

**—Sé tonta, sé honesta y sé amable** —citó con voz ronca.

Jadeé. Mi corazón se hundió en el suelo y comencé a sentir la emboscada de lágrimas en mis ojos. Isabella, por favor, no hagas esto aquí, te verás como una tonta. Silenciosamente, me calmé con una profunda respiración. Podía decir que Edward analizaba mi reacción cuidadosamente.

**— ¿Conoces a Ralph Waldo Emerson¹?** —pregunté.

**—Sí, es un gran poeta. Tuvimos que estudiar el último año de literatura americana y elegí su nombre al azar. Lamento si eso te molestó o algo. Es solo que siempre me ha gustado esa cita. Tu nombre me hizo recordarla** —añadió.

**—Está totalmente bien. Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuché eso. Mi mamá la repetía todo el tiempo cuando era una niña. Es nostálgico.** —Intenté sonar despreocupada y reírme de ello.

Quería fingir que esa pequeña cita no acababa de voltear mi mundo de cabeza.

**—Sabes, algunas personas dicen que quizás esa no es una frase de él. Que tal vez se convirtió en algo que se le adjunto con el paso del tiempo** —interrumpió.

**—Mi mamá me contó eso una vez; sin embargo, no creo que le importara. Sigue siendo una linda frase con la cual vivir, quien sea que la creara.**

Mi mamá se graduó en literatura, se enamoró de la simple frase de Ralph Waldo Emerson, y siempre me dijo que viviera mi vida tonta, honesta y amablemente. Obviamente este era mi homónimo. Me decía su frase cada noche en la cama, incluso cuando tenía quince. Solía rodar los ojos porque era demasiado cursi, pero ahora mataría por escucharla decir esas palabras. Prometo que si pudiera, no rodaría los ojos; quería escucharlas de nuevo.

—**Entonces, ¿planeas entrar al equipo de americano con Jasper? **—pregunté, esperando que entendiera que no me gustaba a donde se dirigía la conversación.

**—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí con una beca completa de futbol, algo me dice que de hecho tengo que intentarlo** —dijo con una sexy mediasonrisa.

**—Vaya, un alumno de segundo año transferido con una beca completa de futbol. Apuesto a que el entrenador Crowley desearía haberte encontrado desde primer año, si eres así de bueno.**

**—Oh, me encontró el segundo año de preparatoria junto con Emmett y Jasper. Éramos los tres amigos, dentro y fuera del campo. El entrenador nos quería a los tres. Pero lo jodí en mi último año y el entrenador Crowley retrasó mi beca dos años para que yo pudiera lidiar con algunas cosas. Así que… ya, dos años después, finalmente logré venir aquí. Espero no haber perdido demasiada condición por no estar en un equipo por tanto tiempo** —Queríapreguntarle qué hizo para perder su beca, pero la manera en quejugueteaba con sus dedos cuando lo dijo me advertía que esto loincomodaba. Estoy segura de que tendré mucho tiempo parapreguntárselo después. Este chico se volvía más interesante para mí.

Hapasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien llamó mi atención y lamantuvo. Era tan fácil hablar con él. Su voz es profunda e ía solo para escucharlo hablarme todo el día. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que me inclinaba hacia él con mi cabeza en las manos. Lentamente, me alejé para no parecer afectada por él. Aun así, él me dio una mirada conocedora.

**—Tu voz es un poco como la cocaína. Podrías embotellarla y venderla. Sería mortal, especialmente para las chicas cabezas huecas. ¿Puedo pagarte solo para que me hables todo el día?** —dije con una risita,así no pensaría que iba en serio.

Aunque, estoy muy segura de que yo sí loera.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás con desenvoltura y dejó salir una profunda y desenfrenada risa. Agradecida, ya que el lugar se encontraba lleno de estudiantes charlando, no llamábamos la atención de muchos, solo unas pocas miradas confusas aquí y allá. Desde este nuevo ángulo, admiré su sonrisa. Sus dientes eran realmente blancos y casi derechos, excepto por uno de los delanteros un poco chueco. Me encantaba esa imperfección; eso significaba que este hermoso hombre no era inalcanzable. Casi estoy segura de que tres noches con Edward podrían ser increíbles.

**—Bueno, la cuota actual es de veinte dólares la hora** —dijo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de pasar mi lengua entre sus dientes y labios, lo que me dejó un poco preocupada.

**— ¿Eh?** —Parpadeé hacia él. Vaya, Isabella, muy buena respuesta, que manera de mantener el diálogo.

Se rio un poco.

**—Acabo de conseguir un trabajo en la estación de radio local como DJ en las noches, un par de noches a la semana. Bueno, de hecho, haré muchas cosas, mayormente estaré haciendo mandados para el DJ principal. Supongo que me pagarán por hablar, incluso si raramente me ponen al aire.**

**—Es probablemente uno de los mejores trabajos de los que he escuchado que tienen los universitarios. Ciertamente, está debajo del trabajo de Jessica Stanley de Operadora de Globos de Aire Caliente del año pasado **—respondí.

**—No jodas, ¿Operadora de Globos de Aire Caliente? ¿Le confían a un universitario operar esas cosas? Eso sería una fiesta **—dijo riendo.

**—Oh, creo que aprendieron su lección contratándola. Escuché que descubrieron que llevaba a su novio para una iniciación a un mini club de las alturas, si sabes a lo que me refiero **—dije guiñándole.

**—Oh, creo que sé a lo que te refieres.** —Me dio un guiño igual de sexy como respuesta, lo que básicamente derretiría las bragas de cualquier mujer viva y respirando. Demonios, la tensión sexual entre nosotros picaba. Tres días con Edward Cullen serían fenomenales. O debería decir, serán fenomenales, porque en este punto, soy positiva en que pasará.

_¿Cómo puedo vivir justo al lado de esta hermosa persona y no tener un poco de diversión mientras tanto?_

**— ¿Alguna vez vas a los juegos de Jasper?** —Parecía querer interrumpir mis sucios pensamientos sobre él, y disfrutaba atraparme fuera de guardia.

**—Por supuesto, Rose y yo nunca nos hemos perdido uno, incluso los que se organizan fuera de la ciudad. Siempre hemos sido capaces de salir del trabajo o escuela. A mi jefe no le gusta mucho, ya que durante la temporada de juego pido descanso todo el tiempo, pero lo recupero después **—respondí.

Me dio una mirada confusa. Luego me di cuenta de que mi respuesta sonó sexual y en esa instancia, absolutamente no lo era. Nunca pasaría eso con Peter. Era un gran jefe, con excepción de la camisa del uniforme, la cual bordeaba el acoso sexual. Sin embargo, conseguía buenas propinas y me permitía quedarme con todas y tomarme descansos cuando yo quería. Pero nunca pasaría algo entre nosotros, se me pone la piel de gallina de sólo pensarlo.

**—Lindo, entonces tendré mis propias porristas. Aunque no sería difícil conseguir algunas después de que me vean jugar** —respondiódescaradamente, frotando sus manos juntas.

**—Vaya, déjame adivinar, eres receptor, porque solo esos son tan engreídos como tú. Por cierto, no animamos para cualquiera, tendrás que ganártelo** —dije, rodando mis ojos.

**—Santa mierda, ¡una chica que sabe de futbol!** —dijo, dándome una sonrisa presumida—. **Sí, señora, yo era el mejor receptor de Texas en mi segundo y tercer año. Me lo ganaré muy bien. Apuesto a que anotaré al menos un gol de campo en nuestro primer juego en un par de semanas.**

**—Eso es una apuesta que tomaré; tu ego está fuera de control. Además, James Witherdale, el mariscal, es un esnob. Probablemente ni siquiera te pasará el balón por al menos los tres primeros juegos.**

**—No te preocupes por Witherdale, lo conseguiré. Aunque, será difícil jugar sin mi hermano, Emmett, siendo el mariscal** —dijo, un poco desanimado.

**— ¿Creí que habías dicho que el entrenador Crowley los quería a los tres?** —pregunté, queriendo desesperadamente animarlo y tener esa sonrisa torcida de nuevo en su rostro.

**—Sí. Sin embargo, Emmett nunca lo aceptaría. Ya no quiere jugar. Es un cerebrito y estudia medicina aquí. Si alguna vez se descubre una cura contra el cáncer, Emmett la encontrará. Ese chico es increíble** —dijo con casiun tono reverente. Me encantaba ver su adoración por su hermano.

**—Es asombroso que vayan a la universidad al mismo tiempo. Me encanta que Rose y yo podamos hacer todo juntas.**

**—Sí, tenemos casi la misma edad** —Se rio en voz baja, y sentí que me perdía una broma privada. Me pregunté si Edward era el hermano mayor o menor. Parecía hablar como un hermano menor, y aún así sonaba orgulloso de él como lo estaría un hermano mayor.

Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de todos levantándose y guardando sus cosas en sus mochilas. Supongo que la clase se terminó; una hora y media pasó rápido hablando con Edward.

**—No sé si el profesor Patterson aprobaría nuestro diálogo de voces como cocaína, sexo en globos de aire caliente, y mi asombroso conocimiento de futbol** —dijemientras me reía.

Se rió conmigo mientras recogía mi bolso del suelo y me lo entregaba.

**—Sí, tal vez deberíamos ir a preguntarle si eso es lo que tiene en mente. Oh, oye, ya que somos vecinos y probablemente compañeros de estudio también, deberías tener mi número** —Agarró mi mano y escribió su número en mi palma lentamente con tinta negra. Sabiendo que esto sería efímero, disfruté de la sensación de mi mano en la suya. La punta metálica haciéndome cosquillas mientras se deslizaba a través de mi piel. Observé cada trazo que hizo. Eran solo una serie de números, pero me di cuenta de que tenía buena letra—. **No te laves la mano hasta que lo guardes **— Golpeó la punta contra mi palma un par de veces cuando terminó.

**—Gracias, te enviare un texto más tarde con mi numero** —dije mientras le sonreía.

Se levantó para acompañarme afuera hacia el pasillo, así podíamos dejar el salón de clases, y noté por primera vez de lo alto que él era en realidad. Mis ojos siguieron de sus largas piernas, a su estómago plano de hierro y luego a su amplio pecho para ver que era un par de centímetros más de un metro ochenta por lo menos. Probablemente un centímetro más alto que Jasper, que siempre me hacía sentir pequeña a su lado porque apenas podía llegar a su pecho. Medir un metro sesenta y cinco centímetros, para mí era bastante normal, pero de pie junto a él, me sentí diminuta. Definitivamente tenía un cuerpo atlético, con un juego de músculos justo debajo de esa ropa. Me di cuenta que él estaba allí de pie enfrentándome, cuando tenía que girar y salir primero. Parecía que me evaluaba también con su sexy boca curvándose en una esquina.

Enderecé mi espalda, empujando mis pechos solo un poco y sus ojos se abrieron al verme. En silencio agradecí a Rose por cortar mis camisetas favoritas. Extendí mi mano para ponerla en su pecho y solo frotar un centímetro, mientras lo veía inhalar. Luego levanté la mano y di dos breves palmadas sobre su pecho.

**—Muy bien, vamos a movernos, chico motocicleta, sal del camino** —dije, gesticulando en dirección a la puerta.

Regreso a la tierra en ese momento y arqueó una ceja, mientras empezó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente.

**— ¿Chico Motocicleta? **

**—No sabía quién eras fuera de la fraternidad, entonces te nombré asi.**

**—Umm, creo que voy a necesitar un nuevo apodo. "Chico" no funciona para mí** —dijo mientras golpeaba sus largos dedos contra subarbilla, sumido en sus pensamientos. Podía imaginármelo tratando depensar como le gustaría que lo llamara.

Mientras caminábamos fuera del salón al cálido clima de Florida, iba a decirle que tenía razón, "chico" no funcionaba para él. Pero Irina, Leah y Chelsea, todas las chicas Alpha Beta, nos asaltaron. Por nosotros, me refiero a Edward, porque me apartaron para empezar a poner sus garras en él.

**— ¡No digas que no te lo advertí!** —grité a Edward mientras comenzaba a irme. Se rio y no parecía que le molestara la atención.

No quería escuchar lo que tenían que decirle. Solo suponía que era algo como: _"mantente alejado de la puta de la escuela"._

Giré la esquina para irme a Biología Ambiental, mi última clase del día. Un brazo rodeó mis hombros y capture el olor de colonia Tom Ford. Seth. Levanté la mirada para confirmar mi observación.

**—Hueles bien, Seth. ¿Llevas ropa limpia?** —bromeé.

**—Oh, vamos, Bella, no soy tan malo. Además, he oído que tenemos Biología juntos. Ven, siéntate conmigo, ¿por favor?** —rogó, mientras memiraba con su dulce expresión de cachorrito.

Continuamos cruzando el patio hacia el edificio de ciencias y mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre desde atrás, así que gire para ver quién era. Edward corría hacia nosotros y Seth instintivamente me apretó más.

Edward se detuvo frente a mí, pero tenía sus ojos fijos en Seth. Siempre me gustó la altura de Seth, pero ver a Edward junto a él era impresionante; era por lo menos 5 centímetros más alto que Seth. Por lo general no me importaba ser tocada por un hombre en público, es por eso que Seth lo hacía, pero empezaba a sentirme incomoda con su brazo a mi alrededor tan posesivamente, bajo el escrutinio de Edward.

Edward movió sus ojos de Seth a mí, aunque parecía que le tomó algo de esfuerzo de su parte. Probablemente preguntándose si éramos pareja. Que supusiera eso sería tan escandaloso que ni siquiera me molesté en aclarárselo. Pronto sabría todo de mi por alguien en este campus, estoy segura. En algún momento, después de que salimos de clase, se había colocado una gorra de béisbol negra, desgastada y sucia. Antes de que hablara, la volteo hacia atrás y lo agradecí porque ahora podía ver sus magníficos ojos verdes.

**—Lo siento, Isabella, eso fue grosero de mi parte. No se suponía que solo me apartara de ti. No me esperaba lo que había fuera del salón** —dijo, señalando con el pulgar detrás de él. Tenía su mochila colgada sobreun hombro y su chaqueta de cuero colgaba atada en su cadera.

**—En realidad no es…** —comencé a decir.

**— ¿Isabella? ¿Por eso es la abreviatura, Bella? ¿Cómo diablos no sabía eso?** —interrumpió Seth con dureza, viéndose enojado porque este nuevo chico pudiera saber más que él. Me encogí de hombros fuera de su agarre para poder enfrentarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

**—Chicos, es Bella, llámenme Bella. No he sido Isabella en un largo tiempo** —subrayé, mirando de ida y vuelta entre ellos—. **Por cierto, Edward,****Seth. Seth, Edward. ****Él y su hermano se mudaron al apartamento con Jasper **—Ambos se saludaron. Seth parecía estar evaluando a Edward. Alparecer las chicas no eran las únicas extrañas por aquí; los chicos erancomo los hombres de las cavernas a veces.

Comencé a caminar a mi clase en lugar de continuar con las incomodas miradas. Como era de esperar, me siguieron. Me giré y continúe caminando el último par de pasos de espaldas.

**— ¿No tenemos otra clase juntos que tomar, Edward?** —Esa fue la primera vez que lo llame Ed y sonrió por su apodo. Me pregunté si para Seth sería incómodo si agarraba a Edward en ese momento y chupaba su exquisito labio inferior con mi boca.

Dejé de caminar frente al laboratorio de Biología. Edward dio un paso frente a mí y respondió—: **No, ya tome Ambiental, estoy al final del pasillo en Física. Pero desearía que estuviéramos juntos.**

**—Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en casa. Gracias por el "diálogo" de hoy en clase **—dije, mientras hacía comillas en el aire, lo cual me valióuna sonrisa.

Empezó a caminar pasándome pero se detuvo e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí. Susurró en mi oído—: **Hasta luego, Isabella** —Mientras se alejaba, lo vi deslizar su gorra de vuelta al frente. Me giré para entrar a clase y Edward gritó—: **¡Oh, oye, olvidamos que tenemos que terminar de hablar de** **nuestra apuesta! ¡Ya sé lo que quiero recibir cuando gane!**

**—Oh, sí. Señor engreído, ¿Qué será?** —pregunté.

**— ¡Un maldito paseo en un globo de aire caliente!** —gritó antes de entrar en su salón de clases, sin esperar mi reacción. Me quedé con la boca abierta. Este tipo tenía agallas y era demasiado parecido a mí. Tenía que pensar en una apuesta que lo dejara sin habla también.

* * *

><p><strong>¹Ralph Waldo Emerson:<strong> _Es un poeta estadounidense, lo deje así porque el nombre original de la protagonista es Emerson, no lo cambie para no quitar parte del dialogo y pensamientos de la protagonista._

* * *

><p><strong>Estos dos ya empezaron bien, las cosas empiezan a tomar forma entre ambos, la atracción esta ahi, haber cuando explota.<strong>

**Gracias por sus Review/Favortios/Follow**

**A las que preguntaron por Seduccion y Venganza, como ya lo dije en el grupo me la eliminaron =( si la voy a volver a subir pero no ahora, dejare pasar un tiempo, para si evitarme cualquier problema. **

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Reglas y Sorpresas

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>**

**_Reglas y sorpresas_**

A la hora del almuerzo, sólo pensar en un paseo en globo de aire caliente con Edward me tenía con una sensación de ansiedad y juguetona al mismo tiempo. Jasper me alcanzó justo fuera de la cafetería, así que nos fuimos juntos a la línea de servicio. Como un caballero, llevó mi bandeja hasta nuestra mesa. Debido a que Jasper estaba en una fraternidad y jugaba en el equipo de fútbol, tenía una amplia variedad de amigos que usualmente se unían a nuestra larga mesa y bancos.

Cuando nos acercamos a la mesa, Alec y Garrett dieron unas palmaditas, al mismo tiempo, en los asientos al lado de ellos para que me sentara. Me gustaba consentirlos, pero por lo general siempre me sentaba junto a Rose y Jasper. Mientras caminaba pasando a los chicos ya sentados, golpeé suavemente sus cabezas mientras cantaba—: **Pato…Pato…Pato… **—Algunos de ellos comenzaron a reírse. De pronto, me agarraron por las caderas y me lanzaron al regazo de Seth. Me posicionó de forma que quedé sentada en su regazo mirando hacia la mesa.

**—Ganso** —susurró en mi oído desde atrás—. **Me encantó tenerte en mi cama esta mañana** —dijo, mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura justo por debajo de mi camiseta.

**—Seth…** —advertí. Jasper pasó por delante de nosotros riéndose y dejó mi bandeja delante de mí—. **Gracias, Jazzy, eres siempre tan caballeroso, a diferencia de algunas personas que conozco** —dije, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Seth.

Puso la bandeja al lado de Rose, que se reía de las tácticas bárbaras de Seth.

**—Oh, Dios, Bella. Por favor, deja de llamarme así** —gruñó Jasper, con una mueca de dolor.

Empecé a comer mi ensalada de pasta, mientras que Seth parecía pensar que le daba permiso para explorar mi cuerpo. Al menos no era descarado al respecto. No creo que nadie se diera cuenta. Cuando apartó el cabello de mi cuello y empezó a besar ligeramente debajo de mi oído, vi a Edward entrar y sentarse enfrente de Rose. Se quitó la gorra y la puso de nuevo en su mochila. Miraba directamente a Seth y a mí. Me sentí confundida por la fuerza en su mandíbula.

De repente, lo último que quería hacer era estar sentada en el regazo de Seth con una mano moviéndose peligrosamente a la deriva por lo alto de mi muslo.

**—Seth, es demasiado difícil comer así **—dije con frustración, pasando rápidamente al banco junto a él. Miré directamente a Edward, pero hablaba con Jasper sobre los muebles que iban a recoger más tarde.

Seth se inclinó y susurró en mi oído.

**—Deja de mirarlo. Dicen que es la versión masculina de ti, él no sienta la cabeza. Aunque espero poder cambiar eso de ti. **—Este era exactamente el porqué tenía que dejar depermitir que Seth me tocara; pensaba que podía convencerme decambiar mis reglas por él... Nadie me convencería de ello.

Miré a la mesa, pasando de Jasper.

**—Oye, Rose, voy a adelantarme y a volver a casa.**

Hice una mueca, esperando que entendiera que necesitaba alejarme de Seth; su comportamiento me asustaba. No me gustaba encontrarme en ese territorio donde la gente comienza a pensar que estás en una relación y esperan eso de ti.

**—Bella, no te puedo dejar el coche. Todavía tengo clase y prometí reunirme con mi grupo de estudio más tarde** —rogó en respuesta.

Rose era mi hermanastra, pero nunca utilizaba esa palabra. Eso implicaba que era menos de lo que era: mi hermana, y yo era la suya. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía nueve años y mi padre se volvió a casar. Por suerte, se casó con Lilian.

Es la persona más increíble que he conocido; me salvó la vida. Cuando se casaron, conseguí una hermana, Rose, que era exactamente treinta y cuatro días mayor que yo. Fuimos inseparables desde el principio. Su padre nunca estuvo en el cuadro, por lo que nunca tuvo la casa de un padre a la que tenía que ir de visita a causa de la custodia. La mayoría de las veces en las que tenía que pasar el fin de semana en la casa de mi mamá, Rose pasaría la noche conmigo.

Amaba a mi mamá, pero atesoraba las veces que me alojaba en casa de mi padre.

Cuando cumplí quince años, me encontraba sentada en mi clase de inglés, cuando el Sr. Smith, nuestro director de instituto, entró y preguntó si podía hablar conmigo. Salí al pasillo y vi a Lilian y a Rose de pie contra la pared llorando. Inmediatamente corrí hacía ellas para preguntarles qué andaba mal, dispuesta a herir a todo aquel que hubiera hecho daño a esas dos personas tan especiales.

En una imagen borrosa que apenas recuerdo, me enteré de que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Al parecer, una conductora en el carril contrario se quedó dormida porque trabajaba en el turno de noche del hospital. Los golpeó de frente. Ella vivió, ellos no lo hicieron. Al principio, me sentía confundida y en negación; me refiero a que mis padres nunca estarían en un coche juntos. Tenían que haber cometido un error. Cuando Lilian me dijo que no había ningún error, caí al suelo. Fue el peor día de mi vida.

Ese día aprendí a nunca acercarme demasiado a la gente. Ya era demasiado tarde con Lilian y Rose, ya teníamos nuestros lazos; pero juré que no volvería a suceder. No hay punto en tener una relación, porque si no están engañándote, están muriendo. En el caso de mi padre, era ambos.

Mi familia trató de luchar por mi custodia, ya que mi tía sentía que sería mejor para mí estar con un pariente de familia de sangre. No le importaba que no la hubiera visto desde que tenía siete años. Una vez que le expliqué muy apasionadamente que iba a huir diariamente hacia Lilian hasta que me dejara ir, se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena la lucha. Lilian parecía más que feliz cuando me mudé. Estoy agradecida con ella todos los días por no poner en mi contra la aventura que papá tenía con mi mamá. Ella nunca habló de ello con Rose ni conmigo.

Las tres nos trasladamos de la casa de mi padre a una nueva de tres dormitorios. El tercer dormitorio estaba destinado a ser el mío, pero, básicamente, me trasladé a la habitación de Rose. Nadie discutió conmigo. Un año y medio después de la muerte de mi padre, Lilian se volvió a casar con Eleazar. Él es increíble; nos ama y nos mima demasiado.

Rose y yo debíamos tener trabajos mientras estábamos en la escuela, porque Lilian y Eleazar consideraron que era importante que supiéramos el valor de la universidad, pero nos ayudaban con el dinero en su mayor parte. También teníamos nuestros propios coches en casa, pero decidimos llevar sólo uno a la universidad. Por lo general, funcionaba bien, ya que siempre estábamos juntas en su mayor parte, o una de nosotros conseguía que la llevara Jasper. Por lo general, siempre le doy el coche, prefiero estar sin él a que lo esté ella.

**—No te estreses, Rose, voy a estar bien. No me importa caminar. Además, si decido que no quiero caminar, el campus añadió una nueva línea de autobús que se detiene justo fuera del apartamento. Sólo necesito ir a casa.** —Ella se puso de pie como si necesitara asegurarse de que meencontraba bien y si necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Negué con lacabeza, y dije—: **Voy a hablar contigo en casa esta noche después de mi turno, ¿vale?**

**—Está bien… **—dijo vacilante, mientras se sentaba al lado de Jasper—. **Mándame un mensaje después.**

Asentí y me despedí del resto de la mesa. Tiré toda mi ensalada de pasta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. No sabía si iba a caminar a casa o a tomar el autobús. Todavía tenía que caminar por el campus, así que supongo que lo decidiría cuando llegara allí. No había caminado más de seis metros antes de escuchar a alguien correr detrás de mí. Si se trataba de Seth, realmente perdería mis modales y me volvería loca con él. Por suerte, no era Seth.

**—Isabella, espera** —dijo Edward, alcanzándome fácilmente.

**—Así que te apegas a la cosa del nombre completo, ¿eh?** — bromeé, mientras continuaba hacia el otro extremo del campus.

A finales de agosto no hacía mucho calor en el sur de California, pero a los universitarios no les importaba. Había chicas tumbadas en la hierba, trabajando en su bronceado, y los chicos pateaban una pelota de un lado a otro entre sí.

**—Me dirigía a casa de todos modos, ¿necesitas que te lleve?**— preguntó mientras esquivaba mi pregunta. Tiró su mochila hacia el frente y abrió la cremallera. Metió la mano y sacó esa gorra de béisbol negra. La cogió y la colocó perezosamente en la parte superior de su cabeza.

**—Si no te importa. Aunque deberías ir a terminar tu almuerzo; vi un montón de comida en tu bandeja** —bromeé con él.

**—Sí, hubiera preferido que los dos pudiéramos haber terminado nuestros almuerzos. Pero parecías molesta, y ya que dijiste que te dirigías a casa, y yo iba allí después del almuerzo, tenía sentido** —dijo, mirándome.

**—Gracias. Sólo tenía que alejarme de Seth.**

**—Así que ¿no están juntos?** —preguntó, pareciendo confundido.

**—Nunca.**

**—Parecía como si estuvieras pasando un buen rato con él cuando me acerqué.**

Este tipo era observador.

**—Eso es todo lo que quiero… un buen rato. Nada más. Seth está empezando a pensar que voy a cambiar mis reglas por él.**

Se tambaleó por una fracción de segundo y se giró para mirarme.

**— ¿Tienes reglas?** —Se rio y levantó una de esas cejas sexy hacía mí.

**—Sólo tres, pero son bastante importantes para mí **—dije, sintiéndome tonta al hablar de esto.

Hizo un gesto con la mano delante de él.

**—Por favor, compártelas. Me intriga.**

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y me sentí un poco emocionada porque nunca había montado en una moto antes. Pero señaló sus llaves hacía un camión negro con cuatro puertas e hizo clic en el botón de desbloquear. Me guio hacia el lado del pasajero y abrió la puerta para mí. Lo miré boquiabierta.

**— ¿Qué pasa con la moto? Estaba sentía emocionada por montar en ella.**

**—No motos para ti, nena. Además, Emmett la tomó hoy.**

_¿Qué quiso decir con no motos para mí?_

**— ¿Estás diciendo que nunca llegaré a montarla?** —Se inclinó y puso sus dos manos a cada lado de mi cintura. Este contacto inesperado me pilló con la guardia baja. Había una electricidad apasionante entre nosotros. Mi mente no quería responder a él de esta manera, pero mi cuerpo no escuchaba. Cuando se inclinó hacia mi oído, mi respiración se detuvo. Miré hacia el frente para no quedar atrapada en esos ojos verdes.

**—Las motos son peligrosas. Nunca te pondría en peligro** —susurró. Entonces me levantó hasta el asiento del camión. Su voz volvió a su normal tono profundo—. **Además, Jasper me mataría. Nos amenazó con matarnos si Emmett o yo las llevamos a ti o a Rose en la moto. Emmett y yo podríamos no hacerle caso,** **pero no pretendo provocar su lado malo** —me guiñó un ojo, y supe que bromeaba.

**—Oh, voy a tener una charla con Jazzy.**

Se echó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta. Podía verlo riendo todo el camino alrededor de la parte delantera del camión. Cuando la abrió para subir, dijo—: **Por favor, dime que lo llamaste así delante de sus compañeros lame-culos de fraternidad.** —Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**—Por supuesto que sí, no me avergüenza.**

**—Oh, estoy seguro de que no lo hace. Quiero decir, él debe amar eso** —declaró con sarcasmo.

**—Entonces, este camión gigante, quiero decir, ¿es necesario para una universidad en el sur de California?** —pregunté, intentando burlarmede él.

De repente, su rostro cambió de burla a un poco triste, pero rápidamente la apartó con una sonrisa forzada.

**—Solía ser de mi padre. Pero ahora la conducimos Emmett y yo. Fue muy útil para movernos hasta aquí con todas nuestras cosas, y podía poner la moto en la parte de atrás **—Se retiró de la zona de aparcamiento y se volvió hacia nuestrosapartamentos—. **Estás evitando un tema serio aquí, sin embargo; necesito saber esas reglas tuyas.** —Me palmeó el muslo un par de veces.

**—Bueno, está bien **—dije de mala gana—. **En realidad no pienso estar nunca con nadie de forma permanente. Mis padres me enseñaron que eso sólo conduce a la angustia. Me gusta divertirme, y no estoy segura de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperarme de algo parecido a un corazón roto. Así que mis reglas son: no me acuesto con nadie que sepa que le gusta a mis amigas, no duermo con el novio de nadie y nunca me acuesto con alguien más de tres veces.**

Después de un par de segundos realmente incómodos, pronunció—: **Creo que te equivocas, ya sabes.**

**—No creo que me equivoque, creo que protege a todos los involucrados. Nadie piensa que voy a darles más de lo que tengo para dar. Tampoco quiero hacer enemigos por dormir con el novio de alguien** —contesté en voz baja.

**—No es acerca de las reglas. Es sobre no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, te puedo decir que lo eres.**

Me senté allí sin realmente nada que decir a eso. No me conocía. No sabía lo que me hicieron mis padres, el uno al otro, o a Lilian. Las personas rompen el corazón del otro. Era difícil de creer que acababa de conocer a Edward esta mañana. Me sentía como si ya nos hubiéramos contado mucho el uno al otro; tal vez un poco demasiado.

**—Bueno, lo único que sé es que no quiero llamadas telefónicas diarias, cursis notas de amor, ramos de rosas o mimos cada noche.**

**—Una chica de bajo mantenimiento. Puede gustarme eso.** —Se rio entre dientes.

Cuando llegamos al exterior de nuestro edificio, me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me abalancé hacia la puerta. Me sentía desnuda alrededor de este chico; veía o pensaba demasiado bien de mí, no podía averiguar cuál. Sólo quería llegar a mi apartamento, tomar una ducha y una siesta antes de mi turno de esta noche. Cuando llegué a la parte delantera del camión para subir las escaleras, Edward se reunió con las bolsas.

Me dejó caminar delante de él y me siguió hasta mi puerta. Nuestros apartamentos eran bastante decentes. No creo que cualquier otro universitario viviera aquí. Rose y yo echábamos una mano para ayudar a pagar el alquiler y las facturas, pero Lilian y Eleazar solían cubrir la mayor parte. No sabía nada acerca de la familia de Emmett y Edward, pero sí sabía que el padre de Jasper básicamente pagaría cualquier cosa si se quedaba en la fraternidad y jugaba al fútbol. Su padre era un político, por lo que le gustaba presentar una bien redondeada "imagen".

Los apartamentos de este edificio tenían tres dormitorios. Mientras que los chicos usarían su tercera habitación con algo práctico y aburrido como un dormitorio, Rose y yo convertiremos el nuestro en un armario. Era más que nada para Rose. No tengo mucha ropa, aunque tenemos mismo tamaño, así que supongo que toda la ropa era tan mía como suya.

Cuando llegué a mi puerta, Edward pasó por delante de mí hacía la suya.

**—Gracias por el viaje; me gustó no tener que caminar con este calor **—le dije.

Metió las llaves en la puerta y la giró para desbloquearla.

**—No es un problema, creo que tenemos básicamente el mismo horario en estos días. La próxima vez, quedémonos para el almuerzo.** —Me sonrió, y comenzó a entrar en su apartamento.

**—Oye, ¿quieres entrar para tomar el almuerzo? Voy a cocinar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer al hacerte dejar el tuyo.**

**—Nunca digo no a una comida casera** —dijo, sonriendo.

**—Bueno, no soy un chef de Food Network, pero podemos hacer algo.**

Después de haber hecho alas de pollo, me ayudó a fregar todos los platos y los puso en el lavaplatos. Nos sentamos en el sofá después, viendo la televisión.

**—Maldita sea, puedes cocinar. Estaba delicioso. Deberíamos comer aquí para el almuerzo a partir de ahora.** —Se rio, y le di las gracias.

Me senté en el sofá apoyada contra él. Entonces agarró mis caderas y me llevó a su regazo, de forma que quedé sentada al otro lado de él, pero mis piernas se hallaban extendidas a través de las suyas. Agarró el pie que me había herido esta mañana.

**— ¿Tienes cosquillas en los pies?** —preguntó en voz baja.

**—No.**

Entonces comenzó a recorrer tiernamente con sus dedos la plantade mi pie y me di cuenta de lo que buscaba. Encontró dónde me cortó latapa de la botella de cerveza, que me había dejado una cicatriz. Hizosuaves círculos lentos alrededor, y luego sobre ella.

El movimiento fue fascinante.

**—Esta mañana me di cuenta de que cojeabas y lo frotabas** — susurró.

No tenía ganas de explicarle que me lo lastimé levantándome de la cama de Seth. Estoy segura de que sabía exactamente lo que hacía al salir de esa casa de fraternidad esta mañana, de todos modos.

**—Se siente maravilloso** —suspiré, perezosamente. Fue muy duro continuar viendo la televisión después de que empezó. Me perdí en los círculos suaves alrededor y por encima, alrededor y por encima.

**→ ← → ← .→ ← → ←**

Más tarde esa semana, Edward y yo estábamos pasando el rato en mi habitación, comparando notas sobre periodismo, y me enteré de que también teníamos ley de medios juntos. Estudiar con él era muy divertido, por lo general se salía de alguna manera del tema y simplemente empezábamos a bromear, empujando nuestros libros de texto a un lado.

**— ¿Harán algo esta noche? Creo que Rose y yo no tenemos planes.**

**—Tengo que trabajar. No estoy seguro acerca de Emmett y Jasper** — contestó, viéndose disgustado.

**— ¿Así que la estación de radio requiere prácticas?** —pregunté.

**—Sí. Al principio, me inclinaba más hacia el periodismo televisivo, es por eso que lo tomé. Todas estas clases son para abrirme los ojos a más áreas, por lo que ahora no estoy tan seguro de qué área principal quiero **—respondió.

**—Me gustaría poder hacer mi pasantía en el año escolar, al menos me siento emocionada por este próximo verano.**

Dejó la pluma para mirarme.

**— ¿Dónde es el tuyo?**

**—Me estoy especializando en periodismo humanitario, así que el mío está en el extranjero este verano.**

**— ¿En serio? ¿No van ellos a Praga, Salzburgo, o alguna otra ciudad europea increíble?**

**—Nada tan glamuroso. Vamos a África.** —Todavía me sentía muy nerviosa, pero sabía que iba a ser una gran oportunidad.

Su boca se abrió mucho.

**— ¿África? ¿No es peligroso?**

**—Creo que ese es el punto. Salir allí y conseguir la historia que necesita ser contada sobre las personas que han sido olvidadas.**

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

**—Guau, eres increíble.**

Incómoda con su cumplido, respondí—: **No, no lo soy, ni siquiera he hecho nada.**

**—Lo harás. Vas a hacer grandes cosas. Un día, vamos a escuchar todo sobre la gran Isabella Swan: periodista humanitaria.**

Cuando regresé del trabajo, me senté en el sofá y me di cuenta de que Rose no se encontraba en casa. Ella generalmente gritaba mi nombre en cuanto me oía entrar. Justo cuando sacaba mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje, me envió uno.

**_Rose: Estoy en el apartamento de los chicos. Ven cuando llegues, estamos viendo películas._**

Me sentía agotada; lo único que quería era una ducha y mi cama. Pero pensé que debería al menos ir y saludar a todo el mundo. Me quité los zapatos y caminé por el pasillo descalza. Cuando entré en su apartamento, los vi sentados en la oscuridad viendo una película, pero apenas podía ver todos sus rostros. Jasper había comprado este enorme sofá de secciones en el que podrían caber diez personas fácilmente.

**—Hola, Bella** —dijeron al mismo tiempo Rose y Jasper.

Me volví hacia donde escuché sus voces y noté a Rose acostada con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Jasper. Me acerqué a ella y le di un medio abrazo ya que no podía darle uno completo mientras estuviera acostada. Edward se hallaba sentado a los pies de Rose. Pensé que si íbamos a abrazarnos juntos en el sofá, la persona a la que quería sentada a mi lado era a él, con su cuerpo musculoso.

Me senté a su lado y me incliné hacia él para poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

**—Oye, guapo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con esas notas. Ah, y los paseos a casa también**—Le di unas palmaditas a su estómago duro como una roca y me tomó unsegundo extra alejarme de él.

**—Bueno, hola a ti también, hermosa. Me encantaría verte en cualquier momento, pero confía en mí, creo que recordaría si te doy un paseo, y eso es algo que no recuerdo haber hecho.** —Su tono era ligeramente apagado y muy coqueto. Me senté, dándole una mirada de perplejidad. _¿De qué hablaba?_

Mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos verdes, oí a alguien aclararse la garganta desde el otro lado del sofá.

**— ¿Creo que me buscabas?** —Ahí estaba esa voz que me gustaría poder abrazar interiormente y escucharla todo el día. Me di la vuelta y miré directamente a Edward con el resplandor azul de la película en su rostro.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí a través de la habitación para encender la luz. Cuando me di la vuelta, mi boca cayó al suelo. No fue mi momento más atractivo. _Gemelos. Gemelos idénticos. Gemelos—malditamente calientes como el infierno—idénticos. _Oh, mataría a Jasper más tarde por no decirme acerca de esto.

**— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había una caliente copia al carbón de ti? ¿Cómo es que vivo al final del pasillo y nunca los había visto a ambos?** —le grité a Edward, mientras miraba hacia Emmett.

Él se sentó allí con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro; parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Era una locura lo mucho que se parecían. Emmett tenía incluso esa imperfección que me encantaba de Edward: el diente frontal ligeramente torcido. La única diferencia que pude notar hasta ahora era que Emmett no tenía esa voz de dios del sexo con la que Edward fue bendecido. Todo el mundo se cubría los ojos con las manos e intentaba adaptarse a mi ataque repentino de claridad.

**—Bella, así que sí, son gemelos, no es una gran cosa. Apaga las luces, estábamos viendo una película** —dijo Jasper con impaciencia, y me di cuenta de que Rose se había sentado con la espalda recta.

**—Mi vida se volvió un poco más increíble aquí, Jazzy. Rose, un poco de ayuda la próxima vez sería maravilloso. Ya sabes, un mensaje de texto diciendo: Oh, por cierto, cuando llegues a casa, habrá dos gemelos idénticos demasiado calientes para la especie humana, que viven justo al lado. Algo por el estilo, no es gran cosa** —la regañé mientras mi dedo apuntaba a mi teléfono.

Rose tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**—No me perdería esta reacción por nada del mundo. Quiero decir, qué manera de presentarte a Emmett.**

**—Confía en mí, mi presentación fue mil veces mejor** —dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rose parecía a punto de preguntarle de qué hablaba cuando apagué las luces y fui a sentarme entre Edward y Jasper. Rose apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo, pero sabía que preguntaría más tarde. Dejé un hueco entre los dos chicos a cada lado de mí.

**—Bella, eres más que bienvenida a volver aquí conmigo. Pensé que estábamos bastante cómodos** —susurró Emmett en voz alta.

Me eché a reír, pero Edward respondió por mí—: **Está bien donde está, amigo.**

Una vez que todos se acomodaron y pusimos de nuevo la película,apoyé la cabeza en el cojín detrás de mí. Sentí un brazo alrededor de mishombros, tirándome hacia un pecho duro.

**—Hueles como un cenicero y a cerveza** —susurró Edward en mi oído.

**—Eso pasa cuando se trabaja en un salón de billar como camarera, lo siento** —murmuré contra su pecho.

A diferencia de mí, él olía delicioso, recién duchado y varonil. Intenté inhalar silenciosamente, pero por la forma en que su mano se tensó ligeramente sobre mis hombros, creo que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Mi cabeza cayó lentamente hasta su regazo mientras la película continuaba. Ni siquiera sé lo que estábamos viendo. Cuando mi cabeza golpeó sus piernas, comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi pelo. Agarró la goma que sostenía mi coleta y tiró suavemente, sin tirarme del pelo.

Cuando fue puesto en libertad, sus dedos comenzaron a masajear mi cuero cabelludo. Me dormí con sus dedos moviéndose por mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se que rara seria la pareja BellaSeth, pero ya saben que no me gusta lo típico...! Que oso el que hizo Bella con Emmett. Sip es gemelo de Edward, aunque en mi cabeza Emmett es la cara y cuerpo de Kellan. Esperen un poco que las cosas aqui se pondran buenas!**

**Nos leemos pronto. El link del grupo esta en mi perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	4. Coqueteos y Primeras Veces

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4<span>**

**_Coqueteos y Primeras Veces_**

La alarma en mi teléfono comenzó a sonar la mañana siguiente, y sin abrir los ojos, lo agarré a ciegas de mi mesita de noche. Me di cuenta que estaba en mi cama cuando sentí la superficie de cristal de la mesa, pero no recordaba haberme levantado y haber vuelto a nuestro apartamento la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba eran las asombrosas manos de Edward en mi cabeza. Frotando círculos hipnotizantes. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que lo hiciera todas las noches, más nunca sufriría de insomnio.

Salté a tomar una ducha cálida y rápida, ya que tenía clases en dos horas. Mientras me bañaba, me di cuenta de un goteo de manchas negras en mi mano.

La alejé del agua antes de que se borrara por completo.

_Eres hermosa, incluso cuando roncas._

Conocía esta letra; todos los días veía notitas con ella. Edward había escrito en mi mano cuando me quedé dormida ayer por la noche. Ahora recordaba haberme dormido en su regazo.

_Oh, Dios, ¿me escuchó roncar?_

Estoy bastante segura que no ronco, por lo general la gente dice este tipo de cosas cuando duermes con ellos. Me quedé mirando la hermosa letra un poco más de tiempo, antes de lavarla y borrarla de mi piel.

Cuando terminé de pasarme la plancha por el cabello para controlar algo del frizz, bajé a la cocina para ver a Rose con su cabello salvaje recién salido de la cama. No importaba lo alocado que luciera ahorita, muy pronto sus brillantes mechones rubios estarán perfectamente lisos y con estilo antes de salir del apartamento. Ella se encontraba encendiendo la máquina de café. Empecé a sacar los sartenes para preparar el desayuno.

**—Caray, Rose, anoche no valía nada. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber regresado aquí para ir a la cama. Por cierto, gracias por fijar mi alarma** —le dije.

**—Eso es porque no lo hiciste, tontita. Edward te cargo hasta aquí y te puso en la cama. Te arropó y todo. Incluso me preguntó si tenías que levantarte a cierta hora esta mañana, para así poder fijar la alarma en tu teléfono. Estaba muy impresionada. Fue tan dulce. Tampoco parecía importarte que tuvieras los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tu cara enterrada en su hombro.** —Sonrió con picardía.

**—Oh, no, ¿babee sobre él? Por favor, dime que no lo hice. No me oíste roncar, ¿verdad?** —Golpeé una mano contra mi frente. No debípermitirme sentir tan cómoda en sus brazos la noche anterior.

**—No, no creo que lo hayas hecho. Parecía muy feliz cargándote. Él es completamente ardiente, ¿verdad?** —preguntó, mientras tomaba dos tazas de café del gabinete.

**— ¡Es hermoso Rose! No puedo creer que haya dos de ellos.**

**— ¿Sabías que te llama Isabella? ¿Cómo sabía que ese era tu nombre?** —me preguntó.

**—Lo descubrió en Periodismo, tuvimos que mantener un diálogo durante todo el período de clase. ¿Cómo supiste que me llama así?** —cuestioné.

**—Oh, sí, se me olvidaba, cuando te llevó a tu cama, vio tu libro sobre la mesita de noche y me dijo que lo tomaría prestado para estudiar. Me dijo: ¿Le puedes decir a Isabella que lo tome prestado? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que te había llamado así hasta después de que se fue** —contó.

**—Mierda, espero que no me perdiera algo que se suponía que teníamos que estudiar** —me quejé.

**—A Jasper le preocupa que duermas con alguno de ellos, ¿sabes? **— dijo con indiferencia.

**— ¿Por qué está preocupado? No le importa con quien duerma. No es como si se fueran a ir del apartamento porque me acosté con uno de ellos.**

**—No está preocupado porque ellos se muden, lo que le preocupa es que nosotras nos vayamos si alguna vez hay resentimientos** —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

**—Le aseguraré que no nos iremos a ninguna parte.** —A Jasper nunca le había importado cuando dormía con sus amigos. No me apegaba a los chicos y tampoco dejaba que se apegaran a mí. Luego de que sus tres veces se acababan, siempre lograba continuar exitosamente con la amistad. Estaba siendo dramático—. **Entonces, ¿tú y Jasper tuvieron esta conversación anoche mientras yo estaba acurrucada en su regazo, o más tarde cuando todo el mundo se fue a la cama?—**bromeé con ella.

La vi sonrojarse un poco antes de girarse para sacar de la nevera la crema francesa de vainilla. En algún momento del año pasado, me di cuenta que Rose y Jasper empezaban a actuar distinto alrededor del otro.

Ella comenzó a cerciorarse de que su maquillaje estuviese perfecto antes de que él llegase, y él empezó a rechazar a todos los hombres con quien ella salía. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que ambos en realidad se gustaban como más que amigos. Rose aún tenía citas y Jasper aun acostaba con cualquiera, así que realmente no sabía qué pensar.

Nunca antes le había preguntado deliberadamente sobre el tema, sólo intentaba sacarlo a colación con sutileza. Simplemente no entendía, si se gustaban, _¿por qué no salían?_ Son adultos perfectamente normales, no estaban arruinados, a diferencia de mí.

**—No digas esas cosas, Bella, somos amigos. Tú siempre te sientas sobre él** —dijo ella a la defensiva, evitando mis ojos.

**—La diferencia es que cuando yo me levanto, Jasper no se frustra y definitivamente tampoco roza mi espalda como lo estaba haciendo contigo anoche.** —Le guiñé un ojo.

**—Estas delirando. Voy a ir a prepararme. Hoy a las nueve y media tengo que darle clases a tres estudiantes. Date prisa y arréglate para que podamos irnos juntas.**

_Linda excusa, Rose. _

**—Ya estoy lista, voy a bajar al apartamento de los chicos, ven a buscarme cuando salgas** —dije mientras llegaba a la puerta con mi café.

Cuando entré a su apartamento, Edward, o Emmett, se encontraba sentado en el sofá comiendo cereal, en bóxers color verde oscuro. Mierda, tenía un tatuaje ardiente que envolvía uno de sus hombros. Las intrincadas líneas negras iniciaban cerca de su clavícula y bajaban hasta abrazar su enorme bíceps. Quería trazarlo con mis dedos, o mi lengua, lo que llegara primero.

**—Buenos días, bella, entra, no te molestes si quiera en tocar.** —dijo Edward.

Si pudiera hacerlos hablar, podría averiguar fácilmente quién era quién. Me estaba tomando el pelo por no haber tocado, pero supongo que ahora que vivían aquí, debía al menos considerar hacerlo antes de simplemente entrar.

**—Lo siento, estoy acostumbrada a entrar sin avisar, ya que antes era sólo Jasper** —me disculpé—. **Además, parece que me estabas esperando. Gracias por usar mi atuendo favorito en ti, voy a esperar que tengas esto puesto cada vez que venga.** —Le guiñé un ojo. Su abdomen parecía duraruna eternidad y lo único que quería hacer era pasar mis manos contra su duro y ancho pecho.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus abdominales, que me quedé embobada cuando comenzaron a moverse con su risa. Interrumpió mi mirada lujuriosa y dijo—: **¿Supongo que esto es recíproco? ¿Puedo entrar a tu casa cuando me plazca?** —Hizo un gesto con el dedo entre nosotros.

**—Por supuesto. Normalmente estoy desnuda entre dos y tres, así que anda, cuanto más mejor** —lo provoqué.

Justo en ese momento, Emmett entró en la sala.

**—Demonios, Bella, eres la chica más sexy que he conocido en California hasta ahora. Voy a ir alrededor de las dos y media, espero que estés lista.** —Me dio una sonrisa sexy.

Siguió caminando a la cocina y comenzó a servirse un poco de cereal.

**—Tú no estás tan mal, Emmett.** —Fui y me senté en el sofá con Edward, pero me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a su hermano.

Emmett comenzó a reírse cuando vio la cara de su gemelo. Estiré la mano y golpeé a Edward en el costado.

**— ¡Por cierto, yo no ronco!** —Alcé mi mano ahora en blanco para mostrarle que había visto a su pequeña nota.

No lo confirmó ni negó, sólo se rió y siguió comiendo su desayuno. Me senté en la sala, hablando con Edward y Jasper acerca de nuestros horarios de este semestre, a la espera de Rose. Edward nunca se fue y se vistió, lo que no me importó. Dijo que no tenía clases hasta justo antes del almuerzo. Rose finalmente entró por el pasillo lista para irse. Llevaba un vestido coral con una pequeña abertura en la parte posterior y sandalias de tiras marrones. Sus largas piernas lucían increíbles, y vimos como Jasper se quedó boquiabierto.

**—** **¿Por qué estás tan bien vestida hoy?** —Frunció el ceño y le preguntó con brusquedad.

**—No estoy bien vestida, solo me imaginé que no había necesidad de vestirme como una indigente** —dijo al recoger el dobladillo de su vestido y dejarlo caer de nuevo contra sus muslos.

Rose se vestía linda todos los días; nunca pudo comprender mi necesidad de usar shorts y camisetas para la escuela. Por lo general, no hubiera mirado su ropa dos veces, pero parecía que le había puesto más esfuerzo a su aspecto de lo normal. Su cabello caía en ondas y su rímel era más grueso, delineando sus brillantes ojos azules.

Nuestros ojos eran la única parte de nuestro aspecto que teníamos en común. Mientras que su cabello era rubio, el mío es castaño con destellos rojos. Tenía unas piernas por las que mataría, aunque yo había sido más afortunada en el departamento de los pechos.

**— ¿Es porque hoy te toca darle tutoría al idiota de Royce?** — preguntó Jasper desde el otro lado del mesón de la cocina.

_¿Cómo es que si quiera sabía a quién le daba tutoría este semestre?_

**—Podría ser un pequeño incentivo para lucir mejor.** —Se rió y me sonrió.

No pude evitar rodarle los ojos a ambos. Eran demasiado ajenos el uno al otro.

**—Rose, es un imbécil. La semana pasada, llevó a una de las chicas de Chi Omega al cine, vio a Vera Morgan en el pasillo y dejó a su cita sentada completamente sola en la sala del cine, para poderse llevar a Vera a su habitación en la fraternidad.** —Hizo una mueca hacia Rose.

Edward y yo nos sentamos allí viéndolos a ambos, un poco incómodos. Terminé mi café y lo puse sobre la mesa frente a mí. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y puso su plato junto a mi vaso.

**—Bueno, entonces es bueno que no esté buscando ser su novia, Jasper.** —Sonrió tímidamente.

La mandíbula de Jasper se tensó y golpeó el mostrador ligeramente con su puño, casi en silencio, luego comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

**—Te veré más tarde. Bells, creo que iré al bar esta noche para jugar billar con Emmett y Edward. ¿Estás trabajando?**

**—** **¡Por supuesto! **—dije mientras colocaba mi mochila sobre mi hombro, feliz de escapar de la tensión en esta habitación—. **Adiós** **chicos**. —Me despedí al caminar hacia la puerta con Rose acompañándome—. **¡Nos vemos más tarde, Emmett!** —grité por el pasillo, pero le guiñé un ojo a Edward.

Entrecerró los ojos y me miró. Era divertido jugar con él; obviamente no le encantaba que su hermano coqueteara conmigo, pero para mí era divertido, lo disfrutaba.

Esa noche, mientras mezclaba las bebidas en el bar, me di cuenta que Emmett y Jasper entraban por la puerta principal. Saludé a nuestro portero Liam, para que autorizara y les de Emmett entrar, me encantaba poder trabajar en un bar, a pesar de que realmente no se me permitía.

Todavía tenía sólo veinte años, pero Peter, mi jefe, no llevaba el establecimiento más legítimo, por lo que me contrataron como camarera, sabiendo que tendría veintiuno pronto. Era muy buena en ello, lo cual era otra de las razones por las que estaba aquí. Creo que sólo querían un barman mujer que le trajera clientes regulares, y yo era una experta haciéndolo.

**—Hola chicos, les guardé la mesa número doce.** —Señalé a la mesa de billar más cercana a la barra—. **¿Rose no vino con ustedes?**

Jasper golpeó la barra con el puño, y me di cuenta que era un signo de frustración hacia Rose que intentaba ocultar.

**—Está en tutoría.**

**— ¿Dónde está Edward?** —le pregunté mientras vertía el whisky favorito de Jasper en su vaso.

No quería molestarlo más al tocar el tema de que probablemente Rose se quedaría esta noche con Royce.

**—Justo aquí, hermosa.** —Me sonrió detrás de mí—. **Estaba afuera hablando por teléfono con mi madre. Por cierto, Emmett, dijo que no podías usar el estudio como excusa por no llamarla, imbécil.**

Sonreí ante el hecho de que disfrutaba llamando a su mamá, y no se avergonzaba de ello. Ya lo había escuchado por teléfono con ella un par de veces. Todavía me encontraba de espaldas a él. Cuando terminé con la bebida de Jasper, me di la vuelta para preguntarle lo que quería y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver mi camiseta.

Simplemente era una blusa negra y apretada que decía: Nice Rack¹, a través de mi pecho, lo cual era el nombre de la sala de billar. Peter había pensado que sería una fantástica idea a usarlo en una camiseta cuello en v. Mis pechos se encontraban en exhibición. Muy rápido aprendí que debía conseguirme un sujetador ajustado, para no exponer nada cuando me agachara centenares de veces en una noche. Intenté hacer que el resto de los empleados usaran el mismo modelo, pero ya que todos eran hombres, no querían hacerlo.

**—Estoy de acuerdo con la camiseta** —dijo, mientras sonreía.

Emmett se acercó a él con una sonrisa diabólica y dijo—: **Yo también, Bella.**

Edward le dio una palmada en la cabeza y lo empujó hacia la mesa de billar. Fue divertido ver a estos tres jugando billar juntos; en verdad eran los Tres Amigos. Jasper se veía tan feliz de tener a sus dos mejores amigos finalmente de nuevo con él, y estaba muy contenta que decidieron unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo también. Jasper era decente en el juego, pero eso era porque venía mucho por aquí a jugar con Rose cuando querían salir conmigo, mientras yo trabajaba. Sin embargo, Emmett y Edward sabían cómo trabajar una mesa, y que eran muy competitivos entre sí. Hubo un montón de malas palabras y golpes juguetones.

** .**

**_Edward:_****_ Hoy tenemos prueba en Ley de Telecomunicaciones. ¿Vienes a estudiar conmigo? Por favooor._**

**_Yo: _**_Estaré allí en 5, pero es lindo escucharte rogar ;-)_

**_Edward:_****_ Trae desayuno. Tengo hambre ;-)_**

**_Yo: _**_¿Acaso parezco… sirvienta?_

**_Edward_****_: ¿Tienes uno de esos trajecitos? Si es así, iré para allá ahora mismo._**

** .**

Las siguientes dos semanas de escuela y trabajo pasaron bastante rápido. Tomé un montón de turnos, ya que mañana era el primer juego de la temporada, y sabía que pediría todos los viernes libres y algunos sábados hasta que la temporada terminara. Peter me dijo que me despediría, pero yo era la única barman mujer, y tenía una gran cantidad de clientes, así que sabía que no lo haría. Normalmente sólo tomaba turnos extra entre semana, para apaciguarlo a él y a los otros camareros que tenían que cubrirme.

Un par de veces me encontré con los chicos en algunas de las fiestas de fraternidades después del trabajo. Emmett no solía ir a esas, y Jasper decía que se encontraba bastante ocupado con pre-medicina. De vez en cuando, lo veía en la escuela y siempre tenía un nuevo séquito de chicas a cada lado. Sin embargo, no podía culparlas, los chicos Cullen eran calientes.

Cada cierto tiempo también escuchaba rumores de chicas diciendo que se acostaron con Edward, pero nunca le preguntaba si era verdad. Seth me había dicho que se parecía mucho a la versión masculina de mí. Me di cuenta que Vera Morgan siempre se sentaba a su lado en la cafetería, pero sabía que no eran novios ni nada. Al menos, no todavía. Algunas chicas se tomaban la atribución de sentarse en su regazo. Por lo general, las dejaba por un par de segundos, y siempre me reía detrás de mi mano, mientras él trataba amablemente de moverlas.

Continuamos coqueteando, pero nada más paso entre nosotros. El Sr. Patterson nos asignó un enorme proyecto para mitad del semestre en el que necesitábamos trabajar en parejas, así que Edward y yo nos reuníamos en uno de los apartamentos para trabajar en ello. Un día, mientras caminábamos hacia su camioneta después de comer, le pregunté si estaba nervioso por el partido de mañana, ya que tenía un par de años que no jugaba en un equipo.

**—No, no lo creo, he estado haciéndolo bien durante las prácticas. Trabajé muy duro para mantenerme en forma los siguientes dos años luego de la secundaria. Me despertaba cada mañana a las 5 am para practicar antes de clases y luego iba al gimnasio en las tardes y noches. Solía arrastrar a Emmett conmigo cada mañana. Él siempre se quejaba porque lo levantaba demasiado temprano para que me lanzara la pelota** —dijomientras caminaba hasta mi lado de la camioneta.

Abrió la puerta y se inclinó para tomar mi cintura. Esta siempre era mi parte favorita. Una vez le dije que era completamente capaz de subir a la camioneta por mi cuenta, pero me ignoró y lo hizo de todos modos. Me levantó hacia el asiento, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Lo juro, cada vez que hacía esto, su rostro se acercaba mucho al mío y hoy casi me inclinó para darle un beso. Para el momento en que me di cuenta que debía hacerlo, él ya estaba retrocediendo para cerrar la puerta. Se dio la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor y entró. Sus vaqueros oscuros crujieron un poco contra el asiento de cuero.

Me di cuenta que aún no le había respondido.

**—Tienes un hermano bastante impresionante que durante dos años se levantó todos los días a las cinco de la mañana para lanzarte una pelota.**

**—No he dicho que le gustaba hacerlo** —respondió.

**—Si no le gustaba hacerlo, no habría estado allí, Edward. Él te ama. Además, tú dijiste que se había quedado para ir a la universidad comunitaria contigo, cuando era evidente que tenía una universidad completamente dispuesta a pagar por sus cuatro años en pre-medicina.**

**—Hmm... Sí, supongo que tienes razón.** —Lo dijo como si nunca antes hubiese considerado que su propio hermano lo amara—.** Después de un tiempo, supongo que se acostumbró a levantarse tan temprano, porque había días en los que simplemente no quería levantarme. Es decir, lo hacíamos cada mañana, incluso los fines de semana. Emmett siempre iba y me golpeaba para que me despertara. **—Se rió ante el recuerdo y le di tiempo para que pensara en ello durante el resto del camino a casa.

Mientras caminábamos hacia las puertas de nuestros apartamentos, lo miré y dije—: **Oye, en serio deberías pensar en hacer algo lindo para** **agradecerle a Emmett por toda la ayuda.**

**—Estaba pensando en eso. No tengo idea qué, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Nos vemos luego, hermosa** —dijo, mientras golpeaba mi trasero camino a su puerta.

Edward entró antes que lograra sacar mis llaves. Me arrodillé con mi cartera frente a mí para buscarlas. Oh, bueno, supongo que si alguien estuviese tratando de atacarme, podría gritar lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos, o la señora de setenta años del piso de abajo, me escucharan. Seguramente ella me ayudaría.

Seguí buscando alrededor, pero no sentí el familiar metal frío. Volteé la mochila boca abajo y saqué todo afuera. No estaban las llaves. Comprobé cada pequeño bolsillo que esta mochila tenía, pero aun así, no tuve suerte. Maldición, debí haber olvidado tomarlas esta mañana cuando salí con Rose.

Últimamente, ya que había estado trabajando tanto, siempre tomaba una siesta antes de salir. Esta noche no tenía que trabajar, pero en serio quería dormir un rato antes de irnos a la fiesta a la que iríamos hoy.

Supongo que podía dormir en la cama de Jasper. Cuando él vivía en la casa de fraternidad, Rose y yo solíamos dormir en su cama todo el tiempo, cuando bebíamos demasiado en alguna de sus fiestas. Él dormía en el piso, en vez del sofá en la planta baja, porque no quería que ninguno de los chicos borrachos vinieran y se metieran con nosotras mientras dormíamos. Caminé hacia su apartamento y toque la puerta. Tomó un rato, pero finalmente, Edward me abrió, usando sólo una toalla azul marino envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

_Demonios. _

Arqueó una ceja mientras levantaba su brazo derecho para apoyarse en la parte superior del marco de la puerta. Con su altura, no era mucho lo que debía estirarse, pero el movimiento hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran. Los chicos no deberían permitirse lucir así, especialmente aquellos que vivían al lado; no era para nada justo con los demás chicos con cuerpos promedio. Subí la mirada de sus musculosas pantorrillas, hacia los surcos de sus abdominales hasta llegar a su amplio pecho. Tuve que hacer una pausa durante un par de latidos ardientes cuando mi mirada deambuló por encima de las líneas en forma de v que marcaban sus caderas hasta desaparecer debajo de la toalla.

**—Veo que actualizaste tu atuendo hogareño. Me gusta** —dije suavemente. Mi voz sonaba ronca—. **No tengo mis llaves. Sólo vine a tomar una siesta en la cama de Jasper hasta que Rose llegue y me deje entrar.**

Asintió pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco se movió de su posición, así que me acerqué a él. Algo en sus ojos había cambiado. Su mirada ardía y exhumaba sexo. No estaba segura de lo que había cambiado desde que lo vi hace dos minutos, pero tampoco se lo iba a preguntar. Si miraba hacia el frente, todo lo que se encontraba en mi línea de visión era un duro y musculoso estómago. Estiré mi mano y coloqué mi palma contra sus abdominales.

Mi mano tenía mente propia cuando comenzó a subir lentamente hacia sus pectorales. Él simplemente me miraba con ojos llenos de calor. Al ponerme de puntillas, pude llevar mi mano hasta su clavícula, por encima de ese sexy hombro tatuado, hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. Sus labios se encontraban un poco separados y pude escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba ligeramente. Las puntas de mis dedos se encontraron con los mechones de su cabello.

Él aún tenía la mano apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. Al bajarla, arrastró lentamente la punta de sus dedos por todo el camino a lo largo de mi brazo. Estiré mi otra mano para unirla ambas detrás de su cuello. Luego tomé su cabello.

Su voz era apenas un susurro—: **_Isabella…_**

Una vez que escuché mi voz favorita atada al deseo sexual, mi control se esfumó por completo. Aún en puntillas, rápidamente atraje su cabeza hacia mí, y aplasté mis labios contra los suyos. Sin embargo, sus manos se mantuvieron a sus costados. Empujé mi cuerpo contra el suyo y puede sentir como comenzara a reaccionar contra mí, por lo que no podía entender porque aún no hacía nada más que besarme. Quería rogarle que me tocara. Deslicé una mano para debajo de nuevo y lo tomé a través de la toalla de algodón, esperando que entendiera mi mensaje.

Gimió en mi boca, contra mis labios.

**—Isabella, si sigues esto, juro que no seré capaz de detenerme** —dijo casi dolorosamente.

**—No te atrevas a pedirme que pare** —respondí rápidamente, mientras volvía de puntillas y besaba una línea hacia su pecho.

Antes de que pudiera incluso terminar de decir "pare", me agarró por la cintura y me levantó sin esfuerzo otra vez hacia su boca. Mis piernas instintivamente se envolvieron a su alrededor y clavé mis dedos a través de su desordenado cabello.

_Por fin. Esto estaba sucediendo por fin._

Nos encaminó hacia su dormitorio, el cual se encontraba directamente frente al de Emmett. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los otros chicos estaban en casa todavía. Sabía que había estado en esta habitación para estudiar miles de veces ya, pero hoy se sentía diferente.

Hoy no habría ningún libro de texto involucrado.

Él siempre se mantenía perfectamente ordenado. Cuando me sentaba en su cama para estudiar, también me daba cuenta que sus sábanas siempre tenían un aroma a limpio en ellas. Se subió a la cama, aun sosteniéndome por la espalda con un brazo. Cuando llegamos al centro del colchón, me recostó en la parte superior de la colcha. Sus manos volaron a cada lado de mi cabeza, sin separar nunca nuestros labios. Sentía como si me estuviese devorando, como si no pudiese conseguir suficiente de mí. Apostaba que ese era el caso, porque sabía no podría; había estado esperando demasiado tiempo por esto.

Mantuve mis piernas envuelta alrededor de su cintura y él se hundió para frotarse contra mí. El más largo de los gemidos escapó de mi boca antes de que pudiera atraparlo. Él me hacía sentir como si nunca hubiese hecho esto antes; era casi embarazoso. Estiré la mano para abrir su toalla y arrojarla fuera de la cama. _Santa mierda, era hermoso._ No podía dejar de correr mi lengua por su cuello y chupar su pulso.

Sin mover su cuello lejos de mi boca, susurro en mi oído—: **Me tienes en desventaja aquí, no es justo.**

Mientras ojeaba su cuerpo, olvidé que yo aún me encontraba completamente vestida. Sin embargo, no me dejó estar así por mucho tiempo. Tomó el dobladillo de mi camisa y la sacó sobre mi cabeza, arrojándola detrás de sí. En una sola arremetida, tomó mis pantalones cortos y bragas y los deslizó por mis piernas. Me senté y alcancé detrás de mi espalda para desabotonar mi sostén. Él estaba justo ahí deslizando los tirantes por mis hombros, dejando un rastro con sus labios a su paso.

**—Joder, tu cuerpo es increíble** —gruñó.

Agachó la cabeza para besar la curva de mis pechos y caí de nuevo en la cama. Él se vino conmigo, y corrí mis manos a través de su espalda para lograr acercarlo aún más. Bajó una mano para ver comprobar si estaba lista y escuché su ahogado gemido contra mi piel, sus vibraciones recorrieron todo el camino hacia mi cuerpo. Nunca había estado más lista en toda mi vida. Mi respiración se redujo a pequeños jadeos en anticipación.

De repente, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, dejándome fría. Seguí sus movimientos con mis ojos mientras alcanzaba en su mesita de noche para agarrar un paquete de aluminio. Cuando volvió a ponerse de rodillas entre mis muslos, tomé el paquete.

Sin dejar que mis ojos abandonaran los suyos, rasgué el paquete y observé sus ojos cerrarse mientras deslizaba el condón sobre él, lentamente. Cuando finalmente sentí cada pulgada de él dentro de mí, tampoco pude mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Su nombre pasó a través de mis labios.

**—Isabella, eres tan hermosa, necesito ver tus ojos.** —Continuó sus embestidas en mi interior mientras abría mis ojos y lo miraba. La vista desde aquí no podría volverse mejor—. **He querido follarte desde el primer momento en que te vi.**

Agarré su espalda más fuerte para acercarlo aún más.

**—Estaba básicamente desnuda, por supuesto que querías.** —Intenté reír, pero un gemido escapó en su lugar.

**—No voy a mentir; eras jodidamente caliente cuando salías sigilosamente de esa casa. Aunque, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu hermoso cuerpo. Fue la manera en que cuadraste tus hombros cuando supiste que habías sido atrapada, y decidiste no avergonzarte. Oh, y la forma en que fuiste cojeando en tu pie… tan malditamente adorable.** —Sonrió hacia mí.

Nunca había conocido a un chico que pudiese llevar tan bien una conversación durante el sexo. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo como eso antes. No me gustaba, pero usualmente obtenía idiotas torpes que estaban demasiados entusiasmados con el tamaño de mis senos o que estaban hechos para el momento. Las palabras de Edward eran refrescantes de oír, pero profundamente aterradoras al mismo tiempo.

**—Cállate, y follame** —dije mientras empujaba contra él para devolverle sus embestidas y estrellaba mis labios contra los suyos. Él empujó mis piernas hacia arriba más cerca de mi cabeza, mientras gritaba su nombre de nuevo.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y cortos, mientras enterraba su cara en mi cuello. Amé el sonido de sus gemidos cuando empujó dentro de mí una vez más. Luego sentí todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Cuando rodó, me llevó con él para que pudiera apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y nuestras piernas se entrelazaran.

**—Voy a tener que levantarme; tengo práctica como en quince minutos. Pero te quiero durmiendo en mi cama, todo lo que quieras. En serio. Sólo no te vayas a la cama de Jasper, por favor, o a la de Emmett, en tal caso. Esa es mi regla. **—Me guiñó un ojo.

**—Entiendes que no estamos saliendo, ¿cierto?** —Sonaba como una perra diciendo eso en este momento, pero su tono posesivo me estaba asustando. No necesitaba otro Seth.

**—Oh, lo entiendo. Está claro como el cristal.**

Se deslizó debajo de mí y frotó sus labios contra los míos. Cerré mis ojos para inhalar su esencia. Amaba que su olor estuviese mezclado con el mío en las sábanas. Finalmente, presionó sus labios en los míos y empujó su lengua adentro. El beso se convirtió más ansioso, haciéndome querer todo su cuerpo de nuevo. No podía evitar que mis dedos se deslizaran en su cabello para poseer su boca.

Lo escuché gemir y decir—: **Me estás acelerando de nuevo. Desearía poder quedarme y follarte todo el jodido día, pero el entrenador me banqueara mañana si llego tarde, y tengo una apuesta que ganar.** —Se inclinó para besarme otra vez, y luego se levantó y sacó ropa de su closet —. **¿Van a ir tú y Rose a esa casa con nosotros está noche?**

**—Sí, Jasper dijo que podríamos ir todos juntos después que ustedes salieran de la práctica** —respondí mientras le sonreía.

Lo observé ponerse unos pantaloncillos de correr mientras me movía debajo de su colcha. Me sonrió, mientras me ponía cómoda sobre su cama. Se colocó una camiseta de fútbol de la universidad sobre sus tensos músculos, cuando dijo—: **Lindo, te alcanzaré luego entonces, hermosa.**

Cerró la puerta a su espalda, y ya me encontraba medio dormida para el momento en que salió del apartamento.

Después de pasar el próximo par de horas descansando en la cama de Edward, finalmente me levanté cuando supe que Rose estaría en casa. Mientas salía del dormitorio luciendo una de las camisetas de Edward, al mismo tiempo, Emmett venía saliendo del suyo, frente al pasillo.

Me congelé y señalé detrás de mí al dormitorio.

**—Edward… estuvo aquí. Más temprano. Pero tuvo… que irse.** —Sonaba como una niña que fue atrapada con las manos en el tarro de galletas. _¿Por qué estaba nerviosa que Emmett me viera salir de la habitación de su hermano?_, no es como si me hubiese encontrado con su madre.

Él se echó a reír de mi apariencia.

**—Eres tan linda, Bella. No te preocupes, he estado esperando que esto suceda. Tal vez ahora dejará de hablar de ti.**

**—Correcto, bueno, gracias… ¿Te veré esta noche?** —Cuando asintió, dije—: **Dile que le regresaré su camiseta después.**

Cuando entramos a la fiesta esa noche, oímos a alguien cantando desde de la cocina en la parte trasera. La casa ya estaba llena a tope y todos se encontraban increíblemente intoxicados. La música estaba tan alta que podía sentir el latido en mi pecho al ritmo de los bajos. Edward y Emmett hicieron una barrera para ayudarnos a pasar a través de la multitud, mientras Jasper se quedaba atrás para asegurarse de que nadie nos empujara.

Nunca me tomaba de manos con nadie, era sólo una regla no hablada que tenía. Pero cuando Edward tomó la mía mientras caminábamos entrábamos, y no me quería soltar, así que no me tomó mucho dejar de luchar contra él. Por alguna razón, se sentía lindo tener su gran y fuerte mano envuelta alrededor de la mía. Sin embargo, estos chicos eran demasiados protectores con nosotras. Rose y yo habíamos ido a un montón de fiestas por nuestra cuenta, y habíamos sobrevivido.

Cuando caminamos dentro, habían chicos alzando chupitos frente a Garrett. Aparentemente, era su cumpleaños y necesitaba finalizar su celebración de chupitos de cumpleaños. Cuando lo hizo, alcancé entre los chicos y agarré cinco vasos de chupitos y la botella de tequila.

**— ¡Vamos, Garrett, has otro cumpleaños de chupitos con nosotros!** — grité.

Rose y yo estábamos inclinadas contra la barra, mientras los chicos se paraban detrás de nosotras. Podía sentir los dedos de Edward tocar la piel debajo de mi camisa, alrededor de mi cintura. Me moví solo una pulgada hacía atrás para recostarme contra él solo un poco más. Cuando no avanzó más, me incliné sobre el mostrador, así que mi trasero se movía contra su ingle. En el instante en que lo toqué, salió disparado contra mí y gimió.

Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina, pensando que él sólo se había estrellado contra mí.

**—Alguien me empujó** —dijo señalando a sus espaldas.

Se sentó un poco recto, aunque sin dejar de tocarme. Intenté sostenerlo, pero no podía dejar de reír por la asustada expresión que le lanzó a Rose. Me pinchó un costado. Lo que sólo me hizo reír aún más. Para este punto, Garret había alineado una hilera de chupitos para todo el mundo alrededor de él.

**— ¡Sólo hago esto por ti, Bella, porque estoy jodidamente borracho! También porque te debo una por lanzar tus ropas a un árbol, sin embargo, escuché que algunos chicos obtuvieron una muy buena llamada de atención esa mañana.** —Me guiño un ojo y mi boca cayó abierta.

**— ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?** —grité.

Cuando asintió, Edward estiró una junto a mí, y chocó los cinco con Garrett en el aire.

**— ¡Gracias hombre, esa fue la mejor maldita mañana de mi vida!** —Tronó a través de la el mundo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a reír y le di un codazo a Edward en las costillas detrás de mí, con un "auch" se inclinó hacia mi odio**—. ¿Qué? No puedo ayudar, pero le agradezco al chico.**

**— ¡De acuerdo, prepárense muchachos! **—Interrumpió Seth gritando—. **Y señoritas.** —Nos sonrió a Rose y a mí.

**—Espera, creo que Edward necesita hacer el brindis, en secundaria él siempre fue bueno en esos** —gritó Jasper sobre el ruido. Emmett empezó a reírcomo si sabía exactamente sobre que estaba hablando Jasper.

**— ¡De acuerdo, sosténganlos altos! **—Edward gritó con el acento sureño más pronunciado que nunca.

Me pegué aún más al escuchar eso.

De repente, lo sentí inclinándose hacia delante. Su sólido pecho se estrelló contra mi espalda. Por un segundo, recordé lo que se sentía correr mis manos a través de su amplio y desnudo pecho, y mi respiración de aceleró. Era malditamente sexy y ahora que sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer, estaba a segundos de empujarlo hasta la cima de la barra y montar una escena para todo el mundo alrededor de nosotros.

Sentí su boca junto a mi oreja.

**—No te ofendas conmigo por esto** —susurró él, luego su calidez desapareció y gemí ante la pérdida. La mano que no sostenía el vaso de chupito vino alrededor de mis labios y me apretó cerca para hacerme saber que escuchó eso.

**—Salud por el honor. Súbete a ella. Permanece en ella. Si te caes. Vuelve a ella. Si no puedes correrte en ella. ¡Córrete sobre ella! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hombre!** —Edward gritó en su profunda voz.

Todo el mundo se rió tan duro que no pudieron tomar sus chupitos a la primera. Cuando finalmente se calmaron lo suficiente, observé mientras todas sus cabezas rodaban hacia atrás y empujaban el tequila hacía sus gargantas. Jasper llevo a Rose a la pista de baile inmediatamente después de eso, y Emmett encontró una pequeña linda morena con la que podía bailar.

**—No te tomaste el tuyo. ¿No te gustó el brindis?**

Me giré para observar a Edward. Aún se encontraba contra mi cuerpo, por lo que estábamos casi tocándonos cuando me giré. Tenía una sonrisa sexy en la esquina de sus labios. _¿Cómo podía ser justo para todos los otros hombres en el mundo que Edward tuviera tantas cualidades sexys?_ No quería siquiera empezar a pensar sobre el hecho de que tenía una versión idéntica de él a veinte pies de distancia de nosotros.

**—El brindis estuvo genial. Sólo quería tomar el mío contigo** — respondí, sonriendo.

La seducción en sus ojos era embriagante; podría emborracharme con tan sólo esa mirada, olvidando el tequila. Levanté mi copa hacia él y tomó mi cintura con brusquedad. Todo el tiempo mantuve mis ojos en él. Cuando tuve una idea, bajé el chupito y me dio una expresión confusa. Me giré ligeramente sin dejar que sus manos se deslizaran alrededor de mí.

**—Oye, Gar, ¿tienes limón y sal?** —Él asintió mientras la deslizaba a través del mostrador. Edward alzó una ceja inquisitiva hacia mí**—. Tomo tequila barato con** **limón y sal **—respondí a su pregunta no dicha.

Me estiré y jalé del cuello de su camisa, provocando que su boca se abriera ligeramente. Agarré el limón y lo froté suavemente en su clavícula. Aun mirando sus ojos, esparcí sal alrededor de la húmeda área en su piel. Oí su respiración entrecortarse cuando moví mi boca para cernirme sobre él. Era mucho más alto que yo, por lo que tuve que parame de puntillas mientras él se inclinaba hacia abajo para alcanzar mi boca. Mi lengua lentamente giro alrededor de su piel y pude sentir la mezcla de sal y él juntos. Dejé que mis labios se deslizaran a través de su clavícula en un beso pausado.

Cuando me aparté, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Cuando finalmente se abrieron de nuevo, podía ver el deseo nublando su mirada. Alcé mi baso de vuelta y lentamente lo traje a mi boca. Le alcé una ceja. Tiró de mis caderas fuertemente contra él y pude sentir su polla creciendo, la sensación me hizo gemir.

**—Hasta el fondo, hermosa** —susurró en tono áspero y profundo.

Ahora nuestros rostros se encontraban tan cerca que apenas podía sostener el chupito entre nosotros. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que el líquido fluyera lentamente hacia mi boca. Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, abrí mi garganta y dejé que fluido se abriera camino hasta abajo. Llevé mi cara de vuelta a la suya, y mordí el limón.

**—Eres endemoniadamente sexy. Mataría por tenerte en mi cama cada noche.** —Se inclinó para dejar senderos de besos y su lengua a través de la curva de mi cuello.

Me incliné y dejé que su deliciosa tortura continuara.

**—Lo siento, eso no puede pasar, pero incuestionablemente disfrutaré un par de veces más contigo.**

Tomó mi mano y me llevo a la pista de baile con el resto de nuestros amigos. Me hizo reír durante toda la noche y no insistió más con el tema de tener una relación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¹ Nice Rack: Buen Par de Tetas, o Buen Escote.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. El Es Diferente

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 5<span>**

**_Él es diferente_**

No había visto a Edward desde que llegamos a casa después de la fiesta de anoche. Ellos se habían ido cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. No sé por qué, pero no le había dicho a Rose todavía que Edward y yo dormimos juntos. Estoy bastante segura de que no quería que Jasper lo supiera todavía y Rose, en serio, no podía mantener la boca cerrada en torno a él. Sabía que él estaba preocupado por contratiempos futuros entre Edward y yo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no iba a pasar, antes de que todos los demás se lo dijeran.

No tenía clases los viernes, así que por lo general trataba de recoger un turno en la mañana en el bar, en especial durante la temporada de fútbol. Peter no necesitaba que fuera hoy, así que me quedé en casa y limpié el apartamento. Lo hice con mi ropa y la de Rose. Siendo la hermana impresionante que soy, incluso la doblé y la puse lejos de nuestro camino. Froté las encimeras y limpié la cocina.

Para la hora del almuerzo, estaba increíblemente aburrida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenía nada que hacer. Incluso Rose se había ido, haciendo tutoría hasta más tarde. Me encontraba locamente inquieta sola en este lugar. Decidí salir y correr.

Mi padre era corredor; recuerdo cuando solía levantarse temprano antes del trabajo todas las mañanas para ir a correr. Si por alguna razón no era capaz de conseguir una carrera en la mañana, llegaba a casa y corría antes de la cena. No me gustaba levantarme temprano, pero si podía, iría con él por las tardes. Rose y Lilian utilizaban eso para mirarme como si estuviera loca por querer ir a correr en el calor de la tarde. Para mí, correr era relajante. Hay un punto en el que no se nota el calor (o el frío) y acabas encontrando la euforia del corredor.

_Además_, odiaba el gimnasio, por lo que necesitaba conseguir el ejercicio en alguna parte.

Me tomó mucho tiempo empezar a correr de nuevo después de su muerte. Lilian se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado, y trató varias veces de sacarme. Incluso intentó ir conmigo. La adoraba por eso, pero no había estado preparada. Recientemente había sido capaz de salir un par de veces a la semana de nuevo.

Después de la segunda vez, Rose fue y me compró ropa nueva de marca para correr para celebrar. Ella me consiguió toneladas de pantalones cortos de chico y sostenes deportivos a juego. Le dije que no era necesario, pero una vez más, ella odiaba cuando me vestía con ropa vieja, y quiso que me viera bien, hasta sudando profundamente por lo visto. No traté de discutir con ella, no tiene sentido. Una vez que compró todo esto para mí, ella fue y tiró a la basura todos mis viejos pantalones de deporte mientras yo me encontraba en clase.

Salí del apartamento y corrí pasando la universidad y hacia la playa. Correr a través de la arena era mucho más difícil que en el asfalto. Para mí, la arena seca es más difícil porque mis pies se funden en ella con cada paso, pero es un buen entrenamiento. Cuando corrí todo el camino hacia el agua, había conseguido recorrer aproximadamente cuatro kilómetros. Estaba demasiado cansada como para dar la vuelta y correr de regreso, así que decidí a acostarme en la arena y disfrutar un poco de vitamina D.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida allí hasta que me di cuenta de que el sol no estaba más sobre mí y había perdido mi calor. Lentamente, abrí los ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz, y vi a Jasper de pie junto a mí mirando hacia abajo y bloqueando los rayos del sol.

**—Oye, Bells, deberías haberme dicho que ibas a correr, podríamos haber ido juntos** —dijo mientras se sentaba. Se sentó a mi lado y tiró subrazo alrededor de mi hombro sudoroso. Lo bueno es que ya no estabasudando o hubiera sido completamente asqueroso.

**—Sabes que no me gusta correr contigo, Jasper, me presionas demasiado.** —Le di un codazo mientras sonreía. Creo que había ido a correr con Jasper dos veces y ambas veces me dejó jadeando y esforzándome por conseguir aire. Seguimos mirando hacia el agua, solo sentados juntos.

Finalmente suspiró y dijo—: **¿Por qué dormiste con él, Bella? **—Habló en voz baja, casi si no quisiera que escuchara su pregunta.

**— ¿Él te lo dijo?** —Di un grito ahogado. Sabía que no iba a ser un secreto, pero no pensé que iba a decirles a los chicos tan pronto. Sin embargo, no debería haberme sorprendido; los chicos eran todos iguales.

**—No, no te preocupes, no lo hizo. No es de besar y decirlo. Pero él no tenía que hacerlo. Lo conozco, Bella; lo conozco de toda la vida. Sabía que estaba pasando algo con ustedes anoche, cuando nos hallábamos en la fiesta. No le pregunté sobre eso, pero simplemente me lo confirmó.** —Pasó los dedos frustradamente por su pelo marrón sudoroso—. **Mierda, Bella, vas a arruinar todo. Si ustedes pelean o él se molesta, Rose se va a poner de tu lado, y se irá si te afecta demasiado. Sé que lo hará.**

Me di la vuelta y me moví para arrodillarme entre sus piernas extendidas, de cara a él. Tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. Estaba absolutamente segura de que esto tenía más que ver con que Rose posiblemente lo dejara y menos que ver con que Edward y yo nos peleáramos potencialmente. Como una de sus mejores amigas, todo lo que quería hacer era hacerlo feliz.

**—Edward y yo somos adultos. Sabe de mí y sabe mis reglas. Sabía todo esto desde hace semanas. Sabe que no tengo planes de ser su esposa o novia, ni de alguien más, para el caso. Es todo por diversión** —dije,levantando las manos en el aire.

**—Bella, realmente crees eso. ¿De verdad piensas que nunca vas a casarte con alguien?** —preguntó.

**—Por supuesto.**

Suspiró.

**—Realmente debes dejar entrar a alguien algún día.**

Tenía que parar a donde iba esto. Tomé su rostro y miré a sus ojos grises.

**—El punto es que Edward y yo estamos bien. No vamos a pelearnos ni nada. Me estas tomando el pelo; te suplicamos durante dos años que te mudaras con nosotras. No vamos a ir a ninguna parte ahora que por fin te tenemos.** —Reí y sonreí, feliz cuando él se rio conmigo.

Fuimos interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

**—Amigo, qué diablos, creí que nos encontraríamos en el soporte del socorrista.**

Edward estaba por encima de nosotros, bajando la mirada hacia mí, pero hablando con Jasper. Frunció el ceño ante mi posición frente a Jasper, y poco a poco moví mis manos por debajo de su rostro. Odiaba sentirme incómoda por mi estrecha amistad con Jasper frente a él. Volví a sentarme al lado de Jasper de nuevo.

**—Relájate, imbécil, me encontré con la Bella Durmiente aquí, y me detuve a hablar **—respondió Jasper aplastando las piernas de Edward.

Lo empujé y dije.

**—No dormía durmiendo, disfrutaba del sol.**

Edward me dedicó una enojada mirada confundida.

**— ¿Durmiendo? Isabella, no puedes dormir aquí sola en la playa.** —Su voz era dura mientras se sentaba a mi lado con las piernas estiradas frente a él.

**—No te preocupes. La próxima vez que sienta la necesidad de dormir en la playa, te invitaré** —contesté guiñándole un ojo. Pareció impresionado por decirle esto delante de Jasper—. **Él lo sabe, Edward. Al parecer eras bastante obvio anoche.** —Le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

Agarró la mano con la que le di un puñetazo y me atrajo en un beso abrasador.

**—Ugh, está bien, chicos, asqueroso. En serio, no necesito ver a mis amigos con beneficios en acción en directo. Los veré en el juego de esta noche.** —Se levantó y empezó a correr de vuelta por la playa.

Estaba apenas prestándole atención a Jasper, porque los labios de Edward no habían dejado los míos todavía. Con el tiempo, rompió el beso y retrocedió.

**— ¡No puedes simplemente darme un beso cuando quieras! Tengo reglas** —dije con nerviosismo.

**—Conozco tus reglas, y los besos no se encontraban en ninguna parte de allí. Besar no quiere decir que estamos saliendo, no te estreses** —bromeó con indiferencia—. **Además, no parecía importarte cuando hice esto anoche.** —Precedió a pasar su lengua por mi cuello por debajo de lamandíbula.

Nunca había pensado en alguien besándome fuera del sexo. De hecho, eso nunca había ocurrido. Quiero decir, que algunos chicos besarían mi cuello de vez en cuando, pero nunca había dejado que me besaran en los labios a menos que estuviéramos en el dormitorio. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer una regla para eso.

**— ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, aun sabiendo que en algún momento dormiré con alguien más?** —Sentí como que besar en ocasiones le llevaría a tener sentimientos por mí, y luego tendría que cortar toda relación con él.

No quería eso. Disfrutaba demasiado estar con Edward como para cortarle, pero no podía correr el riesgo de romper su corazón en el proceso. Así que eso es lo que tendría que hacer si sentía que era hacia allí adonde se dirigía.

**—Mientras la otra persona no sea mi mejor amigo o mi hermano gemelo, puedo tratar con eso **—dijo finalmente, aunque sentí que habíamucho más que no decía.

**—Maldita sea, y yo que pensaba que cuando mi tiempo contigo terminara todavía podría tener mi diversión con otro caliente hermano Cullen** —lo atormenté.

Al instante, me tenía tumbada en la playa con su boca sobre la mía

**—No es gracioso.** —Me reí de su seriedad hasta que me besó. Peiné su pelo con mis dedos, de la forma en que siempre lo vi hacerlo. Se echó hacia atrás y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

**—Cuando dices que vas a tratar de estar bien con ello, ¿qué quieres decir?** —No sé por qué hacía preguntas cuyas respuestas no quería escuchar.

Me soltó y se acostó en la arena con las palmas sobre sus ojos y sus dedos en su cabello.

**—Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso **—Me senté, esperando a ver si iba a explicarse má repente, se apartó las manos y rodó sobre su costado para mirarme directamente a los ojos—. **Te gusto, ¿verdad?** —preguntó, y mequedé helada; no había forma de que respondiera a su preguntasinceramente—. **Es una cuestión de seguridad, simplemente contesta con sinceridad. Prometo que no voy a pedirte una cita. Te gusto, ¿verdad?** —repitió.

Asentí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Nunca había admitido que me gustaba alguien. Realmente no creo que alguien me haya gustado lo suficiente para pensar en admitirlo. Sentía como que todo iba a arruinarse ahora; estábamos pasándolo tan bien que no me sentía lista para que lo dejáramos todavía. _¿Cómo era posible ahora mantener este vínculo casual y que alguien no saliera lastimado?_ Al darse cuenta de mi expresión sombría y de pánico, rápidamente me llevó a su regazo, con mis piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas.

**—Oye, oye, deja de pensar en lo que estás pensando ahora mismo. Todo lo que estamos haciendo es divertirnos. Sólo necesitaba que sepas que me gustas demasiado. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y sin duda me gusta besarte. No hay nada más que hacer. **—Asentí y me apoyé en su hombro.

Sentí que se inclinaba hacia abajo y besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza.

**— ¿Entiendes que vamos a estar con otras personas, cierto?**

Con un profundo suspiro, contestó**—: Isabella, creo que lo has dado a entender alto y claro. Puedo manejarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Soy un chico grande.** —Me di cuenta de que se estaba enojando conmigo, pero teníaque asegurarme de que supiera lo que se jugaba aquí.

El hecho de quenos gustáramos no quería decir que iba a besarlo sólo a él. _Era una perra;ojalá no fuera así._

**—Lo siento, no puedo hacerte daño. Nunca me he preocupado por eso con nadie, nunca quería que se apegaran a mí. Contigo, no puede pasar, no puedo ser responsable de eso. Pero tampoco puedo hacer lo de las relaciones. **—Sin darme cuenta, estaba trazando sus labios con undedo, delineando su labio inferior regordete y corriendo el dedodirectamente sobre la parte superior.

Realmente no quería hacerle daño,pero creo que iba a disfrutar de tener la libertad de tocarlo.

**—Espero que algún día me digas por qué es así** —sondeó. Continué mi exploración por sus labios sin querer darle una respuesta. Sus manos comenzaron a frotar círculos en mi espalda. Ya que sólo llevaba un sujetador deportivo y pantalones cortos para correr, él acariciaba una gran cantidad de piel**—. Todavía estoy enojado porque durmieras fuera aquí sola, prácticamente desnuda.** —Me empujó devuelta para mirarme.

**—Por favor, esto cubre más que un bikini, y como he dicho antes, no estaba durmiendo.**

**—Nunca deberías ser liberada con solo un bikini o solo puedo imaginar lo que pasaría.** —Negó con la cabeza. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro, disfrutando del sonido de su voz**—. ¿Tú y Jasper son sólo amigos o me estoy perdiendo algo allí? **—Todavía estaba preguntando acerca de lo que vio cuando nos encontrósentados tan juntos en la playa.

Con mi reputación, no podía culparlo deque podría pensar eso de mí.

**—Sólo somos buenos amigos, nada más. Nunca ha habido nada más entre nosotros y nunca lo habrá. Sólo le tranquilizaba acerca de que nada va a cambiar ahora que tú y yo hemos dormido juntos. Estoy casi segura de que le preocupa que Rose se vaya. Esos dos… son frustrantes…**

**—Está enamorado de ella, lo sabes. No me ha dicho nada, pero lo puedo decir**.

No sabía si debía estar en shock al escucharlo o aliviadapor que alguien más pudiera verlo.

**—Estoy segura de que los sentimientos son mutuos, pero no hacen nada al respecto.**

**—Cuando venía a casa a lo largo de los veranos, hablaba de ustedes todo el tiempo. Emmett y yo jurábamos que se acostaba con una de ustedes, o ambas. Él siempre dijo que nunca haría eso, ustedes eran diferentes y no podía arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo. Pero la forma en que hablaba de Rose era diferente **—agregó.

**—Sí, ni siquiera sé cómo hablar de ello con Rose. Es tan terca como Jasper **—Extendí la mano y toqué los lados de su cara—. **Hablando de tercos, ¿cuándo puedo ir contigo en tu motocicleta?**

**—Eso sería nunca.**

**—No entiendo por qué. He visto a Emmett andar por ahí con chicas más de un par de veces** —repliqué.

**—No importa, no montarás en la parte de atrás. Nunca podría manejar la idea de que te lastimes.**

Me alcé para poder besar su cuello y él gimió. Deslizó la mano entre nosotros y con sus dedos empezó a acariciar mi coño. Los pantalones cortos no hicieron mucha barrera ante sus golpes rápidos. Me eché hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y puse mis manos en sus piernas para prepararme. Justo cuando había comenzado mi trabajo hasta un punto caliente, pareció darse cuenta de dónde estábamos y retiró su mano.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe con mi frustración.

**—Está bien, en serio tengo que sacarte de mi regazo. Si no, nos vamos a meter en problemas por indecencia pública y algo más.** —Me moví con un gemido para sentarme a su lado y mi manó se arrastró hacia abajo, dónde me había estado tocando.

**—Si quieres que sostenga tu mano, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar.** —Me guiñó un ojo.

**—Uh… no, no lo necesito.** —Llevé mi mano a mi regazo.

Se acercó y apretó mi mano en la suya.

**—Volvamos.**

**—Bueno, me muero de hambre.** —Me puse de pie y comencé a estirar mis piernas y a quitarme la arena de encima—. **¿Quieres volver corriendo?**

**—Claro, te haré sudar, y no va a ser justo, pero soy un tipo, así que me encanta la competencia. **—Sonrió mientras yo intentaba llegar detrás de él y sacar la arena de su espalda.

**—Siempre tan engreído. Creo que deberías al menos darme un par de segundos a la cabeza, ya que no soy una atleta genial.** —Le sonreí.

Me agarró contra su pecho e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, de modo que me miraba directamente. Mi barbilla estaba contra su pecho y pasó las manos por mi pelo.

**—Para ti, hermosa, te voy a dar un minuto entero.**

**—Bueno, ¿el que llega primero a casa gana?** —pregunté, y asintió mirándome. Me di la vuelta, alejándome de sus brazos, y comencé a correr. Lo miré de nuevo y le grité—: ¡El perdedor no puede tener sexo durante dos semanas! —Vi caer su boca abierta.

**— ¡Estoy dentro!** —gritó de vuelta con una sonrisa arrogante.

Era bastante positivo que yo supiera cómo iría a casa Edward. Nuestro apartamento era básicamente una línea recta hacia el este, y luego tenías que ir un poco al norte de la playa con la universidad en el medio. Así que sería un hecho que tomara esa ruta. Pero sabía de una calle que iba en un ángulo paralelo, que ahorraba tiempo. Sabía, sin duda, que él era más rápido que yo, pero si tenía menos distancia, entonces esperaba poder ganar.

Mientras corría, podía ver los lados de cada casa y la calle principal, y hasta ahora no había señales de Edward. Llegué a los apartamentos y tomé dos escaleras a la vez. Una vez que me di la vuelta hacia el pasillo, me lancé por las puertas. Rose bajaba por el camino contrario y se apoyó contra la pared, mirándome con confusión.

**— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, chicos? ¿Por qué van con tanta velocidad por el pasillo?**

**— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices "chicos" de esa manera?** —pregunté de forma rápida y sin aliento.

**—Edward acaba de llegar por el pasillo como un murciélago salido del infierno.**

**— ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo hizo? **—grité.

En ese momento oí su risa profunda salir de su puerta. Me di la vuelta con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, mirándolo. Caminé hacia él y me paré enfrente. Estaba bebiendo agua fría de un vaso, con el sudor rodando por su cabeza.

**— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Incluso tomé un atajo… ¿Tomaste un taxi?** —le reproché.

Me pasó la última mitad de su agua y con gratitud la tomé. Luego se inclinó y me recogió, mis piernas envolviéndose automáticamente alrededor de su cintura.

Se rio de mi acusación.

**—No, sólo soy más rápido.** —Se encogió de hombros. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos estaban mezclados. Él era un poco intoxicante, oliendo como olía—. **Necesitas una ducha, ¿quieres que te acompañe?** —Me sonrió, volviéndose hacia su apartamento.

Me incliné hacia su boca y casi dije que sí, pero entonces oí a Rose suspirar en el fondo. _Mierda, ¿cómo olvidé de que se encontraba allí?_ Estaba en problemas, porque no había hablado con ella sobre Edward en absoluto todavía. Gemí mientras me deslizaba por el cuerpo de Edward hasta el suelo. Él inhaló profundamente ante el tacto de nuestros cuerpos al rozarse. Me bebí el resto del agua y le devolví el vaso.

**— ¿Las veré esta noche en el juego, señoritas?** —nos preguntó, retrocediendo hasta entrar en su apartamento.

**—Veré a Jasper allí, ¡pero no creo que quiera verte a ti!** —Rose lo miró. Sabía que estaba sólo medio bromeando.

Jasper sacó la cabeza por la puerta, riendo.

**—Oh, gracias, nena.**

Ella nos miró a los tres, y me señaló.

**—Tú, sígueme.**

**—Caramba, gracias, Edward, me metiste en problemas con mamá** — bromeé.

**—Oye, hermosa, no lo olvides… ¡sin sexo por dos semanas! **—me recordó.

Me quejé mientras seguía a Rose a nuestro apartamento y después al baño. Abrió la ducha y comprobó la temperatura.

**—Entra ahí y hazlo rápido, tienes mucho que explicar.** —Señaló la ducha.

Salí de mi ropa y me metí en la ducha de agua caliente con vapor.

**—Lo siento, Rosie, todo sucedió tan rápido. Pero al mismo tiempo, no es nada en absoluto.**

**— ¡Nada en absoluto! Bella, él te agarró y casi te dio un beso frente a todos. Parecías totalmente bien con eso. Eso no es nada en absoluto** —gritó.

**—Está bien, bueno ayer tuvimos sexo… **—La oí jadear**—. ¿Por qué te sorprendes, sabías que eso se acercaba? He estado hablando de lo hermoso que es desde hace semanas.**

**—Nunca me lo contaste. Siempre me lo dices, y a veces incluso me lo dices antes de que suceda.**

**—No tenía ni idea de qué iba a suceder. Luego estuvimos en la fiesta toda la noche, y te habías ido antes de que me levantara esta mañana. Lo siento, debería haberte enviado mensajes de texto. La próxima vez te enviaré una foto.**

**— ¿Lo prometes?**

**—Absolutamente, salvo que perdí una apuesta, por lo que ahora no va a suceder nada con cualquier persona durante dos semanas.** —No importaba el hecho de que él era libre para irse con otra persona. Pero eso no me molestaba. Ni un poco.

Terminé de enjuagarme y agarré la toalla para secarme. Cuando salí, Rose se encontraba de pie delante del espejo enderezando su cabello. Me puse una bata y salí hacia el armario… Siempre nos preparábamos juntas ahí. Rose agarró el secador y mi rizador y los enchufó. Nos sentamos juntas en el suelo, frente al espejo, y terminamos nuestro cabello.

**— ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo con esa apuesta, Bella?**

Gemí.

**—Porque fue idea mía. Pensé que tenía una forma segura de ganar. Aparentemente soy una idiota, sin embargo, porque traté de correr contra una estrella de futbol.**

Podía sentir las ruedas girando en su cabeza mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de decirle. Entonces de la nada, me miró a través del espejo y me dijo—: **Siento que él es diferente.**

Suspiré.

**—Él es diferente, pero el resultado será el mismo.**

**—No tiene que serlo. No todo el mundo hace trampas.**

**—Rose, no es sólo por el hecho de que él podría hacer eso. No puedo hacerle daño, y lo haré si finjo que puedo manejar una relación **— dije.

**—Solo el hecho de que te preocupes lo suficiente por no hacerle daño me demuestra que tal vez puedes manejar una.** —Se levantó para ir a buscar nuestro maquillaje.

**—No quiero manejar una. Si estamos hablando de relaciones aquí, ¿qué pasa contigo y Jasper?** —La vi estremecerse en el reflejo del espejo. Cuando regresó, se sentó, y aún sin responderme, continué—: **está bien que te guste, Rose, él es un gran tipo.**

**—No está bien que me guste. Si no se siente de la misma manera, voy a arruinarlo todo. Dolerá demasiado ser rechazada por él **—dijo enapenas un susurro.

**—Si eso es lo que te preocupa, entonces simplemente para. Veo la forma en que te mira, la forma en que se preocupa por ti y lo que piensa de cada situación. Confía en mí, no hay ningún problema allí.**

Dio una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero no dijo más sobre ese tema. Decidí darle un descanso porque me dejó distraerla de mi interrogatorio sobre Edward. Terminamos preparándonos rápidamente para que pudiéramos llegar al estadio a tiempo para conseguir buenos asientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, es Edward tan lindo con Bella, esperemos que sus reglas no arruinen lo que puede pasar. Y que tal Rose y Jasper, ¿Cuánto creen que tarden en decirse sus sentimientos? En verdad amo esta pareja. Pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**¿reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	6. Touchdowns y Frustraciones

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 6<span>**

**_Touchdowns y Frustraciones_**

Cuando llegamos al estadio, recogimos nuestros boletos en la taquilla. Jasper siempre se aseguraba de que allí hubiera entradas para Rose y para mí, en cada juego. Por lo general nuestros boletos venían juntos porque ambos eran de Jasper.

Hoy, ella le entregó uno a Rose y luego continuó buscando el mío. Finalmente, lo encontró y me lo entregó con una nota incluida. Me miró como si estuviera estudiándome. Apuesto que se preguntaba si salía con el precioso chico de infarto que había dejado esto para mí.

_Disfruta mi touchdown, hermosa._

_Grita mi nombre con fuerza y ánimo, al igual que ayer. _

_–E_

**— ¿Qué significa eso?** —preguntó Rose, leyendo la nota sobre mi hombro.

Cuando leyó la segunda mitad estalló en carcajadas. Ahora entendía por qué la empleada me miraba tanto.

**—Significa que este chico necesita seriamente un golpe en su ego** — respondí con una carcajada.

**—Es dulce que te dejara un boleto.** —Rose, había estado rogándome que saliera con alguien durante años; siempre quiso una cita doble.

**—Hicimos una apuesta la primera vez que nos conocimos. Dijo que sabía que anotaría un touchdown en el primer juego. Bueno, todos sabemos lo snob que es James, nunca les arroja el balón a los chicos nuevos en el primer partido. Esto será divertido** —dije, mientras nosacercábamos a nuestros asientos.

**— ¿Qué apostaste esta vez?**

**—Quiere un paseo en un globo aerostático.** —Dejé escapar una risita.

**—Eso es… un pedido extraño. ¿Qué consigues si ganas?** —Me estaba mirando como si estuviera loca.

**—Nunca me decidí por nada. Espero que anote, pero en serio necesita que su ego se desinfle tan pronto como sea posible.** —Sonreí.

Debido a que siempre llegábamos temprano, podíamos sentarnos en los mismos asientos directamente delante de la banca del equipo. Hoy, ya habían dos chicas sentadas en nuestros asientos habituales. Tuvimos que sentarnos en otra sección completamente diferente porque queríamos la fila delantera, pero todavía estábamos cerca de donde los chicos se sentarían. El estado se llenó con rapidez y todos estaban emocionados por el comienzo de la nueva temporada.

Esta mitad del estadio se encontraba cubierto con los colores de nuestra escuela. Emmett nos encontró y vino a sentarse a mi lado. No tomó mucho para que el asiento a su lado fuera ocupado por otra chica, quien se inclinó hacia él, mostrando descaradamente sus pechos. Emmett pareció disfrutar el espectáculo.

Con los vítores de la multitud, los equipos salieron trotando y se alinearon delante de los bancos de su lado del campo. Divisamos a Jasper primero, quien ya miraba los asientos en busca de nosotros, sabía dónde nos sentábamos siempre. Cuando miró nuestros asientos regulares, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Rose y yo reímos ante su expresión. Las chicas en nuestros asientos lo notaron mirándolas, así que comenzaron a saludarlo y sonreírle. Rápidamente comenzó a recorrer la línea escaneando los asientos del estado.

Rose finalmente lo sacó de su miseria y le silbó. El segundo en que la escuchó, giró su cabeza hacia nosotros y juré ver el alivio cubrir momentáneamente su rostro. _Sí, no había modo de negar los sentimientos del chico por mi hermana._

**—Mientras no estén juntos, solo lo estás torturando.**

**—Bella, no soy sólo yo, él no ha hecho nada tampoco** —dijo con frustración.

Emmett nos interrumpió.

**—Los sentimientos son mutuos, Rose. Él simplemente teme arruinar su amistad.**

Vi su mandíbula golpear el piso mientras miraba a Emmett. Sonreí brillantemente, extendí mis manos, tomé su rostro y le di un gran beso en la mejilla. Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Nunca podía convencerla cuando sólo yo se lo decía. De repente, escuché un gran estruendo que me hizo saltar hacia atrás. Miré a Emmett, quien negaba con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Miré hacia el campo y Edward estaba justo al otro lado de la barrera que separaba las gradas de las líneas laterales.

**— ¡Oye!** —gritó—. **¿Te das cuenta de que estás haciendo eso con el gemelo equivocado, cierto?** —Se giró y miró a Emmett, quien solo comenzó a reír.

_Oh, mi Dios_, se veíaendemoniadamente sexy en su uniforme. Era apretado en todos los lugaresincreíblemente adecuados. Casi estaba celosa de cada chica quepudiera ver lo bien definidos que estaban sus músculos, pero no era celosa.

**—Oh, sabía exactamente cual gemelo tenía entre mis manos — **bromeé.

**—Isabella, te arrojaré sobre las barandillas y te haré sentarte aquí conmigo.**

Todavía se veía un poco enojado. Me di cuenta de que tal vez todo el asunto de no-quiero-que-te-guste-mi-hermano-o-mi-mejor-amigo, era más serio de lo que creía. Me levanté, me acerqué hacia la barandilla, y me agaché de modo que pudiera estar cara a cara con él a través de las barras.

**—Solo besé su mejilla, y solo lo hice porque me acaba de ayudar mucho con Rose.** —Sentía que necesitaba hablarle de forma dulce.

**—Soy un imbécil, lo sé. Intento con mucha fuerza de no ser posesivo contigo, pero por favor, sólo no mi hermano ¿bien?**

**—Tienes razón, estás siendo un imbécil. Tampoco tienes permitido ser posesivo conmigo, pero te prometo no liarme con tu hermano, ni con tu mejor amigo.** —Me incliné y le di un sonoro beso en los labios.

Una gigante y brillante sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, mientras retrocedía hacia su equipo, mirándome. Se giró y escuchó lo que el entrenador estaba diciéndole al resto. Se detuvo justo al lado de Jasper, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos sonrieron y luego se dieron un puñetazo en el brazo. Podía decir que estaban fascinados de estar jugando juntos de nuevo, era increíble verlos interactuar.

Me giré hacia Emmett, pare ver su reacción ante su hermano y su mejor amigo en uniforme de nuevo.

**— ¿Lo extrañas?** —le pregunté.

**—No realmente. Fue divertido jugar con esos dos, pero nunca me lo tomé tan en serio como ellos.** —Parecía estar feliz de observarlos también.

**—Eres un gran hermano, ¿sabes eso? Desearía tener un hermano como tú. Edward me contó cómo lo ayudaste a mantenerse en forma para que regresara y jugara de nuevo.**

Se encogió de hombros, como predije que lo haría.

**—Es mi hermano, es lo que hacen los hermanos.**

Observamos a los chicos tomar el campo y amontonarse entre ellos. Emmett colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y apretó.

**—Estás jugando con fuego** —le murmuré tratando de liberarme.

Edward sacó su cabeza del motón, apuntó un dedo directamente hacia Emmett y lo miró con dureza. Emmett levantó sus manos rindiéndose y riendo y alguien golpeó a Edward en la cabeza para lograr que se concentrara. La multitud rió por el drama entre los hermanos Cullen.

Para el momento en que era medio tiempo, el otro equipo iba ganando por catorce puntos. Los chicos salieron del campo para dirigirse a los vestuarios. Jasper parecía frustrando y Edward solo se veía enojado. Como lo sospeché, James no le estaba arrojando el balón a Edward en lo absoluto y Jasper era constantemente muy marcado, por lo que le era difícil conectar con el balón.

Emmett había parado de prestarle atención a las chicas que lo rodeaban y se había inclinado hacia adelante en su asiento la mayor parte del juego. Aunque aseguraba que no lo extrañaba, podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Su mano se movía de vez en cuando para indicar como arrojar o combatir un bloqueo.

**—Imagino que si fueras el mariscal de campo, ¿hubieras manejado eso de forma diferente?** —pregunté.

**—Absolutamente. O James está ciego o sólo es un imbécil** —gruñó.

**—Es la última.**

Rose se levantó de su asiento y estiró sus pantalones cortos.

**—Vamos chicos; vamos por algo de beber.**

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y la seguimos afuera. Mientras caminábamos debajo de las tribunas, podíamos escuchar a los entrenadores gritar todo el camino hasta los vestidores. No podrían pagarme para que fuera esos chicos en este momento. Emmett nos trajo a mí y a Rose una soda y agua para él. Nos quedamos debajo de las gradas hablando con otros compañeros de clase. Rose y yo nos encontramos con Leah y algunas de las otras chicas con las que Rose entrenaba.

Unas personas comentaban sobre donde serían las fiestas después del juego. Todas las casas de Fraternidad y Hermandad tenían prohibido hacer fiestas durante tres semanas. La escuela quería que probaran que podía estudiar y mantener promedios decentes. No entendía el punto.

_¿Y qué?, ¿Se comportarían por un par de semanas y luego regresarían a tener esas fiestas todas las noches?_

Rose comenzó a decir que tal vez podíamos invitar personas a nuestro apartamento. Sólo me encogí. De vez en cuando, teníamos reuniones en la casa, siempre se llenaba y alguien intentaba entrar a nuestras habitaciones para tener sexo.

**—No me importa, pero cerraré la puerta de mi habitación.**

**—Puedes cerrar la puerta con nosotros adentro, nena** —dijo Seth, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo, y observé los ojos de Leah centrarse allí.

**—De ningún modo, a menos de que quieras ver la nueva película de Channing Tatum conmigo.** —Reí.

Se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído.

**—Vamos, Bella. Podría hacer esa cosa que te hacen gritar realmente fuerte.** —Sé que lucía avergonzada; no podía evitarlo. Seth era bueno, pero no iba a suceder.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza. Emmett deslizó sus manos, seguido por el resto de su cuerpo entre ambos, obligando a Seth a dar un gran paso lejos de él.

**—Vamos, Bella y Rose, volvamos a nuestros asientos.** —Enlazó mi brazo con su codo y nos alejamos, con Rose siguiéndonos a su otro lado.

**—Muy sutil. No necesito que nadie intervenga por Edward, él ya lo hace lo suficiente. Sabes que no estamos juntos, ¿cierto? Puedo hablar con quien sea que quiera sobre lo que sea que quiera.** —Aunque mealegraba de que me hubiera rescatado de Seth, no quería que pensarale pertenecía a Edward. No necesitaba que alguien tratara de separarmede los chicos, cuando Edward no estaba ahí para hacerlo.

**—Sé que Edward se preocupa mucho por ti.**

**—No importa. Nunca estaremos juntos de esa forma.**

Me dio una mirada confundida.

**— ¿Por qué no lo estarían? — **preguntó—. **Son perfectos el uno para el otro. **

Rose se detuvo a nuestrolado con una sonrisa brillante, pareciendo victoriosa.

**—No tengo citas. Con nadie. Punto.**

Su mirada me dijo que no había oído de mis reglas.

**—Eres una chica extraña, Bella.**

**—Él sabe todo esto sobre mí. Básicamente le dije la historia de mi vida la primera vez que nos conocimos **—argumenté.

**—Sólo no lo lastimes, no necesita eso de nuevo.** —Me miró directamente al decirlo y mi corazón comenzó a bombear en mi pecho.

_¿Qué quería decir con "de nuevo"? ¿No era eso lo que estaba tratando de evitar aquí? ¿Por qué nadie me entendía, y más importante, por qué estaba empezando a no comprenderme?_

**— ¡Eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de evitar!** —espeté en respuesta. Tomé una bocanada de aire y retrocedí—. **Voy al baño, después me encuentro con ustedes en los asientos. **—Emmett me miró con el rostro arrepentido.

Rose trató de seguirme pero negué con la cabeza, y le dije que volvería de inmediato. En lugar de ir al baño, caminé hacia el coche. Me acosté en el asiento trasero, mirando la tela del techo. _¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con Edward, de todos modos? ¿Por qué me molesté en acercarme de esta manera a alguien?_ Sin romper mis reglas, de algún modo estabarompiéndolas. Cada vez que Edward estaba cerca de mí, era como si todo loque traté de alejar en el pasado se apresuraba hacia mí a toda velocidad.

El problema era, que disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con él. Habíamos hablando sobre esto; hablamos sobre cuáles son mis necesidades. Parecía comprenderlo y continuamente me decía que podía manejarlo. Sólo necesitaba dejar de escuchar a todos a nuestro alrededor.

Para el momento en que regresé al estadio, ya habían pasado diez minutos del tercer cuarto. Los puestos de comida y los pasillos debajo de las gradas estaban completamente vacías, a excepción de un par de rezagados tratando de terminar sus cigarrillos antes de llegar a su asientos.

Desde aquí abajo, podías sentir el retumbar de la multitud arriba. Algunos balanceaban sus pies, la mayoría animaba con fuerza. Me acerqué hacia las bancas del estadio donde Rose y Emmett estaban sentados. Escuché a Edward inmediatamente, incluso antes de que pudiera verlo.

**— ¿Bueno, dónde demonios está, y si algo le sucedió?** —Sonaba aterrorizado e irritado con quien fuera que estuviera hablando—. **Dijiste que fue al baño hace quince minutos.**

_¿Realmente me había ido portanto tiempo?_

Emmett respondió—: **Amigo, tranquilízate, ya regresará. **

Cuando caminé hacia nuestros asientos, vi a Edward inclinando sobre la barandilla de la barrera y hablando con ellos. Tenía el casco puesto como si necesitara estar en el campo en cualquier momento. Dijeron su apellido y con un resoplido de frustración, se giró y trotó por el campo antes de que pudiera ver que había regresado.

**— ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¡Acabo de intentar llamarte!** —gritó Rose cuando me senté entre ella y Emmett.

**—Necesitaba un respiro; debí haber dejado mi teléfono en el coche.**

**— ¿El coche? ¡Se suponía que estabas en el baño! **—me dijo Rose con un chillido.

**—Edward estaba enloqueciendo** —comenzó Emmett—. **No quería molestarte, lo siento.**

**—Todo está bien, Emmett. No hiciste nada malo. Proteger a tu hermano es lo que la hace la familia.**

**—Pero ni siquiera debí haber abierto mi boca sobre ustedes dos. Me pateará el trasero por entremeterme.**

**— ¿Solo vamos a olvidarlo, de acuerdo?** —rogué.

Asintió y palmeó mi pierna.

**—Hombre, desearía que te hubiera visto antes de regresar allí. Ahora va a estar distraído** —se quejó Emmett.

Con eso, me puede pie con manos alrededor de mi cabeza aplaudiendo y grité.

**—_ ¡WOOO VAMOS EDWARD!_** —Él se encontraba al lado contrario del campo, pero su cabeza instantáneamente se levantó en su lugar y me miró directamente. En todo el camino hasta aquí, podía ver sus penetrantes ojos azules. Me dijo la señal de "está bien" con sus dedos, preguntándome si todo estaba bien conmigo. Le devolví la señal y asintió sonriendo, luego regresó a su posición de ataque—. **Creo que se concentrará ahora **—les dije a mis dos amigos, quienes se encontraban boquiabiertos a mi lado.

Diez minutos después, Jasper anotó una touchdown muy necesitado. Rose y yo saltamos de arriba abajo. Emmett aplaudió pero le dio una mirada determinada a Edward. Observé mientras asentía en respuesta a su hermano. Ver a estos gemelos comunicándose era algo raro de observar.

Cuando nuestro equipo consiguió el balón de nuevo, toda la ofensiva, incluyendo a Jasper y a Edward, se alineó en el campo. La bola fue arrojada con fuerza a James y el la conectó hacia Jasper casi instantáneamente. Jasper la atrapó entre sus manos y la tomó protectoramente. Comenzó a correr tratando de llegar a la línea. No lo vio venir, pero una de los chicos de la defensa llegó barriéndolo de su lado derecho. Escuché a Rose contener la respiración antes del golpe. Cuando el chico golpeó a Jasper por el costado, la bola voló alto en el aire y Jasper golpeó el piso con fuerza, justo en su espalda.

De repente, Edward estaba en el aire y atrapó el balón tan rápido que casi ninguno de los defensores lo notó. Para el momento que en se dieron cuenta que el balón no aterrizó con Jasper, Edward estaba a mitad de camino por el campo. Todos en las gradas se pusieron de pie, gritando para que corriera más rápido.

Edward pasó la zona final sin esfuerzo, sin siquiera ser tocado. Dejó que el balón se deslizara a través de sus dedos y me señaló con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo señalé de vuelta y aplaudí. Tenía que admitirlo, este hombre sexy era bueno. No se quedó en la zona final para celebrar. Cuando miré a Rose, mi sonrisa cayó.

Todavía estaba mirando el campo. Cuando seguí su línea de visión, noté que Jasper todavía estaba tendido en el suelo. Durante su caída, su casco debió haber sido golpeado. Emmett, Rose y yo inmediatamente nos movimos contra la barandilla. Edward corría a toda velocidad hacia Jasper. En su prisa, se deslizó en el suelo en sus rodillas para detenerse junto a Jasper y sacar casco también.

Todos observamos como Edward acunó el rostro de Jasper y prácticamente le gritó con evidente frustración. Rose respiró temblorosamente. Creo que Emmett estaba a punto de saltar hacia el otro lado y correr; sus nudillos estaban pálidos agarrando la barandilla. El entrenador y su equipo de médicos ya estaba corriendo a través del campo.

Entonces Edward extendió su mano y Jasper la agarró. Cuando Edward lo jaló para ponerlo en una posición de pie y todos lo miramos caminar normalmente de regreso a nuestro lado del campo, todo el mundo se levantó y aplaudió. Rose dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio. La miré y noté una lágrima deslizarse por su rostro, pero rápidamente la quitó antes de que nadie más pudiera verla. Cuando Jasper llegó al banco, se sentó y bebió agua de una botella de plástico. Edward se acercó, le dio una palmada en la espalda, y se sentó a su lado.

Emmett, obviamente, no pudo soportarlo más; pasó sus piernas por encima de la barandilla y fue a sentarse al lado opuesto de Jasper. Vimos como todos se hablaban el uno al otro. Jasper negó con la cabeza a algo que dijo Emmett, y ambos Edward y él se echaron a reír. Fue un alivio ver eso; risas significaban que Jasper estaba bien.

Rose y yo nos sentamos de nuevo en nuestros asientos para seguir viendo el resto del partido, el cual se reanudó mientras veíamos a Jasper recuperarse de su knockout. Estaba un poco decepcionada, ya que ninguno de los chicos se acercó a hablar con nosotras sobre lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera nos miraron.

Realmente eran los mejores amigos unos de los otros, sentados en su propio pequeño mundo, hablando y bromeando. El partido se hallaba empatado y el otro equipo tenía la pelota. Su mariscal de campo fue capturado casi inmediatamente y la pelota regresó a nosotros. Me sorprendió ver a Jasper preparándose y volviendo ahí.

**—No debió ser tan malo, Rosie** —le dije mientras apuntaba hacia él.

**—Todavía creo que no debería a regresar.**

Durante las siguientes dos jugadas, James lanzó directamente hacia Edward mientras él corría hacia el lado contrario del campo, cada vez más y más cerca de la zona de anotación. Debió considerarlo apto para atrapar sus preciosos lanzamientos de niño de oro, después de ese último touchdown. No sé por qué me encontraba extremadamente incómoda al ver a Edward siendo tacleado. Vi cómo tacleaban a Jasper en numerosas ocasiones. Esto era el fútbol y eso es lo que se esperaba. Cada vez que lo veía caer, mi estómago se retorcía un poco más y, sin darme cuenta, tomé la mano de Rose, apretándola, en un golpe particularmente fuerte.

**—No es tan fácil cuando te preocupas por ellos, ¿verdad?** —Rose devolvió el apretón a mi mano.

**—No sé de lo que hablas** —dije evitando sus ojos.

**—Lo que sea, tu corazón sabe de lo que estoy hablando, y algún día tu cerebro se sincronizará.**

**—Mi corazón es para bombear sangre, no para preocuparse de un chico, y si se lastima o no.** —Noté lo poco convincente que debí sonar cuando Rose sólo puso sus ojos en blanco ante mi respuesta.

En una jugada truco, vimos como James le entregó la bola a Edward. Él salió corriendo a toda velocidad directamente a la zona de anotación para su segundo touchdown en el juego. Esperaba que no pensara que recibiría más que un paseo en globo por la anotación adicional. Uno de los defensas que perseguían a Edward no pudo detener su impulso y lo golpeó directamente, derribándolo al suelo.

Me puse de pie e impulsivamente grité—: **¡Oye!** —Simplemente salió de mi boca.

Emmett se giró en su lugar en el banco y sonrió con perspicacia hacia mí. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Rose cubrió su risa con sus manos. Estos dos me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

Edward fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Nos sorprendió a todos cuando extendió su mano y ayudó a levantarse al otro tipo. Muchos de estos chicos habrían gritado o incluso comenzado una pelea con ese chico por derribarlos. Sin embargo, Edward no, les ayudaba a levantarse y reía con ellos.

El juego terminó poco después de eso y ganamos gracias al último touchdown de Edward. Por obvias razones, me encantaba cuando ganábamos los juegos, pero sobre todo me encantaba porque los chicos se encontraban de mejor humor después. El año pasado, perdimos dos partidos, y Rose y yo evitamos a Jasper como la plaga por el resto del fin de semana. Usualmente para el lunes, ya se había enfriado. Sin embargo, lo aprendimos de la peor manera el primer año, cuando solía gritarnos por absolutamente nada. Nos tomó un tiempo darnos cuenta que su actitud se relacionaba con el fútbol.

El equipo caminaba por el campo después del partido, dando la mano a los jugadores del equipo contrario. Rose y yo encontramos las escaleras y bajamos a reunirnos con ellos. Ella caminaba a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el mío, y tuve que dar pasos más largos para mantenerme tras ella. Sonreí mientras la vi esquivar y pasar a través de los otros jugadores para llegar a Jasper.

Cuando lo encontramos, ella caminó hasta él y llevó las manos a cada lado de su rostro. No escuché lo que le preguntó, porque me encontraba aún un par de pasos detrás. El rostro de él se volvió serio al instante y asintió mirándola directamente a los ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato, hasta que, sorprendentemente, Rose tomó la iniciativa y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Me quedé inmóvil al dar el paso.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Jasper extendió su brazo detrás de él y le entregó el casco a quien quisiera tomarlo. Emmett lo agarró de su mano. Jasper llevó ambas manos a la cintura de Rose y la hizo caminar hacia atrás, nunca rompiendo el beso. Cuando la parte posterior de las piernas de ella golpearon el banco, la sentó mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella, con las rodillas en el suelo.

Se separó de su boca y todos los miramos, mientras él le hablaba en voz baja. Parecía que le hacía preguntas mientras ella movía su cabeza, asintiendo para "sí" o sacudiéndola para un "no".

Empecé a dar un paso hacia adelante para poder escuchar lo que hablaban.

Ellos eran mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo entero, haciendo este monumental salto, y yo sólo quería estar ahí para observar todo lo que sucedía.

Edward agarró el dobladillo de mi blusa por detrás y me jaló hacia él hasta que choqué contra su pecho.

**—Déjalos hacerlo, hermosa.** —Permanecí tranquila y asentí, mientras mantuve mis ojos pegados a ellos dos.

Desde atrás, escuché a Edward preguntarle a su hermano si tenía una pluma, y luego me rodeó, tomó mi mano y comenzó a escribir en ella.

Despegué mis ojos de mis dos amigos en el banco, quienes se hallaban enfrascados en una conversación, y observé las letras que Edward grabó en mi piel. Sus manos se encontraban sudadas y cálidas por el juego, pero no me importó. Cuando terminó, me sonrió y dejó caer mi mano de la suya. La levanté para verla.

_Eres mi animadora favorita._

Me reí de su mensaje y en broma le di un codazo. Supe que no le hice daño, porque mi codo golpeó su relleno, pero eso no le impidió dejar salir un gruñido.

Cuando finalmente escuché a Jasper gritar emocionado—: **¿En serio?**

**—Alejé mi cara de Edward.**

Rose asintió un "sí", y luego ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Un par de minutos después, finalmente tomaron aire, pero continuaron mirándose uno al otro sonriendo. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo. Corrí hacia ellos y envolví mis brazos alrededor de los dos. Jasper rió y nos abrazó a ambas, y los tres nos quedamos en un abrazo mezclado.

Cuando estuve dispuesta a darles su espacio de nuevo, me giré hacia Jasper.

**— ¿Estás bien, de lo de antes?** —le pregunté, señalando al campo donde todavía podía imaginarlo tendido en el suelo, sin moverse.

**—Estoy bien, Bella, solo me noquearon. Cuando volví en mí, Edward gritaba en mi maldita cara que me mataría de nuevo si no despertaba.** — Se rió. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward, quien se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

Miré a Jasper de nuevo y puse un rostro serio.

**—Si le haces daño, te voy a castrar, Jasper Whitlock.**

**— ¿Estás bromeando? He soñado con esto desde la orientación de primer año, ¡cuando ella les dijo a todos los que se encontraban en un radio de casi cinco metros, que sabía que yo era un dios del sexo!** —respondió con un tono arrogante y observé mientras Rose se sonrojaba deun escarlata profundo.

Todos esperamos fuera del vestuario a que los chicos entraran y se cambiaran sus uniformes. Rose sólo se apoyó contra la pared con sus dedos en sus labios, sonriendo, y mirando a lo lejos. Podría hacer una suposición sobre en dónde se encontraba su mente.

**—Esto no significa que te mudaras lejos de mí** —le dije, mientras miraba hacia ella con mis brazos cruzados.

**—De ninguna manera. No soy del tipo vamos-a-casarnos-en-la- universidad.**

**—Gracias a Dios.** —La abracé con fuerza, con la esperanza de que no cambiara de opinión en un buen tiempo.

Los chicos salieron, recién duchados con el pelo mojado goteando sobre sus camisas limpias. Jasper pasó por delante de nosotros, tomó la mano de Rose, y siguió caminando.

**—Oigan, chicos, esperen un segundo. Rose, en serio no me puedes abandonar esta noche para conseguir que te demuestren su amor. Invitaste a todo el mundo, tienes una hora y media, y luego _¡es mejor que estés de regreso en nuestra casa! ¡Lo digo en serio, esto no fue mi idea!_**

Rose frunció su ceño, había olvidado que sugirió nuestra casa para la fiesta.

**—Está bien, estaremos ahí.** —Entonces se fueron, envueltos en su propio pequeño mundo.

Salimos a la camioneta con la moto aparcada junto a ella.

**—Amigo, me quedo con la camioneta** —dijo Edward a su hermano mientras intercambiaban llaves.

**—Oye, Emmett, ¿puedo ir contigo en eso?** —Traté de decirlo en voz baja para que sólo él pudiera escuchar.

Me dio una mirada extraña y dijo—: **Si quieres. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tendrías más diversión si vas con Edward.**

**—Cállate, Emmett. Sube a la camioneta, Isabella.** —Edward se interpuso entre nosotros y abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí.

Me incliné para ver a Emmett por un lado del cuerpo de Edward y le dije—: **Él nunca me llevará en la moto, pero he visto que pasea con otras chicas. Por favor. **—Sabía que rogaba, pero realmente quería saber lo quese sentía el subir en una.

**— ¿Qué? Edward pasea a chicas en esta cosa todo el tiempo **—dijo sorprendido Emmett.

**— ¡Maldición hombre, cállate!** —gritó Edward—.** No he subido a ninguna chica en esta moto desde que estamos en California. **—Vi comoEmmett se encogió de hombros, subió a la moto y la encendió.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la camioneta. Edward intentó ayudarme a subir, pero me metí en ella antes de que pudiera tocarme.

**—Isabella, no te subí en la moto porque la idea de que te lastimes hace que me enferme físicamente del estómago. Te necesito aquí.** —Palmeó el asiento de cuero—. **Segura, no en la parte de atrás de una motocicleta donde cualquier error puede acabar contigo. Eres tan pequeña. Me preocupa incluso el pensar en ti ahí atrás.** —Giró mi cuerpopara que lo mirara de frente y sus manos descansaron en mis muslos.

**—No necesito un protector, ¿de acuerdo?** —Respiré.

**—Estoy tratando jodidamente duro aquí, hermosa.**

Se acercó a la cabina y se inclinó sobre mí. Sus labios se cernían ligeramente sobre los míos. No podía resistirme cuando se encontraba tan cerca. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jalé de él para que quedara encima de mí mientras me recostaba sobre el cuero. Sabía que cualquiera caminando por ahí vería nuestras piernas saliendo por la puerta abierta, pero realmente no me importó en ese momento. Me besó duro y rápido. Pasé mis manos por su espalda y clavé mis uñas en él a través de su camiseta. Gimió contra mi boca, mientras podía sentir qué tan listo se encontraba para mí a través de sus vaqueros.

Él puso sus manos en el asiento a cada lado de mi cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

**—Isabella, no.** —Me miró, boquiabierto—. **No puedes tener sexo durante dos semanas; si sigues así, en cualquier momento, no seré capaz de decir que "no".**

Bueno, eso fue bastante fácil. Agarré una parte de su camiseta y tiré de él de nuevo hacia mí. Negó con la cabeza antes de que nuestros labios pudieran encontrarse, se quitó de encima de mí, y salió de la camioneta.

Caminó hacia el lado del conductor, subió y encendió la camioneta.

**— ¿En serio? **—pregunté—. **Esto nunca me pasó antes**. —De hecho, no podía creer lo que sucedió; ¿un chico diciéndole que no al sexo?

Especialmente con una chica que obviamente lo atraía.

**—Oh confía en mí; me llamaré a mí mismo idiota en unos diez idiomas diferentes en un momento.** —Evitó mi mirada.

El viaje de regreso al apartamento fue largo y silencioso. Él puso la música country en un volumen alto, mientras en voz muy baja, cantaba junto con ella. Me encantaba escuchar su voz y podría derretirme en un charco en su regazo al escucharlo cantar por primera vez. Lo deseaba demasiado. Tenía que pensar en una manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sabía cómo seducir a los chicos; lo estuve haciendo durante años.

No hay ninguna razón por la cual no debería ser capaz de seducir a Edward Cullen. Llegamos al apartamento y estacionó la camioneta en el garaje designado. Cuando apagó el motor, rápidamente saqué mi blusa sobre mi cabeza. Sabía que iba a apreciar mi sujetador de encaje negro.

**—Demonios...** —Al instante puso sus manos sobre sus ojos.

Me subí sobre su regazo y me senté a horcajadas. Todavía tenía sus codos en el aire, con las palmas presionando sus ojos.

**—Isabella, haces trampa **—habló con voz entrecortada.

Me incliné muy cerca de sus labios y susurré—: **No la hago. **

Dejó salir un largo gemido frustrado.

La cabina de la camioneta se quedó en silencio mientras esperaba mi próximo movimiento, o que me quitara. Llevé mis manos hacia mi espalda para desabrochar mi sostén. Tomé sus manos de sus ojos. Cuando las quité de su rostro, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe. Bajé sus manos hacia mi pecho y ahuequé cada una de sus manos en mí. Él apretó suavemente y movió sus manos alrededor lentamente.

Sonreí cuando vi sus ojos abiertos y mirándome directamente. Ho que gimiera de lo bien que se sentía tenerlo de nuevo tocándome. Sin embargo, al segundo en que escuchó mi gemido, levantó sus manos lejos de mí y las puso detrás de su cabeza.

Con una sonrisa arrogante, dijo—: **Oh, oh, no vas a conseguirme de esta manera. Haré que esperes dos semanas, y entonces estarás muriendo por mí.**

Justo en ese momento, escuchamos el rugido de una moto entrar en el garaje al lado de la camioneta. Emmett se estacionó en el lado del pasajero. Cuando comprendí que Edward no bromeaba, extendí mi mano y tiré de la palanca para abrir la puerta. Antes de que él pudiera detenerme, me deslicé fuera de su regazo hacia el suelo.

Caminé por un lado mientras Emmett se hallaba del lado opuesto de la cama de la camioneta. Sólo mis hombros y cabeza eran visibles para él.

Me miró y levantó una ceja.

**—Ah, Bella, ¿perdiste algo?** —preguntó.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward saltaba de su asiento, parándose justo detrás de mí, cubriendo mis pechos con sus manos. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no cerrar mis ojos en ese momento y hacer sentir a Emmett incómodo.

**—No es gracioso, Isabella **—gruñó en mi oído—. **Sigue caminando, Emmett.**

**—Me quité la blusa para tratar de seducir a tu hermano, pero se niega a tener sexo conmigo **—le dije descaradamente a Emmett, haciendopucheros.

Emmett se agachó, riendo histéricamente.

**—Oh, amigo; hay algo mal contigo, Edward. Me ocuparé de ti en un segundo, Bella.** —Incluso sabiendo que bromeaba, igual le devolví la sonrisa.

Cuando me animé, Edward gritó—: **¡Lárgate al infierno, Emmett!**

Emmett subió la escalera a los apartamentos riendo. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward. Aún de pie frente a mí, se inclinó y agarró mi blusa de la camioneta. La deslizó sobre mi cabeza y metió mis brazos a través de las mangas, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

**—No eres divertido.** —Le hice un puchero.

Se inclinó y mordió mi labio inferior.

**—Creo que eres lo bastante divertida por nosotros dos.**

Subimos las escaleras a nuestros apartamentos. Cuando llegué a mi puerta, se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla antes de continuar hacia la de él.

Antes de que él entrara, preguntó—: **Emmett y yo vamos a ir por cerveza para llevar a tu casa esta noche, ¿alguna solicitud?**

**— ¿Sexo en la playa? ¿Pezón resbaladizo? ¿Gritos de orgasmo?**

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros cuando me miró.

**— ¿Sirves esos a menudo, señorita cantinera?**

Muy despacio, le contesté—: **Cada. Noche.**

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta antes de que él pudiera añadir nada más. _¡Deja que se cocine a fuego lento con eso por un tiempo!_

Genial, ahora me sentía frustrada sexualmente, y no había manera de que pudiera arreglarlo. Bueno, técnicamente, sabía que podía salir y arreglarlo, y Edward nunca lo sabría. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sabía que no podía deshacer nuestra apuesta, sobre todo porque fue mi idea.

No dudo que él hubiera seguido con su parte del trato si él hubiera perdido. Esas eran dos apuestas que había perdido en fila contra él. Necesitaba intensificar mi juego, o dejar de apostar con el ardiente chico de campo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Cap. Lamento la demora, pero he estado algo ocupada.<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	7. Primera Pelea

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 7<span>**

**_Primera pelea_**

A las diez en punto, la gente comenzó a llegar a nuestro lugar, todos emocionados por la victoria del equipo. Rose aún no había regresado.

Estuve enviándole mensajes de texto sin respuesta durante los últimos treinta minutos. Edward todavía se encontraba en una carrera por cerveza. Emmett, que supongo que decidió no ir, vino para ayudarme a reorganizar los muebles y mover todas las cosas que pudiesen romperse a un armario cerrado con llave.

Empujamos sillas y mesas contra la pared para liberar más espacio. Puse los botes de basura en el patio para los fumadores y las latas de cerveza que sin duda se acumularían. Caminé por el pasillo hasta el apartamento del chico. Tal como esperaba, la puerta de Jasper estaba cerrada.

**— ¡Rose! Contaré hasta tres y entonces sacarás tu trasero de ahí. ¡Lo prometiste!** —Escuché pies arrastrándose y risas—. **Uno… dos… tres** —Fuiinterrumpida por Jasper abriendo la puerta delante de mí con una gransonrisa en su rostro.

**—Bella, danos un descanso** —dijo riendo. Sólo tenía un par de bóxers azules.

Lo empujé pasándolo y encontré a Rose abotonándose la camisa. Me acerqué y la agarré del brazo cuando llegó al último botón.

**—Has tenido tu diversión; tendrás un montón de tiempo después de esta. Somos cinco, y Emmett es el único que me ha ayudado hasta ahora. Esta no fue mi idea. **—La acompañé por el pasillo hasta salir por la puerta.

Ella no decíanada, sólo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. A pesar de queme frustraba quedarme a cuidar de su fiesta, todavía me encontraba muyfeliz por ella y por Jasper. Me encantaba verla así de tranquila y feliz.

**—Oye, me ofende eso.** —Oí la voz de Edward viniendo desde la puerta—. **Acabo de suministrar con alcohol toda su fiesta.** —Señaló el pasillo. Empujé ligeramente a Rose hacia la puerta para asegurarme de que no diera la vuelta hacia el Sr. Jasper "Amoroso" Whitlock.

**—Gracias, Edward, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte** —dijo Rose mientras pasaba, todavía mirándome.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario inteligente, un tipo al azar llamó a la puerta principal abierta.

**— ¿Chicos, conocen a la genta de al lado? Tengo una entrega y no están en casa**. —Llevaba la camisa de una floristería local, sin embargosostenía una caja gigante de chocolates en la mano.

**—Vivimos al lado** —le dije, señalando a Rose y a mí.

**—Dulce, entonces esto es para Rosalie Hale.** —Ella se acercó a él con una mirada confusa y tomó la caja.

**—Lo siento, pero no tengo ningún efectivo para una propina** —le dijo ella.** —No se preocupe, me pagaron mucho por esta entrega nocturna. Él dijo que no estaría en casa sino ahora. Que tengan una gran noche. **—Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**— ¿Qué demonios, Rose?** —Jasper dio un paso adelante, ahora completamente vestido.

**—No me vengas con "¿qué demonios?", no tengo ni idea.** —Agarró la tarjetita desde el pequeño sobre y la leyó—. **Es sólo de uno de mis estudiantes de tutoría. Aquí, Bella, anda y saca el único que comerás.** —Ella me dio la monstruosidad de chocolate.

**—Eres tan rara en eso, Bella** —mencionó Jasper, mientras trataba de darle un vistazo a la tarjeta que Rose sostenía.

**— ¿Quién necesita esta cantidad de chocolate?** —pregunté mientras buscaba la solitaria pieza que debía haber en cada caja.

**— ¿Qué quiere decir con "el único que comerás"?** —Edward se acercó por detrás de mí para preguntar.

**—Por lo general, sólo ponen una trufa de chocolate de frambuesa en estas cosas, es la única que me importa. Por qué enviarían esta caja gigante y sólo un chocolate de frambuesa está más allá de mí.**

Finalmente lo encontré y lo presioné contra mis labios. Cuando tomé un bocado, mis ojos llegaron a mi cabeza. Nunca compraba dulces, pero de vez en cuando, alguien nos daba a Rose o a mí una caja, y esperaba sólo por esta única pieza que valía la pena. Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward me miraba fijamente, con las manos agarrando la encimera.

**—Joder, no puedes seguir haciendo eso enfrente de mí. Por lo menos no durante las próximas dos semanas** —suspiró.

Saqué la lengua para saborear la última mitad de mis dedos y le oí gemir mientras se inclinaba más cerca de mí.

La profunda voz de Jasper me sacó de mi Edward-seducción—: **¿ROYCE?! ¿Esto es de ese idiota de Royce, Rose?**

**—Bebé, estamos juntos como desde hace dos horas, literalmente, nadie lo sabe. Dame un respiro** —dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Él comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta principal.

**—Será mejor que todo el mundo lo sepa condenadamente bien el lunes** —gruñó, y ella le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

**—Gracias de nuevo por el alcohol, Edward** —dijo ella mientras continuaba por el pasillo hacia nuestro apartamento.

Él me miró directamente después de que ella dijera eso.

**—No me mires, no voy a agradecértelo. Había algo que necesitaba que hicieras antes y fui rechazada vergonzosamente **—le dije al pasar junto a él.

Me agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera irme por el pasillo.

**—Espera, ¿te hice avergonzar?** —preguntó honestamente con preocupación en sus ojos.

Me hizo retroceder y puso sus manos en la pared a cada lado de mi cabeza.

**—No, en realidad no, pero fui rechazada mientras tenía mis pechos en tus manos. Definitivamente puedo decir que nunca me ha sucedido.**

**—Pregúntame de nuevo en dos semanas, y te juro que nunca te diré "no" de nuevo.**

**—No he estado sin sexo dos semanas desde el primer año** —dije nerviosamente.

**—Guau, ¿de verdad? Bueno, esto va a ser bueno para ti, entonces.**

**—No tienes que juzgarlo tan alto** —me quejé tratando de salirme de debajo de sus brazos y le oí gemir.

Debería de haber sabido que no lo haría ahora. Me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó de vuelta a su apartamento. Nos llevó a su habitación y pateó la puerta, cerrándola tras de él. Nos sentamos en la cama contra su cabecera, conmigo en su regazo.

**—Isabella, nunca te juzgaría. Yo, de todas las personas, no tengo lugar para juzgar. No me importa lo que has hecho** —dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

**—Está bien, todo el mundo lo hace. Entiendo lo que la gente piensa de mí.**

**—Si creen que eres hermosa, enérgica y brillante, entonces estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Cualquier otra cosa, no me importa.**

Debería estar apartándolo en este momento, eso sería lo más inteligente que hacer. Cuanto más lo dejaba acercarse a mí de esta manera, más sabía que sólo iba a decepcionarlo. Entró a escondidas por debajo de muchos de mis obstáculos y yo me encontraba de pie en el banquillo, viéndolo suceder. Le dije previamente que yo no podía tener relaciones; esperaba que entendiera que ese todavía era el caso. No estaba segura de sí tenía un motivo oculto para ser así conmigo.

Interrumpió mis temores pasando los dedos por mi pelo y tirando de mi cabeza hacia él para que nuestros labios pudieran encontrarse. Su beso fue agresivo y su lengua encontró la mía rápidamente.

**—Santa mierda, sabes bien.** —Me di cuenta de que probó el chocolate de antes, así que me reí.

Ni siquiera pensaba en mis temores en estos momentos. La forma en que me besaba era tan abrumadora, que no podía pensar en nada más. Tiré de su camisa por encima de la cabeza y él no discutió. Para mi sorpresa, sacó la mía también. Nos apropiábamos el uno del otro como si necesitáramos estar en el interior del otro, como si nos necesitáramos para respirar. Mi sujetador todavía se hallaba en su camioneta, así que cuando él se inclinó y comenzó a besar la curva de mis pechos, me sorprendí por el contacto instantáneo. De repente oímos un golpe duro en el otro lado de su puerta.

Entonces, Jasper entró sorprendiéndome. Edward me atrajo hacia su pecho y puso su camiseta sobre mi espalda desnuda.

**—Joder, ¿por qué siempre somos atrapados sin tu camisa? **—se quejó Edward.

**—Oh, diablos no, levanten sus traseros, chicos. No hay manera de que nos interrumpas a Rose y a mí en nuestro primer día juntos, pero ustedes pueden ir y hacer lo mismo **—gritó Jasper.

**—Está bien, lo has dicho, vete** —dijo Edward con voz dura.

**—Esperaré para estar seguro de que no se pierden por el camino** — respondió Jasper con descaro.

**—Demonios, gírate para que ella pueda ponerse su camisa, idiota.**

Rodó los ojos y se volteó.

**—Confía en mí; he visto todo de Bella.**

Sentí a Edward tensarse por eso y dejó caer las manos de mi espalda. No importaba lo amable que tratara de ser, lo comprensivo que quería ser, siempre iba a molestarle que me acostara con cualquiera. A pesar de que le había asegurado que nunca había estado con Jasper, todavía parecía perturbado por el hecho de que había visto mi cuerpo antes. Jasper me había sorprendido demasiadas veces; un riesgo en mis caminos.

Sus ojos no encontraron con los míos y él no se movió.

**—Oye, no ha pasado nada entre él y yo. ¿Sabes eso, cierto?** — pregunté, mientras agarraba su cara.

Todavía no se movió y su mente estaba todavía en algún lugar lejano, así que le ayudé a salir. Me bajé de su regazo y me puse mi camiseta de nuevo. Cuando todavía no se había movido, salí de la habitación. En mi camino a la puerta, escuché a Edward hablar con Jasper, pero no me quedaría por aquí para ver lo que decían acerca de mí.

Cuando volví al apartamento, estaba lleno de jugadores de fútbol, porristas, chicos de fraternidad y todo el mundo en el medio. Bajé corriendo al armario y me puse un mini vestido con un solo hombro de Rose. Este era de un rojo profundo, y ya que era de Rose, me apretaba un poco en el pecho… perfecto.

Cuando ya me encontraba recogiéndome el pelo, noté el mensaje de Edward todavía en mi mano. Dudaba que fuera su favorita ahora mismo.

Una hora más tarde, tenía tres margaritas en mi noche y no había ni rastro de Edward. Yo estaba en la cocina jugando a camarera, como de costumbre, con un chico caliente que nunca había visto antes llamado Riley. Él era bastante práctico y no me importaba, ya que me estaba ayudando a no pensar en el hecho de que Edward ni siquiera podía mirarme. Había un grupo de chicos en la mesa del comedor jugando un juego de beber. De vez en cuando, alguien de la mesa me gritaba por más cerveza o licor.

Después del tercer grito, Riley gritó en respuesta—: **Cierren la boca y consigan su propia maldita cerveza, ¡idiotas!** —Él me sonrió.

**—Gracias, siempre termino atascada haciendo de barman.** —Le devolví la sonrisa. Noté que tomó el último trago de su cerveza, así que abrí una nueva para él. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir. También decidí cambiar a la cerveza, ya que el tequila se iba directamente a mi cabeza**—. ¿Vas a la escuela, Riley? Nunca te había visto por aquí.** —Estaba bastante segura de que lo recordaría, a pesar de que parecía vagamente familiar.

**—No, yo voy a la Universidad de Columbia. Sólo estoy aquí visitando a mi hermano pequeño.**

**—Guau, Columbia, qué manera de vaciar la cuenta bancaria de los padres.**

Él se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa. Entendía que ir a la universidad en el sur de California no estaba cerca de ser barato, pero trataba de trabajar todo lo que podía para compensar esos gastos.

**—Entonces, ¿quién es tu hermano? Probablemente lo conozca.**

**—Seth Clearwater, es un Sig Alfa.** —Por supuesto que lo era.

Un par de chicos de la mesa se echaron a reír y Garrett abrió su gran bocaza.

**—Oh, sí, ella conoce a Seth muy bien **—bromeó.

**—Oh, Garrett, no hablemos de la época en que "nos conocimos". Sé que cuarenta y cinco segundos fue probablemente tu punto más alto, pero confía en mí; la mayoría de las chicas prefieren por lo menos un minuto **—espeté.

Todos en la mesa, incluyendo a Riley, empezaron a ulular de risa. Todos tenían la cabeza echada hacia atrás y golpeaban sus botellas sobre la mesa. Hubo un coro de malas palabras y palmadas en la espalda de Garrett.

**—Sí, sí, Bella, eso fue en primer año. Inténtalo de nuevo.** —Garret se rio, burlándose también.

Me di la vuelta, tirando más botellas y latas en sus cajas para ponerlas en la nevera para más tarde. Cuando me volteé, Riley se encontraba justo enfrente de mí.

**—Vamos a bailar** —me susurró al oído. Pensaba que era caliente, pero en verdad no quería hacer nada con él.

Honestamente, quería saber por qué Edward nunca llegó. Estaba casi tentada de ir por el pasillo y preguntarle yo misma. Casi. Odiaba eso, extrañarlo. Ese pensamiento fue exactamente la razón por la que agarré la mano de Riley y lo saqué a la pista de baile improvisada en nuestra sala de estar. No podía permitirme pensamientos de ese tipo. Esto es lo que era, aquí en esta pista bailando con Riley.

Cuando llegamos a la mitad de todos los demás cuerpos bailando, me volví hacia Riley y levanté mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Empecé a bailar en sus manos errantes al ritmo rápido de la canción. Cuando me volví hacia mi izquierda, noté que Rose y Jasper estaban justo a nuestro lado. Me incliné hacia ella y la encontré con mi cadera.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme, tenía esa brillante mirada de felicidad en sus ojos. Jasper ni siquiera miró en mi dirección; su rostro estaba atrapado en el lateral del cuello de Rose. Se veían asquerosamente lindos. Cuando Rose finalmente se dio cuenta de con quién estaba bailando, me lanzó una mirada confusa.

**— ¿Dónde está Edward?**

Me encogí de hombros.

**—Aquí no** —le dije, y me volví hacia Riley.

Se inclinó y preguntó—: **¿Quién es Edward?**

La última persona con la que quería hablar de Edward era con este chico. Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y me presioné en su contra. Le oí gemir cuando me agarró de las caderas para tirar de mí más cerca. Sabía que la pregunta se perdía con cada movimiento de mis caderas. Esto era lo que se me daba bien, esto era lo que hacía; no se pregunta sobre un tipo con acento sureño sexy. Él me dio la vuelta y bajó sus labios hasta la línea de mi mandíbula, justo por detrás de mi oreja.

Se enderezó, y dijo—: **¿Quieres salir de aquí? Mi coche está fuera. **— Me miró a los ojos durante un largo rato tratando de averiguar lo que quería hacer.

**—Sí, eso no va a suceder.**

Sorprendida, me volví para ver a Edward de pie junto a nosotros con la mirada baja. Él era unos buenos ocho centímetros más alto que Riley y tenía alrededor de dieciocho kilos más de músculo. El contraste entre ellos era asombroso; no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era Edward. Siempre lo veía al lado de su hermano gemelo y de Jasper, que eran igual de grandes. Me encontraba tan impresionada con mi comparación que me olvidé de responder a la declaración de Edward.

Riley levantó las manos de mi cintura.

**—Lo siento, hombre, no me di cuenta de que ella está tomada.**

Debería de haberme enojado por el hecho de que pensó que engañaría a mi novio tan fácilmente, si fuera eso lo que era en realidad Edward. Pero no lo era. Esperé a que Edward le corrigiera. Decir algo, porque no decir nada en absoluto me estaba cabreando. Yo no era de nadie.

**—ELLA no está tomada, ¡muchas gracias!** —les grité a los dos por encima de la música.

Cuando empecé a empujar mi camino a través de los cuerpos retorcidos, Edward atrapó mi brazo. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Riley ya se encontraba con unas rubias tontas de la hermandad de mujeres en sus brazos. _Típico_.

**—Lo siento, Isabella.** —Él me atrajo hacia su pecho—. **No debería de haber dejado que pasara eso.** —Me gustó mucho la sensación de su pecho contra mi cara; su aroma cálido asaltándome en todo momento.

Cuando se agachó y tiró de mí en un beso ardiente, me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba un poco más tranquilo. Me aparté de él cuando me di cuenta de que la tranquilidad se debía a que todos ellos se encontraban sorprendidos frente a nosotros.

**— ¡No! ¡Sólo vete, Edward! **—grité.

Tenía miedo. No quería que la gente pensara que yo pertenecía a alguien. Eso nunca podría suceder. También me encontraba enojada con él por apartarme antes. En el instante en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, me di cuenta de lo puta que acababa de ser con él. Vi cómo su rostro y sus manos caían lejos de mí.

Le tomó un segundo recobrar la compostura, pero luego su rostro se endureció y él asintió mientras retrocedía. Me acerqué a la cocina para abrir otra cerveza.

Cuando me apoyé en el mostrador que daba a la sala de estar, me di cuenta de que Edward todavía estaba en el medio de la _"pista de baile"_. Se acercó a Vera Morgan, sentada en una de las sillas que fue empujada contra la pared. Ella lo miró con seducción en sus ojos. Me preguntaba qué tipo de mirada le estaba dedicando él, si era la misma mirada que hacía que mis rodillas se debilitaran, la misma mirada que me había dedicado en su cama antes de que tuviéramos esta maldita fiesta.

Vi como él le apartaba el pelo de la oreja y poco a poco se inclinaba para susurrarle algo. Su rostro se iluminó y ella asintió de arriba abajo. Se levantó y él le tendió la mano. Cuando ella la agarró y la condujo hacia la puerta, fue que me di cuenta de que se iba con ella, y mi estómago se encogió.

Emmett se acercó y los atrapó en la puerta principal.

**—No hagas esto, hombre.**

**— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Irme con una chica que realmente quiere estar conmigo?** —preguntó retóricamente, mientras caminaba por la puertacon Vera detrás.

Me dejé caer un poco en la encimera. Emmett, Jasper y Rose se acercaron a mí en la cocina.

—**Bella, ve a detenerlo. ¡Discúlpate! **—me rogó Rose.

**— ¿Disculparme por qué? ¿Por ser completamente honesta? Es mejor que lo haga disgustarse ahora que destruirlo más tarde, si incluso lograba llegar tan lejos. No puedo estar con nadie. No funciona. Incluso Emmett me advirtió que no lo lastimara.** —Me giré hacia las botellas de licor en el mostrador y comencé a buscar a través de ellas.

Cuando no encontré lo que quería, me giré para buscar en el gabinete encima del refrigerador. Incluso poniéndome de puntillas, todavía me encontraba a centímetros de alcanzar el interior del gabinete.

**— ¿Qué estás buscando, Bella? Yo lo agarraré** —dijo Emmett a mi lado.

**—No, necesito encontrarlo.** —Fui al mostrador para subirme encima de él, pero Emmett me levantó por la cintura para que pudiera alcanzar.

Busqué más allá de todas las otras botellas; el vidrio tintineaba al chocar unas botellas con otras, hasta que encontré el tequila que quería. Emmett me bajó sobre mis pies.

**— ¡De ninguna manera! Guarda esa cosa de regreso** —dijo Rose, señalando a la costosa botella de tequila como si pudiera saltar y morderla. Era una vieja botella que solía pertenecer a mi papá; estaba bastante segura de que fue un regalo porque él raramente bebía de ella.

Ignorándola, agarré un vaso de tequila limpio del gabinete de abajo. Sabía que sería una muy mala idea beber de un costoso tequila, pero necesitaba esto en mí interior de la forma más rápida posible. Quería olvidar dónde podría haber llevado Edward a Vera y olvidar lo que podían estar haciendo en estos momentos, posiblemente al lado. _¿No había sido yo la que le había dicho que todavía podíamos acostarnos con otras personas?_ Debería estar feliz de que él estuviera cumpliendo con su parte.

Necesitaba eliminar a Isabella y ser Bella de nuevo. Levanté la vieja botella y vertí el líquido amarillo en el vaso de tequila con las letras de "Cancún, México" impresas a un lado. Recuerdo haber comprado este vaso en un viaje que hice con mi papá, Lilian y Rose cuando tenía catorce años, el varano antes de que él muriera. Supongo que era apropiado que estuviera vertiendo su bebida en este vaso.

**— ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?** —Miré alrededor, a los tres hoscos rostros devolviéndome la mirada. No podía decir si se sentían mal por mí debido a que Edward se fue con Vera, o si se sentían decepcionados de mí por ser la razón de que se fuera en primer lugar, pero nadie se acercó para unirse—. **Como quieran.**

**— ¡Yo te acompaño, Bella!** —La voz de Seth retumbó mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la cocina. Inmediatamente, Emmett y Jasper estiraron los brazos para impedirle pasar—. **Está bien, imbéciles. Sabes, realmente me estoy cansado de ti y del molesto de tu hermano interfiriendo** —dijo, señalando a Emmett mientras se giraba para salir al patio.

Me encogí de hombros, sin tener la energía para molestarme con otra persona por tomar decisiones por mí otra vez.

**— ¡Por perder a Isabella y encontrar a Bella de nuevo!** —Levanté el vaso de tequila al aire.

Lo llevé hacia mis labios y vertí el líquido en mi boca. Para compensar por beber el costoso tequila, lo mantuve en mi lengua durante un par de segundos para saborearlo. La suave quemazón en mi garganta me hizo golpear el vaso contra el mostrador de granito.

**—Disfrutaba de Isabella** —dijo Rose con una mirada triste en su rostro.

**—Está bien, ¿terminaste ahora?** —me preguntó Jasper con una expresión de preocupación.

**—Jasper, sé que todo lo que quieres hacer ahora mismo es llevar a Rose de regreso a tu casa. No necesito una niñera. Ustedes pueden irse** —espeté, mientras vertía otra ronda.

Se acercó y agarró la botella de mi mano mientras yo empinaba el trago con la otra.

—**Ahora mismo, todo lo que me importa es asegurarme** **de que una de mis mejores amigas no se vaya a emborrachar hasta** **terminar en el hospital esta noche. Estás molesta y me parece bien, pero** **por favor, no seas estúpida.**

Extendí mi mano a su alrededor y vertí el segundo trago. Caminé más allá de los tres y me moví hasta la mitad de la pista de baile. Me perdí en el golpeteo de la música, el olor a sudor saliendo de los cuerpos a mí alrededor, y la sensación de mi cuerpo bailando con la música.

Necesitaba salir de este camino traicionero en el que me encontraba. No tenía la certeza de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sé que cuando entré tropezando en la cocina más tarde esa noche, estaba un par de tragos más borracha. Estoy bastante segura de que la palabra para mí ya no era borracha, era mamada.

Rose, Jasper y Emmett se habían quedado en la cocina para mantener un ojo en mí, a pesar de que les dije que se fueran, que yo me valía por mí misma.

Cuando entré y vi a Emmett, sabía que era Emmett, pero se parecía tanto a Edward. Me pregunté qué tipo de mirada le estaba mostrando porque se veía un poco preocupado. No pude evitar ir hacia él y colocar mis manos alrededor de su cuello. La única cosa que me detuvo de tratar de besarlo justo en ese momento, era el hecho de que él no olía igual que Edward. No sé qué tipo de perfume usaba Edward, pero se quedaba en toda su ropa y la olía en mis sueños.

Me encantaba cuando venía a estudiar, porque cuando se sentaba en mi cama, juro que todavía podía oler su perfume durante días.

**— ¿Por qué tienes que parecerte tanto a él?** —dije arrastrando las palabras contra su pecho.

Frotó mi espalda.

**— ¿Estás bromeando?, yo soy atractivo.** —Intenté reírme ante su intento de bromear.

**—Me gusta mucho. Me gusta tanto que duele **—admití borracha.

Él se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído, así podía darle a nuestra conversación un poco de privacidad.

**—Sé que se siente de la misma manera por ti. Tienes que dejarlo entrar.**

**—Ojalá pudiera. Desearía ser ese tipo de chica.** —Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y Emmett la secó con su dedo pulgar—. **Lo siento, estoy borracha y divagando. Ahora estoy llorando en frente de su hermano gemelo como una chica idiota.**

**—Oye, no digas eso. Preferiría que divagaras conmigo que con alguien más. A menos que fuera con el mismísimo Edward.** —Apoyé más demi peso en su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a sentirme cansada de todo elalcohol en mi sistema.

**—Bella, vamos a llevarte a tu cama antes de que te desmayes.** —Se acercó Rose para decirme.

**—Por favor, no. Edward y yo compartimos una pared de la habitación, y ahora mismo simplemente no puedo manejar eso. Cuando todo el mundo se vaya, me desplomaré en el sofá** —dije incoherentemente, estoy segura.

**—Mierda, me olvidé de eso** —dijo Jasper—. **Bueno, hay mucho ruido por aquí, de todas maneras. Tú y Rose pueden tomar mi cama.**

**—No quiero escuchar nada, Jasper. No puedo ir allá.**

**—Tienes que dormir en alguna parte, y no va a ser sola. Vamos **— habló con amabilidad.

**—Yo cerraré el lugar** —dijo Emmett mientras me pasaba a él.

Jasper y Rose me ayudaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia el apartamento de los chicos. Me daba miedo la idea de encontrarme a Edward o a Vera. Cuando llegamos al apartamento, estaba maravillosamente tranquilo y oscuro. No quería pensar a dónde habrían ido en su lugar. Caminamos hacia la habitación de Jasper y él nos dio a Rose y a mí un par de grandes camisetas que podíamos usar para la cama. Rose me ayudó a quitarme su vestido y a tirarlo en el suelo.

**—Mierda, estoy viviendo el sueño de cualquier chico ahora mismo. Dos chicas en mi cama ayudándose la una a la otra a quitarse la ropa. **—Se rio Jasper.

**—Sí, excepto que no hay manera de que consigas tener sexo esta noche.** —Rose le guiñó un ojo.

**—Y… mi burbuja se reventó** —gruñó sarcásticamente.

Me quejé—: **Chicos, estoy arruinando su primera noche juntos. Por favor, déjenme dormir en el sofá. No les puedo hacer esto. Me encanta que estén finalmente juntos.**

Jasper se acercó y me envolvió en una gran agrazo de oso.

**—Rose no es sólo una aventura para mí; estoy en esto por un largo tiempo con ella. Lo cual significa que tenemos un millón de noches más. Ahora mismo, necesitamos asegurarnos de que nuestra mejor amiga, que está borracha hasta los tuétanos, esté segura. **

Rose agarró mi mano y me llevó hacia la gran cama de matrimonio de Jasper.

Me empujó y se acostó a mi lado. Jasper se acercó y se acostó al lado de Rose. Recuerdo murmurar un "gracias" a mis mejores amigos antes de perder el conocimiento. No sé cuánto tiempo dormí antes de ser despertada por cálidas manos y susurros enojados.

**—Amigo, déjala aquí y regresa a la cama. Puedes hablar con ella mañana. Fue una noche dura para ella.**

**—Lo sé. Emmett me lo dijo, y es exactamente por eso que la voy a llevar a mi habitación.**

**—Edward, estoy siendo completamente serio, no juegues con ella.**

**—La necesito a mi lado en estos momentos.**

**—Va a estar tan enojada.**

**—Me perdonará.**

**—Está tan borracha; por favor, sólo asegúrate y vigílala.**

Comenzaba a ser levantada de la cama hacia un cálido y desnudo pecho. Me acurruqué más cerca, oliendo mi perfume favorito. Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello y suspiré. Poco después de haber sido levantada, sentí un suave colchón debajo de mi otra vez. Fuertes manos se acercaron desde atrás y me colocaron de regreso contra un cuerpo duro.

Un edredón fue colocado encima de mí.

**—Lo lamento tanto, hermosa** —susurró la voz de un ángel antes de que perdiera el conocimiento de nuevo en una neblina inducida por el alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	8. Corriendo a Casa

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 8<span>**

**_Corriendo a Casa_**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, mi cara se estrelló contra piel caliente y mi cuerpo se recalentó. Comencé a tantear y descubrí el cuerpo sólido de Edward acurrucado a mí alrededor, con mi cara en su pecho. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en la cima de mi cabeza y una pierna sobre mi cadera. Sus respiraciones lentas que entraban y salían soplaban mechones de mi pelo hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Cuando me quedé dormida, estoy bastante segura de que me encontraba en la cama de Jasper, con él y Rose. Empecé a recordar la conversación de susurros enojados y a Edward recogiéndome y llevándome a su cama.

Anoche no fue una buena noche para mí. Fui una perra con él porque hizo que la gente pensara que estábamos juntos. Le lastimé y se fue con Vera. Bebí demasiada cerveza y tequila. Gracias a Dios, no lo suficientemente borracha como para vomitar, porque si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido una historia incluso peor. Recordaba balbucearle a Emmett sobre su hermano. Estoy bastante segura de que lloré delante de él. Entonces me di cuenta de que anoche Edward se fue para estar con Vera, y cuando por fin regresó _¿me llevó a la cama con él?_ Eso estaba mal en muchos niveles.

Yo era la reina de dormir por ahí, pero nunca iba a dormir con un hombre que se fue a la cama con otra en la misma noche. Eso era de mal gusto. Tenía que alejarme de él. Me hallaba demasiado cerca del delicioso olor de su piel, pero sabía que Vera estuvo encima de él anoche.

_¿Quién podría culparla?_

Poco a poco, levanté su brazo de encima, lo bajé a su lado, y luego me di la vuelta gradualmente por el borde de la cama. Sentí a Edward buscarme en su sueño, así que me alejé de su mano. Murmuró algo acerca de "hermosa", y rodó sobre su estómago. Gracias a Dios, él tenía el sueño pesado. No quería tener la conversación que, estaba segura, él anticipaba que tendríamos. Yo sólo tenía la camiseta de Jasper y unas bragas puestas, y agradecía la altura de Jasper porque esta camisa llegaba hasta mis rodillas.

Cuando salí al pasillo, hice una mueca porque podía oír a Rose y a Jasper recuperar el tiempo perdido de anoche. Estaba feliz por mis mejores amigos, pero no quería escuchar eso en absoluto. Corrí al baño, y cuando terminé me lavé las manos y utilicé el enjuague bucal que se hallaba en el mostrador. No sirvió de nada. Tenía que bajar a mi apartamento para cepillar el sabor de tequila, cerveza y sueño. Pasé por delante de la cocina hacia la puerta principal cuando me di cuenta de que el reloj de la sala decía que sólo eran las siete de la mañana.

**— ¿Saliendo a hurtadillas?**

Salté ante el sonido de una voz.

**—Mierda, Emmett. ¿Por qué estás despierto?**

Se sacó los auriculares de su iPod de las orejas e hizo un gesto hacia los cuatro libros de texto que tenía abiertos delante de él.

**—Maldita sea, ¿los dos siguen con eso? **

Señaló hacia la habitación de Jasper y frunció el ceño al oír el ruido.

**—Sí, es por eso que tengo que salir de aquí.** —Era una mentira a medias.

**—Correcto… no tiene nada que ver con un cierto tipo que pueda parecerse a mí, ¿verdad?** —Sonrió.

**—No estoy saliendo a hurtadillas. Gracias por decirle lo de anoche.**

**—Bella, volvió aquí en un estado de ánimo cabreado y todo lo que dije fue que para ti tampoco era un día de campo. Te lo juro.** —Asentí—.** Ah, y si de verdad estás saliendo a escondidas, yo me apresuraría. Él nunca duerme mucho.**

Con eso, me deslicé por la puerta sin hacer ruido y bajé a nuestro apartamento. Decidí que tenía que ir a correr antes de que tuviera que ir a trabajar. Hice un desayuno rápido para mi estómago vacío y me puse un sujetador y pantalones cortos de correr. Cuando me ataba las zapatillas, oí el pitido de un mensaje de texto en mi teléfono.

_Edward: Te escapaste. ¿Puedo ir?_

Decidí que no tenía tiempo para responder. Necesitaba aire inmediatamente. Salí del apartamento y me fui corriendo por el pasillo. Cuando llegué afuera y bajé las escaleras, casi me encontraba en la calle antes de escuchar mi nombre desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. Fingí que no lo escuché y me volví hacia la calle.90

Normalmente corría hacia la playa, que era un buen marcador para saber lo lejos que había corrido. La playa también era un buen lugar para detenerse a medio camino y descansar. Hoy me decidí a correr en la dirección opuesta para un cambio de ritmo.

No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer respecto a Edward. Me gustaba estar cerca de él y no era sólo el sexo lo que disfrutaba. Me gustaba que me hiciera sentir como si no necesitara dormir con nadie más. Caray, no quería. Pensé que dos semanas sin sexo serían difíciles, pero la única razón por la que sería difícil es porque no podía dormir con él durante dos semanas. Me encantaba la forma en que me hacía sentir segura cuando se hallaba cerca, como si él fuera a protegerme sin importar nada, aunque no lo necesitaba.

_¿Por qué no iba a dejar que protegiera mi corazón? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente vivir el momento, la relación sensata como todos los demás en la universidad? _

Rose y Jasper finalmente lo lograron. Me preocupaba el futuro, la muerte y el engaño. No podía soportar quedarme atrás de nuevo como me dejaron mis padres, dejando un rastro de personas perjudicadas en su salida. Sólo necesitaba un poco de distancia de él para ganar algo de perspectiva. Una vez que no estuviera cerca todo el tiempo, iba a recordar las razones que tenía originalmente para no entrar en una relación. Era demasiadamente fácil distraerme por una voz profundamente sexy, kilómetros de músculos en un cuerpo alto, y ojos verdes que podían derretir tu alma.

Corrí hacia el este, y había más colinas de las que acostumbraba a correr. Me sentí bien al esforzarme más. Hoy en día era lo que necesitaba para ser empujada. Sufría por correr tan alto, y sentí un poco de euforia que sólo podía obtener de golpear mis pies contra el pavimento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo hasta que me desplomé en un banco y un anuncio decía que eran casi las nueve cuarenta y cinco.

Mierda, había estado corriendo durante más de una hora y media. Tenía que darme prisa si iba a llegar a casa para ducharme y prepararme para el trabajo a tiempo. Cuando empecé a dar vueltas alrededor, mis pies tocaron un poco de grava suelta en la acera y me caí de bruces. Por suerte, sólo me raspé el labio con la grava antes de que mis manos alcanzaran el resto de mi rostro del golpe.

Genial, ahora mi labio sangraba y mis palmas estaban todas estropeadas.

Me tomó el mismo tiempo regresar al apartamento, si no más, porque tenía que limpiar continuamente la sangre de mi cara. Cuando entré por la puerta de mi casa, estaba empapada en sudor. Rose se encontraba sentada en el sofá con su teléfono en la mano. Cuando me vio, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia mí. Se colocó justo frente a mí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

**—Rose, para. Estoy sudando, con sangre, y no puedo respirar **—jadeé.

**—IDIOTA, ¿dónde has estado?** —gritó.

**—Estaba corriendo, y además, te dejé una nota en la nevera.**

**—Edward dijo que te vio salir hace tres horas, y NUNCA corres por más de una hora.**

**—Lo siento, tenía muchas cosas en mi mente y me fui más lejos de lo que pensé. Además, tú y Jasper estaban ocupados esta mañana, de todos modos. **—Empezó a mostrarme una mirada triste cuando la interrumpí—:** Oh, no, no, no te enfades. He arruinado su noche juntos; no estés triste porque estabas con tu novio.**

**— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?** —Hizo un gesto hacia mi labio hinchado.

**—Me caí en un poco de grava suelta, estoy segura de que se verá mejor después de lavarlo.**

**— ¡Mierda! Jasper y Edward fueron a buscarte, tengo que llamarlos **—dijo al marcar su teléfono.

**—Son tan ridículos.** —Entré en el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha y la oí decir que había llegado a casa.

Me lavé el pelo y me afeité las piernas. Sobre todo me quedé bajo el chorro del agua tan caliente como podía soportarla. Todavía había pequeños trozos de grava incrustados en las palmas, que me quité suavemente. Cuando salí, me cepillé el cabello y cepillé mis dientes hasta que se sintieron limpios de nuevo. Mi labio inferior estaba tan hinchado que parecía como si hubiera sido perforado. Cuando salí del baño, Jasper miró por el pasillo y me vio caminar hacia la puerta.

Me encontró a mitad de camino.

**—Bella, ¿por qué últimamente me asustas tanto?**

**—Estoy bien. No quería asustar a nadie.**

**—Edward va a enloquecer cuando vea tus labios.**

**—No le digas al respecto, estoy segura de que la hinchazón bajará pronto** —le respondí.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Sentada en el borde de mi cama con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mí, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente. Me sentí como un desastre. Yo estaba generalmente tan en control, ahora me sentía como si no tuviera ni una pizca de ello. No me sorprendió cuando mi puerta se abrió y Edward entró. Me caí de espaldas sobre la cama, mirando al techo.

**—Edward, no puedo hacer esto ahora **—le dije, frustrada

Se subió a mi cama y me miró. Pasó la yema del pulgar sobre mi labio hinchado.

**—Isabella, ¿qué pasó?**

**—Me caí. Estoy bien, pero voy a llegar tarde al trabajo si no me doy prisa**. —Aunque mi argumento era un poco débil, no traté de moverme demi posición en la cama. Al tener su magnífico cuerpo inclinado sobre míotra vez me congelé con deseo.

**—Por favor, dejar de huir de mí** —susurró.

**—Por favor, deja de tratar de atraparme **—le dije, levantándome para irme.

Me agarró la mano y la apretó.

**—No me acosté con ella. Todo lo que hice fue llevarla a su casa. Se enojó, pero eso es todo lo que pasó.**

**—No hay razón para decirme esto…**

**— ¡Maldita sea, Isabella, sólo detente! **—gritó—. **Deja de fingir que no te importa. ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? ¿Por qué no dejas que me preocupe por ti? ¡Porque, por alguna razón enloquecedora, me preocupo!**

**—Te lo advertí desde el principio. No me hagas ser la mala.**

**—Isabella, sé que seríamos genial juntos. Tienes miedo, y lo entiendo. Te juro que no quiero ponerme muy serio. Sólo danos una oportunidad.**

Él iba a romperme cuanto más tiempo me quedara aquí. Tenía que irme.

**—Nos estamos divirtiendo, Edward, eso es todo.**

Bajó la cabeza a su mano y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Le oí inhalar y exhalar lenta y silenciosamente mientras se hallaba en guerra consigo mismo. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos durante un par de segundos, no dije nada, así que se dio la vuelta y salió de mi habitación. Oí a Rose y a Jasper hablar con él antes de que la puerta principal se abriera y se cerrara de golpe.

_¿Cómo es que cada vez que quería evitar hacerle daño, todo lo que hacía era lastimarlo más?_

Cuando terminé de vestirme, regresé a la sala de estar para agarrar mi bolso y las llaves. Jasper y Rose se encontraban tumbados juntos en el sofá y Edward había desaparecido.

**—No me miren así. Estoy súper contenta de que finalmente abrieron los ojos y ahora se tengan mutuamente, pero eso no significa que sea lo mismo para todos los demás.**

Rose me dedicó una mirada compasiva, y Jasper parecía que se moría por decir algo.

**—Dilo de una vez, Jazzy.**

**—Por lo menos podrías explicarle por qué eres así. Está loco por ti, y sé que eres cercana a él.** —Cuando rodé los ojos, respondió—: **No me mires así, porque te mientes a ti misma si piensas que no es cierto. Todos estamos esperando a que abras los ojos, amor.** —Por lo general, suexpresión de cariño era como la de un adorable hermano mayor, peroahora sonaba condescendiente.

**—Fui honesta desde el principio. ¡NO TENGO RELACIONES! No es algo que vaya a cambiar porque un chico magnífico entre en mi vida.**

Cuando giré la perilla de la puerta para salir, Rose se enderezó y dijo—: **Te amo, Bella.**

Fue una noche difícil para mí en el trabajo. No era tan coqueta y amable con los clientes como normalmente. Incluso Peter salió y me preguntó qué me pasaba, y cuando le dije que estaba bien, se encogió de hombros y regresó a su oficina. Uno de los clientes habituales, James, se acercó a la barra para hablar conmigo.

**—Oye, Bella, tu novio te golpeó o algo; ¿qué pasa con el labio hinchado?**

**—No, fue mi estúpida culpa, me caí —le dije, señalando mi labio.**

**—Muy bien, si alguna vez necesitas que le patee el culo a un idiota, házmelo saber** —dijo, mientras colocaba sus puños como si estuviera en unring de boxeo.

James tenía casi setenta y cinco años y era más flaco que mi primo de doce años. Pero siempre me hacía compañía en las noches lentas en el bar. Una vez, me dijo que su esposa había muerto de cáncer hace unos diez años. Habían estado juntos cuarenta y cinco años. No estoy segura de cómo podía estar tan feliz cuando su otra mitad lo dejó aquí solo.

**—Oye, James, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?**

**—No se trata de una pregunta personal para mí. Dispara** —respondió mientras le servía un Sprite, su bebida preferida.

**— ¿Cómo estás tan feliz después de que tu esposa, tu mejor amiga, muriera? Es que no creo que pueda volver de algo así. Sé que no podría ser tan feliz como lo eres tú.**

**— ¿No me dijiste una vez que perdiste a tus padres hace un par de años, chica?** —me preguntó.

**—Sí, señor **—le respondí con solemnidad.

**—Y sin embargo, aquí estás funcionando perfectamente bien. Te he visto con esos tres chicos y esa hermosa chica, Rose, siempre estás tan feliz cuando se encuentran cerca. El hecho de que un ser querido muera, no significa que el mundo también se acabe.** —Cuando se dio cuenta deque su respuesta no pareció ayudar, lanzó un largo suspiro y continuó—: **El primer año después de que murió Victoria, me sentí paralizado, como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo a mí alrededor cuando se fue. Entonces me di cuenta de que todavía estaba aquí y podía seguir adelante, o permanecer en el mismo lugar para siempre y ser infeliz. Decidí seguir adelante y vivir mi vida plenamente, porque me gustaría que Victoria hiciera lo mismo si los papeles se hubieran invertido.**

**—Suena tan fácil cuando lo dices así **—suspiré.

**—Una vez que se piensas en ello, es así de fácil.** —Me sonrió.

Me acarició la mano y volvió a su mesa de billar con su bebida en la mano. Me sentía como una cobarde. Tenía miedo sólo por salir con alguien porque la idea de perderlo en el futuro era tan dolorosa. No estaba completamente delirante. Sabía que si lo permitía, Edward y yo podríamos tener algo grande. Me había mostrado destellos de eso. También sabía lo fácilmente que podría meter la pata, y entonces él se habría ido, dejándome destrozada.

Sin embargo, James de hecho todavía podía ser feliz después de perder a su esposa de más de cuarenta años. En momentos como estos, ansiaba el consejo de mi madre. Lilian siempre me hizo saber que podía recurrir a ella por cualquier cosa, y con los años se había convertido en mi madre, en cierto modo.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje.

_Yo: ¿Puedo volver a casa durante un par de días?_

_Lilian: Vuelve a casa esta noche, voy a tener el chocolate preparado._

Nadie tenía una mejor madrastra que yo. Lilian nunca había tratado de obligarme a hablar de nada sobre mis asuntos. Siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitabas, en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Antes de irme, le pregunté a Peter si estaría bien si me tomaba el resto de la semana. Él echó un vistazo a mi labio hinchado y asintió. Casi le dije que mi labio no tenía nada que ver con ello, pero decidí no presionar mi suerte.

Ni siquiera regresé al apartamento. Todavía tenía un montón de ropa en casa que podría cambiar en cuanto llegara allí.

_Yo: Rosie, me voy a casa por un par de días, probablemente durante toda la semana. Disfruta de la vivienda a solas con Jasper. Besos._

_Rose: Ven a buscarme, también quiero ir._

_Yo: No, sé que tienes una prueba esta semana, ya me contarás acerca de ello._

_Rose: Si necesitas ir a casa, necesito estar contigo._

_Yo: Lilian se hará cargo de mí. No es nada serio, sólo necesito refrescarme._

_Rose: Te amo._

_Yo: También te amo, Besos._

**.**

Llegué a casa tarde esa noche. Lilian y Eleazar vivían cerca de una hora de distancia de la escuela. Me dijo que Eleazar se encontraba en una reunión de negocios, por lo que ella estaba emocionada por qué me decidiera a volver a casa y hacerle compañía. Lilian no tenía que trabajar más porque Eleazar hizo más que suficiente para apoyarnos a todos. Ella tenía que asistir a un montón de eventos para recaudar fondos y cenas especiales con su marido, por lo que era casi un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Era de noche cuando entré en la casa. Fui de puntillas por las escaleras y me asomé a la habitación principal. Estaba tumbada en la cama, y cuando me vio asomarme, levantó las sábanas e hizo un gesto para que me subiera. Al instante me deslicé junto a ella y al mismo tiempo me quité los zapatos. Me encantaba volver aquí porque era mi hogar. Lilian siempre me había hecho sentir completamente a gusto.

**—Es bueno verte, pequeña** —dijo con voz cansada.

**—Es bueno estar de vuelta.** —Bostecé. Me arropó y me desmayé rápidamente después.

El primer par de días que estuve allí, nos tumbamos junto a la piscina, fuimos de compras y comimos deliciosas comidas en la ciudad. A ella le encantaba malcriarnos a Rose y a mí cuando veníamos a casa. En un momento, Emmett comenzó a enviarme mensajes para preguntar si estaba bien. Siempre sonreía por sus mensajes preocupados. Rose me llamaría cada día para preguntar cuándo iba a volver, e incluso Jasper llamó para preguntar si aún podía venir a buscarme. Nunca escuché de Edward, pero quién podía culparlo. Ni yo querría hablar conmigo después de cómo me comporté con él.

Para el sábado, sabía que tendría que regresar al apartamento y la escuela pronto. Me salté las clases de toda la semana, y si no quería ser rechazada por mis profesores, necesitaba asistir a todas mis clases durante el resto del semestre. También tenía un montón que estudiar para compensar esta última semana.

Jasper se molestó porque me hubiera perdido su juego de ayer, pero me llamó anoche para contármelo jugada a jugada. No tuve el corazón para decirle que no quería escuchar otra vez acerca de Edward anotando el touchdown ganador.

**—Está bien, niña, es hora de confesarse. No es que no me encante el tiempo a solas contigo, pero sé que tenías clases esta última semana. Escúpelo** —me dijo Lilian junto a la piscina.

**—Es que realmente soy una persona desordenada. No sé cómo manejar la vida como cualquier otro estudiante universitario normal.** —Suspiré.

**—Lo dudo mucho, Isabella.** —Lilian nunca me llamaba Bella.

**—Sí, lo soy. Hice todas estas reglas para mantener a la gente a raya. Sólo quería divertirme con los chicos. No quería que ninguno de ellos se apegara y se convirtiera en algo serio. No puedo ser abandonada de nuevo como lo fui con mamá y papá. No sólo ambos fueron y murieron al mismo tiempo, sino que lo peor es que también se engañaban.** —Nunca había dicho la palabra "engaño" cuando le hablaba de mis padres a Lilian.

Suspiró.

**—Ojalá hubiera sabido todo esto, Isabella. Se supone que debo ser capaz de ayudarte a continuar con tu vida. Tal vez al no obligarte a que me hablaras más, te permití retenerte así. En primer lugar, no podemos hacer nada sobre el hecho de que murieron. En segundo lugar, por supuesto, siempre me pregunté por qué estaban en ese auto juntos, pero no podemos simplemente asumir que tenían una aventura**—Empecé a insertar mi opinión y decirle que no podía haber otra razón. Me interrumpió—.** Y qué si lo estaban. La vida puede lastimar a veces, pero, ¿sabes qué? No habría cambiado ni un solo segundo que tuve con tu padre. Fui feliz y me dio una familia más grande de lo que tenía antes de conocerlo. No retengas tu vida debido a las decisiones que hizo alguien más. Ahora, deja de evadirlo y háblame sobre el chico **—dijomientras sonreía.

**—Jasper trajo a vivir con él a sus amigos de Texas. Son gemelos. ¡Y son tan calientes!** —Se rio de mi entusiasmo.

**—Bueno, uno llamó tu atención y, por favor, no digas que ambos… no puedo manejar eso** —pidió.

**— ¡Por supuesto que ambos llamaron mi atención! ¿Mencioné que son gemelos idénticos?**

Sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió.

**— ¿Sin embargo, cuál te hizo regresar a casa?**

**—Bien. Edward es el que parece estar poniendo mi mundo al revés. Nunca me preocupé de si lastimaba a alguien. Con él, siento que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para evitar lastimarlo, pero eso es todo lo que termino haciendo.**

**—Bueno, eso es fácil. Simplemente deja de lastimarlo.** —Se rio.

Me recosté con mis manos sobre los ojos y gemí.

**—Ya he hecho demasiado daño. Él no me ha dicho nada en toda la semana, e incluso su hermano Emmett me envía un mensaje a diario para comprobarme. Yo no querría hablar conmigo después de cómo lo traté.**

**—Cariño, ¿pensaste que su hermano está comprobándote para el beneficio de Edward?**

Pensé en eso por un segundo.

**—Es posible, pero Emmett también es un chico muy agradable.**

**—Tienes que volver allí y dejarle saber que estás verdaderamente arrepentida y quieres darle una oportunidad.**

**—Aun así no puedo tener una relación. No sé cómo actuar o qué hacer. Sé que terminaré arruinándolo de alguna manera.**

**—Si este chico te conoce, entonces estoy segura de que estará dispuesto a pasar por una curva **—dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

**—Una relación me asusta hasta la muerte.**

**—Lo sé, pero valdrá la pena. Te lo prometo** —respondió, deslizando sus gafas de sol sobre sus ojos y recostándose en la silla.

Saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Rose.

_Yo: Voy a volver esta noche. Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Edward._

_Rose: Eh… llámame antes de hacer algo relacionado con Edward._

_Yo: ¿Bien? Hablaré contigo cuando llegue a casa._

_Rose: Conduce con cuidado. Besos._

* * *

><p><strong>Que cobarde que es Bella! Enserio va a perder a Edward si no se pone las pilas!<strong>

**Gracias por sus cometarios/Follows/Favoritos**

**El link del grupo esta en mi perfil**

**Ahora voy a actualizar todas las adaptaciones pendientes 3 veces por semana, los días serán: Martes, Jueves y Domingos.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	9. ¿Quién es ella?

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 9<span>**

**_¿Quién es ella?_**

Me acerque a los apartamentos y estacioné el coche. Mientras arrastraba mi equipaje fuera del maletero, vi a Emmett correr por las escaleras hacia mí.

**—Hola, extraña, te extrañe.** —Sonrió y me dio un abrazo de oso.

**—Creo que también te extrañe** —confesé. Agarró la maleta y la colgó sobre su hombro—. **¿Está Edward aquí?**

**—Eh… sí, pero creo que está ocupado en este momento** —respondió con torpeza, y subió las escaleras conmigo hacia mi apartamento.

**— ¿Por qué esta todo el mundo actuando tan raro cuando menciono a Edward?**

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, una morena alta con un lindo pijama salió del apartamento de Jasper y escuché a Emmett suspirar en voz baja.

**— ¿Esta aquí por ti?** —le pregunté en un susurro.

**—Demonios, no** —respondió con irritación.

**—Oh.** —Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, porque sabía que seguro no estaba aquí por Jasper. Mi estómago golpeó el suelo junto con mi corazón. Era lógico, sin embargo, justo cuando decidía que tal vez pudiera tratar con esta cosa de la relación a ver si daba la talla, la persona que quería ya estaba tomada. Me lo merecía por ser una perra con Edward en primer lugar. Finalmente se fue y encontró a alguien que realmente lo quisiera.

**—Debes de ser la chica dorada, Bella, de la que hablan todos mis chicos** —me dijo con frialdad cuando nos acercamos a ella.

**—Senna, no somos tus chicos, así que date la vuelta y regresa adentro.** —Emmett echaba humo.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir algo más, Rose abrió nuestra puerta de golpe y tiró de mí hacia dentro. Emmett se apretujo detrás de mí antes de que ella que pudiera cerrarla de un portazo y dejarlo fuera.

**— ¡Ugh! Tenía la esperanza de que no te encontrarías con la diabla**—dijo Rose.

**— ¿Quién es ella? **—pregunté en voz baja. Sin estar segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

**—Senna** —dijo Rose en su tono cantarín chillón, el cual sabía que significaba que no le gustaba alguien.

**—Bien, ya se eso, pero, ¿qué está pasando?** —pregunté.

Emmett colocó mi maleta sobre la mesa del comedor y fue a unirse a Jasper en el sofá. Ambos me miraron como disculpándose; ahí fue cuando supe que esto no era bueno.

**—Esos chicos no van a ayudar. Confía en mí, los he presionado toda la semana.**

**—No es algo que nosotros debamos decir. Es un asunto de Edward, nena **—afirmó Jasper viéndose derrotado.

Los ignoré y me arrastré por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Puse mi maleta en la cama y la abrí para desempacar. Decidí traer un par de trajes antes olvidados en casa, y algunos más que Lilian me compró mientras estábamos de compras. Ir a casa fue tan relajante, y agradecí que fui capaz de tener a Lilian toda para mí.

Solo había regresado durante dos minutos, y ya sentía cómo toda la relajación y la tranquilidad volaban por la ventana más rápido de lo que podía atraparlas. Rose se sentó en una silla azul de brazos que tenía junto a mi escritorio mientras yo me sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

**—Ella es la peor, Bella. Me niego a siquiera poner un pie en ese apartamento mientras esté allí.**

**—Me siento tan confundida. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. ¡Tienes que recordar que cuando me fui, Edward me invitaba a salir**!—respondí.

**—No sé quién es, solo que apareció aquí a principios de esta semana. Jasper dijo que fue a la escuela secundaria con todos ellos y que tiene historia con Edward. Su estúpido código de hermanos le impide decir algo más. No pudé retener a Edward el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle. Es tan frustrante. Apenas he hablado con Jasper en toda la semana.**

**— ¡Esta bien, primero que todo, Rose, se suponía que disfrutarías de esta semana de tener el apartamento para ti sola con Jasper!** —le grité—. **No me importa qué clase de drama tiene Edward; necesitas hacer las paces con Jasper.**

Salté de la cama y le grité a Jasper desde el pasillo. Escuché gemir a Rose detrás de mí, pero sabía que esto era para bien. Jasper hizo su camino por el pasillo y entro en mi habitación; se veía realmente agobiado. Rose no había sido fácil con él.

Emmett asomó la cabeza.

**— ¿Importa si me uno, o estoy interrumpiendo algo privado?**

**—Ven aquí, precioso.** —Palmeé el lugar a mi lado en la cama y se subió al lado derecho junto a mí. Agradecí cuando se quitó sus zapatos, por lo que no estaban sobre mi edredón blanco.

Jasper se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

**—Bells, ya le he dicho esto a Rose una y mil veces. No es mi lugar hablarte sobre ninguno de los asuntos de Edward, y no tengo ni idea de por qué está ella aquí ahora.**

**—Vamos a aclarar esto. Puede que haya tenido una idea diferente de lo que sucedería cuando regresara aquí y pudiera hablar finalmente con Edward. Pero, justo ahora, simplemente no puedo preocuparme por nada de eso. Tú y Rose están haciendo el tonto. Rose, no te enojes por lo que está pasando con Edward y respecto a que Jasper no vaya a chismear **—le supliqué.

**—Bien…** —dijo en voz baja.

Jasper sonrió como si yo acabara de levantar un gran peso de sus hombros. Se acercó a Rose y la levanto para colocarla en su regazo en la silla. Caí contra el cabecero de la cama y suspiré. Emmett retrocedió, acostándose sobre un lado y mirándome con la mano sosteniendo su cabeza. Jasper comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Rose con sus manos. Claramente, no había conseguido mucho esta semana con una estresada Rose. Chasqueé los dedos para conseguir que pararan.

**—De ninguna manera, eso no está sucediendo justo delante de mí. **—Señale mi puerta.

**—Lo siento, Bella, hablaremos más tarde.** —Rose me sonrió y asentí.

**— ¡Malditamente te amo, Bells! Sabía que tendría que haber ido y traerte de vuelta** —dijo Jasper, saliendo por la puerta con Rose de la mano.

**— ¡Oye! ¿No deberías estar diciéndole eso a tu novia en lugar de a mi mejor amiga?** —Hizo un mohín. Él continuó empujándola hacia la puertay le oímos hablándole cariñosamente todo el camino a su habitación.

**—Oh, Dios, ¿has tenido que escuchar eso toda la semana? **—Miré a Emmett, dedicándole mi mejor mirada de simpatía.

**—No, fue peor. Tuve que escucharlos pelear y frustrarse sexualmente entre sí. Sin embargo, era mejor que ir al lado **—gimió.

No sabía cómo responder a esa última parte. _¿Qué pasaba al lado? ¿Habían estado solos en ese apartamento durante toda la semana?_ Si se trataba de alguien del pasado de Edward y dejó que se quedara con él toda la semana, no podía competir con un amor de su pasado.

Por la forma en la que Emmett se recostó en mi cama, pude ver bajo su camisa a través del cuello abierto. Noté las intrincadas líneas negras familiares que tocaban su clavícula. Deslice el dedo dentro del cuello de su camisa y tiré de ella por encima de su hombro.

**— ¿Tienes el mismo tatuaje que Edward? ¿Es ese un requisito, si un gemelo se tatúa el otro también, así pueden permanecer idénticos?** — pregunté, sorprendida.

Se rio de mi rostro aturdido.

**—No, no creo que sea un requisito. Nosotros simplemente nos los hicimos después de que nuestro padre muriera. Si te fijas bien, no son exactamente iguales, pero de lejos lo parecen.**

**—No tenía ni idea de que su padre murió. **—Ese era un territorio difícil para mí.

**—Supongo que no. Edward nunca habla de ello.**

**— ¿Cuándo sucedió?**

**—Cuando teníamos diecisiete años, se fue a un viaje de negocios a Colorado y su avión tuvo un fallo en el motor y se cayó. Edward fue un poco loco después de eso; nuestra madre dejó que se saliera con la suya porque sabía que estaba de duelo. Sin embargo, ha mejorado mucho. Parecía muy contento cuando llegamos aquí, mucho más feliz de lo que lo he visto jamás. Sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarme si tiene algo que ver con cierta castaña frustrante. **—Se rio y me dio un codazo.

**—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía quince años. Puedo entender que te vuelves un poco loco después de algo así** —respondímalhumoradamente.

Se pasó la mano a través de su cabello como había visto hacer a Edward un millón de veces.

**—Mierda, Bella, no tenía ni idea, lo siento.**

**—No lo sientas, no fue tu culpa.**

**— ¿Le has dicho a Edward? **—Negué, y seguí mirando el techo**—. Ustedes realmente necesitan hablar más** —respondió.

**— ¿Se ha estado quedando allí?** —Sabía que no tenía necesidad de aclarar de quién hablaba. No era asunto mío, pero tenía la esperanza de que Emmett pudiera ayudarme.

**—Bella, antes dijiste que tenías una idea de lo que sucedería cuando regresaras aquí, y eso obviamente no resultó** —dijo, ignorando mipregunta—. **¿Has regresado para hacer las paces con Edward? **—Su vozadquirió un tono serio, pero su rostro no parecía molesto por esaperspectiva.

Rodé sobre mi estómago para ocultar mi cara en el hueco de mi codo. Solo quería olvidar todo lo que pasó con Edward. Deseé que pudiera ignorar el hecho de que había desarrollado todos estos sentimientos por él, que me hacían querer bajar la guardia ahora que la puerta se cerraba de golpe en mi cara. Sabía que Emmett no iba a dejarlo ir.

**—Está bien si lo hicieras** —dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. **Creo que tienes que hablar con él; realmente necesita escuchar lo que** **tienes que decir.**

**—Como dijiste antes, está ocupado** —respondí en un tono cortante.

**—Llámalo, envíale un mensaje, reúnete con él en alguna parte. Por favor, solo dile. No sé por qué está Senna aquí. Pero ella es malas noticias, y no la necesita en su vida de nuevo.**

**—Vivimos uno al lado del otro y tenemos clases juntos. Estoy segura de que voy a encontrarme con él en algún momento. Mientras tanto, prométeme que no le dirás que regrese. Eso, si es que se dio cuenta de que me fui en primer lugar.**

**—Oh, se dio cuenta. **—Colapso sobre su espalda y sus brazos se dispararon hacia arriba—. **No entiendo a las chicas. Pensé que lo hacía, pero las chicas de California están en otro nivel, al parecer** —refunfuñó.

**—Creo que tampoco nos entendemos a nosotras mismas. Estoy segura como el infierno de que no sé qué hacer conmigo misma.** —Le di una palmadita en el pecho y me senté.

**—Preguntó por ti todos los días.**

Asentí.

**—Supuse que por eso me enviaste los mensajes.**

**—Te envié mensajes porque eres mi amiga, Bella, pero también porque él necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.**

Toqué su pierna.

**—Está bien, Emmett.**

**— ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí un poco más? Necesito estudiar y la voz de Senna es como uñas sobre una pizarra para mí.**

**—Por supuesto, no nos importa. Duerme en el sofá si quieres. **—No me gustaba la idea de Edward teniendo todo el apartamento para estar a solas con ella, pero no podía arrojar a Emmett a los lobos.

**—Lindo. Gracias, Bella.** —Sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy, parece que Bella tiene competencia, o ustedes que creen? Y amo a Emmett es super lindo, me cae bien aqui.<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	10. Dejar caer una bomba

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 10<span>**

**_Dejar caer una bomba_**

De alguna manera, me las arreglé para evitar a Edward durante tres días más. No sabía si simplemente sabía cómo evadirlo, o si es que estaba más que ocupada con Senna. Esperaba que fuera lo primero. Llegué tarde a nuestras clases y me las arreglé para meterme en un asiento en la parte de atrás. Siempre tenía mi bolsa empacada y lista para salir antes de que la clase hubiera terminado, así podía escabullirme sin que él me viera. No tenía ni idea de si él sabía que yo estaba de vuelta o no. Emmett nunca me dijo si él preguntó.

Mientras caminaba por el patio hacia la cafetería el miércoles después de biología, noté a Edward sentado solo bajo un roble gigante. Verle, reafirmó lo mucho que lo había extrañado la última semana y media. Estaba sorprendentemente descansando bajo la sombra del árbol.

Llevaba pantalones vaqueros de color azul con una camisa roja de manga larga que hacía que su piel luciera bronceada. Su pelo cobrizo asomaba por debajo de su gorra de béisbol negra, que llevaba colocada al azar en la parte superior de su cabeza. No me había visto aun, porque estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de texto.

Me acerqué a su lado a la sombra. Me di cuenta de que finalmente se fijó en mí cuando su mano se deslizó ligeramente fuera de la página del libro. Sus ojos se perdieron por mis piernas hasta mi falda de mezclilla, y te juro que dejaron un rastro de piel de gallina mientras vagaban hacia arriba hasta mi cara.

La sonrisa sexy en su rostro casi fue mi perdición.

**—Me preguntaba si alguna vez ibas a venir a hablar conmigo de nuevo, Bells** —dijo finalmente.

**—Ouch. ¡No hagas eso! No me llames Bells como todo el mundo, nunca me has llamado así antes** —dije en voz baja.

**— ¿No soy como todo el mundo para ti?**

Él no iba a sacarme del apuro fácilmente. Lo había herido con mi rechazo y yo tenía que hacer lo correcto. Él merecía saber que había tenido razón, que estaba asustada. Cuando él me llamó a gritos mientras huía de él y de nosotros, estaba en lo cierto, y no me gustó eso. Me arrodillé en la hierba con tanta gracia como pude con una falda. Quería ser capaz de ver el interior de sus ojos verdes y pedirle disculpas.

**—Edward.**

**— ¡Ahí estás! **—Escuché a una chica que interrumpió desde el otro lado del patio.

Me volví y vi que se trataba de Senna, con su pelo castaño rizado sujetado en la parte superior de su cabeza. Edward maldijo entre dientes y cerró el libro de texto con un golpe. Mierda, _¿ella iba a la universidad aquí ahora o algo?_ Me di la vuelta hacia la cara Edward, dándole una mirada inquisitiva. Estaba demasiado ocupado esperando a ver sus intenciones.

**—Te he estado buscando por todos lados, Eddie.** —Ew, odié ese apodo al instante. No sé si era porque salía de su boca, o si simplemente era horrible en general, pero hizo que no quisiera escuchar esto.

Me levanté y agarré mi bolsa del suelo a mi lado.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Senna? Te dije que volvería a encontrarme contigo en el apartamento después de mis clases** —sonabafrustrado. Me di cuenta de que había hecho girar su gorra hacia atrás ytambién se encontraba de pie. Supongo que su tranquilo consuelo se viocompletamente interrumpido ahora.

**— ¿Qué, no puedo ir pasar el rato con mi marido? Además, no parece que estés en clase, de todos modos** —dijo ella mientras me mirabadirectamente.

_¿Qué demonios lo había llamado? _

**— ¿MARIDO?** —Me quedé sin aliento, mirando a Edward. _¿Estaba casado? ¿Había estado casado cuando nos acostamos?_ Empecé a alejarme de los dos.

**— ¡Senna, cállate de una puta vez! **—gritó Edward. Apretó el puente de su nariz, y cuando llevó su mano hacia mí, yo negué con la cabeza y seguí alejándome—. **¡Isabella, por favor!**

No miré hacia atrás ni respondí, pero le oí en la distancia hablando con Senna en un duro tono cortante. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. _¿Quién demonios se casa en la universidad? ¿U ocurrió antes de la universidad? ¿Por qué Edward perseguiría a otras chicas mientras estaba casado?_

Corrí todo el camino hasta el aparcamiento, con la intención de escaparme directamente a casa o coger el autobús si había uno esperando. Allí estaba yo, una vez más, huyendo de Edward. Cuando salí al aparcamiento, Emmett se hallaba sentado en el portón trasero del camión, leyendo cerca de cuatro libros diferentes de nuevo. Cuando miró hacia arriba y vio mi cara, los dejó caer, se bajó de la parte trasera de la camioneta y salió corriendo hacia mí. Agarró mis hombros, se inclinó para mirarme a los ojos.

**— ¿Está casado?** —grité.

Sus manos cayeron y se apartaron.

**—Mierda…**

**—No me importa qué tipo de código de hermanos tienen, pero ¿no crees que ese tipo de cosas deberían darse a conocer?** —Empecé a caminar de nuevo. Mi cuerpo se sentía inquieto, como si no pudiera controlar esta corriente dolorosa que fluía a través de mí.

Extendió la mano y detuvo mis movimientos.

**—Bella, no es lo que piensas.**

**—Ya no me importa lo que sea. Toda esta situación de "relación" ya es demasiado dolorosa y ni siquiera empezó. Esto es exactamente por qué nunca quise ir por este camino, en primer lugar, el porqué hice las reglas. ¡Me rindo!** —grité.

**—Para por un segundo, Bella. Déjame al menos llevarte a casa, podemos hablar de esto** —suplicó.

**—Olvídalo, Emmett. Te veré después, Prefiero caminar en este momento, de todos modos. **—Seguí caminando lejos del estacionamientoy él no me siguió.

En mi camino de regreso, decidí llamar a Rose, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera disponible para recibir una llamada. Contestó al tercer tono y me di cuenta de que la había interrumpido, porque me dijo que "esperara" en un susurro.

**— ¿Qué pasa, Bella?**

**—Senna llamó a Edward "su esposo".**

**— ¿QUÉ?** —gritó ella—. **Bella, ella es una perra loca, simplemente habla con Edward.**

**—Rose, ¿y si está casado?**

**—Voy a matar a Jasper. Tengo que irme, pero te veré más tarde en casa.**

**—Hasta luego.**

Debería sentirme mal por Jasper, pero esta vez no lo hacía. _¿No se suponía que debía ser mi mejor amigo, no debería estar ocupándose de mis mejores intereses?_

El kilómetro andando de regreso al apartamento me llevó más tiempo de lo que debería haber tomado. Sólo quería acostarme en la cama y estar deprimida durante un par de horas, y luego me secaría los ojos y seguiría adelante. Esta no era yo… nadie me había molestado, pero por ahora, sólo necesitaba un par de horas para sentir lástima por mí misma.

Es agradable tener tan buenos amigos. Me encanta, realmente lo hace, pero no te dan absolutamente ninguna privacidad o soledad. La gente se siente cómoda simplemente estando encima de mí todo el tiempo. Especialmente Edward. Estaba acostada en mi cama con mis auriculares y con los ojos cerrados, escuchando furiosa música rock, porque eso siempre me sacaba de mi bajón, cuando, literalmente, sentí mi puerta cerrarse de un portazo. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver a Edward parado enfrente de mi puerta cerrada, pareciendo muy furioso.

Todo el lado derecho de su cara ardía de color rojo y tenía una gran herida sobre la ceja derecha, que goteaba sangre por su cara. Esta ya había corrido por su mejilla hasta su camisa. También noté que sus manos se apretaban en tensos puños. Me levanté para buscar una toalla para ponerla en su cara.

** —Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?** —grité, arrancando los auriculares de mis oídos.

Saqué una toalla de mi armario y volví para ayudarle a limpiarse. Me agarró y cerró su boca sobre la mía. Por un momento, me olvidé de mi rechazo, de su "esposa", e incluso de su cara ensangrentada. Sólo estábamos él y yo, sin nada entre nosotros. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Extrañé la sensación de su cuerpo bajo mis manos. Antes de que yo estuviera lista, él se retiró y terminó el beso.

**—¿Estás lista para escucharme ahora?** —preguntó con voz ronca, y me di cuenta de que el beso tuvo el mismo efecto en él que en mí.

**—Déjame coger algunos suministros para ayudarte a limpiarte primero.** —Salí de mi habitación antes de que mi cara se pusiera roja comola suya. Agarré todo el material de primeros auxilios que Rose y yoteníamos en el bañ regresé a mi habitación, se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a mi escritorio e hice un gesto hacia su camisa—. **Quítatela**— Su ceja ilesa se ladeó hacia mí en interrogación, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo por mi petición**—. Tu camisa se está arruinando por tu estúpida cara sangrando por todas partes** —contesté ante su mirada arrogante.

**—Ya es de color rojo, ¿a quién le importa?** —preguntó, pero extendió la mano por detrás de su cuello para quitársela de todos modos.

Me encantaba la forma en que arrastraba sus camisas por encima de su cabeza. Tomó hasta la última onza de control en mí para contenerme de deslizar mis manos por sus abdominales y alrededor de su cuello. Quería poner mis labios en ese tatuaje que abrazaba su hombro derecho.

**— ¿Vas a decirme por qué la mitad de tu rostro está roto?**

**— ¿Vas a hablar conmigo sin huir?**

**—Touche. Voy a hablar** —contesté, inclinándome silenciosamente e inspeccionando su ceja—. **Probablemente deberían ponerte puntos.**

**—Por supuesto que no, no necesito puntos, simplemente una venda. **—Me agarró por las caderas y me colocó en su regazo con las piernasenvueltas alrededor de él.

Instintivamente agarré sus hombros desnudos para sostenerme. Cuando le di una mirada inquisitiva, él se encogió de hombros.

**—Sólo para que puedas obtener una mirada más cercana, enfermera Isabella.** —Vi cómo una sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Un juguetón Edwardera difícil de golpeé la frente por encima de su corte como para recordarle que tenía que dar algunas explicaciones primero—. **Me encontraba en el estacionamiento, viniendo a buscarte, cuando ese idiota de Jasper salió gritándome furioso. Él jodidamente empezó a gritar en mi cara. Estaba enfadado.** —Soltó una pequeña risa—.** Yo sabía que tenía derecho a estarlo, así que no lo detuve. Sin embargo, Emmett se metió después de unos pocos buenos golpes. Estoy jodidamente casi seguro de que pudo haberlo detenido antes, pero creo que también está enfadado conmigo.**

**— ¿Jasper hizo esto?** —grité.

Este corte era muy profundo; no tenía ninguna duda de que necesitaba puntos de sutura. Una vez abrí el armario de la cocina y un vaso de vidrio se precipitó en picado a mi cara desde el estante superior. Me corté en la mejilla delante de mis ojos. El médico de urgencias no quería colocar puntos de sutura tan cerca de mi ojo, así que me envió a casa con una caja de vendas de puntos de mariposa. Todavía tenía un par que sobraron que podría utilizar en su ceja para mantener el corte cerrado; con suerte sanaría sin una cicatriz o una infección.

**—Sí, supongo que finalmente estaba cansado de que le arruinara las cosas con Rose, porque ella se enfadó con él por no decirte acerca de Senna. Hombre, no te interpongas en el camino de ese chico y su novia.**

Gemí.

**—Acaban de empezar y lo estropeamos. Soy una amiga horrible.**

Continué limpiando toda la sangre y tratando con cuidado defrotar las áreas de la piel que ya se habían secado. Cuando estaba todolimpio, le puse un ungüento. Él seguía sentado en silencio, viendo mi caramientras yo trabajaba. De vez en cuando, volveríamos a hacer contactocon los ojos y tenía que obligarme a romperlo antes de empezar algo conlo que no sería capaz de parar.

Necesitaba saber quién era Senna y loque no me había dicho aún.

Él seguía mirándome a los ojos mientras oprimía su corte y le aplicaba el vendaje, por lo que la piel se mantendría firme en su lugar. Cuando terminé, dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

**—No estoy casado, Isabella.** —Poco a poco, dejé escapar un suspiro que no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo—. **Aunque solía estarlo**—El aliento que acababa de liberar fue succionado de vuelta. Él puso su frente sobre mi hombro, por lo que asumí que él no había visto mi cara de sorpresa**—. Te dije que no tenía espacio para juzgar a nadie. Yo era un idiota**—Levantó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme. Su rostro parecía triste y afligido con culpa. Gentilmente, traté de suavizar las líneas de su rostro, evitando cuidadosamente su corte—. **Me puse un poco loco en la escuela secundaria y empecé a salir con Senna. En mi último año, justo después de cumplir los dieciocho años, se quedó embarazada. Estaba muy enfadada conmigo y me presionó para hacer lo correcto. Yo no podía decírselo a nadie; me había decepcionado a mí mismo, no se le dije a mi madre, o incluso a Emmett. Me metí a escondidas con ella para casarme, ya que ambos teníamos dieciocho. Pensé que eso era lo correcto de hacer si ella iba a tener a mi hijo.** —Puso su frente de nuevo sobre mi hombro.

**—Guau, ¿un niño?** —susurré, no podía ni siquiera imaginar tener un hijo a los treinta años, y mucho menos a los dieciocho—. **Si ya no estás casado, ¿qué pasó?** —pregunté.

**—Bueno, después de que volvimos de casarnos, se lo dije a mi madre. Ella explotó de furia, llamándome idiota en tantas formas diferentes como podía pensar. Luego se calmó y me preguntó si sabía a ciencia cierta que el bebé era mío. Nunca había pensado en eso antes. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que Senna me engañara. Mierda, era un idiota engreído.**

Toda esta historia estaba enredada. Odiaba Senna aún más por dónde asumía que se dirigía esto. Quería ir a buscarla ahora mismo y darle un corte o dos en el lado de su cara. O doce. _¿Quién, en su sano juicio, engañaría a este hermoso hombre cariñoso que se sentaba delante de mí?_

Levantó la cabeza.

**—Después de mucha resistencia por parte de Senna, finalmente conseguí que accediera a una prueba de paternidad y resultó que era el niño de su profesor casado de Física, no el mío. Ella nos metió a todos en un lío entero de problemas. No es que nuestro maestro no fuera igual de culpable, o yo, para el caso. Mi madre terminó encontrando un abogado para anular el matrimonio por causa de mi idiotez y el fraude de Senna. Antes de la anulación, el entrenador de Crowley se enteró de todo y fue entonces cuando él me dio mi beca y un lugar en el equipo por dos años. Dijo que si quedaba limpio de todo antes de mi primer año, podía venir aquí. Mi madre es la mejor, tenía todo limpio antes de que yo subiera al escenario en la graduación, pero el entrenador no restablecería mi beca por el primer o segundo año.**

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y sus hombros se relajaron como si se sintiera bien porque finalmente se libró de todo eso. Jasper también debía estar un poco más feliz con él ahora.

**—Me alegro de que no estés realmente casado.** —Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.

**— ¿Y por qué?** —Se inclinó, y susurró por debajo de mi oreja.

**—Debido a que la idea de que acostarme con un hombre casado me pone los pelos de punta** —respondí sin aliento.

**—Bueno, es algo muy bueno que no esté casado, ¿no?** —Comenzó a besarme detrás de la oreja, hasta el borde de mi cuello.

Mis muslos se apretaron más fuerte alrededor de sus caderas impulsivamente. Sentí sus manos entrando por los lados de mis piernas, subiendo mi falda hasta que se ceñía en torno a mi cintura y me apretaba por detrás. Finalmente movió la boca frente a la mía y yo lo alcancé y mordí su labio inferior entre mis dientes. El espacio entre mis muslos se estremeció cuando le oí gemir. De repente, le apreté el trasero más duramente, y acaricié su lengua a través de la mía, dejándome sin aliento.

Cuando comenzamos a ir más rápido, me aparté.

**—Espera. Para** —di un grito ahogado. Metió la cara en el rincón de mi cuello y gimió**—. Vas a salir de aquí e ir a la cama con Senna después de esto, en cierto modo me mata.**

**— ¿Qué demonios? No, nunca. Yo nunca te haría eso ni la tocaría de nuevo.** —Sus cejas se alzaron y parecía disgustado. Su expresión me hizo reír.

**— ¿Por qué si no estaría viviendo en tu apartamento, entonces?** — pregunté, ahora aún más confundida.

Frustrado, dijo.

**—Ugh… han pasado tres años y esta chica todavía sigue arruinándolo todo. Apareció por aquí con la esperanza de que volviera con ella. Se supone que tengo que olvidar el hecho de que tiene un niño con algún otro tipo, que me engañó, y que yo crea que ella es asquerosa. He intentado toda la semana conseguir que se fuera. Ella finalmente compró un billete de avión, pero no se va hasta mañana por la mañana.**

Con eso, mis dedos bailaron a lo largo del cinturón de sus pantalones. Podía sentirlo a través del tejido de los vaqueros, y me sentí inmediatamente cansada de hablar de esa chica. Se inclinó para capturar mi boca.

**—Mmm… Isabella, te extrañé** —dijo en un gemido.

Él levantó mi camisa sobre mi cabeza.

**—Yo también te extrañé** —dije entre nuestros labios.

Me levantó con una mano mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y se quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos con la otra. Al segundo que sentí su calor entre mis piernas, solté un jadeo entrecortado. Cuando me incliné hacia atrás para abrir el cajón de mi escritorio, él apretó sus dedos en mis costados con fuerza suficiente como para mantenerme en el sitio. Seguí intentando alcanzar el cajón, y cuando lo abrí, agarré un paquete pequeño. Rápidamente me lo quitó y lo abrió. Se agachó y arrancó mi ropa interior de dos piezas de seda hecha jirones y la tiró al suelo.

**—Sé que todo lo que quieres es que seamos amigos. Prefiero tener eso a que huyas de mí todo el tiempo** —me susurró al oído, mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí.

_Maldición. _Eso no es donde esperaba que fuera esto. Había pasado todo el tiempo tratando de asegurarme de que nos íbamos a quedar sólo como amigos, _¿cómo sabría ahora él que había alguna diferencia?_ Sabía que no podía tener ese tipo de conversación en este momento, o si sabía cómo tenerla, punto.

Nunca había sido la novia de nadie, mucho menos pedí ser una. _¿Cómo iba a gritarle que me dejara sola varias veces y luego esperar que se diera la vuelta y hacer lo opuesto? _Sentí una mano tibia tirando de mi barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

**—Oye, ¿alguien te ha dicho lo perjudicial que puede ser para el ego de untío cuando la chica mira hacia la distancia durante el sexo?**

Me arrodillé para acariciarlo de nuevo. Entonces me incliné para darle un beso y le dije—: **Estoy aquí.**

Treinta minutos más tarde, sudaba y me desplomé contra el pecho de Edward, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro, jadeando. Él tenía la cabeza en el reposacabezas de la silla, igualmente agotado y sin aliento. Pasaba sus dedos suavemente sobre mi espalda desnuda.

**—Oye, ¿por qué te has acercado a mí esta tarde en el patio, de todos modos?**

**—Um… Sólo quería que me devolvieras mi libro de texto de periodismo, estoy realmente muy atrasada** —le dije, acobardándome.

**—Lo cogeré para ti **—dijo, inclinándose hacia mí, y luego miró por encima del hombro—. **Maldita sea, en algún momento deberíamos haber trasladado esto a la cama, probablemente hubiera sido más fácil en tus piernas** —susurró él jadeante.

**—Siempre que te animes** —le dije, acurrucándome en su pecho.

De repente, me levantó, nos acercó a la cama, y empujó todas mis mantas hacia atrás. Cayó en la cama conmigo encima, y me dio la vuelta sobre mi espalda. Cuando se colocó encima de mí, me reí. No tenía intención en este momento, pero la forma en que me miraba me tenía lista para hacerlo de nuevo. Tiró de mi amontonada falda hasta que se deslizó por mis piernas y luego la arrojó detrás de él, se zambulló hacia abajo, y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya que le diga que siente algo por el! PORFAVAAAR!<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	11. ¿Sólo a mí?

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 11<span>**

**_¿Sólo a mí?_**

El siguiente mes y medio pasó molestosamente normal. Estaba siendo una gran gallina. Simplemente no tenía las agallas de confesarle a Edward que tenía sentimientos reales por él, y que quería darle una oportunidad a una relación. Por lo que continuamos simplemente siendo amigos, sin importar lo molesto que era para mí. Había corrido un montón por la frustración sexual el mes pasado.

Esperaba que mi ejercicio compensara la falta de las demás carreras. Pero ni siquiera conseguía alcanzar ese punto golpeando el pavimento. Corría más rápido y más lejos, haciendo lo que sea para alcanzar ese sentimiento, no obstante supongo que mi ejercicio y mi culminación sexual se conectaban de cierta manera.

Encontré gozo en las noches que no trabajaba y Edward sí. Siempre me quedaba en casa escuchándolo en la radio. No tenía muchas oportunidades para hablar porque el DJ principal de la radio hablaba la mayor parte, mientras él corría por la oficina haciendo mandados. Pero cuando hablaba, me inclinaría más cerca, escuchando esa increíble voz. Era relajante, a pesar que en realidad no me estuviera hablando a mí.

Con Edward seguíamos pasando el rato antes y después de nuestras clases, y él venía a estudiar un par de veces a la semana. Le prepararía el almuerzo en nuestro corto día que teníamos, y a veces preparaba la cena para los cinco si no estaba trabajando. Tonteábamos seguidas veces en las tardes cuando el resto estaba en la universidad, pero no habíamos tenido sexo otra vez. No estaba segura de por qué era eso; simplemente no llegábamos tan lejos.

Terminé teniendo que perderme otro juego para compensar a Ed por saltarme otra semana de forma inesperada. Había sido capaz de ir a los otros después de ello. Peculiarmente, estábamos invictos, y era gracioso ver cómo James creía que Edward era su mejor amigo ahora. Estoy segura de que no tenía nada que ver con lo bueno que le hacía parecer Edward.

Cada fiesta a la que íbamos, James lo llevaría como compañero para conseguir chicas. Habíamos ido con Rose a casa por nuestros cortos cuatro días de vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Fue genial tener ese tiempo con Lilian y Eleazar. Francamente, busqué pasar tiempo con Rose, pero estuvo enojada todo el tiempo, depresiva por echar de menos a Jasper. Él había ido a casa con Emmett y Edward para ver a sus familiares. No sé por qué se molestaba en ir a casa, ya que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en el teléfono.

Ocasionalmente, llamé a Edward durante su ausencia y parecía ocupado al contestar, por lo que lo dejé solo al poco tiempo. Me envió mensajes un par de veces, pero en general, no íbamos a ninguna parte. Habíamos estado en un puñado de fiestas de fraternidad el mes pasado. Usualmente, Jasper y Rose bailarían juntos todo el tiempo que estuvieran ahí. Edward volaría a través de la gente bailando y hablando con todos. Emmett iría de aquí a allá, pero no era un gran fiestero.

Era mi segunda naturaleza encontrar algún chico de fraternidad y subir al segundo tiempo con él para divertirme. Una parte de mi quería que la vieja yo volviera a simplemente follar con algún extraño ardiente, y posteriormente volver para disfrutar de mi noche. Desde Edward, simplemente no pude seguir haciéndolo, y me sentía más que frustrada.

Subiría al segundo piso y comenzaríamos a besarnos. Pero por alguna razón, no conseguía dejar que mi cuerpo siguiera. Usualmente después de diez minutos de intentar lograr avances sin que lograran mi respuesta, o cuando se cansaran de mis rechazos, se levantarían y me dejarían ahí.

El primer par de veces que pasó, intenté escabullirme por las escaleras sin que la gente notase mi paseo de la vergüenza. A pesar de que en realidad no había hecho nada, todos aquí sabían de mi reputación. Principalmente, intentaba evitar a Edward; se sentía incorrecto que él se enterara de que estuviera con alguien más. Finalmente, después de llegar al primer piso, básicamente siempre me buscaría y se aseguraría de que estuviera bien. Eventualmente, dejé de preocuparme de si me veía bajar las escaleras o no. Sus ojos siempre me hallarían bajando las escaleras, y me haría una señal de "¿estás bien?" con sus dedos.

Siempre le respondía de la misma forma, señalándole que sí estaba bien. Era una mentirosa. Después de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, me sentía más que frustrada; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve sexo. Me sentía determinada a que, si no lograba ser una mujer y hablar con Edward, necesitaba conseguir dormir con alguien. Estábamos todos en la fiesta de _"Bienvenidos de nuevo de Acción de Gracias, tengamos una fiesta"_ en la fraternidad Sig Alpha.

En serio, ya sea razón para beber, bailar, y tener sexo, estos chicos harían una fiesta para ello. Fui al segundo piso con Easton, uno de los chicos de la fraternidad y del equipo de fútbol, y le quité la camiseta en el instante en que entramos en la habitación. No estoy segura de en qué pensaba; Easton y yo habíamos follado antes. No lo recuerdo teniendo un tatuaje en su bíceps, pero posiblemente estuve muy borracha esa vez, o era nuevo. Me encontraba determinada a terminar lo que empecé, pero al segundo que eché una ojeada al tatuaje, no pude quitar mis ojos de él. Me recordaba mucho al de Edward, sólo que el de Edward era diez veces más ardiente. Entonces comencé a pensar en toda la insuficiencia que tenía Easton en comparación con Edward.

Yacía sentada al borde de la cama, y él se inclinó con sus brazos encerrándome entre ellos, atrapándome mientras besaba mi cuello. Lo dejé durante un rato, esperando que mi deseo sexual hiciera efecto. Por favor, simplemente siéntete normal, Isabella. Después de lo que se sintió como cinco horas, a pesar de que fueron sólo cinco minutos del avance más raro del mundo, finalmente lo empujé con un suspiro frustrado.

**—Mierda, Bella. ¿Qué pasa contigo?** —gruñó Easton.

**—No tengo ni idea.**

Se levantó, pasándose su camiseta por la cabeza.

**—Solía ser tan jodidamente fácil contigo. No eras de esas chicas que necesitaba calentar.**

No sé por qué sonó tan frustrado. Él no era el que sólo podía tener sexo con una persona de repente. Sabía que terminaría con una chica antes de que la noche terminase. ¿Yo? Aún pasaría otra noche más insatisfecha. Le di un empujón al pasarlo, y di un portazo al salir. Fuera en el pasillo, Emmett estaba recostado contra la pared con una rubia inclinada sobre él, besando su cuello. Cuando vio mi rostro, se paró más derecho, y apartó por los hombros a quién sea que estaba sujeta a su cuello.

**— ¿Está todo bien, Bella?** —preguntó preocupado.

—**Estoy bien, Emmett, no te detengas por mi culpa.** —Señalé a su cita.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, Edward no estaba a la vista. Probablemente era lo mejor, porque si me diera la señal de "¿estás bien?", probablemente le respondería con la señal del "dedo medio" por maldecirme.

Fui a la cocina para hallar el tequila y un vaso. Cuando duermes con un chico de fraternidad, usualmente terminan mostrándote dónde guardan las cosas buenas, o bien sabía sin necesidad de preguntar. Los Sig Alphas mantenían guardados los suyos en el lavavajillas, porque_ ¿quién demonios necesitaba uno de esos cuando solamente comes pizza y bebes de vasos rojos de plástico? _Bebía mi primer chupito cuando Easton entró violentamente a través de la cocina, pasándome y yendo directamente al patio.

Miré por la ventana de la cocina, y noté a un grupo de chicos sentados afuera bebiendo, fumando y charlando. Localicé a Jasper y a Edward en la mezcla con botellas de cerveza en sus manos. Easton no había cerrado la puerta por completo cuando pasó por ella, por lo que podía escucharlos reír por algún chiste que Garrett acababa de hacer. Justo cuando Easton salió, escuché la voz de Edward.

**— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Le hiciste algo a Isabella?** —Se paró de suasiento.

**—Cálmate, joder, Cullen. Tu preciosa Isabella está bien, y malditamente sin tocar. No necesitas correr hasta allá y asegurarte de que esté bien.** —Definitivamente me sentía frustrada. Todos rieron, y se burlaron de Edward por estar siempre preocupándose por mí.

**—Entiende que solíamos follar con ella muy bien antes de que llegaras aquí. Siempre estaba bien después; no necesita que compruebes cómo está** —le indicó Easton.

Escuché un riña, y luego un fuerte chasqueo seguido por el gemido de Easton.

**— ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo, Edward?** —gritó Easton.

**—Cierra la boca, East, te mereces veinte puñetazos más por decir esa mierda. Mantén tu boca cerrada, o te golpearé junto con él.** —Escuché gruñir a Jasper.

Sentí unas pequeñas manos en mi espalda.

**— ¿Qué estamos escuchando?** —susurró Rose sobre mi hombro.

**—Nada** —chasqueé, y me alejé de la ventana.

Se acercó para echar un vistazo, y me sonrió a sabiendas. Dejé escapar un suspiro al ser atrapada escuchando a escondidas a los chicos.

**—Estoy casi segura de que Edward acaba de golpear a Easton.**

**— ¿Te hizo algo?** —exigió con una voz enfadada.

**—Nada además de decir la verdad. Supongo que a Edward no le gusta ese lado mío.**

**—Es protector contigo, Bella.**

**—Justo lo que necesito, otro amigo protector** —gruñí.

Estaba a punto de responder, en lo que escuchamos a los chicos comenzar a hablar fuerte nuevamente.

**—Hermano, Bella ya no es divertida** —reclamó Easton.

**—Sí, juro que la he llevado a mi habitación cuatro veces este semestre, y ella simplemente está en otro lado mientras lo hacemos, y en seguida me aleja. El año pasado, era mucho más genial. **—Escuché decir a Blake.

**—Tal vez son tus movimientos, amigo. Tampoco me gustaría estar con tu feo trasero** —bromeó Jasper.

**—Llegué al límite de tres jodidas veces, por lo que no sabría cómo ha estado últimamente** —se quejó Seth.

Los otros chicos se metieron a la conversación con la misma queja de Blake. Traidores, todos ellos. Se suponía que los chicos no se juntan y hablan de estas cosas. Además, era un poco vergonzoso escuchar con cuánta gente había subido al segundo piso últimamente. Si este fuera como el año pasado, habría dormido con todos ellos. Edward creyó que eso es lo que hice.

**—Esperen, ¿de qué hablan? ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha dormido con ella todo este semestre?** —soltó un familiar acento sureño.

_Mierda. Juntaba las piezas._

Cuando escuché una ronda de "no", tomé otro chupito y salí rápidamente de la cocina en dirección a la puerta delantera. Sabía que querría saber por qué, y aún seguía aterrada de decirle que él era la única persona con la que quería estar. Además, estaba aterrorizada de explicarle aquello, a pesar que lo quería, sabía que sería un desastre en una relación. Lo arruinaría, y lo enfadaría. A l mismo tiempo, él parecía haber seguido adelante, a modo de que tal vez toda esta preocupación era en vano.

Justo cuando alcanzando la puerta, escuché la puerta de atrás abrirse, y a Edward gritando.

**_— ¡ISABELLA!_**

Seguí caminando, y supe que no me había visto porque, justo antes de que saliera le oí preguntarle a Rose si sabía dónde me encontraba. Aquí esperaba que mi mejor amiga y hermana tuvieran un poco de solidaridad. Cuando llegué a la acera, me percaté de que no podía conducir a casa. No tenía las llaves del auto, y estaba muy ebria. Llegué a la camioneta de Edward, que se hallaba aparcada a unas dos casas bajando la calle, y bajé la compuerta trasera para sentarme en ella.

Dado que era noviembre, hacía algo de frío. En el sur de California no se nota mucho el invierno, pero la brisa proveniente del océano me provocaba piel de gallina en mis piernas desnudas. Otra razón por la cual nunca lo lograría en el norte; amaba usar pantalones cortos y sandalias todo el año. En el momento que tienes que usar guantes, gorros, bufandas, y botas en cualquier época del año, es cuando me rindo. Tenía una abuela que vivía en el norte de Nueva York, a la cual visitábamos una vez para navidad. Era miserable en el frío, por lo que me quedaba dentro de la casa toda la semana mientras estábamos allí.

De repente, escuché unas botas pisando el pavimento a paso rápido. Sabía que debía de ser Edward porque no le gustaba dejar pasar nada. Aún se encontraba bastante lejos, y me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de verme, dado que la camioneta estaba frente a él, y yo yacía sentada en la compuerta.

**_— ¡ISABELLA!_** —gritó, sonando un poco desesperado.

Continuó recorriendo la calle, y observé cómo pasaba junto a mí. Su cuerpo se congeló, y se volteó para enfrentarme. Lo miré a los ojos, y caminó hacía mi con una determinada mirada en su rostro. El aire a mí alrededor se volvió más cálido, y sentí pasar entre nosotros una corriente eléctrica. Se detuvo justo frente a mis piernas, y puso sus manos en mis rodillas. Jadeé cuando separó mis piernas de manera que logró acercarse más a mí mientras sus manos descasaban en mis muslos.

Con su embriagante voz, preguntó en voz baja.

**—Tú, chica insensata y frustrantemente hermosa, ¿por qué estás sola aquí afuera? ¿No sabes que no es seguro estar en esta calle sola con todos esos idiotas chicos de fraternidad ebrios?**

**—Me escondía** —admití sumisamente.

**— ¿Por qué has estado torturándome, haciéndome creer que dormiste con todos esos chicos?** —Señaló la casa.

**—Porque quise dormir con ellos.** —Lo observé hacer una mueca de dolor, y supe que necesitaba ser más clara—**. Me refiero a que quise QUERER dormir con ellos. No me agrada Isabella; es muy complicada y confusa. Simplemente quería ser Bella otra vez. Sin embargo, cada vez que subía al segundo piso con ellos, siempre me acobardaba **—dije la última parte bastante parecido a un susurro.

Sentí sus manos flexionarse en mis muslos. Imaginé qué se sentirían esas manos levantándome cómo siempre hacían. Cómo se sentiría envolver mis piernas en su cintura. Me acerqué incluso más, de manera que quedara más cerca entre mis muslos. Llevó su cara al lado de la mía, y con su nariz, hizo a un lado mi cabello de manera que pudiera enterrarla en mi cuello. Jadeé ante su proximidad. Una vez más, un mes y medio había sido un largo tiempo para mí.

En un gruñido, dijo—: **Estás volviéndome jodidamente loco. La única razón por la que soporto venir a cada una de estas fiestas es porque algún loco lado masoquista mío necesita saber cuándo sales de esas habitaciones, y que aún estás bien. Pero siempre que te veo subir esas escaleras con algún nuevo idiota, le ruego a Jasper que me detenga para no ir hasta allí, tirar al chico al suelo y arrojarte sobre mi hombro porque sé que te enojarías conmigo. **—Exhaló profundamente—. **Isabella, dime lo que quieres**. —Cada palabra fue dicha en un tono bajo y entrecortado.

Agarré la pletina de sus pantalones con tanta fuerza como pude, y hablé directamente contra su pecho.

**—No sé cómo hacerlo.** —Levanté mi cabeza para trazar mis labios sobre el borde de su mandíbula.

Ahora parecía apretar inconscientemente mis muslos, y estaba segura de que tendría moretones mañana. Les daría la bienvenida si aquello significaba que podía estar con él esta noche.

**—Dime que me deseas **—susurró.

**—Te deseo. **—Siempre.

**— ¿Sólo a mí?**

**—Sólo a ti.** — _¿Hubo alguna vez alguien más?_

Se alejó, buscando en sus bolsillos. Cuando encontró lo que quería, se acercó y levantó un bolígrafo. Al segundo que lo vi, supe lo que quería, por lo que estiré mi mano con la palma extendida. Sonrió ante mi audacia y agarró mi muñeca para poder voltearla. Cerré los ojos y permití que el cosquilleo del bolígrafo me consumiera. A este punto, no me importaba lo que escribiera, siempre y cuando continuara acariciando mi piel. Terminó rápidamente, cerró mis dedos sobre mi palma, y los besó. Lentamente, abrí mis dedos para ver su mensaje, el cual estaba escrito claramente a través de lo largo de mi palma. Una palabra que gritaba mucho más.

_MÍA_

Alcé mis ojos a los suyos y asentí. Rápidamente, deslizó sus manos por debajo de mí y me levantó hacía su cintura. Cerró con un fuerte sonido la compuerta, y caminó alrededor del lado del conductor. No sé quién se inclinó primero, pero nuestros labios se estrellaron, y me sentí a salvo en sus brazos otra vez. A salvo de mi misma.

**— ¿Tienes las llaves?** —pregunté sobre sus labios.

**—No, no las necesito.** —Observé como presionaba una serie de números en el sistema de acceso sin llaves justo por encima de la manilla.

Estaba confundida, no sabía cómo iríamos a casa sin las llaves, pero en ese momento tampoco pude encontrar una razón para importarme. No abrió la puerta delantera, en su lugar, abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y me deslizó dentro de esta aún con un abrazo. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, y las ventanas oscuras polarizadas, junto con el cielo de la noche, nos brindaron una completa privacidad.

Cuando lo miré confundida, dijo—: **No puedo conducir, he bebido mucho, pero por nada puedo esperar hasta que todos estén listos para irnos a casa.** —Estrelló sus labios contra los míos otra vez. Me alejé, y miré sus hermosos ojos. Tenía una débil cicatriz sobre su ceja en donde Jasper lo había golpeado, por lo que llevé mis labios a esta y la besé suavemente, provocando que sus ojos se cerraran.

Lo empujé en el pecho, y me arrodillé en el suelo del coche entre sus piernas. Bajó la mirada hacia mí por debajo de sus largas pestañas, y la mirada que me dio me incitó. Me acerqué, desaté el botón y abrí el cierre de sus pantalones.

**— ¿Sin ropa interior?** —Le sonreí mientras lo sacaba.

Gimió cuando envolví mis manos alrededor de él. Cuando incliné la cabeza, escuché su cabeza golpear el vidrio detrás de él. Continué mirándolo todo el tiempo mientras mi boca subía y bajaba, porque las emociones que pasaban por su rostro eran suficiente para excitarme. Sus ojos verdes lucían brillantes a la luz de la luna.

**—Demonios, nena, se siente tan jodidamente increíble.** —Amé la expresión de ternura que salió de su boca—. **Pero** **no tienes que hacer esto, vuelve aquí.** —Se estiró en mis brazos.

**— ¿Tienes un condón?**

**—Mierda…** —Cerró los ojos con frustración.

**—Déjame hacer esto. Quiero hacerlo**—Era la verdad, quería hacerlo. Si no lograba decirle cómo me sentía, quería, al menos, intentar mostrárselo.

Después de haber vuelto a ponerle sus pantalones, volví a sentarme en su regazo y acaricié su cuello con mi boca. Era tan cálido, y tenía una ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo. El olor de su colonia combinada con su traspiración era una mezcla embriagadora. Simplemente nos sentamos ahí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sus dedos pasando por mi cabello mientras escuchaba el lento latido de su corazón a ir a un ritmo constante.

**— ¿Qué demonios pasó con mi camioneta?** —Nos enderezamos instantáneamente cuando escuchamos la voz de Emmett afuera—. **¡Todas las** **ventanas están empañadas!**

Escuché la irritante risa de Jasper inmediatamente después.

**—Cincuenta dólares a que Edward salió para asegurarse de que Bella estuviera bien.** —Escuché el sarcástico tono en su voz cuando dijo la palabra "bien".

**—Chicos, deberíamos volver. Esperar hasta que… ellos… terminen… ya saben.** —Escuché decir a Rose incómodamente.

Le di un pequeño empujón a Edward para obtener su atención, y que deberíamos decirles que estábamos decentes, y que absolutamente queríamos ir a casa. No necesité decir nada porque sabía que se sentía de la misma forma.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero.

**—Métanse, idiotas.**

**— ¡Oye! No le digas idiota a mi chica** —gritó Jasper, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Rose. Observé cómo le daba un beso en la sien.

**— ¿Qué? ¡No! Rose, juro que no lo decía por ti.** —Le dedicó una mirada arrepentida. Sus ojos de cachorro eran tan tiernos. Si alguna vez me lanzaba esa mirada, le daría lo que sea que quisiera.

**—No te preocupes, Edward, sé que no hablabas de mí** —respondió Rose mientras golpeaba el pecho de Jasper—. **Dale un respiro, Jazzy.** —Jasper le hizo una mueca a su novia por usar mi apodo favorito para él. Sarcásticamente, volvió a mirarme**—. Bella, ¿alguna vez te he dado las gracias por ese sobrenombre? Porque en serio, es el mejor…** —Todospudimos oír la ironía saliendo de su voz, lo cual provocó que nos riéramos aexcepción de Jasper.

Emmett nos llevó a casa; nunca lo vi beber, ni una sola vez. Si él iría a una fiesta con nosotros, aceptaba con facilidad ser nuestro conductor designado. Me sentía tan feliz en este momento con estas cuatro personas, y era increíble lo cercanos que nos volvimos en sólo unos cuantos cortos meses. Me sentía como si pudiera compartir cualquier cosa con ellos. De forma que si podría ser lo peor a su alrededor, y ellos aún estarían ahí para mí. Sé que yo lo haría por ellos. Al parecer, cuando abres la puerta de las emociones, todas ellas te inundan.

**—Tu sonrisa es hermosa ahora mismo. ¿En qué estás pensando?, y por favor dime cómo puedo mantenerla ahí.** —Edward se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído.

Sacudí la cabeza porque no sabía cómo describirle lo que sentía. Me acerqué y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía y besó mi cabello. Cuando llegamos a nuestros departamentos, todos nos quedamos de pie en el pasillo mirando al otro. Supongo que intentando solucionar quién iba con quién a qué departamento. Emmett caminó pasándonos.

**—Me dan repulsión **—dijo antes de entrar a su departamento.

**—Isabella se quedará en mi cama** —dijo Edward mientras me arrastraba detrás de él.

Me reí ante su actitud de cavernícola.

**— ¡Te amo, Bella!** —gritó Rose antes de entrar a nuestro departamento con Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Por Fin! Espero que las cosas entre estos dos vayan viento en popa, y que algún día se digan que se aman.<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos/Follow/Review**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	12. Regresa, por favor

****Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 12<span>**

**_Regresa, por favor_**

La mañana siguiente, me desperté inmersa en la esencia de Edward. Estaba acostaba sobre mi estómago con las manos estiradas por debajo de mi almohada. Él estaba acostado con su cabeza en mi espalda desnuda y tenía una mano acunando mi pecho. Sentí que apenas habíamos ido a dormir cuando comencé a despertarme. Los dos habíamos estado despiertos hasta tarde conociéndonos en esta nueva forma; fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Comencé a flexionar mis dedos debajo de la almohada para despertarlos. Alfileres y agujas subían y bajando por mis brazos. Edward debió haberse dado cuenta de que estaba despierta porque comenzó a besar la parte baja de mi espalda. Empecé a pensar acerca de anoche y me golpeó que había roto mi regla del límite de tres veces con él. Sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero el pensamiento me asombró y asustó al mismo tiempo. Mi cuerpo se tensó con mi terror.

**—Shh, nena, relájate. No te alteres.** —De alguna forma, él sabía que comenzaría a entrar en pánico en ese momento, y estaba intentando aliviar mi temor con sus suaves besos—. **Solo quédate aquí conmigo, no te alteres **—repitió.

Mi respiración se niveló y el ritmo de mi corazón desaceleró hasta ser normal cada vez que sus labios tocaban mi piel. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con mi tranquilidad, agarró mis caderas y me volteó sobre mi espalda y no pude evitar el chillido que salió volando de mi boca. Él tenía una sexy y culpable sonrisa en su rostro.

**—Siempre he pensado que la cosa más malditamente sexy en el mundo era verte desnuda en mi cama.** —Oh, Dios, su voz solo se poníamejor con la aspereza del sueño añadida a ella. Comencé a retorcermedebajo de él, necesitándolo entre mis muslos—. **Pero estaba equivocado.**

Empecé a moverme debajo de él.

**—Bueno, seguro que sabes cómo arruinar uno de los mejores momentos** —me quejé.

Sus manos bajaron para sujetarme.

**—Estaba equivocado, porque tenerte despertándote desnuda en mi cama es incluso mucho más increíble y sexy. Quiero que despiertes aquí cada mañana.** —Se dobló para comenzar a besar mi cuello—. **Y me alegro de que pienses que este es uno de los mejores momentos, por cierto.**

**—No puedo mudarme aquí** —dije entre respiraciones agitadas.

**—No debes mudarte, solo dormir aquí cada noche** —respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. **Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos dormir en tu cama de vez en cuando, pero me gusta verte aquí con tu cabello esparcido por mi almohada.** —Cuando él movió sus caderas contra mí,cerré los ojos ante la maravillosa sensación.

Con Edward, no había que rogarpara que mi libido se encendiera. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarmecon esos ojos verdes y estaba a plena marcha, lista para é mis manos por su pecho y noté una marca negra quenormalmente no estaba allí. En un vistazo más de cerca, me di cuenta deque era el reflejo exacto de la escritura de mi mano. Me reí ante la palabra "Mía"‖ al revés en su piel mientras mis dedos la recorrían. Debí haberdormido con mi mano justo allí anoche. Él bajó su mentón para ver de quéme reía y sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

**—Como que me gusta eso.** —Estaba fascinada, trazando las letras al revés. Cuando subió la mirada a mis ojos con orgullo, susurré**—. Es como si también fueras mío**—Después de un segundo, me di cuenta de que el sol ya estabasaliendo, así que me di la vuelta para mirar al reloj en la mesa de noche. —** ¡Mierda! Debo estar en clase en treinta minutos.** —Comencé a luchar parasalir de debajo de él.

**—Y qué, faltemos.** —Se rio de mí—. **Quédate en la cama conmigo hoy.**

**—Edward, no puedo, ya he perdido muchas clases. Patterson me reprobara si falto más este semestre, y entonces perderé mi pasantía.**

**—Está bien, no es la gran cosa, vamos. Eres extremadamente adorable cuando te pones inquieta de esa manera.** —Rio.

Cuando me levanté, note que él se quedó en la cama, sin intenciones de salir. Le lancé una mirada confundida.

**—Sí, ve adelante. Yo… como que tengo una situación… Necesito esperar.** —Hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo por debajo de las sábanas—. **Estaré preparado para cuando estés lista para salir.**

Me incliné con mis manos sobre la cama, y sabía que disfrutaba de la vista de mi cuerpo desnudo.

**—Acompáñame a la ducha y aliviaré… tu situación.** —Le guiñé un ojo.

Nunca lo había visto moverse tan rápido como cuando salió de la cama. Di saltos hacia la puerta riendo, completamente desnuda, y corrí directo al baño. Sabía que nadie me había visto, pero al mismo tiempo, no se me ocurrió importarme si lo habían hecho. Cuando llegué a la ducha y abrí en grifo, sentí grandes manos en mis caderas desde atrás.

**—Isabella, seré honesto contigo ahora mismo, no voy a manejar muy bien que los chicos vean a mi novia desnuda** —gruñó en mi oído.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

**— ¿Novia?** —jadeé nerviosamente.

**—No me importa que etiqueta le pones, pero eres mía sin importar qué. No compartiré**—Cuando solo me quedé allí con una expresión traumatizada en mi rostro sin responder, vi que la preocupación se esparcía por su rostro. Él bajó su voz y habló lentamente—: **Nena, cuando anoche te pregunté si me querías solo a mí, no estaba hablando de una sola noche. ¿Tú sí? **—preguntó nerviosamente, tomando mis caderas con fuerza, como sipudiera irme si me soltaba. El vapor de la ducha comenzó a envolver elcuarto. El espejo ya estaba empañado y todo a lo que podía prestaratención era a sus ojos verdes haciendo contraste con el vapor blanco.

Sacudí la cabeza diciendo no y vi el alivio lavando la preocupación de sus ojos.

**—Sin embargo, no puedo ser una novia. Sería terrible en eso. Solo no puedo… Te haré daño… Solo no puedo.** —Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza una y otra vez con mi pánico aumentando y divagando.

Él me empujó suavemente hacia atrás dentro de la ducha y cerró la puerta de vidrio detrás de nosotros. El agua caía sobre los dos, y lentamente comencé a calmarme con sus manos pasando por mi cabello. Lentamente inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás para lavar mi cabello debajo del agua caliente. Sin decir una palabra, él estaba quitándome el pánico, sin decir una palabra, haciéndome sentir segura y querida.

Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado.

**—Mereces a alguien mejor que yo** —susurré en su brazo.

**—Mereces saber lo genial que puede ser para alguien cuidar de ti.**

**—Ni siquiera sé lo que es una buena relación.**

**—Como que entendí eso, y un día, me dirás por qué te asusta tanto**—Inclinó mi cabeza hacia la suya—. **Te mostraré cuan geniales vamos a ser. Porque eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, y no estoy hablando de tu hermoso rostro, tu cabello impresionante o tu cuerpo para morir. Nunca supe que era posible estar tan atraído por tu mejor amiga.** —Mi respiración quedó atrapada ante sus palabras. Nunca lo había pensadoasí antes, pero lentamente, él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo entodo esto.

Deseaba haber tenido las palabras para responderle, pero no lo hacía. Así que, solo me levanté sobre mis pies, envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y lo besé con todo lo que deseaba haber dicho. Nos apresuramos en nuestra ducha y corrimos a la escuela. Antes de que entráramos al salón, mis tacones se inmovilizaron en el pavimento. Quería ser quien él necesitaba que fuera, pero serlo enfrente de todo el mundo comenzaba a paralizarme.

Él se inclinó detrás de mí, sobre mi hombro para hablarme al oído.

**—Oye, si lo hace más fácil para ti, no diré que eres mi novia, ¿trato?**

Mis hombros liberaron la tensión y exhalé con alivio.

**—Gracias, Edward. **

Antes de que pudiera caminar al salón, él se sujetó de mi hombro y me dio la vuelta.

**—Eso no significa que puedes estar con alguien más, ¿entendido? Nadie puede tocarte. Somos solo tú y yo, nadie más.** —Hablóen un tono mortalmente serio. Amaba cuando su voz se ponía toda ásperay seria. Luego, tomó mi mano y golpeteó la parte interior de mi palmadonde había escrito anoche—. **MIA**—susurró.

Deslicé mis dedos hasta la pretina de sus pantalones y lo acerqué incluso más a mí.

**—Solo te quiero a ti.** —Me levanté y mordisqueé su labio inferior.

Escuché un gruñido salir desde su pecho.

**— ¿Realmente debemos hacer esto hoy? **—Inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta del salón.

**—Desafortunadamente** —dije mientras tiraba de él al salón.

Cuando terminé con biología más tarde, salí del salón y Edward no estaba allí. De hecho no sabía en qué edifico de ciencias era su clase, así que decidí caminar a la cafetería, donde siempre nos encontrábamos con los demás de todas formas. Toda esta cosa de _"salir"_ era territorio extraño para mí_. ¿Se suponía que lo llamara o que le escribiera que lo vería? ¿O se suponía que actuara como siempre hacia?_ Decidí ir con la última, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer algo más.

No sabía si Edward quería quedarse aquí para almorzar o regresar al apartamento. Así que decidí sentarme con todo el mundo en vez de ir a la fila del almuerzo a por una bandeja. Rose y Jasper no habían llegado tampoco. Cuando llegué a nuestra mesa habitual, saludé a Garrett, Alec y Seth. Me senté en un lugar vacío y lentamente más personas se nos unieron. Justo cuando me senté, Seth se deslizó a mi lado y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Intenté alejarme de su agarre casualmente. No quería hacer obvio este nuevo cambio, pero también sabía lo molesto que estaría Edward si aparecía y veía el brazo de Seth alrededor de mí.

Sorpresivamente, Emmett se sentó en el lado opuesto de donde estaba, observando a Seth. Él nunca comía con nosotros; usualmente lo veía sentado con un par de otros estudiantes de pre-medicina.

Me aproveché de su presencia.

**—Oye, Emmett, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?** —pregunté, acercándome a él y dejando el brazo de Seth—.** Gracias por salvarme** —susurré en su oído.

**—Solo intento evitar una pelea.** —Asintió hacia la fila del almuerzo y se inclinó para comer su comida. Edward estaba empujando su bandeja en la fila detrás de un par de chicas, mirando directamente hacia mí. Lucia molesto.

**—Mierda, mierda, mierda **—continué susurrando en voz baja—. **Sabía que sería terrible en esto.** —Cuando me moví para levantarme e irme, Emmettcolocó una mano en mi pierna para mantenerme sentada.

**—No huyas, Bella. Él estará bien. Solo relájate.** —La voz reconfortante de Emmett me mantuvo en mi asiento.

Edward se acercó desde atrás y colocó su bandeja enfrente de mí. Había buscado suficiente para los dos.

**—Muévete, Clearwater, estas en mi sitio**—le dijo a Seth.

**—Amigo, la última vez que revisé, no teníamos asientos asignados **— respondió, arrimándose más a mí.

**—Seth, solo muévete… por favor** —dije, intentando alejarme de él y chocando con Emmett.

Seth empujó su bandeja al lado opuesto enfrente de mí y se levantó para rodear la mesa y los bancos. Cuando dio la vuelta y se sentó, me miró con curiosidad. Edward se sentó en su puesto vacío, con su brazo detrás de mi espalda, agarrando mi cadera y arrimándome más a él. Luego quitó su brazo y comenzó a comer como si nada hubiera pasado. Rose y Jasper finalmente también se nos unieron en la mesa, sentándose cerca de Seth.

Me incliné hacia Edward.

**—No sabía si querías quedarte aquí o comer en casa, por eso no agarré nada de comida** —le dije.

**— ¿Quieres irte? **—preguntó, moviéndose para levantarse.

**—Acabas de comprar toda esta comida. Debemos al menos comerla.**

Se acomodó de regreso en su asiento y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. No me gustaba sentir que estaba en problemas por algo, como que necesitaba explicar mis acciones. Ni siquiera había hecho nada mal. Coloqué mis manos en la mesa, así podía impulsarme más arriba. Le di a Edward un besito rápido en los labios y observé cómo la tensión dejaba su rostro. Él bajó la mirada y me sonrió, luego hizo un gesto para que también comiera.

Con la boca llena de comida, Seth nos señaló con su tenedor**. **

**— ¿Que está pasando contigo, Belly? Nunca repartes afecto**—Aparentemente, la extensión de mis apodos en esta secundaria eraninterminables; no había escuchado ese.

No era una fanática.

**—No para ti **—respondí distraídamente.

**—No la llames, Belly.** —Edward le disparó una dura mirada a Seth mientras hablaba.

**— ¿Que, eres el único que puede llamarla de forma especial?**

**—Solo déjenlo** —les dije a los dos. Noté a Emmett tensarse junto a mí.

**—La llamo por su nombre, imbécil. No algún apodo cursi** —respondió Edward de todas maneras.

**—Isabella suena como a nombre de chico** —replicó Seth, y luego una sonrisa presumida se esparció por todo su rostro mientras se le ocurría una idea. Uh-oh no me gustaba esa cara—. **Cuando estoy embistiendo dentro de ella, me gusta decir un nombre de chica.** —Mi boca cayóabierta ante lo que acababa de decir.

Primero noté el puño de Emmett apretándose, y entonces sentí una brisa de aire pasar por mi cabeza mientras el cuerpo de Edward se lanzaba a través de la mesa. Tumbó a Seth con él en su vuelo. Ambos gruñeron ante el impacto del duro suelo, aunque Seth se llevó la peor parte con Edward encima de él. Me senté para ver por encima del borde de la mesa a los dos allí abajo. Edward le estaba dando una paliza con sus puños repetidamente. Seth trataba de usar sus antebrazos para bloquear los golpes.

Emmett rápidamente se abalanzó sobre las patas de la mesa primero para sujetar a Edward del cuello de su camisa. Me di cuenta de que Emmett había estado anticipando esto, porque lo levantó demasiado rápido para haber sido por sorpresa. Jasper se unió y ayudó a Emmett a quitar a Edward de encima de Seth.

Jasper se paró en la mano de Seth y retorció su pie sobre ella en el suelo en su salida. Seth no dijo nada, pero lo vi encogerse del dolor. Rose sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez ante todos ellos. Mientras los tres salían de la cafetería, Emmett y Jasper tenían sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Edward.

**— ¡Jodete, Cullen!** —gritó Seth desde su sitio en el suelo.

Observé como los brazos de Emmett y Jasper se flexionaron por la breve lucha que Edward tuvo. Luego continuaron por la puerta hacia el estacionamiento, sin ni siquiera un vistazo hacia atrás. Todo pasó tan rápido que no muchas personas se dieron cuenta en la ruidosa cafetería. Creo que las únicas personas que lo vieron fueron aquellas en nuestra mesa, y las personas de la mesa en la que cayeron Edward y Seth.

Él se levantó de regreso a la banca y se sentó enfrente de mí de nuevo. Su rostro no lucia tan mal, más que todo estaba rojo. Sabía que si Edward quería, podría haber hecho verdadero daño. Él tenía la cabeza doblada mirando su comida.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos molestos me observaron.

**—Deberías estar lejos de él, Bella. Está loco.**

**—Solo para los idiotas, Seth **—dijo Rose a mi lado, mirándolo.

**— ¡No dije nada que no diría cualquier otro día!** —Levantó sus manos en frustración.

Garrett y algunos otros de los chicos de la fraternidad se sentaron en la banca en dirección hacia nosotros.

**—Sabes lo que dijiste, maldito, solo** **déjalo. **—Miró a Seth.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi comida por el próximo par de minutos y levanté el emparedado de pavo y jamón. Seth podía haber sido un idiota por lo que dijo, pero al final del día, él tenía razón. Le había permitido a todos los chicos bromear abiertamente acerca de nuestro tiempo juntos; diablos, yo era de hecho una de las que hacia las bromas.

Ellos no conocían nada más. Quería creer que Seth no hubiera dicho algo así si hubiera sabido que estaba con Edward ahora.

**—Lo siento, Seth, eso fue mi culpa. No lo sabías.**

Su dura mirada se disparó hasta la mía.

**— ¿Qué no sabía, Em?** —respondió molesto. Él lo sabía e intentaba que lo dijera en voz alta, pero la cobarde en mi ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

**—Solamente no lo sabías.** —Suspiré.

Todo el mundo había terminado su almuerzo y habían vaciado el edificio cerca de quince minutos después. Rose se sentó fielmente a mi lado todo el tiempo, ofreciéndome su apoyo silencioso.

**—No creo que pueda hacer esto, Rosie.**

**—Puedes y lo harás.** —Me observó con una expresión seria.

**—Rose, no puedes forzarme a estar en una relación. **—Hablé a través de una risa.

**—Puedo y lo haré.**

**—Lindo…** —Respondí con ironía.

**—Bella, nunca he visto a ninguno de esos chicos mirarte de la forma en que él lo hace. Nunca te he visto mirar a ninguno de esos chicos en absoluto, realmente. Miras a Edward, sin embargo, y lo dejaste entrar. No renuncies ahora.**

Suspiré en derrota. Ella tenía razón. El hecho era que no quería dejar ir a Edward, o siquiera estar lejos de él, punto.

**—Edward nunca va a estar bien con el hecho de que he dormido prácticamente con todos** —dije.

**—Deberá aprender, ¿cierto? Además, no has dormido con TODOS. No has dormido con Emmett ni Jasper.** —Me guiñó un ojo—. **Mantengámoslo de esa forma, ¿de acuerdo?**

**—Sí, señora.** —Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Rose era buena para mi alma. Sabía lo que estaba pensando antes de siquiera haberlo dicho, y sabía cómo mantenerme con los pies en la tierra cuando había un riesgo de que huyera. Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento para entrar en nuestros autos, cuando notamos a Emmett y a Jasper parados cerca de la camioneta hablando. Edward no se encontraba a la vista.

**— ¿Dónde está él?** —les pregunté ansiosamente.

**—Él se subió a la moto y se fue tan pronto como llegamos aquí** —dijo Emmett con un encogimiento de hombros, pero me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado por su hermano.

**— ¿Crees que dejarlo hacer eso cuando está enojado fue la cosa más inteligente?**

**—Creo que sólo está molesto consigo mismo** —dijo Jasper.

**— ¿Consigo mismo, por qué? Creí que estaba molesto conmigo**—Me sentí impactada.

**—Él cree que te asustó** —dijo Emmett, viéndose un poco triste.

**—La única cosa que me asusta es que esté ahí afuera manejando esa cosa mientras tiene tanto rodando por su cabeza.** —Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y busqué su nombre en mis contactos.

**_Yo: regresa, por favor._**

Emmett bajó la compuerta trasera y nos sentamos en la cima de ella uno al lado del otro. Jasper tiró a Rose en la caja de la camioneta y la colocó en su regazo. Lo escuché susurrando en su oído, pero no sabía lo que decía. Me quedé sentada ahí balanceando mis piernas de atrás hacia delante, con la esperanza de que Edward estuviera bien y que regresara aquí pronto.

**—Bella, tengo una clase a la que asistir.** —La voz de Emmett sonaba insegura. Sabía que se preguntaba si debería quedarse para asegurarse de que Edward estuviera bien.

**—Ve, Emmett. Te mandaré un mensaje de texto cuando regrese**—Palmeé su pierna.

**—Gracias, Bella.** —Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla justo antes de que se bajara de la compuerta—. **Tómalo con calma con él, ¿de acuerdo?** —Asentí.

Después de que Emmett se despidiera, Rose se deslizó fuera de la camioneta.

**—Tengo que estar en mi sesión de tutoría en cinco minutos, ¿te veo en casa? **—me preguntó.

**—Hombre, nunca terminé mi almuerzo. Mi estómago va a estar gruñendo todo el tiempo, Rose** —se quejó Jasper.

**—Sabes que no tienes que permanecer allí sentado durante sus sesiones, ¿cierto?** —bromeé.

**—Siempre y cuando Royce sea su estudiante, sí.**

**—Ustedes, chicos, son unos trogloditas sobreprotectores** —refunfuñé.

**—Vamos, bebé, puedes comer en la cafetería del pasillo de tutoría**—dijo Rose, mientras agarraba su mano—. **Bella, puedes tomar el auto. Deberías ir a casa. Jasper tiene su auto.**

**—Va a regresar aquí. Lo voy a esperar. **—Los observé mientras se encogían de hombros y se alejaban.

Me quedé sola en la caja de la camioneta. Era irónico que justo ayer me encontrara aquí escondiéndome de Edward, y ahora me encontraba aquí con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Me deslicé más adentro de la caja de la camioneta y me acosté de espaldas. El clima estaba inusualmente cálido hoy y el sol se sentía bien sobre mi piel.

Noté una camisa hecha un ovillo en la esquina, así que extendí mi mano para agarrarla. Era de Edward, y me pregunté cuando se la había quitado para tirarla aquí atrás. La usé como una almohada debajo de mi cabeza para ayudar a aliviar el malestar de los bordes del suelo de la caja de la camioneta. El olor de su perfume me ayudó a quedarme dormida en la comodidad del sol.

Me desperté sobresaltada cuando escuché el fuerte sonido de un motor de motocicleta. Edward aparcaba la moto al lado de la camioneta y se sacaba el casco. Sus ojos ya se encontraban sobre mí antes de que el casco estuviera completamente fuera de su cabeza. Colocó las correas del caso alrededor de la manilla de la moto. Su mochila se balanceó alrededor de su costado, y él extendió la mano para sacar esa gorra de béisbol negra. Me incorporé sobre mis codos para observarlo. Me encantaba cuando usaba esa gorra; se veía aún más sexy de lo habitual.

**—Me encanta cuando usas eso** —decidí decirle.

**— ¿La gorra?** —me preguntó, viéndose sorprendido, y asentí. Luego, como si pensara en algo, me frunció el ceño—. **Vas a estar quemada por** **el sol si has estado acostada allí todo el tiempo.**

**—Sabía que regresarías. Quería estar aquí** —dije en voz baja—. **¿Estás listo para ir a casa?** —Me deslicé hasta el borde de la camioneta.

Me lanzó una mirada confundida y luego asintió. Me levanté y rodeé el lado del pasajero de la camioneta. Ni siquiera iba a preguntar si podíamos dar un paseo en la motocicleta, ya que sabía la respuesta a eso. Emmett y Edward cargaban dos juegos de llaves con ellos todo el tiempo ahora. Siempre cambiaban el uno con el otro sin decirle al otro. Creo que para estas alturas, Emmett sabía que si estaba con Edward, la camioneta estaría ocupada. Edward me siguió y me levantó hasta el asiento. Me miró fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera preguntarme algo o como si esperara que dijera algo. Me incliné y lo besé suavemente.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. No podía mirarlo. Todavía no sabía si estaba molesto consigo mismo o conmigo. Sus emociones se encontraban por todo su rostro. Agarré su mano mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia el apartamento. Sacó las llaves y entramos en su casa. Me llevó a su habitación y me acostó en la cama.

Comencé a respirar pesadamente mientras se subía encima de mí. Inmediatamente estaba excitada por su proximidad. Su cuerpo era el mejor tipo de afrodisíaco. El único problema era que su rostro aún contenía mucha preocupación mientras me miraba a los ojos. Extendí mi mano para suavizar las líneas debajo de sus ojos.

**—Hermosa, por favor, acaba con esto de una vez. Grítame, dime lo molesta que estás, para que me pueda sentir un poco mejor. No es que me merezca hacerlo** —dijo con un áspero tono de voz cansado.

**— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué te gritaría?** —le pregunté.

Puso la cabeza en la curva de mi cuello cuando habló—: **Porque actué como un idiota.**

Le quité la gorra de la cabeza y pasé mis dedos por su suave cabello.

**—Edward, todo eso habría sido evitado si yo no fuera tan cobarde.**

**—No, nena, yo no debería de haber dejado que eso me afectara.**

**—Pero lo hizo, y es parte de ser tu… simplemente tuya.** —Casi dije la palabra con "n"—. **Necesito encontrar una manera de superar mis inseguridades y hacerte sentir más cómodo.**

Sentí el lado de sus mejillas levantarse en una sonrisa cuando me atrapó tartamudeando sobre esa parte de "simplemente tuya".

**—No, no quiero hacer que avances tan rápido si te asusta de nuevo. Puedo manejarlo la próxima vez, lo prometo. Simplemente odio que ellos sientan como que pueden tocarte cuando sea que quieran y decir lo que sea que quieran.**

**—Sin embargo, no odiaría si me tocaras cuando sea que quisieras.** —Me moví contra él.

**—Hmm… maldición, nunca me cansaré de que me digas eso** —dijo, mientras levantaba mi camisa. Bajó la cabeza para llevarme a su boca y gemí, retorciéndome contra él para encontrar alivio. Su dulce tormento iba a ser mi muerte.

Antes de darme cuenta, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y él embestía dentro de mí febrilmente. Era extraño ser capaz de hacer esto con él cuando quisiera. No tenía que preocuparme sobre mis estúpidas reglas. No tenía que preocuparme por qué él estuviera con alguien más, porque estaba conmigo. No me importaba si a alguien más le gustaba, porque era mío. Debido a todas esas cosas, tuve que superar mis tres reglas de límite repetidamente.

Agarró mis muñecas con una de sus manos y las sostuvo fuertemente sobre mi cabeza. Se movía tan duro y rápido que era casi imposible concentrarse en nada, además de la euforia que se construía dentro de mí. Levanté mis piernas por encima de sus hombros, y él giró la cabeza para trazar besos en la parte interior de una de ellas. El contraste entre sus movimientos rápidos y duros, versus este dulce lado de él, comenzó a empujarme sobre el borde. Lo apreté duro en mi interior y lo escuché gemir mientras su mano me agarraba con más fuerza.

**—Mierda, nena, haz eso de nuevo** —jadeó. Cuando lo hice, dejó salir un largo gemido.

**—Bésame** —jadeé.

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos apasionadamente. No pude aguantar más tiempo y grité su nombre tan fuerte que, si alguien más se encontrara en casa, habría estado avergonzada. Edward fue capaz de aguantar un par de minutos más, construyéndome lentamente de nuevo.

Nadie jamás me había acelerado tanto.

En el momento que se dejó llevar, me aseguré de que mis ojos estuvieran abiertos para observar el éxtasis en su rostro. El placer puro en sus ojos me envió sobre el borde una vez más. Había soltado mis manos en su liberación, así que me sostuve de su espalda, hundiendo mis uñas en su piel con mi espalda arqueada hacia él mientras soportaba las ondas.

Finalmente colapsó en su lugar justo al lado mío. Rodé para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho mientras ambos jadeábamos por el esfuerzo.

Su mano subió y bajó por mi espalda suavemente. El suave movimiento hizo que me pesaran los ojos. Me incorporé para mirar el reloj porque tenía que trabajar esta noche, y Edward me puso de nuevo sobre su pecho.

**—Shh, hermosa… sólo duerme, te despertaré a tiempo.** —Se inclinó para besar mi frente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review's?<strong>

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	13. ¿Novio?

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 13<span>**

**_¿Novio?_**

Pensé que era mejor si nos quedábamos lejos de las fiestas por el resto del semestre. Edward no discutió conmigo. Creo que se sentía como si todavía no pudiera controlar el impulso de golpear a otros chicos que se acercaban demasiado a mí. Era agradable ser capaz de salir sin el drama añadido de otras personas. Aun así, no era capaz de admitir que estábamos en una relación real, así que si no nos juntábamos con otros, no tenía que definirlo. Edward tampoco lo mencionó. Habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para abrirnos al otro, y por fin me contó sobre su padre moribundo y lo difícil que fue para él superarlo. Parecía un buen momento para hablarle de mis padres, pero no podía hacerlo.

Esta semana no nos habíamos visto demasiado, además de durante la noche después de la salida del trabajo de uno u otro. Entramos en la semana de los finales y me di cuenta de que era demasiado difícil estudiar cerca de Edward, así que le prohibí venir a distraerme. Pareció funcionar para mejor, porque los dos nos sentimos muy confiados sobre nuestras calificaciones.

El jueves después de nuestro último examen, los cinco pasábamos el rato en el apartamento de los chicos viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra. Todos habíamos planeado ir a una fiesta en casa más tarde, pero aun así teníamos un par de horas hasta entonces. Rose nos convenció para finalmente salir a celebrar el final del semestre.

**— ¿Estás emocionada por pasar las vacaciones con tus padres, Isabella?** —preguntó Edward.

La cabeza de Rose se lanzó para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Sabía que le sorprendió que todavía no le haya dicho. Trató de comportarse casual, moviéndose hacia la cocina como si fuera a buscar algo, pero era obvio que se molestó. Jasper se puso de pie torpemente para unirse a ella.

**—Uh… no, en realidad no. No me gustan mucho las vacaciones.** —En realidad, las vacaciones eran el peor momento del año, además del 2 de febrero, el día en que murieron. Coincidentemente, ese día era también mi cumpleaños. Sí, feliz cumpleaños para mí. NUNCA lo celebraba. Estaba prohibido. Rose ya ni siquiera mencionaba mi cumpleaños.

Completamente ajeno a nuestras reacciones extrañas, Edward se rio un poco, y dijo—: **¿Qué? ¿A quién no le gustan las vacaciones?** —Sostenía mi mano y tuve que soltarla.

Miré a nuestra audiencia; Rose, Jasper y Emmett lo sabían. Los miré en busca de ayuda, para que alguien lo distrajera de este tema. Nadie se ofreció y estaba completamente sola.

Junté mis manos con fuerza y murmuré—: **Umm… a alguien que… no tiene padres. **—Fue difícil hacerlo salir de mi boca, pero no podía mentirle.

Se volvió hacia mí, ahora un poco más preocupado, pero me di cuenta de que seguía pensando que dije una broma extraña.

**— ¿De qué estás hablando, hermosa? Sí los tienes. Me has contado un montón de historias sobre cómo creciste.**

**—Todas esas historias se detuvieron antes de cumplir los quince años. Ellos murieron en un accidente de coche** —le susurré, retorciendo la sangre de mis manos pálidas.

**— ¿Qué mierda, Isabella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?** —Se puso de pie y gritó.

**—Hermano, relájate y déjala en paz** —dijo Emmett, mirándolo desde su lugar en el sofá.

Edward miró a su hermano y su expresión se volvió asesina.

**— ¿Tú lo sabías?** —Señaló con el dedo a Emmett. Luego se volvió para mirarme de nuevo—. **¿Emmett lo sabía, maldita sea?** —Su voz era incluso más fuerte.

**—Lo siento mucho, Edward** —dije con una voz tranquila, esperando que lo calmara.

**—Edward, en serio, basta. Fue un momento de debilidad; ustedes ni siquiera estaban juntos. Ella acababa de volver de casa después de verte, cuando vio que Senna estuvo aquí. Se enfadó y simplemente se le escapó.** —Genial, otra pieza de información que todavía no le habíadicho. Era la novia del año. Aunque, supongo que ni siquiera tenía esetítulo.

Jasper se entrometió por fin.

**—Edward, tienes que jodidamente dejar de molestarla o la voy a sacar de aquí, lejos de ti. Puedes verla cuando regrese de las vacaciones.** —Le surgió la protección de hermano mayor ylo amaba por eso. Pero esto era completamente mi culpa; él se merecíasaberlo.

Cuando Jasper dijo que me alejaría de él, vi su expresión pasar de enfurecida a asustada. Rápidamente se acercó a mí y se arrodilló entre mis piernas. Emmett se levantó y se fue. Una vez que Jasper y Rose se convencieron de que Edward no iba a gritarme más, también salieron de la sala de estar.

**—Cariño…** —Puso la frente sobre mi pierna—. **No te vayas, lamento haberte gritado.** —Levantó la cabeza y se disculpó.

**—No me voy a ninguna parte, Edward.** —Froté las manos por el costado de su rostro desaliñado.

**— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te conté lo de mi padre.**

**—Cuando me hablaste de tu padre, parecía ser tu momento. Sentí que si te contaba de mis padres en ese momento, sería como si intentara superarte. "_Oh, perdiste a uno de tus padres, yo perdí a los dos". _Necesitabas ese momento privado para decirme lo de tu padre. Sinceramente, nunca hablo de mis padres debido a la forma en que todo sucedió. Ya ni siquiera hablo con Rose al respecto.**

Se sentó en el sofá junto a mí y me llevó a su regazo. Puse las manos alrededor de él y le besé el cuello.

**— ¿Qué pasó cuando murieron?** —Al instante me puse rígida por la pregunta—. **Dime.** —Su voz era amable pero firme.

Sin más rodeos.

Todo este evento era básicamente la razón por la que me volví de esta manera. Mi vida desde entonces había girado en torno a ese momento en un círculo vicioso. Nunca había sido capaz de alejarme de ello. Es por eso que creé mis reglas, es por eso que no había sido capaz de entregarme totalmente a Edward, y era la razón de porque los eventos como este seguían apareciendo entre nosotros.

**—Mis padres se divorciaron. Mi padre se casó con Lilian, la madre de Rose. Por eso somos hermanas. **—Asintió, porque sabía que éramos enrealidad hermanastras y no parientes de sangre—. **Todo fue perfecto. Mis padres ya no peleaban, y en el acuerdo tuve a Lilian y a Rose. Entonces, un día, nuestro director me sacó de la clase y me dijo que mis padres habían muerto. Juntos. En el mismo auto. La última vez que lo comprobé, mis padres no podían estar cerca, y sin duda no paseaban en el mismo coche.** —Tomé una respiración profunda y él frotó círculos en mi mano—.** Ese fue el día en que aprendí que la gente siempre se va. Si no se engañan entre sí, se mueren. Mis padres hicieron las dos cosas el mismo día. Me duele mucho estar cerca de alguien; no podía arriesgarme a sentir ese tipo de soledad de nuevo. Casi no logro salir con vida, y si ocurriera de nuevo, sé que no lo lograría. **—Dije todo esto en su hombro, demasiado asustadade ver sus ojos juiciosos.

Puso la mano debajo de mi barbilla y la levantó. No estoy segura de si me gustó lo que vi en su rostro, pero era mejor que el juicio. Parecía como si todo lo que acababa de decir tuviera mucho sentido, como si ahora entendiera por qué me comportaba así.

**—Isabella, nunca te engañaría. Tienes que saber que ninguna chica se compara a ti. No hay ninguna razón para que necesite algo de otra persona, cuando todo lo que quiero está aquí contigo.** —Asentí, a pesar de que sabía que él no podía estar cien por ciento seguro. No había pasado por todas las chicas. Un día, se cansaría de mi mierda—. **Tienes** **que dejar de preocuparte por perderme. No hay otro lugar en este mundo** **en el que quiera estar. Te amo, hermosa.**

Jadeé por su exclamación. _¿Amor? ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado al amor? ¿Cómo sería capaz de responderle lo mismo?_ Nunca le había dichoesas palabras a nadie después de la muerte de mis padres. Ni siquiera aRose o Lilian. Esas palabras eran permanentes.

Agarró los lados de mi cara y me miró a los ojos.

**—Relájate, no voy a volver a decirlo por un tiempo. Sólo quiero que te acostumbres al hecho de que un día, cuando estés cómoda con ello, te lo diré todos los días, varias veces al día. Quiero que sepas cuánto te amo cada maldito día, pero por ahora, sólo voy a dejar que lo asimiles. **—Me besó los párpados, lanariz y cada una de mis mejillas—. **Además, sé que te sientes de la misma manera, incluso si no puedes decirlo. No es posible que sintamos esta profunda conexión y que no me ames. No puedo ser el único que siente esto.**

Lo empujé hacia abajo sobre el sofá y comencé a besarlo con avidez, y él igualó mi fervor.

**—Eres el novio más asombroso que una chica podría pedir.**

Desde debajo de mí, vi sus ojos abrirse de alegría.

**— ¿Novio?** —gritó con entusiasmo.

**—Sí, por lo menos ahora puedo admitirte esto. ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Edward Cullen?** —Me reí de él y mi ridiculez.

Su rostro se relajó en una mirada feliz, y tranquilamente respondió—: **Cariño, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.** —Me giró por debajo de él con una mano en mi pelo y siguió besándome. Nuestras manos empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando de esta nueva etapa para mí. Para nosotros.

**—Bella, ¿podemos salir ahora? ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver si Emma Stone y Ryan Gosling se enrollan!** —gritó Rose desde el pasillo.

Sin despegarme de la boca de Edward, grité—: **NO, ¡fuera!** —Aunque no sé si me pudieron entender bien.

Edward se rio en nuestro beso. Lo agarré de los pantalones. Al instante perdió la sonrisa y la lujuria de inmediato consumió su expresión. Bajó para frotarse contra mí y los dos gemimos en la boca del otro.

**— ¡Qué asco, chicos, basta! En el sofá no. **—Rose se encontraba justo al lado de nosotros, alejándome de Edward.

**—Oh, como si ya no hubiésemos intercambiado bastante fluidos en este sofá, cariño.** —Jasper rio detrás de ella.

**—Son todos repugnantes, cállense, pongan la película y mantengan los fluidos dentro de ustedes mismos** —se quejó Emmett.

**—No podrían haber llegado en un peor momento** —se quejó Edward.

**—Rose, ni siquiera te importa Ryan Gosling. Sólo quieres verla porque crees que Emma Stone es caliente** —añadí.

**— ¡Claro que sí, esa es mi chica! **—gritó Jasper con orgullo. Rose se rio y golpeó a Jasper en el pecho mientras me sacaba la lengua.

**—Oye, Rose, ¿adivina qué?** —dijo Edward asomándose por encima de Jasper para mirarla—. **Isabella me pidió que fuera su novio. **—Se burlaba de mí, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No me di cuenta de que sería así de fácil hacerlo feliz.

Rose empezó a aplaudir y a saltar.

**—Bella, ¡por fin lo sacaste de su miseria!**

Al instante me volví para enfrentar a Edward. Sabía que Rose jugaba conmigo, pero también había algo de verdad en su declaración. Hice un puchero hacia él.

**— ¿Miseria?** —le pregunté.

**—Cariño, no ha habido ni un segundo de miseria para mí desde que dijiste que eras mía y sólo mía.** —Se inclinó, me chupó el labio inferior enfurruñado, y lo mordisqueó. Comencé a pasar las manos por su pelo otra vez.

Emmett volvió a apagar las luces y reanudó la película. Edward y yo nos sentamos inmóviles en nuestros lugares, pero seguía exaltada y mi necesidad no desapareció.

**—Cariño, no creo que me pueda sentar aquí…** —empecé a decir.

Él ya se encontraba de pie conmigo en sus brazos.

**— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!** —gritó.

**—A veces son tan condenadamente molestos. Al menos vayan a su casa** —se quejó Emmett. Últimamente se frustraba mucho más.

**—Buena idea, hermano** —dijo Edward mientras se daba la vuelta en el pasillo y se dirigía hacia la puerta—. **Ah, y lo juro por Dios, vamos a hacer que eches un polvo cuando lleguemos a casa. ¡Estás de muy mal humor!** —Señaló directamente a Emmett. Jasper se echó a reír ante el ceño fruncido de Emmett.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, le fruncí el ceño.

— **¿Vas a ir a buscar chicas cuando llegues a casa?** —Nos llevaba hacia el sofá que compartíamos con Rose.

**—Oh, hermosa, ¿eso son celos?** —Me acarició el cuello.

**—** **¿Qué? No. No me pongo celosa. **—Era cierto. Nunca me había puesto celosa de ninguna otra chica. _¿Podría estar celosa con sólo pensar en que otra chica estuviera cerca de Edward mientras yo estaba al otro lado del país?_ Nunca antes se me ocurrió pensar que él iría a casa en un par de días y pasaría tiempo con todos sus amigos de allá. Senna estaría allí, sin duda—. **Bueno, tal vez… un poco. Pero sólo porque he visto lo magnífica que es una de tus ex novias. Sólo me puedo imaginar cómo se ven las otras.**

**—Confía en mí, nadie me estará merodeando. Probablemente voy a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo deprimido porque voy a extrañar a mi novia.** —Me mostró todos los dientes de un blanco brillante.

Ya disfrutabaun poco demasiado de esa palabra.

**— ¿Me vas a extrañar?** —le pregunté sorprendida.

**—Isabella, te extraño cuando vas al baño ¿y ahora se supone que debo pasar semanas sin ti?**

Las vacaciones de invierno duraban un mes. Todos nos prometimos regresar antes de que el mes se acabara, porque era mucho tiempo para estar separados. Sin embargo, una gran cantidad de ese tiempo lo pasaríamos en casas de nuestras propias familias.

**—Sé que también te voy a extrañar **—le susurré en su cuello. Todavía era difícil para mí ser directa y estar expuesta con mis sentimientos.

**—Ven a casa conmigo. Por favor, puedes conocer a mi madre. Ella es genial y sé que se muere por conocerte.**

**—No puedo, Edward, tengo que ir a ver a Lilian. Te invitaría, pero sé lo mucho que extrañas a tu madre.**

**—Sí, no puedo dejarla durante las vacaciones…** —dijo con tristeza.

**—Oye, lo entiendo.** —Agarré su rostro—. **Son sólo un par de semanas, luego vamos a volver aquí y nos encerraremos en tu habitación y no saldremos hasta que nos veamos obligados a ir a clase. **—Me reí.

**— ¿Lo prometes?** —preguntó, tristemente.

**—Lo prometo.** —Me incliné para capturar sus labios. Íbamos a disfrutar de nuestro último par de días juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Edward le dijo Te Amo! Esperemos que Bella lo diga pronto, al menos ya le pidió que fueran novios! Yay =)<strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**¿Review's?**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	14. Receso de Invierno

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 14<span>**

**_Receso de Invierno_**

Edward y yo nos refugiamos en su habitación durante el resto del fin de semana. Estaba segura que Jasper y Rose hicieron lo mismo, ya que Jasper también había regresado a casa con los chicos. No vi a Emmett en ningún momento de los tres días en que Edward y yo anduvimos juntos; debió haberse ido a quedar en la casa de un amigo, porque cada vez que nos veía no se perdía la oportunidad de recordarnos lo "nauseabundos" que éramos. Comenzaba a sentirme mal por dejarlo tanto de lado. Debió haber estado esperando tener algo tiempo a solas con su hermano y mejor amigo en casa.

Rose y yo dejamos a los chicos en el aeropuerto antes de irnos. Edward me dio las llaves de su camioneta, en caso de que la necesitara por alguna razón. Le dejé saber que no habría forma en el infierno de que siquiera intentara sacar esa cosa de la cochera, ni hablar de conducirla. Podía imaginarme atropellando a algún pobre y pequeño coche. Él sólo se rio de mí. Sin embargo, le pregunté si podía conducir la motocicleta.

**—Absolutamente no.** —Todo el humor escapó de su rostro.

Volvió a tomar las llaves de mi mano y quitó las de la motocicleta del llavero, por si acaso. En realidad, nunca planeé conducirla; simplemente quería sacarlo de quicio antes de que se fuera. Misión cumplida.

Nunca olvidaré la mirada en su rostro cuando se despidió. Juro que si se hubiera quedado un poco más frente a mí en la entrada de seguridad, habría visto una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Traté de asegurarle que el tiempo pasaría volando, pero me sentía tan molesta como él por la separación. Sentía que aún teníamos muchos obstáculos en nuestra reciente relación, y este era un momento muy inoportuno para estar separados. Lo abracé con fuerza y me elevé sobre la punta de los pies para besarlo en los labios.

**—Adiós, cariño** —susurré en sus labios.

**—Adiós, hermosa, te a…** —Se detuvo y suspiró—. **Te veo pronto.**

Le di una mirada triste y me despedí con la mano. Odiaba que tuviera que retener sus sentimientos por mí, pero aún no me encontraba lista para decirle esas palabras, sin importar cuáles fueran mis sentimientos.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron a un ritmo lento. Lilian y Eleazar tenían muchos eventos planeados para que Rose y yo asistiéramos. Tampoco eran del tipo divertido. Eran del tipo empresarial y aburrido, para el que teníamos que vestirnos bien, sonreír y hablar educadamente. Intenté actuar como si lo disfrutara porque era un buen negocio para Eleazar y era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de todo lo que hizo por mí.

Cada mañana, Emmett y Edward se habían estado levantando extremadamente temprano para ayudar en las tierras de su madre durante el tiempo que se encontraran allí. Era muy difícil atrapar a Edward al teléfono. Las dos horas de diferencia normalmente no hubieran sido un gran cosa, pero Edward se iba a la cama muy temprano, mientras que yo llegaba de las ceremonias tarde, y a esa hora me quedaba dormida. Me sentía frustrada con la falta de comunicación que teníamos últimamente.

En un principio planeábamos hacer video chats todos los días, pero no fuimos capaces de pillar al otro ni una vez. Lo más divertido que hice hasta ahora fue enviarle una foto mía arreglada para las ceremonias. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de checar mi teléfono más tarde en las noches, él siempre enviaba un mensaje sexy diciéndome lo mucho que disfruto mis fotos.

Sabía que los chicos habían salido un par de veces a reunirse con sus amigos en la ciudad. Rose siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando Jasper se iba de fiesta con ellos. Siendo tan cercanas a Jasper ant es de que comenzara a salir con Rose, siempre escuchábamos de todas las chicas con las que se enganchaba cuando iba a casa de visita. Creo que Rose le preocupaban dichas chicas. Perdí la cuenta del número de veces que le dije lo ridícula que sonaba, ya que Jasper estaba absolutamente loco por ella.

Recientemente, fue a una fiesta y se emborrachó tanto que terminó pasando la noche en el sofá. Cuando Rose no supo nada de él hasta la mañana siguiente, estaba lívida. Todos en la casa podían escucharla gritándole al teléfono. Me di cuenta que él intentaba explicarle lo que ocurrió y le asegurarle que ninguna de las chicas de su vecindario estuvieron allí cuando se quedó frito. Al parecer a ella no le importó y al rato simplemente le colgó.

Eso fue hace cuatro días, y ninguno de los dos había intentado contactar al otro. Al principio, no me preocupaba, porque Rose se quejaba conmigo al tiempo que Jasper se quejaba con Edward, así que sabía que en algún momento cederían. Sin embargo, después de cuatro días, comenzaba a preocuparme de que su orgullo se metiera en medio y que tal vez no fueran capaces de superar esto.

Rose había estado llorando desde entonces. Un día, me encontraba consolándola en el sofá de la sala de estar cuando el timbre sonó. Lilian y Eleazar habían salido a desayunar juntos, así que sabía que tenía que levantarme y contestar. Abrí la puerta, completamente sorprendida de ver a Jasper, quien se encontraba de pie luciendo tan triste y deprimido como Rose. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche.

**— ¡Jasper! ¡El viaje de Texas hasta acá es bastante largo para una visita sorpresa!** —dije, sorprendida.

Oí a Rose jadear en el fondo.

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Lo siento, Bella.** —Me empujó al pasar, apenas notando que dije algo. Ya tenía los ojos fijos en Rose. La alcanzó en el sofá y la lanzó sobre su hombro, lo que hizo que su cabeza chocara contra su dura espalda.

— **¿QUÉ RAYOS, JASPER?** —gritó—. **¡No puedes entrar aquí a la fuerza!**

**— ¡SUFICIENTE, ROSALIE! Y has sido lo suficientemente ridícula.** —Halló las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas con Rose retorciéndose sobre su hombro. Los seguí, riéndome del espectáculo—. **¿Dónde está su habitación?** —me preguntó.

**—Toma el corredor a la izquierda. Es la última habitación a la derecha** —le dije.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta a dónde la llevaba, dejó de luchar contra él.

**—Gracias, Bella** —respondió, girando en el corredor a la cima de las escaleras. Gracias a Dios, vino a solucionar las cosas.

Caminé hasta mi habitación para ducharme. Me quité toda la ropa y busqué la que usaría durante el día. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero sonaba de forma diferente a lo usual. Cuando lo encontré, me di cuenta que no era lo que sonaba, y entonces recordé que había dejado la portátil encendida en caso de que Edward y yo nos conectáramos al mismo tiempo. Posicioné la pantalla para que nada más mostrara mis hombros desnudos y mi rostro, siendo que ya estaba desvestida para ducharme.

Respondí emocionada—: **¡Hola, cariño!**

**—Maldición, hermosa, eres un regalo para la vista**. —Lucía cansado, pero también se veía muy bronceado, y si fuera posible, aún más musculoso. Como si todo lo que estuviese haciendo era ejercitarse bajo el sol. Lo cual probablemente era cierto.

**—Guau, tú tampoco luces nada mal.** —Le guiñé un ojo—. **Entonces… estoy bastante segura de que Rose y Jasper finalmente se arreglaron** —le dije.

**—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Por qué piensas eso? Pensé que nunca oiría el final de parte de él, si eso posteriormente ocurría.**

**—Acaba de aparecer y la arrastró hasta su habitación.** —Me reí.

**— ¿Qué? ¿Voló para allá? Ese bastardo** —gruñó, sonando molesto.

**— ¿Por qué dices eso? Honestamente, agradezco ya no tener que lidiar con una Rose llorosa.**

**—No, me siento feliz de que se arreglen. Sólo me pone celoso que él pueda ver a su novia. Yo estoy a dos segundos de saltar en un avión, especialmente después de volver a ver tu hermosa cara.** —Me sonriódesde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Amaba esa pequeña sonrisa en losbordes de sus labios.

**—Me alegra que me encontraras conectada, estaba por ir a ducharme.**

**—Sí, Emmett y yo andamos exhaustos. Mamá tiene un millón de cosas que hacer. Acabamos de entrar para almorzar.** —Me sonrió y entonces vi cómo lo que dijo lo golpeó de repente—. **Cariño, ¿tienes algo puesto?**

Sacudí la cabeza.

**—Iba a ducharme** —le recordé tímidamente.

**—Entonces, ¿no tienes nada de ropa en este momento?** —Cuando negué con la cabeza, se inclinó hacia adelante y gruñó—.** Baja un poco la cámara. **—Señaló hacia abajo.

Decidí hacerlo mejor y me recosté en la silla para que así aún pudiera ver mi rostro y tuviera un pequeño vistazo de mis pechos. Me encantaba la lujuria que envolvió sus ojos verdes. Cuando bajé ambas manos para acunarlos y los presioné uno contra el otro para él, juro que lo escuché gruñir. Me hallaba a punto de pedirle que me mostrara algo, cuando noté a Emmett entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando me vio en esa posición comprometedora en la pantalla de su hermano.

Me volví a inclinar hacia adelante para que así la cámara apuntara de nuevo sólo a mis hombros y mi rostro. Edward hizo un pequeño puchero. Casi volví a mi seducción, pero recordé lo enojado que estaría cuando se diera cuenta que Emmett se encontraba detrás de él. Quien, por cierto, seguía de pie allí con una gran sonrisa de payaso en el rostro.

**—Uh, ¿Edward? **—pregunté.

**— ¿Sí, hermosa?** —respondió sin aliento.

**—La próxima vez deberíamos hacer esto con la puerta de tu cuarto cerrada.** —Señalé detrás de él. Su cabeza se giró de golpe para mirar a suhermano.

**—Maldición, Bella. Sabía que tenías un buen par de tetas, pero guau...**—Emmett se inclinó para mirarme detrás de su hermano, quien ahora se ponía de pie.

Edward no lucía feliz. Vi su mano levantarse para agarrar la pantalla de su portátil. Antes que la cerrara de golpe, lo oí decir—: **¡Te extraño, muñeca!** —Luego la pantalla se puso negra.

Me levanté para ir hasta la ducha, riéndome ante la imagen de aquellos dos, quienes probablemente justo ahora se encontraban peleando. Extrañaba demasiado a Edward, pero me di cuenta que también extrañaba a Emmett. Se había vuelto como un hermano para mí. Bueno, tal vez no un hermano, ya que los hermanos no te dirían cuán buenas estaban tus tetas, pero definitivamente más cercano que cualquier amigo.

Cuando salí de la ducha, noté que tenía un mensaje de texto esperándome.

**_Edward: No te enojes conmigo, pero revisa tu correo._**

Odiaba cuando la gente comenzaba con ese tipo de comentarios; mi mente siempre se iba al peor resultado imaginable. _¿Qué podría haber hecho en los últimos veinticinco minutos que podría hacerme enojar? _Cuando abrí mi correo, noté que había una confirmación para un boletode avión a Texas y el vuelo salía mañana.

_Yo: ¿Me compraste un boleto de avión?_

**_Edward: No tienes que usarlo, pero espero que lo hagas. Te extraño con locura._**

_Yo: ¡Más te vale estar en ese aeropuerto cargado de regalos por hacer esto!_

**_Edward: ¿VIENES?_**

_Yo: Hay un galán del otro lado del boleto, por supuesto que sí._

**_Edward: Te llevaría el mundo si pudiera._**

Lilian y Eleazar se entristecieron al ver que me iba tan pronto, pero creo que Lilian se alegró de que hubiera alguien que valía más la pena que visitara. Me reí de Rose, quien apenas podía decirme adiós porque se encontraba demasiado metida en la garganta de Jasper. De todas formas, pronto estaríamos todos juntos en nuestro departamento.

Cuando llegué al terminal de llegadas, me subí a una escalera mecánica hasta el reclamo de equipaje. Edward era la primera persona en la línea de los que esperaban en la parte inferior. Comencé a reírme en el instante en que lo vi, porque lucía como un niño pequeño en Navidad. Su emoción era contagiosa, y noté que la gente a su alrededor sonreía por su atolondramiento. Sé con certeza que mi rostro imitaba el suyo. Me agarró junto a mi bolsa antes de que pudiera bajar los últimos dos escalones. Le envolví las piernas en la cintura y llevé su rostro a mis labios.

Caminó hasta un banco besándome, cuando oí a una mujer mayor decir—: **Cielos, ¿puedo tener un recibimiento como ese?** —Me reí en su boca.

Me sentó en el banco y me dio una caja envuelta en papel plateado que sostenía contra su espalda, la cual no había notado antes

**—Edward, lo de los regalos era broma **—dije, al tomarlo de sus manos.

**—En realidad, no es nada. Sólo ábrelo.**

Deslicé el dedo debajo de la solapa y quité el envoltorio. Cuando abrí la caja, supe al instante lo que eran. Una caja llena con nada más que trufas de chocolate con frambuesa. No sé cómo las encontró, pero este hombre era sorprendente.

**— ¿Lo recordaste?** —jadeé en un susurró.

**—Recuerdo todo de ti, Isabella.**

**—Guau, ya me enamoré de Texas.** —Eso lo hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y reír.

Caminamos hasta el aparcamiento y me di cuenta que no tenía idea de qué tipo de coche buscaba; con Edward, podría ser cualquiera. Para mi total sorpresa, caminamos hasta un potente coche negro y viejo que parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

Me congelé.

**—Ese. No. Es. Tu. Coche.** —Podía con certeza imaginármelo conduciendo esto, y me encendía por completo.

**—Uh… sí, mi papá lo reconstruyó conmigo** —dijo con timidez.

**— ¿Por qué diablos no lo llevaste a California contigo? ¡Es tan caliente!**

Su rostro se llenó de alivio.

**—Mi mamá dijo que sólo me metería en problemas con él. No tenía idea de que me mudaría al lado de los problemas.** —Me guiñó un ojo.

**—Oh, puedo mostrarte todo tipo de problemas en esto.** —Froté el brillante capó negro.

**—Por favor, Dios, hazlo. **—Vino hacia mí y me empujó de espaldas contra el auto,

**—** **¿Qué tipo de coche es?** —pregunté mientras movía su cuerpo contra el mío—. **Todo lo que sé es que es caliente.**

Se agachó y me susurró en el oído.

**—Es un Camaro del '67. Cuatrocientos caballos de fuerza.**

**—No tengo idea de lo que significa eso, pero no puedo esperar para verte conducirlo.**

Se rió al tiempo que me abría la puerta y me ayudaba a sentarme.

Mirar a un chico conducir con transmisión manual tenía algo excitante. Tal vez era la forma en que tiraban de la palanca de cambios con cada aceleración, la forma en que los músculos de sus antebrazos se flexionaban con el movimiento, o tal vez era la sonrisa arrogante que Edward tenía en su rostro al conducir, pero para cuando llegamos a su casa, me encontraba completamente encendida.

Todavía lo miraba fijamente cuando estacionó.

**—No creo que pueda conocer a tu mamá así.**

**— ¿Así cómo?** —preguntó, sonriendo.

**—Así como si estuviera a punto de saltarte encima. **—Me moví en mi asiento con incomodidad.

**—Oh, hermosa, habrá mucho tiempo para eso.** —Me guiñó un ojo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no creía poder esperar, Emmett bajó corriendo los escalones del pórtico. Detrás de él, una hermosa y sorprendentemente joven mujer que era la versión femenina de sus hijos, lo seguía. Cuando abrí la puerta, Emmett me sacó del coche y me apretó en un abrazo de oso.

**— ¡Bella! Te extrañé** —dijo sonriendo. Alguien al fin parecía de mejor humor; tal vez tuvo suerte durante las vacaciones. Emmett.

Riendo de su entusiasmo, le regresé el abrazo.

**—También te extrañé,**

**—Siento sorprenderte junto a Edward ayer. Me patearon el trasero por eso.** —Me dio una mirada de cachorro muy parecida a la de su hermano.

**—No trates de lanzarle esa mirada dulce después de que violaste su privacidad.** —Su madre le dio un empujón.

_¿Sabía de eso? Genial._

**—Oh** —dije, mortificada.

Me dio un abrazo, una vez que Emmett me bajó.

**—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención avergonzarte. Estos chicos me dicen todo. He escuchado de todo, confía en mí, no me molesta. **—Le sonreí con calidez—. **Soy Esme, por cierto.**

**—Soy Bella, gracias por permitirme quedar en tu casa.**

**—No hay de qué. Así que, ¿te gusta que te digan Bella?** —preguntó—. **Edward te llama Isabella.** —Edward hizo su camino alrededor del coche y nos sonrió a ambas.

**—Sí, Edward es el único que me llama así. Traté de pararlo.** —Me encogí de hombros.

**—Vamos, señoras, tengo hambre** —dijo Edward, a medida que ponía sus brazos alrededor de nosotras y nos dirigía por las escaleras de la cochera.

**—Estás muy sonriente, hijo.** —Le sonrió Esme.

**—Tengo a mis dos chicas favoritas en el mismo lugar, ¿que podría ser mejor?**

**—Ugh, mátame, por favor. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan marica?** —preguntó Emmett, metiéndose bajo el brazo de Edward y jalando a su mamá lejos. Estos dos eran peligrosamente adorables con ella.

A la mamá de Edward no le importó que durmiera en la habitación con él y ni se inmutó por algunas de las historias que le contaban sobre las fiestas universitarias. Aprendí que se embarazó de ellos cuando tenía diecisiete, lo cual explicaba por qué parecía tan joven. Su padre sonaba como si la hubiera amado con locura y hubiera trabajado muy duro para construirle una vida magnifica a su familia. No tenía idea de lo adinerados que Emmett y Edward eran. Al parecer, su padre fue el Director Ejecutivo de su propia compañía, así que cuando murió, quedaron con al menos lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente por muchos años. No pedí más detalles.

Simplemente adoraba escuchar todas sus historias familiares; parecían ser muy unidos. Había escuchado a Edward hablar con su madre un par de veces en casa, pero verlos juntos en persona era agradable.

Nada más estaré aquí por unos días antes de que los tres volemos de regreso a California. Así que pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, con Emmett y Esme incluidos. Sorprendentemente, no fue aburrido tener a su mamá siempre con nosotros. Era increíble, y podía bromear junto con sus hijos. Pude ver de dónde sacaron su encanto. Sólo puedo imaginar lo devastadoramente guapo que era su padre.

Esta era la primera vez desde que conocí a Rose que no pasaría su cumpleaños con ella, pero me alegré de que Jasper se encontrara allí. Hablamos por teléfono casi todo el día, ya que a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba el hecho de que no anduviéramos juntas. Podía odiar celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero me encantaba estar con Rose en el suyo. Edward y yo le enviamos chocolate y flores, y ella me hizo prometerle llevarle algo al volver de Texas.

También fuimos a un par de partidos en su ciudad. Fue un placer conocer a un gran número de las personas con las que creció. Sus fiestas eran mucho más discretas y apacibles que cualquiera en las que estuve en la Fraternidad Row. En la víspera de Año Nuevo, fuimos a una hoguera en la propiedad de uno de sus amigos. En verdad, nunca había estado en una hoguera antes, así que fue agradable experimentar eso con él y su familia. Podía mirar los ojos verdes de Edward iluminados por el fuego durante el resto de mi vida. Por primera vez, besé a alguien a medianoche, y agradecí que fuera Edward al que besaba.

Su familia me mostró los alrededores de la ciudad. Y él terminó por comprarme un par de botas vaqueras de cuero que según él lucirían ardientes con vestido. Esme me compró un vestido que dijo iría muy bien con las botas. En una de las tiendas en la que nos quedamos mirando, perdimos el rastro de Emmett. Al final me topé con él en la parte trasera de la tienda. Me sorprendí al verlo hablar con Senna. Le hablaba en un severo tono cortante y ella parecía increíblemente triste.

**—Oye, Emmett, ¿estás listo para irnos? **—le dije del otro lado del pasillo, con miedo de ir allí e interponerme entre ellos.

La chica me miró con una expresión de asombro.

**— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?** —preguntó, alzándole la voz.

**—Es la novia de Edward, eso es lo que hace aquí, Senna** —le respondió con brusquedad, alejándose. Senna lucía molesta por este hecho. En verdad no me gustaba la chica, pero me sentí mal por la expresión triste en su rostro.

Él se acercó, me pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y nos alejamos de ella.

**— ¿Estás bien?** —le pregunté, mirándolo.

**—Totalmente bien, Belly. Sólo me acorraló.** —Se encogió de hombros y caminamos de regreso a la parte delantera de la tienda para encontrar a mi novio y su madre.

En nuestra última noche allí, Edward nos estaba preparando la cena. Me entusiasmaba ver cómo esto resultaría, porque en casa él nunca había cocinado. En el ambiente se escuchaba el envolvente sonido de la música country. Emmett, su mamá y yo nos encontrábamos conversando con bebidas en el sofá. Cuando una nueva canción empezó a tocar, Esme dio una palmada.

**—Oh, ¡me encanta Brantley Gilbert! **—exclamó.

Edward se me acercó con un delantal y extendió su mano a la mía.

**— ¿Bailas conmigo?** —preguntó.

Sonreí, poniendo mi mano en la suya y sintiendo cómo me tiraba hasta sus brazos. Le puse una mano en el hombro y otra en la palma extendida. Me giré para ver Emmett sacando a bailar a su mamá, también. Edward me hizo girar en torno a la sala de estar. Hombre, estos chicos podían bailar; su madre les enseñó bien. No hubo un centímetro de esta sala que Emmett y Edward no cubrieran con nosotras.

Emmett seguía cambiando a su mamá y a mí de ida y vuelta entre su hermano y él. Edward sólo me permitió bailar con Emmett durante un tiempo antes de venir a robarme otra vez. Emmett y su mamá reían histéricamente de cómo la mantuvo girando en un círculo repetidamente tan rápido como pudo.

A lo largo de toda la canción, Edward cantaba junto a mi oído. Cerré los ojos y dejé fluir su voz a través de mí. El artista cantaba sobre cómo nadie conocía a su chica como él lo hacía. Cuando cantaba que era su mejor amiga, me fundí en Edward. Esta era la canción más dulce que había escuchado. No tenía ninguna duda en mi mente de que me cantaba esto a propósito, y en cierta forma, sabía que en verdad nadie más me conocía como él lo hacía. Lo aferré más fuerte en tanto me cantaba las últimas palabras de la canción con su voz embriagadora.

Abrí los ojos cuando la melodía terminó y me di cuenta que nos había sacado de la sala de estar, alejándonos de su familia. Nos mirábamos el uno al otro con hambre.

Luego dio un paso atrás y gritó—: **Mamá, ¿puedes terminar la cena por mí? **—Desató a toda prisa el delantal de alrededor de su cintura y lo arrojó al suelo.

**—Sí, cariño, ¡hasta luego!** —le gritó desde la sala de estar.

Me arrastró por la puerta principal hacia la noche más rápido de lo que mis piernas cortas podrían manejar. Corrimos hasta el coche, abrió la puerta y me senté dentro. Cuando me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, caminó hacia el lado del conductor.

Saqué mi labio inferior.

**—Tenía muchas ganas de comer esa cena que tú estabas preparando.**

**—Probablemente, mamá en este momento la está tirando a la basura para luego comenzar todo de nuevo. No te pierdes de nada, lo prometo** —dijo riendo.

Disfruté observándolo mientras conducía. No nos llevó fuera de su propiedad. En cambio, condujo por un camino de tierra hacia los campos. Me quedé sorprendida de que este coche tomara los baches tan bien. Cuando era completamente negro y parecía que nos hallábamos en el medio de la nada, aparcó el coche. Sus dedos cambiaron a las luces altas iluminando un hermoso estanque. Era bastante grande, con rocas y hierba alta rodeándolo como a un tesoro escondido. En la noche, la superficie del agua parecía de cristal negro.

**—Tenía una cosa más que mostrarte** —dijo en voz baja—. **Emmett y yo solíamos vivir aquí en veranos. Puede que ahorita esté un poco frío ya que estamos en enero, pero no será tan malo.**

**—Es muy hermoso.**

Me bajé del auto y caminé delante de los faros. Edward lo rodeó del otro lado para encontrarme. Aprovechando nuestro momento de soledad, me saqué la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y luego me deslicé los vaqueros hasta los tobillos. Le sonreí cuando noté que me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego, me quité las bragas. Cuando estiré una mano hacia atrás y me desabroché el sostén, lo tiré sobre el capó del coche.

La mirada en sus ojos gritó que quería poseerme y no sabía cómo comprenderla. Me acerqué, me puse de pie directamente frente al capó, y me tendí en la parte superior del mismo.

**—Creo que te prometí todo tipo de problemas aquí.** —Le di unas palmaditas al capó, mirándolo seductoramente.

Levanté las manos sobre mi cabeza, hasta casi alcanzar el parabrisas. Se paró entre mis muslos, acercó su palma a mis pechos, y pasó la lengua por ellos. Mi espalda se arqueó ante su toque.

**—Joder, nena, tú tendida en este coche... estoy bastante seguro de que tenía sueños húmedos sobre este tipo de cosas a los dieciséis** —susurró contra mi piel.

Mordisqueó su camino por mi estómago hasta que golpeó el punto que buscaba. Me hallaba tan acelerada de escucharlo cantar para mí, de estar envuelta en sus brazos al bailar, y de verlo conducir este coche antes, que sólo me tomó un par de minutos para que gritara su nombre, agradecida de que nos encontráramos en el medio de la nada. Se quitó con rapidez toda la ropa, y después me deslizó las manos por la espalda, cargándome. Nos llevó hasta el agua. Le di una mirada preocupada cuando se detuvo en una roca por encima. Mis dedos se apretaron en sus hombros desnudos.

**— ¿Lista?** —preguntó.

**— ¡No!** —chillé.

**—Es una lástima, hermosa **—dijo, justo antes de lanzarse al agua conmigo en brazos. Este estanque era más profundo de lo que parecía.

Nos hundimos por debajo de la superficie y nos tomó un segundo nadar de regreso a la cima. Estaba completamente fría. Cuando salí del agua, me pasé las manos por la cara y el cabello para intentar sacar el agua de mis ojos.

**— ¡EDWARD, ESTÁ HELADO!** —le grité.

Se acercó riendo.

**—Oh, nena, no es tan malo.** —Nadé hacia él para envolverme alrededor de su cuerpo en busca de calor—. **Te calentaré **—dijo, mordiéndome la oreja.

Con un rápido empuje, se posicionó en mi interior, y grité al instante. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo para pensar en ello, me habría impresionado con su precisión en el agua, pero antes de que pudiera asombrarme, me empujaba de arriba y abajo sobre él. El agua me tenía fuera de mi elemento y no poseía control sobre nuestros movimientos. Decidí entonces sólo saborear este instante con él y todo el poder que tenía sobre mí. Tiré de mi cabeza hacia atrás con mi cabello en el agua, disfrutando de sus embestidas. Sus antebrazos acunaban mi espalda y sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas en mi cabello, sosteniéndome tan cerca como quería. Chupó del hueco de mi cuello hasta mis pechos.

De repente, empezó a empujar dentro de mí y se detuvo. Poco a poco alejó mi cuerpo y rápidamente volvió a introducirse hasta el fondo. Clavé las uñas en su espalda con este nuevo y delicioso ritmo. Necesitaba oír ese gemido que tanto amaba, así que empecé a contraerme a su alrededor. Apretar. Soltar. Apretar. Soltar.

**—Amo cuando haces eso, nena** —gimió en mi oído, al hacerlo perder temporalmente su ritmo.

**—Yo amo todo lo que me haces en este momento.**

El agua entre nuestros cuerpos y sus movimientos creaban una maravillosa fricción que se acumulaba entre mis piernas. Quería mantener esto el mayor tiempo posible, y quería que este momento no terminara nunca.

**—Isabella, eres increíble. Todavía no puedo creer que te encontré. Prométeme que te quedarás.**

**—Lo prometo** —suspiré—. **Prométeme que seguirás siendo paciente conmigo.** —Arrastré besos por su mandíbula.

**—Lo prometo **—respondió—. **Te necesito en mi vida.**

**—Me tienes.**

**—Te amo.** —Cuando me tensé, comenzó a ralentizar sus movimientos para proporcionarme comodidad.

Puse la frente sobre su hombro, en silencio diciéndole que me sentía de la misma manera. Tenía miedo de que si lo decía en voz alta, estaría maldiciéndome a mí misma. Sentía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, convirtiéndome en una novia real. Si tomaba el siguiente paso antes de tiempo, de alguna manera acabaré fallándole. Sin embargo, tenía que encontrar una manera de decirle. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo.

Poco después, comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos. Nunca lo había sentido tan profundo antes y era divino. No podía dejar de centrarme en su hermoso rostro. Las luces del coche nos iluminaban en el estanque. Las sombras contrastaban contra sus altos pómulos con perfección. No podía creer que un chico así de precioso pudiera ser tan considerado y comprensivo. Empecé a sentir esa maravillosa sensación de realización en espiral a través de mí. Cuando grité su nombre, él me siguió, dos segundos después.

Al momento en que finalmente entramos de nuevo por la puerta principal de su casa, me castañeteaban los dientes. No teníamos toallas para secarnos y tuvimos que volver a ponernos la ropa todos mojados, así que mi cabello terminó de mojar todo lo seco que me quedaba.

**— ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Dime que no la llevaste al estanque?** —le gritó Esme justo cuando entramos—. **¡Mírala, está helada!**

**—No te preocupes, mamá, la mantuve caliente.** —Rió entre dientes. Me giré y lo golpeé en el estómago—.** ¡Umph!**

**—Suban las escaleras, ustedes dos. **—Se rió y golpeó a Edward en la nuca camino hacia arriba.

**— ¡Caray, señoras, sean pacientes conmigo!** —bromeó.

Al día siguiente nos hallábamos en el aeropuerto diciéndole tristes adioses a Esme. Me sentía como en casa y definitivamente no me quería ir. Ahora comprendía por qué ambos querían regresar a casa con cada receso de vacaciones. Cuando los chicos fueron a revisar su equipaje, Esme se acercó a abrazarme. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

**—No llores, cariño.** —Me abrazó con fuerza.

**—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Sólo me gusta tanto estar aquí.**

**—Por favor, vuelve, nunca he visto a Edward tan feliz.**

**—Realmente espero no arruinarlo** —le susurré en el cabello.

Se alejó, pero mantuvo un agarre sobre cada uno de mis brazos.

**— ¿Sabes una cosa, amor? Lo harás. Al igual que él. Lo que ocurre una vez que lo arruinaste es lo que importa. **—Me sonrió.

**—Gracias** —fue todo lo que pude decir.

Agarró el teléfono de mi mano.

**—Bueno, ten mi número y llámame cada vez que necesites hablar o desahogarte. Edward me dijo que tus padres fallecieron. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas el oído de una mamá. No me pondré de su lado, lo prometo.** —Entonces me dio otro abrazo más largo que en serio hizo que las lágrimas me corrieran por el rostro. Además de Lilian, nunca conocí a alguien tan abierto y amoroso. Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza.

**—Qué demonios, mamá, ¿me voy por dos segundos y ya la tienes llorando?** —Sus palabras eran duras, pero su tono juguetón. Alargó la manoy me acercó a su cuerpo al tiempo que me besaba la sien. Edward y Emmett ledieron un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaron, y luego juntos, caminamos através de seguridad para volver al mundo real.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, y Jasper que fue en busca de Rose, creo que ella es un poco intensa. Y Edward que decir todo lindo comprándole un tiket a Bella para que fuera a Texas. Ya salio Esme, que suegra mas linda.<strong>

**Gracias por sus Review/Favoritos/Follow**

**¿Review's?**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	15. El Colapso

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 15<span>**

**_El colapso_**

Las clases comenzaron. Veía dos clases con Edward, una con Jasper, y sorprendentemente, una con Emmett. La clase de inglés que ambos habíamos pospuesto. Me sentía emocionada por ello; nunca había pasado tiempo yo sola con Emmett, así que esta clase proporcionaba la oportunidad perfecta. A menudo pasábamos tiempo juntos y estudiábamos. También era agradable tener a alguien que me guardara un asiento.

La escuela parecía descontrolada por el próximo juego del campeonato que tenía el equipo. El campus se encontraba tapizado con carteles dando ánimo, y a diario todos usaban los colores de la escuela. Edward y Jasper practicaban con el equipo dos veces al día, preparándose para el gran juego. Todas las noches, ambos regresaban a casa exhaustos y de mal humor. Rose y yo siempre intentábamos tener la comida lista para cuando finalizaban la práctica. No nos tomó mucho tiempo notar la conexión entre estar hambrientos y estar extremadamente de mal humor.

Me sentía emocionada por ellos, pero también estaría feliz cuando este juego terminara.

Honestamente, estaría contenta cuando la semana entera terminara. Mañana era dos de febrero, el sexto aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y mi cumpleaños número veintiuno. Cuanto más se acercaba esa fecha, más me inquietaba con todo y con nada. Intentaba esconder mi conducta nerviosa de todos, pero no sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Me imaginaba que Edward y Jasper se hallaban demasiado ocupados con las prácticas y, Rose había aprendido a no sacar el tema de mi cumpleaños a colación. Hace un par de años, honestamente creí que simplemente se le había olvidado. Creo que eso fue lo mejor.

Todos los jugadores de fútbol decidieron hacer una fiesta esta noche. Afirmaron que necesitaban pasarlo bien, incluso siendo martes. Aparentemente, el entrenador era extremadamente duro con ellos. Ya que la mitad de los jugadores pertenecían a fraternidades, la fiesta terminó siendo en una fraternidad. Realmente no quería ir; con mi mal humor no era muy buena idea. Por otra parte, quizá podría pasarlo bien.

Cuando regresamos de las vacaciones de invierno, Rose se quejó con Edward y conmigo de que nos estábamos convirtiendo en un matrimonio viejo, porque ya que casi no salíamos. Me volvía loca cuando decía eso, y desde entonces, fuimos a la mayoría de las fiestas. Era agradable ir y pasar un buen rato con mi novio. Al principio, pensé que sería estresante, pensando en que los chicos me podrían tocar o que las chicas saltarían sobre Edward. Pero eventualmente encontramos nuestro ritmo, y nos la pasábamos bien.

Para cuando Rose y yo estuvimos listas, me encontraba completamente nerviosa e inquieta. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que sería mañana. Escuché el final del timbre de mi teléfono que sonaba desde la cocina, pero me imaginé que ya habían colgado, así que lo revisaría cuando nos fuéramos.

**—Estás actuando muy extraño. Siéntate y respira, Bella.** —Rose me miró a través del espejo mientras se aplicaba su delineador.

**—No estoy actuando extraño. Sólo creo que realmente necesito beber esta noche** —dije mientras me temblaban las manos.

**—Oh, ¿qué está mal? ¿Tuviste una pelea con Edward?** —Se volvió para enfrentarme.

**—Rose, él no ha estado mucho aquí últimamente como para que discutamos. Además, no hay nada de malo con que un estudiante universitario quiera salir a beber.** —Me encogí de hombros.

**— ¿Estás molesta porque no ha estado mucho por aquí? Ya casi termina** —respondió en voz baja.

**—No, honestamente no me molesta. ESTOY BIEN, Rose** —dije la última parte lentamente, así podría entenderme y al menos, reconocer que no iba a hablar del tema.

Realmente no me sentía bien, pero la última cosa que quería tener era una sesión de terapia. El tequila no te preguntaba acerca de tus problemas. Por eso, él y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Cuando escuché su suspiro, supe que no se encontraba feliz con mi respuesta, pero también sabía que al menos la había calmado por un tiempo.

Hubo un pequeño toque en la puerta delantera y entonces se abrió y cerró. Tenía que ser uno de los chicos, aunque ellos normalmente ni siquiera se molestaban en tocar. Escuché botas arrastrándose en la alfombra de la sala de estar.

**— ¡Chicas!** —llamó Emmett por el pasillo.

**—En el armario** —le respondí.

Cuando Emmett entró a mi habitación, se encontraba vestido para salir, con una camisa negra de manga corta y vaqueros oscuros perfectamente ajustados. Tenía el cabello al estilo desordenado, distintivo de un chico rico y traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero, lo que significaba que probablemente esta noche iría en motocicleta para la fiesta. Creo que le gustaba la opción de poder escapar si quería, en vez de tener que venir con nosotros.

**—Demonios, Bella, deja de mirarlo tan notablemente.** —Rose me golpeó con el codo.

Observe las mejillas de Emmett volverse rojas. Ups.

**— ¡Lo siento! Es que es tan difícil. Quiero decir, es el gemelo idéntico de mi novio. Obviamente me gusta este estilo.** —Expresé con mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, señalando a Emmett.

Emmett y Rose empezaron a reírse de mí.

**—Como sea.** —Dijo, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro—. **Acabo de salir del campo hace un rato y el entrenador aún seguía practicando con algunos de los chicos. Aparentemente, se metieron en problemas, así que fueron castigados. Edward y Jasper incluidos. Cuando se detuvieron para tomar agua, me dijeron que podrían encontrarnos luego en la fiesta. Estoy seguro que la mitad del equipo ya está en la casa.**

**—Oh, ¿por qué se metieron en problemas?** —Preguntó Rose con nerviosismo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

**—Creo que no entrenaban correctamente. El entrenador es obsesivo con eso.**

**—Genial, ahora estarán de un encantador humor. Probablemente es mejor que los encontremos allí** —respondió Rose.

En realidad me gustaba más este plan. Podía beber un par de tragos incluso antes de que Edward llegara, sin tener que explicar por qué los tomaba. Luego, con suerte, ésta loca energía negativa atravesando mis venas podría calmarse a tiempo para que pudiera actuar normal alrededor de mi novio. Esperaba que funcionara, porque necesitaba estos recuerdos fuera de mi cabeza.

Anoche soñé con la última vez que pasé tiempo con papá y mamá, antes de que se divorciaran. Habíamos ido este pequeño parque de atracciones a un par de horas de distancia y me enamoré de la única montaña rusa que había allí. Juro que se montaron conmigo un millón de veces ese día. Seguía recordando cuanto se reía mi padre cuando pasábamos por los bucles invertidos. Necesitaba ahogar esa risa.

_Dios, ¿cómo puedes dejar de extrañar a alguien? ¿Especialmente cuando estabas tan enojada con ese alguien?_

**—Voy a ir en mi moto, ¿está bien? ¿O las damas me necesitan para manejar por ustedes?** —preguntó Emmett mientras atravesábamos la puerta.

Seguía atascada en el recuerdo, así que Rose respondió por nosotras.

**—Adelántate, Emmett, estaremos detrás de ti. **—Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, Rose se volvió y observo mi cara—. **¿Segura que estás** **bien? Tu cara esta pálida.**

**—Estoy bien, Rose, deja de tratarme como a una bebé. Vamos.** — No debí haber dicho eso, era cruel. Ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo, pero sólo por hoy y mañana, no necesitaba que nadie se entrometiera.

Tomé mi teléfono de la encimera en la cocina y noté que tenía dos llamadas perdidas. Una era de Edward, otra de un número que no reconocí, y ambas fueron al buzón de voz. Entré en el buzón y escuché lo que tenían que decir.

El primero era de Edward—: **Hola nena, jodimos la práctica hoy, el entrenador nos mantendrá hasta tarde. Te encontraré esta noche. Te amo. **—Seguía siendo extraño para mí como ahora decía la última línea. Su voz sonaba abrumada; al parecer se uniría a la multitud que iría a despejarse un poco esta noche.

El segundo era de una voz que no conocía—: **Estoy llamando a Isabella Swan. Soy Jason Jenks de la oficina jurídica de Jenks, Simon & Bat es. Tengo un asunto urgente pertinente a un material sensitivo creado por Charlie y Renee Swan. Si pudiera llamarme lo antes posible, se lo agradecería.**

Gracias a Dios, Rose se hallaba en el baño y me dejó aquí sola.

Sabía que si mi rostro estaba pálido antes, ahora se encontraba totalmente incoloro. Mi estómago golpeó el piso al escuchar los nombres de mis padres. Nadie había dicho sus nombres en años. _¿Qué podía querer decirme este abogado?_ No es como si mis padres se pudieran involucrar en nuevas situaciones. Estaban muertos. El Sr. Jenks podría haber esperado hasta mañana. Esta noche empezaba a ser un desperdicio.

En esta fiesta ya había dos cosas mal. La primera era que no tenían tequila, sólo cerveza. Podía beber cerveza, pero iba a tomar más tiempo emborracharme. El segundo problema era que Jacob Black estaba aquí, el otro único chico con el que estuve cerca de salir. Nunca esperé verlo de nuevo después de que se transfirió a una escuela del norte después del primer año. Si hubiera sido inteligente, me hubiera ido justo después de descubrir el primer problema.

Cuando llegué, fui directo a la cocina a encontrar el licor escondido. Para mi decepción, todas las botellas se encontraban vacías. Cuando cerré de golpe el último gabinete encima de la nevera, sentí unas misteriosas manos bajarme y voltearme para enfrentar a Jacob.

**— ¿Jacob?** —jadeé cuando vi sus ojos color negro y su cabello oscuro. Seguía luciendo tan apuesto como siempre. Tenía el cuerpo largo y delgado como el de un nadador, lo cual aprecié en primer año. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía el cuerpo de Edward, nada se le podía comparar.

**—Hola, pequeña dama. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?** —Me sonrió, asumiendo que lo observaba. Sin embargo, simplemente me sentía sorprendida de verlo.

**—Bueno, planeo estar borracha hoy y mañana, pero todo va ser demasiado bueno después de eso.** —Abrí una cerveza.

**—Oh, bueno. ¿Qué pasa hoy y mañana**? —_Mierda, ¿por qué le dije eso, especialmente a él?_

Necesitábamos un cambio de tema.

**— ¿No tienes algún primo por aquí?**

Se rió de mi distracción.

**—Sí, es por eso que estoy aquí. Bueno eso y por el juego del campeonato. Tienen suerte de tener a Edward Cullen, él los va a acabar.**

**—Sí, mi novio es bastante bueno.** —Terminé mi cerveza y fui por otra.

**— ¿Así es como llamas a esos pobres idiotas estos días?** —río.

**—No, ahora soy chica de un sólo hombre, Jacob.**

**—Santa mierda, este chico debe caminar sobre el agua para tener a Bella Swan sentando cabeza.** —Me pellizcó un costado y reí.

Hora y media después, alcancé el estado de ebriedad y me encontraba bailando para intentar sudar toda esta energía frenética que tenía dentro de mí. Esperaba poder beberla, pero juro que alguien en esta habitación tenía la misma risa que mi papá, o quizá sólo escuchaba cosas.

Jacob bailaba cerca de mí en el centro de la pista de baile. No se podía decir que estábamos bailando juntos, sólo en el mismo lugar. No tenía ganas de bailar con alguien, simplemente necesitaba que este sentimiento se fuera.

Me retiré de la pista de baile para ir por otra bebida a la cocina, cuando fui tomada por unos familiares brazos. Empezó a dejar besos a través de mis párpados, nariz, y finalmente en la boca. Sonreí ante beso y disfruté el aroma a limpio de Edward.

**—Te extrañe, hermosa. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en venir.** —Me sonrió a pesar de la tensión en las esquinas de sus ojos.

**—Está bien.** —Demonios, me sentía borracha y sabía que arrastraba

las palabras.

**— ¿Estás borracha?** —preguntó, sorprendido. No sabía si se sentía molesto por eso o no, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

De repente, Rose vino disparada y me tomó de los brazos para llevarme a la cocina. Edward venía detrás, junto con Jasper.

**— ¿Bella, dime que no te vi bailar allá con Jacob Black?** —Soltó un chillido.

**—Está bien, primero que nada, no estaba bailando con nadie.** — Esperaba que eso no sonara tan mal porque arrastraba las palabras. Mi cabeza no se sentía borracha, pero mis acciones demostraban que lo estaba—. **Pero seh. Esha él.** —Coloqué mis antebrazos sobre la encimera para sostenerme.

El cuarto daba vueltas más rápido de lo que creía.

**—Mierda, Bella, estás mareada** —dijo Jasper riéndose de mí.

**— ¿Quién demonios es Jacob Black?** —le espetó Edward a Rose.

**—Nadie** —dije.

**—El único chico además de ti que fue casi su novio** —decidió aportar.

**—Cierra la maldita boca, Rose, nunca tuve un novio antes que Edward.**

Él continuó dándole una mirada interrogativa a Rose, considerándome demasiado borracha como para dar explicaciones, así que ella continúo.

**—Él fue la razón por la que creó las tres reglas.**

Me quejé por como hablaban como si no estuviera aquí. También empezaron a ponerme sobria con esta conversación. No podía lidiar con ellos ahora. No hice nada malo. Me puse de pie para dejar la cocina en busca de otra manera de sacar estos recuerdos de mi cabeza cuando Vera y un par de chicas entraron a la cocina sonriéndole a Edward. Se lanzó sobre él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros con un perfecto puchero.

**— ¿De verdad ahora estás saliendo sólo con ella?** —dijo _"ella"_ como si le disgustará la idea. Me imaginé que haría algo, porque a estas alturas, no tenía ninguna duda de que sabía que estábamos saliendo.

Quitó sus manos y retrocedió.

** —Claro que lo estoy, lo siento, Vee.** — No sabía si debía estar feliz porque la llamó por su sobrenombre o no. Parecía demasiado íntimo, pero de nuevo, él nunca me llamó por mi sobrenombre y éramos tan íntimos como se podía ser con alguien.

Su montón de pucheros me fastidiaban, pero continuó—: **Ah, ¿y eso significa que ya no tendré más paseos en la motocicleta? Era demasiado sexy la manera en que me sostenía de tu cintura y tomábamos todas esas idas y vueltas.**

Y… me puse sobria. Muchas gracias, perra. Intenté encontrar mis palabras mientras los observaba a ambos. Vera se quedó allí sonriéndome, sabiendo exactamente lo que acababa de decir.

Rose se metió antes de que Edward pudiera hablar.

**— ¿Estuviste en la motocicleta con Edward? ¿Estás segura de que no era Emmett? **—jadeó.

Volvió su sonrisa sacarina hacia Rose.

**—Oh, sé quién era el que tenía entre mis muslos, definitivamente era éste chico guapo de aquí.** —Ledio una palmadita en el pecho, y lo escuché gruñir, mientras yo casi queríaarrancarle el brazo, pero me encontraba completamente congelada.

_¿Cuándo sucedió esto? _Si ahora era que lo sacaba a colación,_ ¿significaba que fue mientras salíamos?_ Aun así, si no hubiéramos estadosaliendo, desde el primer día en que nos vimos le he estado pidiendo queme sacara en esa motocicleta, y siempre me decía que _"no," ¿por qué a ella si la llevó?_

**—Recuerda, tontito, fue la noche después del juego.** —Se volvió hacia Edward—. **Todos estábamos en esa fiesta. En realidad, fue en el** **apartamento de Rose y Bella. Me preguntaste si me quería ir contigo. Nos** **divertimos mucho. **—Sonrió alegremente, mientras fingía estar recordando.

Iba a vomitar. Por una parte, no tenía razón para estar enfadada. Me enojé con él esa noche y le dije que se fuera. Recuerdo que se fue con Vera. Me dijo que solo la iba a llevar a casa. Pero Vera lo hacía sonar como si hubiera pasado mucho más. Además, _¿por qué iba a tomar la motocicleta?_

**—Cállate, Vera, te llevé a casa y eso fue todo.** —Edward le gruñó.

¿Se encogió de hombros, y se fue con su sequito siguiéndola. El daño ya estaba hecho y lo sabía. Empecé a marcharme de la cocina hacia la puerta trasera.

**—No hagas esto, Isabella. No te atrevas a alejarte de mí. Déjame al menos explicarte la situación.** —Me miró, la furia corrió a través de mí.

**— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicar? Creo que lo entendí todo bastante bien. Te dije que te fueras esa noche, y cualquier cosa que pasó después de eso, me lo merecía.** —No entendía que esto era mi culpa, no suya. Continué retirándome lentamente. Dio un paso a mí alrededor para bloquearme la puerta trasera.

**—Cuando me fui con ella esa noche y fui al garaje, solo tenía las llaves de la motocicleta. Me sentía muy enojado conmigo mismo y ontigo; necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Así que me subí a la moto con ella. Lo siento, nena. **—No podía mirarlo, incluso si no había razón para que se disculpara. Cuando no respondí, continuó—. **Vámonos a casa, así podremos hablar, por favor.** —Me di cuenta de que intentabafuertemente calmar su voz para mí.

**—Oh, definitivamente no puedo ir a casa aún, tengo demasiado alcohol que consumir antes de que la noche acabe. Y al parecer, como Vera me puso sobria, no estoy muy feliz porque ahora tengo que empezar desde el principio.**

Alejarme de ellos antes de arruinarlo todo era mi prioridad. Si pudieran simplemente dejarme en paz hasta pasado mañana, juraba volver a la normalidad. Sólo necesitaba que me dejaran sola hasta entonces, pero no podía explicarles eso. Los miré a los tres, instándolos a entenderme sin hacerme decirlo.

** —No estoy molesta contigo, Edward.** —Él necesitaba saber eso, a pesar de que no me gustó que la hubiera llevado en su moto. Realmente sólo me encontraba enojada conmigo misma.

**—Por supuesto que lo estás, nena, ¿por qué otra cosa podrías estar tratando de alejarte de mí en este momento? ¡Siempre estás corriendo, cuando deberíamos estar hablando! **—Entró en pánico, me alcanzó y diootro paso hacia la puerta de la sala de estar.

**—No estoy enojada. Sólo… sólo necesito estar sola. Juro que estaré bien pasado mañana. Simplemente no puedo lidiar con esto en los próximos dos días** —supliqué—. **Por favor. Sólo confía en mí. Hazlo por mí.**

**— ¿Qué demonios significa eso?** —gritó. Me di la vuelta y corrí cuando él se distrajo, mirando a Rose por orientación.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar, escuché a Rose decir—: **Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué día es hoy?**

Dejé a Rose arreglarlo todo debido a mi gran bocota. Corrí más rápido hacia la puerta principal. Ella le explicará todo el asunto a Edward y él me presionará para hablar sobre ello. Me sentía como que fuera a hiperventilar. Nunca quise que nadie me preguntara al respecto. Sé que

Rose no me hará hacerlo, pero Edward sabe cómo empujar cada barrera que tengo. Sólo quiero hacerle frente de la única manera que conozco y luego volver a la normalidad cuando se termine. Todos piensan que deberíamos hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos, como si eso fuera a mejorar algo. Pues adivinen, eso no trae de vuelta a mis padres y no cambia que mi papá engañó a Lilian con mi mamá.

Salí de la casa y me quedé allí, ya que, obviamente, no podía conducir, así que me escondí en las sombras. Escuché pasos siguiéndome desde la esquina. Apreté los ojos y los ignoré, mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración para no tener un ataque de pánico. Por favor, simplemente déjenme en paz.

Sentí a quienquiera que fuese inclinándose contra la casa junto a mí.

**—Shh, solo toma respiraciones profundas, dentro y fuera.** —Era Jacob. No sabía si debería estar feliz o triste por eso—. **¿Quieres salir de aquí, ir a algún otro lugar? —**preguntó con voz tranquilizadora.

**—No voy a dormir contigo, Jacob. Estoy con Edward **—dije, mis ojos seguían cerrados.

**—Bueno, entonces es bueno que no te haya pedido que te acostaras conmigo, ¿no? Tengo una prometida a la que amo en casa. Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte. Llámame loco, pero parece que no quieres estar aquí.**

**—El eufemismo del año.** —Suspiré—. **De hecho, realmente agradecería si pudieras sacarme de aquí.** —Finalmente lo miré.

**—Genial, correré a traer mi auto; encuéntrame al frente en cinco.**

Me quedé en las sombras escondiéndome de todos, mientras miraba a Jacob trotar hacia su auto. Esperaba que Edward no me viera irme con él, pero lo entendería más tarde. Sobre todo cuando le dijera que nada pasó. Estaba comprometida con él y Jacob con su prometida; sólo necesitaba un respiro.

Después de que me subí a su auto sin ser detenida por nadie, él comenzó a conducir por la carretera que corría a lo largo de la costa.

**—** **¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?** —dijo después de un rato.

**—No, pero si no quieres pasar el rato, lo entenderé.** —Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo.

**— ¿Quieres ir a un bar o algo? ¿Tienes una identificación falsa para que puedas entrar?** —preguntó.

**—En realidad, ya es pasada la medianoche, ahora puedo entrar legalmente sin falsificación.** —Se giró para mirarme con una sonrisa y sabíaque estaba a punto de decir esa temible declaración de "feliz cumpleaños"—.** No. Olvida que dije eso, por favor. No menciones nada relacionado al cumpleaños. **—Su boca se cerró de golpe y se encogió de hombros.

El primer bar en que entramos se encontraba bastante tranquilo, así que pudimos agarrar un lugar en la barra. Pedí mi propia bebida y él pidió la suya. Ordenar por separado hizo saber que no estábamos juntos. Lo miré mientras enviaba mensajes en su teléfono por un tiempo.

**— ¿Mensajeando a la prometida?** —pregunté.

**—Sí, imaginé que debería decirle a Alice lo que pasa antes de que escuche de alguien más que salí con Bella Swan.** —Se rió un poco.

**— ¿Ella sabe quién soy?** —Estaba sorprendida.

**— ¿La chica que rompió mi corazón? Sí, lo sabe.**

**— ¿Rompí tu corazón? No bromees sobre ese tipo de cosas.** —Me reí.

**—Lo que tú quieres pensar, Bella** —contestó**—. Sin embargo, Alice es genial, ella lo entiende.**

_¿Pude realmente haber roto su corazón? No pensé que fuera tan serio. _

**—Es amable de tu parte decirle lo que está sucediendo.**

Exactamente lo que yo debería estar haciendo en este momento con Edward, pero dejé mi teléfono en el auto, ya que no paraba de sonar. También lo entenderá cuando le explique todo en un par de días. Edward es la persona más comprensiva que conozco, y estoy loca por él. Lo va a entender cuando mañana finalmente tenga el valor de decírselo. Pero por ahora, beberé.

Terminamos yendo a otros tres bares después de ese y fui capaz de bailar para tratar de olvidar todo lo posible. Jacob se quedó lo suficientemente cerca para mantenerme a salvo. Un par de veces trató de preguntarme si había algo en que pudiera ayudarme, pero me limité a sacudir la cabeza, y continué con la destrucción de mi hígado. Alrededor de nuestro segundo bar, miré mi mano y observé los pequeños corazones que Edward dibujó en toda mi palma cuando estábamos en la cama esta mañana. Recordaba haberme relajado en su pecho mientras dibujaba cada uno de los corazones. Algunos eran grandes y otros tan pequeños que apenas se distinguían siquiera que eran corazones. Todos juntos, hizo un hermoso collage sobre mi mano. Esta mañana parecía que fue hace años luz.

Finalmente, justo antes de que saliera el sol, Jacob me dejó en el apartamento. Tuvo que subirme por las escaleras y hasta la puerta porque yo apenas podía funcionar por mi cuenta. Inserté mi llave lo más silenciosamente posible en la cerradura y entré. De inmediato, noté a Edward desmayado en el sofá. Debe haber estado esperando que llegara a casa. En mi teléfono, tenía unas treinta llamadas perdidas entre él y Rose.

No serían suaves conmigo una vez que finalmente habláramos. Lo pasé de puntillas y me fui directa a mi cama. Me aseguré de bloquear la puerta antes de ir a dormir. Lo último que recuerdo es mi cara golpeando la almohada antes de estrellarme con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerme...<strong>

**Link del Grupo en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	16. El Fondo Fiduciario

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 16<span>**

**_El Fondo Fiduciario_**

Al día siguiente, cuando comencé a volver de entre los muertos, me di la vuelta para mirar el reloj de mi teléfono. Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde, demasiado tarde como para intentar llegar a alguna de mis clases de hoy. Por lo menos el día ya casi había terminado. Mientras menos tuviese que soportar de este día, mejor. Tenía una resaca del infierno y lo único que haría al respecto era beber un poco más para aliviar el dolor.

Me di cuenta de que sólo tenía dos llamadas perdidas, una de Emmett y la otra de Jacob. Tenía que devolverles la llamada mañana. No tenía ninguna otra de Edward o Rose desde que había llegado a casa anoche, así que debían saber que ya estoy aquí.

Caminé a mi puerta y silenciosamente la abrí. Mi plan era esconderme en mi habitación y beber hasta que el día terminara, ya que aún no quería hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, necesitaba ir al baño y tomar algo esencial de la cocina. Una vez que salí al pasillo, me di cuenta que no había nadie aquí. Edward debió haber decidido irse a clase, y sabía que aún tenía práctica de fútbol en la tarde.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación, mi teléfono sonó. Lo contesté cuando noté que no era Edward, Rose, Jasper o Emmett.

**— ¿Hola?**

**—Sí, ¿es Isabella Swan?**

**—Sí, señor, ¿puedo preguntar quién está llamando?**

**—Es Jason Jenks, desde La firma de Abogados de Jenks, Simon & Bat es.**

**—Um, está bien.** —Me había olvidado de devolverle la llamada, y ahora deseaba no haber respondido mi teléfono en absoluto.

**—Lo siento, esta llamada parece caída del cielo. Tus padres abrieron un fondo fiduciario para ti cuando naciste. Hace seis años, ellos vinieron hasta mí para que lo controlara, y se supone que debía contactarme contigo en tu vigésimo primer cumpleaños para entregarte los fondos. Crecieron de manera espectacular desde que tus padres lo crearon.**

**—Lo siento, estoy muy confundida acerca de lo que me estás diciendo en este momento.**

**—Puedo entender la confusión. Traté de comunicarme con el Sr. o la Sra. Swan primero, pero no he sido capaz de localizar un número de trabajo para contactarlos.**

**—Um... De hecho, mis padres fallecieron hace seis años, en mis decimoquinto cumpleaños, Sr. Jenks. **—No podía creer que tenía que hablar sobre esto justamente hoy. Discutir la razón por la que había huido de la gente que amaba, y ahora, de todos modos me estaban obligando a enfrentarlo.

**— ¿Qué? Si justo estuvieron en mi despacho esa mañana, arreglando esta cuenta para ti, ¿cómo es eso posible?** _—Bueno, no sé,_ _¿por qué no le preguntas a la mujer que pensó que estaba bien conducir cuando apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos?_

Ya no podía sentir los dedos, y estaba bastante segura que toda la sangre se drenó de mi cuerpo.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir con que estuvieron con usted esta mañana, Sr. Jenks? Mis padres tenían una aventura y murieron en un accidente automovilístico de vuelta a casa.**

**—Oh, eso no es posible. No había manera de que Charlie y Renee estuvieran teniendo una aventura de ningún tipo. Recuerdo perfectamente que apenas podían estar juntos en la misma habitación cuando entraron. Lo escuché enojado con ella por ser irresponsable con su coche, lo cual era la razón por la que él tenía que recogerla esa mañana.**

**—Creo que debo irme, Sr. Jenks, tengo que... estar en alguna otra… parte.** —También me estaba volviendo loca, pero no necesitaba saber eso.

**—Lamento si he dicho algo que la molestara. Por favor, venga a mi oficina en cualquier momento, y podrá firmar los papeles para la cuenta. Es una cantidad importante de dinero.**

Lo único que recordaba del resto de ese día era haber colgado el teléfono y tomar trago tras trago hasta desmayarme sobre mi cama.

**.**

Alguien me empujaba para despertarme, y me encontraba a punto de golpear a la persona encargada de hacer eso. Mi estómago tampoco apreció el movimiento. Recuerdo haberme despertado con mareos en algún punto de la noche. Nunca había estado así de borracha, así que parece que era hora de pagar ese precio. Mientras me hacía más consciente de mi entorno, me di cuenta que estaba abrazando el inodoro.

Sí, ahora recordaba haber pasado la noche en el suave y fresco piso de azulejos.

**—Si eres tú, Rose, aléjate, no quiero tener que pegarte. Si eres tú, Edward, tienes tres segundos antes de que te golpee** —gemí en el recipiente.

**—Sí, si alguna vez consigues que Edward te hable otra vez** —dijo Rose.

**—Cállate, Rose, vete para que pueda ducharme.**

**— ¿Terminaste de ser una gran perra? ¿Terminaste de beber, estúpida? **—Lucía enfadada conmigo. Tendría que endulzarla más tarde y disculparme.

**—Jesús, Rose, déjame en paz. Por ahora, estoy segura que sabes lo que pasó.** —Me moví para sentarme contra la pared con las manos sobre mis ojos.

**—Toma una ducha, Isabella, apestas.** —Dio un portazo al salir. Dijo mi nombre completo, eso significaba que está muy enojada.

Intenté tardarme lo más que pude en la ducha. Odiaba que Rose estuviera enojada, pero permanecer de pie por tanto tiempo demostró ser demasiado difícil. Las paredes de la ducha giraban a mí alrededor, así que tuve que salir. Lavé mis dientes y salí a la sala de estar para sentarme en el sofá. Jasper se encontraba sentado allí cuando entré.

**—Oh, genial, ¿también viniste a presenciar mi charla, o te unirás, Jazzy?** —Noté que Rose se encontraba en la cocina, golpeando ollas y sartenes por todas partes.

**—Estoy aquí porque estoy preocupado por ti, Bella** —me dijo, mirándome sinceramente.

**—Es sólo un bache en el camino. Todo está bien ahora, lo prometo.**

Rose entró y estrelló un plato de huevos con tocino sobre la mesa delante de mí. Me moría de hambre, ya que no había comido en día y medio.

**—Gracias, Rose** —murmuré.

**— ¡Nada está bien, Isabella!** —gritó cuando alcancé el plato.

**—Seguro que lo está. Ahora estoy mejor, lo prometo. Son días malos para mí, y lo sabes. Ahora volveré a la normalidad. Creo que finalmente me siento mejor en abrirme más a Edward.** —Empecé a comer el desayuno y luego me acordé de esa llamada telefónica del Sr. Jenks ayer, antes que bebiera hasta entrar en un mini coma—. **Mierda, lo olvidé...**

**— ¿Qué?** —preguntó Jasper.

**—Descubrí que mis padres no estaban teniendo una aventura hace seis años.**

**—Bella, las personas piensan que el tequila les dice cosas todo el tiempo. Lo siento, pero todo sigue igual con tus padres. **—Rose aún sonaba enojada conmigo.

**—Estoy hablando en serio, Rose, para de hacerme sentir infantil. Un abogado me llamó ayer, diciendo que hace seis años, mis padres se encontraban en su oficina transfiriendo un fondo fiduciario que arreglaron para cuando cumpliera veintiún años. Dijo que discutían todo el tiempo, y mi padre estaba enojado porque tenía que llevar a mi madre allí. No sabía que mis padres habían muerto.**

Oí a Rose jadear y llevar una mano hasta su boca. Lágrimas al instante llenaron sus ojos.

**— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto estaba pasando?**

**—Rose, aunque tengas muchas ganas de hablar de estas cosas, esto ha sido muy duro para mí. Justo ayer sentía que todo mi mundo se sacudía. Todo lo que he pensado sobre lo que sucedió fue una mentira. Mis padres no tenían una aventura. Mi padre no engañaba a Lilian. Cada pared que levanté era debido a lo que yo pensaba que habían hecho. No tengo idea de qué hacer ahora. Todo lo que sé es que quiero encontrar a Edward y decirle cuánto lo siento por la forma en que actué, y cuánto me importa. Soy una idiota por continuar permitiendo que esto me afecte de esta manera.**

Rose y Jasper me dieron una mirada triste.

**—Bella, Edward en verdad se veía dolido por lo que hiciste...**

**—Lo sé, pero ahora voy a pedirle disculpas **—dije, mirándolos.

**—No sé si funcionará esta vez. Se veía completamente derrotado la otra noche.**

**—Estaremos bien, Rose, no seas tan dramática. Una vez que hable con él, entenderá lo que pasó.**

**—Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, sólo tienes que encontrarlo y disculparte. Realmente te ama.**

**—Realmente lo amo.** —Al segundo en que esas palabras slaieron de mi boca, mi mano saltó para cubrirla y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par para ver si me habían oído.

Tenían que haberlo hecho, porque me miraban como si les acabase de decir que les daría un millón de dólares más tarde.

**— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es genial, Bella! Tienes que decirle. Definitivamente volverá contigo entonces** —gritó Rose.

**— ¿Volver conmigo? Lo dices como si hubiéramos roto.** —Fruncí el ceño.

**—Bella, te estoy diciendo, que se encontraba muy molesto contigo, y cuando se enteró de que te fuiste con Jacob... Nunca lo he visto tan herido** —contestó ella.

Miré a Jasper y asintió.

**—Mierda. Bien, pensaré en algo realmente bueno. Me perdonara, él me ama.** —Sonreí y me levanté para volver a mi habitación.

Decidí que necesitaba algo realmente bueno para llamar su atención y hacerle saber que lo amaba, y que lo sentía, además de solo caminar hasta él y decírselo. Abrí mi portátil y empecé a crear una mezcla en CD para él. Le encantaba la música. Cantaba con cada canción en la radio. Solía trabajar en una estación de radio el semestre pasado para su pasantía, y mi mejor recuerdo de todos es cuando bailó conmigo esa canción country en casa de su madre.

Comencé el CD con una canción de "Of Monsters and Men," que trataba de un hombre que amaba a una chica, aunque ella no lo correspondía. Me pareció apropiado comenzar así este historial de canciones para él. El CD fluyó en otras melodías que le hacían saber que nunca sería lo mismo sin él, y finalmente, el último par de canciones hablaban de cuánto lo amaba. Planeaba decirle que lo amaba en persona, antes de que lo escuchara. Se lo merecía. Mientras más canciones añadía, más me emocionaba por verlo. Decidí llamarlo para averiguar cuándo estaría casa. Sabía que tenía práctica pronto, así que tuve que esperar hasta más tarde en la noche.

El teléfono sonó dos veces y fue directo al buzón de voz. Eso fue raro, así que le envié un mensaje de texto.

**_Hola, sé que te hice enojar el otro día. Quiero compensarte ;-)_**

Antes de la medianoche, aún no tenía respuesta de Edward. Ni él ni Emmett estaban respondiendo a sus teléfonos o volviendo a casa. Salí al estacionamiento numerosas veces para comprobar si su motocicleta camioneta habían regresado. Empezaba a parecerme a una de esas novias enloquecidas por los celos. Rose me dijo que había hablado con Jasper, pero no se encontraba con los chicos. Yo esperaba que estuvieran bien. Traté de llamar dos veces más antes de irme a la cama, pero entonces mis llamadas solo empezaron a ir directamente al correo de voz después de las diez. Sólo tenía que alcanzarlo mañana entre clases, ya que no teníamos ningún momento juntos ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya vimos que Charlie y Renee no tenían ninguna aventura, entonces las reglas de Bella no sirvieron de nada... Y que piensan que pase con Edward que no le contesto los mensajes... Ojala no lo pierda.<strong>

**Y pasando a otras cosas lamento la demora a la hora de actualizar, como ya lo dije en el grupo mi abuelita materna estaba muy mal y bueno es una prioridad para mi.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil. nos leemos despues.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	17. No hagas esto

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 17<span>**

**_No hagas esto_**

La mañana siguiente me desperté y decidí rizar mi cabello en ondas para dejarlo suelto. Me apliqué un poco de máscara de pestañas y brillo labial. No mentiría, intentaba lucir bien para Edward. Ni él ni Emmett habían regresado la noche anterior, así que estaba esperando que hoy estuviesen en la escuela. Entonces, me acordé de Edward diciendo que si se perdían al menos una clase, los pondrían en la banca para el juego del campeonato de mañana. Sabía que no arriesgaría algo así.

No lo vi hasta cerca del final de mi hora de almuerzo. Me encontraba sentada en la mesa con nuestro grupo regular. Rose le estaba diciendo a Jasper acerca de los nuevos estudiantes a los cuales les daría tutoría este semestre, lo que no me sorprendía era que fueran todas mujeres. Casi había renunciado a la idea de verlo hoy. Cuando lo vi a través de las ventanas de la cafetería caminando por el patio, decidí ir a su encuentro. Caminaba con dos chicas que sólo había visto un par de veces antes. Parecían estar hablándole animadamente, mientras él solo se limitaba a asentir. Podía darme cuenta que en realidad no le prestaba atención a lo que decían.

Me giré y le sonreí a Rose.

**—Voy a ir a hablar con él, ¿está bien?**

Asintió, pero parecía insegura. No sería así de rara si fuera Jasper el que estuviera afuera y necesitara disculparse. Yo debería ser la nerviosa; le iba a decir que lo amaba. Corrí al patio y me reuní con él en el centro.

**—Hola, he estado intentando llamarte **—le sonreí.

No sonrió, simplemente asintió en mi dirección.

**—Me di cuenta.**

Miré a sus dos groupies y les dije**—: Está bien, mujeres, ya pueden irse, me gustaría hablar con mi novio.** —Resoplaron y miraron a Edward por si diría algo diferente, pero cuando no lo hizo, se retiraron enojadas.

**—Bella, no creo que debamos estar más juntos **—por fin habló.

**— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué tienes que llamarme Bella a propósito cuando estás enojado? No seas infantil, Edward **—respondí con enojo. Esto no es como quería empezar esta conversación.

Tomó una respiración profunda.

**—Isabella, no creo que debamos estar más juntos.** —Su voz sonaba plana y sin vida.

Decidí ignorar su declaración sin sentido.

**—Edward, he estado tratando de contactarte para poder decirte cuánto lo siento. Siempre me asusto y me pongo rara ese día. Intenté mantenerlo dentro, pero me estaba comiendo viva, y no sabía cómo hacerle frente. Lo siento mucho. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo ridícula que fui. **—Tomé la pretina de sus pantalones mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Me sostuve como si lo mantenía lo suficientemente apretado, no pensaría si quiera en irse. Trató de alejarse de mi agarre, pero me acerqué más a él, dándole una mirada confundida—. **Te hice un CD de mezclas, sólo escúchalo por favor.**

Me agaché para sacar el CD de mi bolso cuando finalmente habló de nuevo—: **Isabella, traté de hablar contigo hace cuatro días. Te pedí que no huyeras de mí y lo hiciste de todos modos... de nuevo. No puedo soportar más esto. Traté de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, pero... no lo soy.** —Tomó el CD, pero lo sostuvo como si realmente no lo quisiera.

**—Edward, deja de decir todo esto, no es necesario.** —Agarré su pretina nuevamente—. **Seré mejor ahora, te lo juro. Déjame disculparme**—Respiré hondo y dije—: **Te amo.** —Vi como hizo una mueca de dolor ante mis palabras. Esa, definitivamente, no era la reacción que esperaba. En ese momento, la gravedad de la situación comenzó a golpearme, así que bajé la voz a un susurro mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. **No hagas esto, te amo.**

**—Te pedí que no te fueras la otra noche, y lo hiciste de todos modos.**

**—Me prometiste que serías paciente conmigo.** —Mi voz se elevó a un nivel lleno de pánico.

**—Y tú prometiste que te quedarías.** —El hecho de que el tono sin vida de su voz no cambiara en lo absoluto comenzó a asustarme.

**—Nunca me fui, Edward, sólo necesitaba un respiro de mi vida. No fuiste tú, fue la muerte de mis padres** —dije casi gritando. Necesitaba asegurarle de que lo que había pasado no volvería a suceder—. **Mira, sé que nunca tuvo sentido para ti el que te gustara, nunca tuve la intención de estar en una relación con nadie. Pero forzaste tu camino dentro, pasando toda barrera que tenía. ¡No me abandones ahora!**

Podía sentir el dolor atravesando su rostro.

**—No creo que debamos estar más juntos** —repitió por tercera vez.

Di un paso adelante mientras él se alejaba, y grité—: **_¡No! Te amo, ¡estoy aquí! ¡SÓLO PERDONAME!_** —Lágrimas corrían por mi cara ahora, y sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo en medio del patio, pero necesitaba saberlo—. **_¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!_** —No movió un músculo desde su posición; sólo mantuvo esa molesta cara inflexible.

Cuando me acerqué de nuevo, dio un paso hacia atrás, lejos de mí. De repente, unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuerpo, levantándome y alejándome de Edward.

**—Shh, Bella, sólo detente. No hagas esto aquí. Esta no eres tú** —me susurró Jasper al oído.

**—Jasper, dijiste que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedir disculpas, ¡dijiste que me amaba!** —grité.

Entonces, finalmente lo vi, no importase cuán minúsculo era, vi a Edward dar un paso adelante, hacia mí. Casi di un gran suspiro de alivio, pero luego se contuvo y dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás. Mi cara se retorció con el dolor que sentía extendiéndose a través de todo mi cuerpo.

Jasper comenzó a llevarme lejos mientras gritaba de nuevo—: **_¡EDWARD, NO HAGAS ESTO!_** —Luchaba con Jasper para que me bajara, y mis piernas se sacudían violentamente. Si tan sólo pudiera tenerlo en mis brazos otra vez, se daría cuenta del gran error que cometía—. **_¡Lo prometiste! ¡Te dije que no iba a sobrevivir este tipo de angustia de nuevo! ¡Edward, mírame!_** —Mis gritos frenéticos causaban una escena y él estaba allí, de pie, mirando al suelo con las manos en puños apretados.

Antes de que no nos pudiera escuchar, Jasper giró por un segundo para mirarlo.

**—Maldición, te dije que esto pasaría, idiota. Este es el puto momento exacto del que te hablé, y prometiste que podrías manejarlo. Si eres inteligente, te mantendrás alejado de ella** —gruñó.

Me quedé sin vida en sus brazos; no existía ninguna razón para luchar más. Edward ni siquiera trató de mantenerme allí con él. Tenía la culpa de tantas cosas, que ya casi había perdido la cuenta. Me sentía decepcionada de mí misma por lanzar mis reglas por la ventana por él.

Desde el principio, dije que no sería capaz de manejar el tener una relación, y entonces me convenció de lo contrario. Lección aprendida, siempre sigue tus instintos. Pero me sentía mayormente decepcionada de mí misma por dejar que ese día me afectara tanto que arruinó lo mejor que alguna vez me haya sucedido. Nunca me imaginé que las relaciones fueran así. Nunca imaginé la alegría extrema que se podía experimentar.

Lo que sí sabía era cómo se sentía cuando un ser querido era arrebatado de ti; lo desgarrador que se podía sentir. Debí haberme quedado fuera de cualquier posibilidad de sentirlo otra vez.

Jasper tuvo que cargarme hasta el apartamento. Cuando toqué la almohada en mi cama, inmediatamente levanté mis rodillas hasta el pecho y dejé salir todo el dolor que sentía. Lloré por perder mi relación con Edward, por perder a un mejor amigo, y por último, por la pérdida de Isabella. Rose comentó una vez lo mucho que disfrutaba a Isabella, y ahora me doy cuenta que también había empezado a amarla. Ahora tenía que aprender a sólo ser Bella.

Bella no dejaba que le rompieran el corazón.

Me acosté en mi cama mirando el techo durante incontables horas. Eventualmente esa noche, Jasper y Rose se unieron a mí. Cada uno yació en lados opuestos de mí. Me encantó tener su consuelo y apoyo, pero también quería inquietarme en mis propios errores a solas.

**—Bella, aún irás a mi partido de mañana, ¿cierto?** —susurró Jasper en la oscuridad.

**—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Jasper.**

**—Tienes que hacerlo. Cincuenta años después, cuando la gente hable acerca de cómo nuestra escuela fue al campeonato y tu mejor amigo anotó el touchdown de la victoria** —Me dio un codazo y sabía que hablaba de sí mismo—, **te arrepentirás de no haber ido.**

**—Bueno, entonces dejaré que la Bella de setenta y un años de edad se enoje.**

**—Por favor, Bella, desde el primer año has estado hablando de lo emocionante que sería un juego de campeonato con Jasper. Sé que estarás triste si te lo pierdes** —dijo Rose, apretando mi mano.

**—Voy a pensarlo.**

Por alguna razón, tendría ataques de llanto en los momentos más inesperados. Podría quedarme allí hablando con los dos, cuando de repente, una ola de inmenso dolor me golpeaba en la cara y no me dejaba respirar. Mientras estábamos tumbados en la oscuridad y tranquilidad, una ola me golpeó y jadeé con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Jasper alcanzó mi mano mientras Rose frotó mi brazo y se acurrucó junto a mí.

Superaría esto. Puede que no sea la misma al otro lado, pero estas dos personas me harían superar todo esto. Entonces, la realización de que también había perdido a Emmett como amigo, me golpeó con una nueva ronda de lágrimas, porque, _¿cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarlo y no ver a Edward?_

Al día siguiente, tenía que trabajar el turno temprano en el bar, pero Peter prometió que podía llegar a tiempo para el segundo tiempo. La semana pasada, me sentía devastada porque me perdería una parte del juego; esta semana simplemente estoy devastada, por lo que realmente me importa poco lo mucho que vaya a ver. Rose me hizo jurar que iría, e incluso preparó un bolso con una muda de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje para mí. Ni siquiera pensé en lo que me pondría, pero probablemente lo mejor sería no presentarme en un estadio lleno de tipos, usando una camisa demasiado apretada que decía _"Buen escote" _en el pecho.

Cuando finalmente llegué, se encontraban alrededor de diez minutos en el segundo tiempo, así que no me perdí de mucho. Para mi consternación, Rose empacó el vestido y las botas que había comprado mientras estuve en Texas. Sabía lo que pretendía hacer y no lo apreciaba. Sólo quería ser invisible, sentarme en algún rincón de las gradas, y salir sin que nadie me viera. Rose también sabía que intentaría eso, así que me hizo jurarle que me sentaría a su lado.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia las gradas, oí las voces de Rose, Emmett, y Edward. Me quedé inmóvil y respiré hondo, dentro y fuera. Podía hacer esto; tenía que superar el hecho de que lo vería. Seguí caminando hasta que noté a Edward apoyado contra la barrera de gradas hablando con ellos. Lo que fuera que hablaran, no era una conversación agradable. Emmett y Rose lucían enojados con Edward, y él no parecía feliz tampoco.

Hoy la gente se hallaba demasiado emocionada y ruidosa como para poder escuchar lo que decían.

Cuando subí el último escalón, Edward giró la cabeza y me miró directamente. Vi como dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás y aspiró aire entre sus dientes. Al menos aún le afectaba, incluso si ya no me quería. Sabía que este vestido y las botas se veían bien en mí. A Edward le había gustado cómo el vestido levantaba mis pechos y se hundía un poco para mostrar mi escote. Sabía lo que estaba viendo en este momento. Alejé mi mirada de él y me dirigí hacia Rose.

Cuando me acerqué, me di cuenta que el único asiento vacío disponible se encontraba al otro lado de Emmett. No había manera de que me sentara junto al gemelo idéntico de mi ex-novio. Estaba tan carente y necesitada de Edward en este momento, que no sabía con seguridad que sería capaz de controlar mis acciones en torno a un tipo que lucía exactamente igual que él. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Era demasiado doloroso. Sabía que Emmett buscaba mi cara para que lo reconociera, y no debería tomar esta ruptura contra él, pero sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Me acerqué a la chica sentada junto a Rose y me arrodillé para hablarle al oído, ya que había mucho ruido.

**—Hola, ¿te gustaría cambiar de asiento? Puedes sentarte al lado de ese bombón justo ahí** —le dije, señalando a Emmett.

Miró por encima y vi sus ojos iluminarse.

**— ¡Claro!**

Se levantó, se pavoneó hacia Emmett y se sentó con la mayor seducción que jamás había visto que una chica usara para sentarse en una silla. Giró su cuerpo para mirarlo y sacó su pecho. Me senté junto a Rose, y Emmett se giró, dándole la espalda a la chica nueva.

**—Bella, por favor no me ignores.**

**—No te estoy ignorando, Emmett, simplemente duele demasiado mirarte en este momento** —le dije, mirando hacia adelante.

Suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento. Me di cuenta que Edward había regresado a la banca y tenía la espalda hacía nosotros. Se encontraba inclinado hacia delante con los antebrazos apoyados en la parte superior de sus piernas, viendo el partido. Busqué a Jasper y finalmente lo vi al lado opuesto de la banca de Edward, tirándole dagas con la mirada.

—**Preguntó por ti. Si estabas bien.** —Oí decir a Emmett.

**—Sí, y le dije que se metiera su preocupación por el culo. No le diré nada de ti** —dijo Rose en tono frustrado.

Eso me hizo reír.

**—Rose, tus estados de ánimo son tan confusos. Ayer, te sentías enojada conmigo, ahora estás enojada con Edward.**

**—Sí, eso fue antes de que Jasper y yo estuviéramos contigo toda la noche mientras llorabas hasta el cansancio.** —Tomó mi mano y la apretó.

**— ¿Lloraste toda la noche, Bella?** —Emmett me miró con esos ojos de cachorro, y no pude apartar la mirada—. **Nunca he estado tan enojado con él, ni siquiera cuando trató de robarme a mi novia en sexto grado, haciéndose pasar por mí.**

Me gustaría que dejaran de hacerme reír.

**— ¡No hizo eso!**—le dije mientras Emmett asentía.

**—Emmett lo golpeó en el patio después de que Jasper te apartara** —dijo Rose.

**— ¡Rose, no le digas eso!** —replicó, luciendo tímido.

**—Chicos, no pueden estar enojados con él. Esto fue mi culpa desde el principio. Dejé que me convenciera de que podía manejar una relación cuando sabía desde el principio que sería terrible en ello. Al final probé que me encontraba en lo correcto. Al menos no duramos años. Sólo estoy tratando de sobrevivir esto de la mejor forma que puedo** —dije con firmeza.

**—Por favor, no bebas hasta ponerte a ti misma en un estado de coma de nuevo, Bella** —se quejó Rose.

**—Estoy bastante segura que nunca volveré a beber, no te preocupes por eso. Si no lo hubiera hecho en primer lugar la otra noche, estaría sentada aquí animando a mi novio en este momento. En cambio** — Señalé a mi espalda—, **ellas están animándolo. **—Rose y Emmett miraron hacia atrás para ver a Vera y a su molesto grupito gritando el nombre de Edward—. **Al parecer, se corrió la voz rápidamente.**

Emmett se levantó y me tomó; me levantó en un abrazo de oso gigante enfrente de todos. Mis pies colgaban hacia el suelo. Fue extraño, porque su cuerpo se sentía como el de Edward. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma no envolver mis piernas alrededor de la cintura y apretarlo.

**—No es sólo culpa tuya, Bella. Ni siquiera pienses eso. Por favor, no dejes que esto cause que te cierres de nuevo. Eres la mejor amiga mujer que he conocido. Si Edward no entra en razón, entonces algún día, un tipo con suerte va a estar agradecido de que lo ames **—susurró en mi oído.

Estos chicos eran demasiado encantadores para su propio bien.

**—Gracias, Emmett, pero sé que no puedo hacer esto otra vez.** —Me dio otro apretón y me miró con tristeza a los ojos.

Cuando alguien gritó que nos sentáramos, me puso de vuelta en el asiento. Miré al campo para ver a Edward mirando hacia nosotros. Sus ojos gritaban—: _Mía... Es mía y mataré a cualquiera que la toque. _Pero sus acciones decían—: _Solo tómala, no la quiero más. _

Giré para mirar a otra parte; no podía enfocarme en lo que pensaba. Necesitaba recordar que no podía pensar en él en lo absoluto. Me concentré en observar a Jasper y en animarlo cuando atrapó la pelota.

_Ves, podía ser perfectamente normal._

Al final del juego, habíamos ganado y, sorprendentemente, Jasper anotó el touchdown ganador. Nunca había visto a Rose saltar arriba y abajo con tanta fuerza. Cuando sonó el pitido final, Jasper salió disparado hacia las gradas. Saltó por encima de la barrera con facilidad y recogió a Rose en los brazos. Sus rostros estuvieron unidos por los próximos minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos se separara para tomar aire. Cuando finalmente la bajó, se acercó y me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Su entusiasmo era contagioso y traté de absorberlo.

**—Felicidades, Jasper, voy a recordar esto durante al menos los próximos cincuenta años. ¡Gracias por hacer que valiera la pena el venir! **—grité sobre los vítores de la multitud.

Se giró y le dio a Emmett un abrazo del tipo fraternal/palmada-en-la- espalda. No podía dejar de mirar hacia el campo por última vez y buscar a Edward. No celebraba o hablaba con nadie. Observé mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los vestuarios. Por su aspecto, habría pensado que habíamos perdido el juego.

Jasper nos pidió a los tres que lo esperáramos mientras se quitaba el equipo y se duchaba. Realmente sólo quería llegar a casa y volver a mi cama. Me sentía como si ya hubiera cumplido con mi deber de amiga al venir, ahora necesitaba ir a llorar un poco más en la intimidad de mi habitación. Hoy ya había visto a Edward demasiadas veces. Podía sentir las oleadas de dolor acercándose más y más hasta casi estallar.

Cuando Jasper salió del vestidor, Edward caminaba justo detrás de él. Ambos lucían increíblemente guapos, recién duchados, y vistiendo las camisetas polo del equipo. Edward colocó su gorra de béisbol negra sobre su pelo mojado. Sabía que me encantaba esa gorra. No podía soportar esto más tiempo.

**—Me voy, tengo planes. Hasta luego, Rosie. Felicidades, chicos** — dije mientras me alejaba.

**—Isabella, quédate, yo me voy. Aquí nadie quiere hablar conmigo, de todos modos** —dijo esa voz embriagadora.

Me giré para mirar al grupo, sin moverme del lugar para dejar en claro que me iría.

**—Como les dije antes, todo esto fue mi culpa; no tienen ninguna razón para estar enojados contigo. Espero que tengan una buena noche.**

**—Está bien si pasamos tiempo con el mismo grupo. Primero fuimos amigos, ya lo sabes.**

**—Puede ser fácil para ti, pero para mí eso es casi imposible.** — Continué retirándome y luego me giré para gritarle una última cosa**—. Es Bella, por cierto; Isabella ya no existe.** —Justo antes de darme la vuelta, vi su boca abrirse con sorpresa ante mis palabras.

Caminé tan rápido como me fue posible, sin dejar de parecer normal. Cuando desaparecí en la multitud y supe que no podía verme, me eché a correr hacia mi automóvil. Cuando llegué y me metí en el asiento del conductor, puse mi cabeza contra el volante. Me quité las estúpidas botas y las eché en el asiento trasero. Todo el dolor de verlo comenzó a fluir por mis ojos. Unos momentos más tarde, hubo un suave golpeteo en mi ventana. Por segunda vez esta semana, me encontré deseando que Edward no hubiera venido a ver mi miseria y, después abrí los ojos para encontrar a Jacob.

Abrí la puerta de mi automóvil, así no tendría que hablar conmigo a través de la ventana. Se puso en cuclillas y se sentó en el estribo del coche, frente a mí.

**— ¿Todavía molesta por lo de la otra noche cuando salimos, Bella?** — preguntó.

**—No, sólo que desde entonces la realidad me ha golpeado duro, eso es todo.**

**— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?—**preguntó amablemente.

**—Creo que ya he hecho bastante daño por huir contigo una vez, Jacob. Pero quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mí esa noche, y asegurarte de que llegara a casa a salvo. Eso fue generoso de tu parte.**

**— ¿Dónde está el novio super estrella?** —preguntó, mirando alrededor. Cuando hice una mueca de dolor, sus ojos se abrieron un poco—. **Espera... no rompió contigo por haber salido conmigo, ¿verdad?**

**—Esa no fue la única razón, fue mayormente una recopilación de todas mis metidas de pata. Al parecer huir de tus problemas no es la respuesta correcta. **—Apoyé de nuevo la frente contra el volante—. **Me sorprende que no oyeras sobre _"La Gran Vergüenza De Bella" _en el patio. Al menos es así como lo llamo. Hice el ridículo. Por un chico. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?**

**—Escuché que tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte, pero no me había dado cuenta...** —Se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos—. **Bueno, es un estúpido y el idiota más grande que he conocido.**

En ese preciso momento vi a Edward y Emmett caminar a través del estacionamiento hacia su camioneta, y ambos miraban directamente hacia nosotros. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el volante y gemí. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Cuando miré de vuelta, se encontraban ya en el interior de la cabina de la camioneta, retrocediendo.

**—Gracias, Jacob.** —Le ofrecí una sonrisa débil—. **Sin embargo, creo que me iré a casa.**

**—Está bien. Bueno, tienes mi número, si alguna vez necesitas desahogarte. Me dirijo de nuevo hacia el norte mañana. Fue bueno verte, incluso en estas circunstancias. **—Con mi adiós, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a casa, a mi cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella sabias que esto pasaría, aunque como dijo Emmett la culpa es de ambos..<strong>

**Chicas a este fic le queda muy poco mas o menos 4 Caps.**

**Link del grupo en mi perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	18. La Nota

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 18<span>**

**_La Nota_**

Me sentía orgullosa por no saltarme ninguna de mis clases. Si había algo por lo que no me perdonaría, sería fallar mi penúltimo año de universidad porque rompí con mi primer novio. Fui capaz de sentarme en la parte trasera de la sala, lejos de Edward en nuestras clases compartidas. Ya no me encontraba con Emmett después de inglés, ni tampoco me unía a ellos en la cafetería después de notar a Edward sentado con ellos el día después del campeonato. Fue incómodo, porque tan pronto como lo vi, salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude, y sabía que me vieron hacerlo.

Terminé encontrando este enorme árbol al borde del campus que era el lugar ideal para comer el almuerzo. O en mi caso, sólo mirar fijamente al espacio sin querer cualquier contacto humano, o llorar ocasionalmente, aunque no me sentía demasiado orgullosa de ello. Esme, la madre de Edward, intentó localizarme y contactarme un par de veces después de que descubriera lo que sucedió. Traté de ser educada y hablar con ella, pero era demasiado difícil, así que siempre encontraba una excusa para dejar el teléfono.

Lilian y Eleazar terminaron yendo conmigo a la oficina del abogado para ver el contrato por la cuenta que mis padres pusieron a mi nombre. Eleazar no creía que fuera real, por lo que demandó acompañarnos a la reunión, para así poder ver el contrato. La cuenta terminó siendo legítima, y básicamente tenía todo arreglado para el resto de mi vida. Suponía que tenía que agradecerles a mis padres por ello.

Aún me costaba lidiar con el hecho de que hubiera pasado seis años de mi vida enojada con los mismos padres que hicieron todo para que mi vida fuese mejor. Mi madre siempre me dijo que debería buscar una carrera que me hiciera feliz, no que me diera dinero. Al principio, cuando comencé a interesarme por periodismo humano, supe que no tendría la mejor vida. Gracias a mis padres, no tendría que preocuparme por la renta o cualquier otro pago mientras estuviera viajando por el mundo.

Había pasado casi un mes y aún sobrevivía. Ya casi había regresado a la normalidad; no lloraba tan a menudo como solía hacerlo. Pero él nunca abandonaría mi corazón. Siempre pensaría en él como la persona más fuerte que en realidad pudo atravesar mis murallas. _¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que estaba bien dejar a Edward esa noche, con Jacob de todas las personas? _Era lo mejor que me había pasado en años, y me alejé de él, incluso si fue sólo por un momento.

Me convertí en experta cuando se trataba de evadir a Edward y todos los lugares en los que sabía que estaría. Sorprendentemente, tampoco nos topamos en casa. Rose pasaba el rato con los chicos en su apartamento y de vez en cuando, Emmett y Jasper venían a nuestra casa para pasar la noche. Me sentía mal por nuestro pequeño grupo; habíamos sido muy cercanos, y luego tuve que llegar y arruinarlo todo. Ahora ni siquiera podíamos pasar tiempo juntos. Nunca preguntaba por Edward y tampoco lo buscaba en las multitudes. Sabía que no sería capaz de soportar verlo con una nueva novia cuando eventualmente comenzara a salir.

Mientras tanto, mantenía una eterna batalla conmigo misma. Ya no podía ser Isabella, porque ella siempre le pertenecería a Edward. Tampoco podía volver a dormir con cualquier chico como Bella lo hacía. Necesitaba un tiempo.

Rose y Jasper finalmente lograron que fuera a algunas fiestas. Una vez que todos los chicos descubrieron que Edward y yo ya nos salíamos, les tomó unas buenas dos semanas darse cuenta de que no me acostaría con ninguno de ellos. La verdad era que no podía verme estando con alguien así; ya tuve al mejor, y el resto siempre estaría en segundo lugar.

Agradecía no haberlo visto en ninguna de las fiestas, porque no sería capaz de manejarlo si lo hacía.

Era bastante difícil mirar la parte trasera de su cabeza en nuestros cursos de periodismo. Los estudiantes se acercaban y hablaban con él; incluso tenía a dos chicas nuevas sentadas a cada lado, pero la verdad era que nunca lo vi hablando activamente con ellas.

Un día, mientras el profesor terminaba su clase y trataba de añadir más material de lectura, vi como Irina Johnson se levantaba de su asiento junto a él y lo besaba en la mejilla. Justo en ese momento, pensé que vomitaría sobre mi pupitre. Luché por meter mis papeles y libros en mi mochila.

Cuando me levanté, vi a Edward mirándome fijamente. Metí de golpe la silla y atravesé la puerta. Corrí a través del campus. No podía irme porque aún tenía otra clase y Rose usaba el auto hoy, así que no podía esconderme allí. Me di cuenta de a dónde me dirigía, a mi árbol. Desearía haber encontrado ese árbol a principios de mi primer año. Era pacífico yacer debajo de él y mirar el girar de las ramas y las hojas entrelazadas. Era tan denso que el sol no podía atravesarlo, lo que creaba este hermoso brillo en los bordes de las hojas.

Era el lugar perfecto para ocultarme y calmarme, así no perdía el control frente a mis compañeros de clase. El contorno del tronco del árbol era amplio; podía apoyarme contra él a un lado y nadie sería capaz de verme. Siempre me sentaba para el lado opuesto del campus; no quería que nadie viniera a molestarme.

Rose y Jasper me habían preguntado unas cuantas veces a dónde iba para el almuerzo, y si podían acompañarme, pero sólo les dije que iría al salón de estudios. Estaba bastante segura que Rose fue a comprobarlo un día, porque más tarde me preguntó a cuál salón de estudios iba. Eventualmente le dije que encontré un lugar para ocultarme, pero no fui capaz de decirles dónde, porque este era mi lugar feliz. Me gustaba venir aquí sola.

Me senté en las raíces del árbol con las rodillas contra mi pecho y mi rostro entre ellas. Cerré los ojos, tomé profundas respiraciones, y las liberé lentamente, dispuesta a no llorar. Sabía que este momento llegaría; me dije que él eventualmente tendría novia de nuevo. Pero advertirme sobre algo y luego ver que realmente sucediera eran historias completamente distintas. Al menos no vi darle un beso de lleno, sólo fue un beso en la mejilla. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Oye, Isabe… eh, Bella.

Sorprendida, salté hacia atrás y me golpeé la cabeza en el tronco del árbol, una vez más avergonzándome frente a Edward. Volví a poner la cabeza en mis rodillas. Tal vez si mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se iría.

**_— ¡Oh, mierda, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?_** —Puso una fuerte y cálida mano en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Hice una mueca y me alejé de su toque.

**—Edward, por favor, no. No sé cómo incluso me encontraste **—dije contra mis piernas.

**—Sé que siempre te sientas aquí** —respondió, arrodillándose frente a mí. Cuando finalmente levanté la mirada, confundida, continuó—: **He** **estado sentándome bajo ese árbol de allí** —señaló otro árbol a través del patio, a unos cincuenta kilómetros—, **por un tiempo. Un día te vi caminando hacia acá y escondiéndote detrás de este árbol. Comencé a venir cada día para verte. Necesitaba saber que estabas bien. Odio cuando te veo llorar. Una vez casi le conté a Rose dónde te encontrabas para que así pudiera consolarte, pero luego me di cuenta de que probablemente venías aquí para estar sola.**

Todo este tiempo, había venido aquí para liberarme de la mayor parte de mis pensamientos privados, frustraciones y tristeza. Había llorado y gritado. Y todo ese tiempo, él se encontraba a cincuenta kilómetros, observándome. Esto era cien veces más mortificante que mi espectáculo en el patio hace un mes.

Me levanté y cogí mi mochila.

**—Bueno, estoy feliz de que hayas visto tal espectáculo. Espero que hayas disfrutado mi humillación, pero creo que es hora de terminar el acto.** Comencé a alejarme de él.

**—Isabella, espera…** —Se acercó trotando.

**— ¡Es Bella, ya no puedes llamarme así!** —le grité. Agradecía que estuviéramos lejos del campus, porque en serio no me sentía de humor como para tener una audiencia para otra escena con Edward.

**—Bella, no quería hacerlo sonar como si hubiera disfrutado de tu dolor. Vine aquí para asegurarme de que supieras que no estoy con Irina. No sé por qué me besó en la mejilla así. Creo que sólo quería que pensaras que teníamos algo. Le dije que ya no lo hiciera.**

**—No necesitas hablar por mí. No tengo ningún poder sobre ti o tus acciones.** —Continué alejándome. _¿Qué hacía? ¿No entendía lo mucho que dolía hablar con él?_

Debía haberse enojado finalmente, porque corrió hacia mí en el campo vacío.

**— ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Crees que mi corazón no fue arrancado de mi jodido pecho hasta el punto que ya no podía respirar? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?**

**— ¿No debería serlo? Es decir, esta fue tu idea. Ciertamente no elegí esto** —dije en voz baja, girándome hacia él.

Tratando de usar mis palabras en mi contra, dijo—: **No lo hiciste, ¿no? Cuando decidiste alejarte de mí para ir a un bar con Jacob y emborracharte tanto que no podías ni siquiera responder tu teléfono.**

**— ¿Cómo supiste que fui a un bar con Jacob?**

**—Oh, ¿no te lo dijo? **—comentó con frialdad—. **¡Alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, comenzó a responder tu teléfono para decirles a todos tus amigos y a tu novio, quien estuvo llamándote toda la noche, que estabas con él! **—gritó—. **Tuve que oír de otro tipo que mi novia estaba bien. ¡Que él cuidaría de ti!**

**—Si Jacob respondió mi teléfono, entonces sabes que nada sucedió con nosotros y que tiene una prometida a la que ama.**

Su rostro sorprendido me mostró que dudaba de lo que hubiera hecho con Jacob. Sin importar lo que dijera, todavía tenía mi antigua reputación contra mí.

**— ¡Eres la persona más frustrante que alguna vez he conocido! ¿No lo entiendes? No pensaba que estuvieras engañándome. ¡Es que eras mía! No suya. ¡Mía, Isabella! Pero cuando necesitabas ayuda, escogiste a alguien más por encima de mí.**

Me sentía como si me hubiera golpeado. Un golpe que merecía, no lo dudaba. La cosa era que, no había escogido a nadie. Sólo fui con Jacob porque sabía que no me obligaría a hablar. Sólo se sentó allí en silencio, mientras yo desaparecía en mi propio mundo y problemas. Aunque en realidad ya no importaba si le aclaraba eso a Edward, el daño estaba hecho.

Me volví y alejé.

**—No me sigas, Edward.**

**.**

Este semestre tenía que tomar una clase de preparación para mi práctica de verano. Más que nada era para saber qué esperar, y asegurarse de que supiéramos exactamente lo que estaríamos haciendo.

Descubrí que iba a necesitar una loca cantidad de vacunas. Rose tendría que acompañarme, o de otra forma, podría acobardarme. También descubrimos que necesitábamos recaudar fondos para una considerable cantidad de dinero; había un montón de suministros que ofrecía la universidad para ayudarnos, pero actualmente, el programa no tenía fondos suficientes como para comprar todo. El profesor Patterson se encontraba a cargo de la práctica. Y ya que me sentía relativamente cómoda por ahora, un día pedí hablar con él después de clases.

Le conté que recibí un dinero y que realmente no lo necesitaba, y que no me importaría ayudarlo con el programa. Lucía emocionado y más que agradecido por mi oferta. Dijo que quería tratar con algunas técnicas de recaudamiento por el resto del primer semestre para ver si podíamos juntar dinero. Si no alcanzábamos nuestra meta, podía regresar y hablar con él para ayudarlo. Esperaba que no pensara que trataba de ganar puntos con él, porque en serio que no era mi intención.

Cada vez que le pasaban un frasco a mamá en algún evento caritativo, o pasaba junto a una persona sin hogar en la calle, sin importar qué, siempre daba dinero. Una vez le pregunté por qué no se quedaba el dinero, así podría comprarse algo lindo si quería. Simplemente respondió que no necesitaba algo lindo si aún habían personas allí afuera que necesitaban comida o agua. Cada día me enseñaba que teníamos que ser humildes y que deberíamos apreciar cada pequeña cosa que recibíamos. Creía que ella era la única que me inspiró a elegir mi carrera.

Comenzaba a entender por qué nunca supe cuán buenos eran mis padres. Por eso me incomodaba tener tal cantidad de dinero en el banco. Sabía que había gente allí afuera que la necesitaba y no tenía idea de cómo comenzar a ayudarlos.

Le pregunté al profesor Patterson cuáles eran sus ideas para recaudar dinero. Cuando me dijo unas cuantas de ellas, me di cuenta en ese momento que ganaríamos una buena cantidad de dinero, pero que nunca sería suficiente como para que fuéramos capaces de sobrevivir en África. Sugerí que hiciéramos una Subasta de Citas, una donde encontráramos un puñado de chicos y chicas y los subastáramos. Había oído que otras universidades lo hacían. Le encantó la idea y la comentó en clases al día siguiente. Los estudiantes se emocionaron al instante.

Lo primero que hice después de esa clase fue ir y pedir una cita con el presidente del consejo de fraternidades de nuestra universidad. Le expliqué nuestra idea y cómo esto ayudaría a mejorar la opinión de las fraternidades y su generosidad al ayudar a otras áreas de la universidad.

Le encantó la idea, pero me dijo que algunas fraternidades habían tenido problemas últimamente. No quería que las personas creyeran que vendíamos sexo. Pensé que era una suposición grosera, pero entendía su punto.

El profesor Patterson me sugirió que le preguntara al entrenador Crowley si podíamos subastar a sus jugadores ahora que no tenían que practicar para el campeonato. Aunque, entre más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta de que los chicos pagarían más dinero por las chicas que las chicas por los chicos. Así que decidí preguntarle al entrenador Crowley si podíamos llevar a todos sus jugadores a la Subasta de Citas para recaudar dinero para el viaje de periodismo.

El entrenador Crowley le gustó la idea de la subasta, y mientras dijéramos que el equipo de fútbol la patrocinaba, se aseguraría de que todos sus jugadores estuvieran presentes. Terminé encontrando a veinte chicas dispuestas a ser subastadas. No fue realmente difícil. Cuando posteabas carteles de: _"¿Quieres que un campeón de fútbol te compre para una cita?"_, terminabas rechazando chicas.

Originalmente, Patterson sugirió que usáramos el gimnasio para el evento, pero convencí a un hotel local de que nos prestara su hermoso salón de baile para la noche. El evento crecía y podía escuchar a las personas hablando por todo el campus sobre ello. No estaba segura de en qué punto me convertí en la coordinadora de todo el evento, pero era lindo ser capaz de meterme en algo que requiriera toda mi atención. Me ayudaba a mantener mi mente fuera de todo, concretamente de Edward.

Más tarde esa noche, saqué mi libro para prepararme para la siguiente semana. Por lo general, iría con un grupo de estudio, pero esa noche no me sentía con ganas de ser sociable. El profesor Patterson siempre trataba de hacer las cosas más fáciles para nosotros cuando podía. Con una de las clases de periodismos que tuve este semestre, nos dejó usar el mismo libro que usamos en la clase obligatoria, la que tomé el último semestre con Edward. Habíamos estado compartiendo el libro desde siempre, pero asumía que para ahora ya se habría comprado su propio libro para la clase o que compartía con alguien más.

_¿Por qué mis pensamientos siempre volvían a él, sin importar el tema?_

Lo único que me molestaba de los libros de la universidad era que, cuando los comprabas usados, a menudo ya venían con cosas escritas y marcas en ellos. Era bastante distractor cuando tratabas de estudiar. Las marcas de este libro en particular no tenían ningún sentido. Una palabra se encontraba marcada en una página, y podías pasar hasta veinte páginas para encontrar una o dos más. Comencé a distraerme por las palabras marcadas. Empecé desde el inicio y escribí cada palabra con la que me cruzaba. Me tomó dos horas encontrar cada palabra. Comencé a pensar en cuánto tiempo desperdicié cuando podría haber estado estudiando, hasta que me di cuenta de que todas las palabras juntas significaban algo.

_Acabo de conocerte y ya estoy me tienes impresionado._

_Tú belleza me ha cegado para los demás._

_Mis ojos siempre te encontrarían en una multitud._

_Mi parte favorita del día es cuando oigo tu risa._

_Un día, permitirás que alguien llegue a conocerte, y será un bastardo con suerte._

_Un día, vas a descubrir cuán hermosa y fuerte eres._

_Espero que estar junto a ti sujetando tu mano cuando lo hagas._

Mi primer pensamiento fue cuán impresionada me sentía porque hubiera encontrado la palabra "bastardo" en nuestro libro. Mi siguiente pensamiento fue la inconcebible pena. No podía creer que hubiera hecho esto en mi libro. Recordé que lo tomó prestado la noche que fui al apartamento de los chicos después del trabajo. Me dormí sobre él y me llevó a mi cama. Luego se llevó mi libro, el mismo con el que habíamos estudiado incontables veces, y escribió la carta de amor más maravillosa que alguna vez había leído. Nunca en mi vida pensé que recibiría algo así.

Escribió que esperaba poder estar junto a mí cuando me diera cuenta de cuán hermosa y fuerte era. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba esas cosas de mí; las traía a colación y me las recordaba a diario. De alguna forma, estuvo a mi lado cuando lo comprendí. Sólo que no se quedó después de que lo hiciera.

Tiré todas mis notas y libros de la cama y me metí bajo las sábanas. Hurgué debajo de mi almohada y cogí la camiseta que tomé de la habitación de Edward la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Él sabía que la tenía aquí, pero nunca me pidió que se la regresara. Llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, y traté de luchar contra las lágrimas.

Para empeorarlo todo, oí la música comenzar a sonar a través de la pared que daba a la habitación de Edward. Me tomó un par de minutos reconocer que era la mezcla que le había hecho, el que nunca le oí escuchar antes. De hecho, ni siquiera lo mencionó desde que se lo di, aunque no era como si hubiéramos hablado mucho desde entonces. _¿Por qué, justo ahora, tenía que escucharlo?_ Para mi tortura, reprodujo la mezcla cuatro veces esa noche. Cuando finalmente terminó, sucumbí ante un sueño inquieto.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG... Que romantico, esperemos que solucionen las cosas YAAA!<strong>

**Gracias por sus Favoritos/Follow/Review**

**Link del Grupo en mi perfil**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	19. Mi Regla Sigue en Pie

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 19<span>**

**_Mi regla sigue en pie_**

A mediados de semana, a la mitad del semestre, Jasper y Emmett nos pidieron a Rose y a mí que fuésemos a su casa a tomar un par de tragos.

Ya no tomaba, pero sería agradable pasar un rato con ellos de nuevo, en un ambiente más tranquilo que el de una fiesta ruidosa. Emmett me aseguró que Edward no estaría en toda la noche. Intenté no pensar en donde se quedaría. No podía decir que la idea de que se quedaría toda la noche en casa de una chica no vino a mi mente una docena de veces, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para no preguntar.

Todos teníamos nuestros libros de texto para al menos fingir que íbamos a estudiar juntos. Emmett era el único estudiando de verdad, parecía un poco más estresado por sus pruebas que el resto de nosotros. Traté de ayudarlo, haciéndole preguntas de la parte posterior de sus libros. Era increíblemente inteligente, no entendía cómo podía recordar ni la mitad de este material. Después de horas en las que me tropecé con numerosos términos médicos y partes del cuerpo que no podía pronunciar, él me liberó del compromiso con una sonrisa agradecida. Sólo tenía un examen mañana, y era de inglés, así que en realidad no me sentía preocupada en absoluto sobre quedarme hasta muy tarde.

Alrededor de la medianoche, todos bostezábamos.

**—Vamos, Rosie, vamos a la cama** —dijo Jasper, a medio bostezo.

**—Oh, no he podido pasar suficiente tiempo con Bella últimamente. En un par de meses, nos tendremos que separar cuando se vaya a África. Creo que quiero quedarme aquí con ella **—se quejó. Había estado sacando el tema de mi viaje de verano a cada momento. Nunca habíamos estado separadas por más de una semana a lo mucho, por lo que tres meses sería una tortura para las dos.

**—Está bien, Rose, todos nos vamos a la cama, de todos modos. Te veré por la mañana** —dije.

**—Vamos, Bella, ven a la cama con nosotros. Nunca diría que "no" a dos mujeres deseosas en mi cama** —dijo Jasper en broma, mientras Emmett empezó a reírse de él.

**—No creo que alguna vez dijera que quería estar en tu cama.** —Lo codeé en las costillas.

**—Sólo agárrala, Jasper** —le dijo Rose. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Jasper me tiró sobre el hombro y agarró la mano de Rose con su única mano libre.

Nos acostó en la cama, se levantó, y tomó dos de sus grandes camisetas de la cómoda, lanzándolas hacia nosotras.

**—Ustedes cámbiense, tengo que ir al baño** —dijo.

Después que nuestros vaqueros y camisas fueron arrojados al suelo y nos encontrábamos en _"pijama"_, nos acostamos bajo las sábanas y Rose me tomó la mano.

**—Buenas noches, Bella, te amo.**

**—Yo también te amo, Rose** —le susurré.

Cuando la oí jadear y se sentó, bajó la vista hacia mí.

**—Nunca me lo has dicho antes.**

La jalé hacia abajo.

**—Lo sé, y lo siento. Eso no estuvo bien de mi parte, pero siempre he querido hacerlo.**

Se acurrucó a mi lado y no mucho después, oí a Jasper volver y meterse en la cama detrás de Rose. La besó y nos deseó a ambas las buenas noches.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, antes que abriera los ojos, todo lo que podía oler era a Edward. No quería abrir los ojos porque tenía demasiado miedo de que esto desapareciera. Podría quedarme en este sueño para siempre.

Me froté la cara con la almohada y, sin duda, podía olerlo a él y su colonia. Esto era como el mejor el sueño y la peor pesadilla, todo envuelto en uno. Estiré la mano y supe que no me hallaba en la cama con él, puesto que el espacio a mi lado se encontraba vacío, pero también me di cuenta que ya no estaba en la cama con Rose o Jasper. Con los ojos todavía cerrados pasé la mano por el edredón y sentí los pliegues que recordaba estaban en su cama gris y blanco. Para mi prueba final, busqué la esquina izquierda de la sábana y sentí el desgarre revelador que mi pendiente causó una vez.

Mis ojos finalmente se abrieron de golpe y mi exploración ciega se confirmó. Me encontraba en la cama de Edward, pero él no estaba aquí conmigo. _¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Me levanté y me metí en su cama a mitad de la noche?_ Si es así, tenía que salir de aquí antes de que llegara a casa. Nada sería más vergonzoso que ser la ex-novia que no sólo no podía dejarte ir, sino también se arrastraba a tu cama en medio de la noche.

Estiré los brazos frente de mí y noté la escritura conocida en mi palma. La acerqué a mi cara para ver, ya que mis ojos aún no se habían adaptado a la luz de la mañana.

_Mi regla sigue en pie. Mi cama. No la de Jasper o Emmett._

_¿Esto en verdad estaba pasando?_ Él fue a la habitación de Jasper anoche y me sacó de la cama sólo para que pudiera venir a dejarme en su cama sola. _¿Por qué demonios?_ A él ya no le preocupaba donde dormía. Mi regla sigue en pie. _¿Quién se creía que era?_ No tiene ningún derecho de imponerme reglas. Mejor que no estuviera aún en este apartamento, porque si era así, podría arrancarle la cabeza. _¿Qué derecho tiene para alejarme de mis amigos? _Puede que tome una siesta en la cama de Emmett hoy más tarde, sólo para molestarlo.

Muy a mi pesar, me encontraba solamente en la camisa de Jasper y mi ropa interior, lo que significaba que me cargó sin casi nada de ropa. Sabía que no debía molestarme, ya que en algún momento conoció cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero creía merecer estar despierta si me tocaba de nuevo. Miré alrededor de la habitación y no vi mi ropa por ningún lado, por lo que debería estar aún en la habitación de Jasper. Podría haber al menos traído mi ropa conmigo cuando me secuestró.

Mientras que buscaba mi ropa por su habitación, noté más imágenes enmarcadas de las que recordaba la última vez que estuve aquí. Había fotos en el escritorio, en la mesita de noche, y alineadas en la pared. Me acerqué más para mirarlas, notando que me encontraba en casi todas. Había fotos de mí y su mamá, Emmett y yo, yo y algunos de sus amigos que conocí en un par de fiestas, yo, Jasper, y Rose, y, finalmente, él y yo.

Mi foto favorita de los dos se encontraba colocada junto a la cama en la mesita de noche. Fue la noche de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Garrett, cuando aún no estábamos siquiera juntos. Recuerdo que nos encontrábamos de pie junto al mostrador de la cocina justo después de que tomara el chupito de tequila frente a él. Lo miraba como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. Quedé sorprendida de que fuese capaz de darle una mirada tan profunda a cualquier persona. Mis manos estaban, como siempre, agarrando la cintura de sus vaqueros con fuerza.

Me acordé que Alec, quien se especializaba en fotografía, había tomado la foto. Generalmente sacaba fotos en cada evento. En ese momento, no nos dimos cuenta que nos la tomaba, no hasta que escuchamos el clic identificable de una cámara, y entonces se acercó y nos mostró la foto en su pantalla. Recordé que ambos sonreímos por la foto, pero no la había visto desde entonces. Me preguntaba si Edward fue y se la pidió, o si Alec se la dio. Si se la dio a Edward, _¿por qué no me la dio a mí también?_

Intenté recordar la última vez que estuve en la habitación de Edward. Había sido el día anterior de esa horrible fiesta donde me asusté y hui con Jacob. Recordaba que tenía una foto de nosotros cinco juntos sentados en el sofá, que había tomado ajustando el temporizador de mi cámara.

Pero todas estas otras fotos definitivamente no habían estado aquí. _¿Por qué demonios iba a enmarcar estas fotos mías y colgarlas en su habitación?_ Cuanto más me sentaba aquí y pensaba en sus acciones, más enloquecía. Esto era dañino. Tenía que dejar de mirar mis fotos y poner mi CD mezclado cada maldita noche, donde, básicamente le abrí mi corazón a través de canciones. Él quiso esta ruptura, no yo.

Salí de la habitación y fui hacia la de Jasper. Su puerta se encontraba cerrada, así que esperé y escuché fuera de la puerta para asegurarme de que no estuviese a punto de irrumpir en algo que no podía ver. Cuando todo se hallaba en silencio, entré al cuarto oscuro. Me di cuenta que Rose seguía acurrucada junto a Jasper, durmiendo. Cuando la luz del pasillo entró a raudales, empezaron a moverse.

**— ¿Bella?** —preguntó la voz rasposa de Jasper.

**—Lo siento, Jasper, sólo necesitaba tomar mi ropa.**

**—Bella, ¿a dónde fuiste? Cuando me desperté anoche y no estabas aquí, pensé que habías ido a casa **—preguntó Rose, levantando la cabeza.

**— ¡Ese imbécil de Edward entró aquí, me cargó dormida, y me dejó en su cama**! —Empujé la mano en frente de su cara para que pudiera ver la nota escrita.

**— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué haría eso?** —Jasper se irguió, tratando de ver mi palma también.

**—Hace unos meses, me pidió que no durmiera en tu cama o la de Emmett. Me dejó esta maldita nota en mi mano diciendo que "su regla sigue en pie". No sé quién se piensa que es. Ahora todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir todas las noches en tu cama y la de Emmett.** —Caminaba de un lado al otro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rose dijo—: **Guau, esto lo tiene mal.**

**—Y va a tenerlo aún peor. **—Cogí mi ropa y salí hecha una furia de la habitación.

De hecho, esperaba que estuviera en la sala, porque estaba a punto de patearle el trasero. Hablar de ello con Jasper y Rose sólo me enojo aún más. Edward no tenía ningún derecho de romper conmigo, en público, y no obstante, tratar de controlar donde dormía. Sólo me hizo querer ir y acostarme con cada tipo con el que alguna vez haya hablado en esta escuela. Sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo, pero sin duda me hizo querer. Llegué al final del pasillo con las manos en puños.

Cuando irrumpí en la sala de estar, Edward se encontraba en el sofá. _¿Por qué me metería en su cama, cuando él terminaría durmiendo en el_ _sofá? _Estaba tendido boca abajo con los brazos extendidos debajo de la almohada. En las raras ocasiones en que me despertaba antes que él, siempre lo encontraba así. Se convirtió en un juego para mí ver cuánto tiempo podía besar su espalda antes de que se despertara. A veces podía besar una línea hacia arriba y abajo tres veces antes de que comenzara a agitarse. Solía amar ese tiempo sin interrupciones que tenía para explorar su musculosa espalda. Con mis dedos, me gustaba trazar las líneas de su tatuaje que se extendían por la esquina de atrás de su hombro.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que estuve allí viéndolo dormir. Realmente, no me había permitido mirarlo el mes pasado. Cada vez que empezaba a hacerlo, él me descubría, así que me obligué a detenerme. Mi ira se esfumó mientras escuchaba el rítmico inhalar y exhalar de su respiración. Me pondría furiosa con él más tarde. De todos modos, no parecía como si estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente; tenía una expresión contraída en sus ojos que me hacía querer extender la mano y suavizarla.

Mientras permanecía en la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a la sala observándolo, cálidas manos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros.

**— ¿Qué estás haciendo, chica bonita?** —susurró Emmett en mi oído.

Salté ante el sonido de su voz.

**—Sólo estoy de salida** —le susurré de vuelta, pero sin moverme.

**—Estabas aquí cuando me fui al baño hace cinco minutos.**

**—Um... Supongo que tengo la cabeza en otra parte. Todavía estoy muy cansada** —mentí.

**—Ustedes dos son como unos cachorritos tristes. No lo entiendo** — continuó susurrando para no despertarlo.

**—Esto no fue mi elección.**

**—Tampoco creo que fuese la suya.**

No quería hablar de esto con el hermano de Edward, sin importar que tan buen amigo fuera conmigo.

**—Oye, ¿quieres estudiar un poco para inglés?**

**—Por supuesto, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?** —preguntó.

**—Necesito una ducha primero, pero regresaré.**

**—Nos vemos en un rato, cariño.**

Corrí hasta mi casa y jalé la camiseta sobre mi cabeza. La hice una bola y la acerqué a mi nariz. Ya ni siquiera olía a Jasper. Olía como Edward y yo mezclados. Rápidamente la metí debajo de la almohada junto a la camisa que nunca le devolví. No le devolvería ésta a Jasper por un tiempo tampoco.

Me apresuré a tomar la ducha y envolví mi pelo mojado en un moño desordenado. Tenía un día ocupado por delante de mí; no había tiempo para secarme y peinarme el cabello. Necesitaba correr para repasar para el examen de inglés de hoy, y después de clase, tendría que apresurarme hacia el hotel y asegurarme de que todos los preparativos se hicieron para la subasta de mañana.

Me acerqué a la puerta del apartamento de los chicos y debatí si debería llamar o simplemente entrar sin tocar. Solía entrar así cuando Edward y yo estábamos juntos. Además de anoche, no había estado aquí desde nuestra ruptura. Si Edward aún dormía, al golpear lo despertaría, y no quería interactuar con él en estos momentos. Giré el pomo en silencio y me deslicé dentro. El sofá se encontraba vacío y Emmett se hallaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

**—Hola, Bella, eso fue rápido. ¿Pensaba que las chicas tomaban duchas por horas?** —preguntó, riendo.

**—Eso quiero. Sin embargo no tengo tiempo hoy. ¿Te importa si estudiamos en tu habitación?** —le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y me dio un plato de huevos y tocino.

**—Sí, claro. Este plato con la desagradable cebolla es tuyo.**

**— ¿Pusiste cebollas en mis huevos?** —le pregunté, sorprendida—. **¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban así?**

**—Hice una suposición salvaje. Él entró aquí, las picó, y las agregó sin preguntar. ¿Le importó que yo odiaba las cebollas? No. Tuve que empezar de nuevo y rehacer mi plato **—refunfuñó.

**— ¿Edward hizo eso?** —Asintió y siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

**—Sabes que no tiene ningún maldito sentido **—le dije.

Entró en la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

**—Estás tratando de que me pateen el culo, ¿no es así? **—Asintió hacia la puerta cerrada—. **¿Por qué simplemente no hablas con él, Bella? Ya no es feliz nunca…**

**—Él quiso esto. Metí la pata y ahora estoy pagando por ello.**

**—Sólo estás haciéndolos a ambos miserables. ¿No tuvimos esta conversación con Rose antes?** —Cuando no respondí, continuó—: **Se va a cabrear porque la puerta está cerrada…**

**—Ya no estamos juntos, Emmett. Si quiero entrar en la habitación de un tipo, puedo hacerlo. Ya lo superará; eso es lo que ocurre cuando rompes con alguien.** —Me senté al borde de su cama.

La habitación de Emmett se encontraba muy ordenada, al igual que la de Edward. Su madre realmente les enseñó bien. Cuando el dormitorio de Edward era iluminado con tonos grises y blancos, el de Emmett era más oscuro con un alentador negro e imágenes en blanco y negro en las paredes.

Noté un par de guantes de boxeo usados colgando del techo en la esquina sobre su cama. Sobre su escritorio había un modelo de coche que era una réplica exacta del que Edward condujo por Texas. Junto al coche se encontraba una foto enmarcada de él, Edward, su hermosa mamá y su increíblemente guapo papá, todos juntos de pie delante de su enorme granero.

Interrumpiendo mi inspección de la habitación, Emmett preguntó: **—No has estado en muchas habitaciones últimamente, ¿verdad?**

Lo miré, preguntándome si debería responder esa pregunta, mientras que él vino y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Decidí no hacerlo. Le transmitiría eso a su hermano y me sentiría aún más patética de lo que ya lo hacía.

En lugar de ello, saqué mi libro de inglés y empecé a revisar cada área temática que necesitábamos saber. Rápidamente me di cuenta de que Emmett no necesitaba estudiar esto en absoluto. Ya se sabía todo de memoria; sólo hacía esto para ayudarme. Me encontré a mí misma distraída mientras él leía de su libro para mí. Observaba sus expresiones faciales y su boca moviéndose cuando las palabras que decía fluían de sus labios, labios que eran del mismo tamaño y anchura que los de Edward.

Observé ese maldito diente frontal ligeramente torcido que una vez le había dicho a Edward era mi parte favorita de su rostro. Mi corazón empezó a doler al verlo. Se parecía demasiado a su hermano y era doloroso.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, empecé a inclinarme hacia sus labios. En mi mente, se había convertido en Edward sentado en su cama leyéndome, no Emmett.

Inmediatamente saltó lejos de mí, antes de que hiciera contacto.

**— ¿Qué demonios, Em?** —Me miró con una expresión atónita en su rostro.

Finalmente volví a la tierra y me di cuenta de lo que casi había hecho, cuando no era la profunda voz melódica de Edward la que oía, sino la de Emmett. Mi mano se levantó para cubrir mis labios.

**— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Emmett! ¡Lo siento mucho! **—grité. De repente, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. _¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?_ Había dejado de llorar hace semanas y ahora esta semana, no podía parar.

**—De verdad estás tratando de que me pateen el trasero** —dijo, intentando aligerar el ambiente, lo amé por eso.

**—No, no, no, Dios, esto no se suponía que pasara. Estoy en la luna. Tú eras...** —No podía decirlo. Me sentí bastante humillada. _¿Cómo podía_ _decirle que pensaba que era su hermano y que era por eso que casi lo_ _había besado?_

**—Está bien, lo entiendo.** —Me dio una mirada compasiva, llena de tristeza, y no podía estar en la habitación con él ni un segundo más.

Rápidamente me agaché y puse todos mis papeles y libros de nuevo en mi bolsa y salí corriendo hacia la puerta.

**— ¡Bella, espera! ¡Está bien!** —gritó.

Cuando corrí hacia la puerta, me tropecé con el cuerpo de Edward que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Al mismo tiempo, mis manos volaron hacia fuera para sostenerme, pero mi cara y mi boca golpearon mis nudillos.

Flexioné mis piernas y me agaché en el suelo en esa posición durante un segundo. Si tenía la esperanza de recuperar mi dignidad de nuevo frente a él, al parecer, no ocurriría muy pronto.

**—Cariño, ¿estás bien?** —preguntó Edward, cerniéndose sobre mí, nervioso.

**— ¿Qué diablos hiciste hombre?** —Oí la voz de Emmett desde atrás.

**—No, imbécil, ¿qué carajo hiciste TÚ?** —le gritó a su hermano—. **La oí gritar allí. ¿Por qué estaría gritando cuando dijiste que sólo iban a estudiar?**

No podía permitir que Emmett se echara la culpa por mi embarazoso error. Me puse de pie y los enfrenté.

**—Deja de gritarle, Edward, no hizo nada malo** —lo regañé.

Ambos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces Edward se agachó, me levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar.

**—Edward, ya no puedes levantarme cuando quieras, bájame** —dije con rabia.

No me hizo caso y continuó hacia el cuarto de baño. Me hizo sentar en la encimera y se volvió hacia el armario de la ropa. Vi como agarraba un paño limpio y lo llevaba al fregadero para mojarlo. Cuando parecía complacido con la temperatura del agua, torció la tela para quitar el exceso de agua. Me quedé allí sentada, mirándolo, sin tener idea de lo que hacía. Finalmente me miró a los ojos y mi estómago cayó, echaba de menos esos ojos. Trajo la toalla hasta mi labio y presionó con suavidad hacia abajo. Hice una mueca por el dolor. La levantó y con la otra esquina, me limpió la barbilla. Miré hacia abajo, al paño en su mano y me di cuenta que se encontraba cubierto de sangre. Mi sangre. No tenía ni idea de que sangraba.

**— ¿Estás bien?** —preguntó, con preocupación en sus ojos.

Tomé el paño de su mano y salté del mostrador, sosteniéndolo contra mi labio.

**—Estoy bien, Edward. La próxima vez, trata de no escuchar a escondidas y tal vez no caeré sobre ti.** —Sé que mi tono se hallaba lleno de hielo, pero no me gustaba la forma en que intentaba ser amable, tan repentinamente.

Tomé el pomo y él apoyó su mano contra la puerta de madera para mantenerla cerrada. Ni siquiera me molesté en tratar de abrirla, ya que era mil veces más fuerte que yo. Me quedé mirando la puerta, esperando que cediera. Se acercó por detrás, sin tocarme, pero pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

**— ¿Qué estás haciéndome? Me estás arruinando. Este no soy yo. No babeo detrás de una mujer, ¡pero parece que no puedo sacarte de mi maldita cabeza! Lo peor de todo, es que ya no somos amigos. Eras mi mejor amiga, Isabella. Ahora me tienes saltando a la garganta de mi propio hermano, porque estás en su dormitorio. Me tienes sacándote de la cama de otro tipo simplemente para poder verte en la mía... sólo una vez más.**

**—Edward, tu terminaste lo nuestro** —susurré.

**— ¿Por qué no podemos al menos ser amigos? Cada vez que intento hablar contigo se convierte en un duelo de gritos.**

**—Es imposible. No puedo ser tu amiga. Me duele demasiado. Si yo te estoy arruinando, entonces tú me has destruido. Finalmente confié en alguien lo suficiente para amar, y tú me demostraste que no valía la pena **—Las lágrimas corrían por mi cara de nuevo. Esperaba que un día esos conductos lagrimales acabaran secándose.

**—Por favor, hermosa, sólo vayamos a mi habitación, háblame.** — Hice una mueca ante su expresión de cariño. Su brazo cayó de la puerta y salté ante la oportunidad de abrirla.

**—Simplemente detente, Edward. Deja de reproducir mi CD por las noches, deja de colgar fotos mías en tu habitación, deja de sacarme de la cama de Jasper, y deja de asegurarte de conseguir mi comida favorita. ¡Tú no me quieres y todas esas cosas sólo me confunden! **—Continué por el pasillo, yéndome.

**—Isabella, eso no es…**

**—Déjala en paz, Edward.** —Oí la voz áspera de Jasper interrumpir desde el final del pasillo.

Salí y me dirigí directamente a mi coche para ir a la escuela.

**.**

Todo se hallaba casi listo para la subasta de mañana por la noche. Seth en realidad había sido de gran ayuda para mí. Me sorprendió cuando firmó un contrato para la pasantía en el inicio del semestre. No tenía idea de que se encontraba interesado en esta área de Periodismo. Por lo menos tendré un amigo cercano en África conmigo. Todavía estaba conociendo a los otros en el grupo.

Cuando vio mi labio, se asustó porque definitivamente se veía como si hubiese sido golpeada. Me tomó un tiempo explicar que en realidad, me había golpeado yo sola. Después de mi ridícula historia, se rió y me dijo que sólo yo podía lograr algo así. Sorprendentemente, no había coqueteado conmigo desde que terminé con Edward. Posteriormente, tuve que llamar a todos los chicos que serían subastados para asegurarme de que estarían aquí a tiempo, y Seth se ofreció para llamar a veinte de ellas. No me importaba si sólo quería los números de veinte chicas ardientes, era un montón de pérdida de tiempo de la que me salvaba.

Mientras terminábamos el salón de baile, me volví hacia él desde el otro lado de una mesa.

**—Gracias de nuevo, Seth. Me has ayudado mucho. Si no fuera por ti, habría tenido que venir aquí a las tres de la mañana después de salir del trabajo sólo para tener este lugar listo a tiempo.**

**—No es un problema, Bella. Sé que no te la puse fácil el semestre pasado con todo el asunto de las citas, pero pienso en ti como una buena amiga. Me doy cuenta de que preferirías tener a Edward aquí para ayudar, pero me alegra poder hacerlo.**

**—En este momento, me alegro de que seas tú** —le sonreí.

**—Guau, gracias.**

**—Oye, tengo que ir a trabajar, pero deberías venir esta noche. Te voy a dar algunas bebidas gratis por haberme ayudado.**

**—Podría tomar esa oferta.** —Me guiñó un ojo y me acompañó hasta mi coche.

Más tarde esa noche, limpiaba la barra y hablaba con Seth sobre cómo necesitamos que fuera el orden de los acontecimientos mañana. Vi a Félix comprobar las identificaciones de Jasper, Emmett, Rose, y Edward.

Todos me sonrieron mientras caminaban, excepto Edward, que fulminó con la mirada la parte posterior de la cabeza de Seth. Les señalé la mesa de billar más cercana a la barra que normalmente intentaba reservar para los amigos. Jasper y Rose venían con frecuencia, Emmett venía de vez en cuando, pero Edward no había estado aquí en más de un mes. Me gustaría que no hubiera venido esta noche, sin importar lo mucho que me gustaba observarlo. La forma en que miraba la cabeza de Seth me daba una idea bastante clara de que todo lo que haría esta noche era causarme dolor la cabeza.

**— ¿Qué puedo servirles?** —pregunté mientras se acercaban a la barra. Seth giró en su asiento para ver quién se encontraba detrás de él. Dio unos golpecitos con los nudillos a Jasper y Emmett, pero se limitó a mirar a Edward. Todos me pidieron sus bebidas—. **Se los prepararé.**

Cuando se alejaban a su mesa, empecé a preparar los vasos con sus bebidas y saqué las botellas para destaparlas. Seth siguió hablándome de la alineación para mañana, y me reí a carcajadas cuando hizo una broma acerca de una de las chicas de la subasta. Incluso hizo el odioso sonidito agudo que ella hacía cuando estaba molesta. Entonces me di cuenta de que Edward regresaba de nuevo a la barra.

**—Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Bella. Si no tienes cuidado, podrías pasar tu regla de tres cómo límite con él **—se burló.

**— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, hombre?** —Seth giró en su taburete para fruncirle el ceño.

—Olvídalo amigo, antes de que patee tu culo de nuevo —su voz era apenas un susurro, pero sabía lo que acababa de decir.

**—Si no recuerdo mal, ustedes rompieron. Estoy bastante seguro de que te vi hacerlo en medio del maldito patio de la escuela para que todos lo vieran** —soltó Seth en su dirección—. **Si ese es el caso, no tienes ningún poder sobre ella. Es mi amiga y voy a sentarme aquí y hablar con ella todo el tiempo que quiera.**

**—Has superado tu límite, Isabella; ¿volviendo a tus viejas costumbres con este tipo?** —Bien pudo haberme llamado puta aquí en medio del bar. Volví la mirada fría hacia él y vi su rostro caer horrorizado cuándo el peso de sus palabras lo golpeó—. **¡Mierda! No debería haber dicho eso. No quise decir eso en lo absoluto, lo juro por Dios.**

**—Déjalo ahora mismo antes de que yo le pida a Félix que te saque.**

Vi que mi voz fría lo hizo entrar en pánico, así que decidí escapar al cuarto de empleados. Antes de conseguir cerrar la puerta para bloquearla, fui empujada hacia atrás. La gigantesca figura de Edward ocupó toda la puerta cuando entró en la habitación detrás de mí. Me agarró por las caderas, me levantó, y sin pensar, mis piernas traidoras se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, como si tuvieran una mente propia.

Sabían dónde querían estar, por mucho que mi cabeza no se encontrara de acuerdo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, debido a la ira que sentía por lo que dijo antes, mientras continuaba mirándome a los ojos.

Antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, tiró de la parte posterior de mi cabeza hacia él y sus labios aplastaron los míos, atacándome sin piedad. Mi cuerpo inmediatamente respondió a su ardiente pasión y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Lo presioné más cerca con mis piernas y enrosqué los dedos por su pelo. Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba liberar mi ira y odio hacia él, de la única manera que sabía. Caminó hacia adelante, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared de la sala de almacenamiento.

Se retiró demasiado pronto y me miró a los ojos de nuevo.

**—Háblame, Isabella.**

**—No** —fue mi única respuesta.

Entonces tiré su cabeza de regreso a la mía.

**—Odio lastimarte el labio, nena.** —Se apartó y puso pequeños besos en mi labio inferior. Mi boca se abrió para permitir su ternura.

No dándole la oportunidad de detener la deliciosa sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, levanté el dobladillo de su camisa. Necesitaba sentir su piel y lo necesitaba contra la mía. No se resistió, en lugar de eso me ayudó agarrando la parte posterior del cuello de la camisa con una mano y tirando de ella por encima de su cabeza.

Mis manos instantáneamente viajaron a su pecho, sintiendo las protuberancias de sus músculos. Su piel se encontraba en llamas y al instante me sofoqué con su sensación. Lo quería y sabía que él también lo hacía. Su sed vertía fuera de él y me habría ahogado si no estuviera sintiendo lo mismo. Puede que no me quisiera en su corazón nunca más, pero por ahora, podía lidiar con el hecho de que sí quería mi cuerpo. Podía sentir su necesidad crecer entre sus piernas.

Quería que me quitara toda la ropa y se sacara los pantalones. Quería olvidar todo lo que me hizo, que rasgó mi corazón. Sólo quería disfrutar del único cuerpo que realmente siempre me satisfizo. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo y esta vez sentí que algo golpeaba la parte trasera de mis muslos. Me di cuenta de que nos había trasladado a un gran congelador. Me levantó un poco para que estuviera sentada en el borde.

**—Isabella, para. No voy a hacer esto hasta que hablemos.**

**—No hay nada de qué hablar además del hecho de que te quiero y necesito dentro de mí.** —Gimió ante mis palabras. _¿Qué podría tener que decirme?_ Sabía de qué se trataba. Era un momento de debilidad. Los dos sabíamos lo bien que la pasábamos juntos en el dormitorio y que sólo por ahora, lo queríamos de regreso.

Podía sentir que estaba duro como una roca y ahora no podía dejar frotarme contra él. Cuando levanté la vista, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y su boca se abrió. Un breve suspiro escapó entre sus dientes. Amaba a este hombre con todo lo que tenía; esto me aniquilaría por completo una vez que terminara. No quedaría nada, pero de nuevo, no sé si había algo en primer lugar. Cuando comenzó su propio ritmo de tortura, balanceándose, mi espalda se arqueó y levanté mi pecho hacia él. El escote de la camisa ya era profundo, y con el movimiento bajó aún más.

**— ¿Tienes otra camiseta aquí?** —preguntó con brusquedad.

**—Uh... no creo que tenga una como esta, pero probablemente puedo encontrar otra. ¿Por qué?**

**—Bueno, no debes usar esto para que cada idiota por ahí pueda ver tus tetas toda la noche**. —En ese momento, bajó el escote de mi camiseta hasta que mis pechos se encontraron totalmente expuestos. Empujó mi sujetador hacia abajo también y los llevó a su boca.

**— ¡Edward! **—jadeé.

Se meció contra mí más rápido y disfruté el gemido que salió disparado de su boca. Me encontraba tan cerca, pero no quería terminar así. Alcancé la cintura de sus pantalones y tiré para hacerle saber lo que quería. Él se movió hacia atrás y casi grité por la pérdida de su boca sobre mí.

Rápidamente sacó mis pantalones y bragas por mis piernas y los arrojó al suelo. Se desabrochó los vaqueros y metió la mano en su cartera por un condón, antes de empujarme hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Agarrando mis caderas con sus manos, al instante estuvo dentro de mí.

_Oh. Mi. Dios... sí. ¿Cómo olvidé lo maravillosamente que me llenaba? Satisfacía todas mis necesidades._

**—Por favor, habla conmigo** —dijo de nuevo. ¿Quién querría hablar durante este momento? No creía poder expresar cualquier pensamiento coherente.

**—Sé lo que es esto, Edward. No voy a esperar nada de ti después de esto. Soy una chica grande. Por favor, sólo ven y dame duro. Te necesito.**

**—Joder, nena, no digas cosas así o no duraré nada.**

Arrancó la gomita que sostenía mi cola de caballo, envolviendo la longitud de mi pelo alrededor de su muñeca y tiró dos veces, por lo que me vi obligada a mirarlo. Su boca descendió con fuerza sobre la mía y su lengua al instante se precipitó dentro. Extrañaba sus labios sobre mí, en cualquier lugar que quisiera, con tal de que estuviera en mí. Su otra mano descendió por mi cuerpo ágilmente. El contraste entre la ruda tracción con una mano y la dulce caricia con la otra era vigorizante.

Él sabía que me gustaba un poco de ambos. Cuando mordí su labio inferior, aceleró el ritmo una vez más, bombeando más rápidamente dentro de mí. Solté su labio y mudó su boca hasta un punto debajo de mi oreja.

**—Me mata verte retorcer debajo de mí. Nunca he visto algo tan hermoso.** —Su voz se transformó a un tono que sabía me haría correr si continuaba hablando—. **Te quiero tan condenadamente mucho. **—Con eso, mi cuerpo se fue y grité su nombre otra vez. Su cabeza se sumergió en mi cuello mientras rápidamente me seguía. Nos quedamos allí por un par de minutos más, inhalando y exhalando pesadamente—. **Durante el tiempo que viva, nunca voy a olvidar cómo se sienten los latidos de tu corazón en mi pecho** —susurró.

Esta afirmación me hizo volver a la realidad. Me deslicé fuera del congelador, me agaché y tomé mis pantalones cortos de nuevo. Me quité la camiseta arruinada y encontré los estantes que contenían las camisetas extras. Encontré una de mi tamaño y me la puse rápidamente.

Cuando me dirigía a la puerta, gritó—: **Isabella, habla conmigo.**

**—Probablemente me despedirán por dejar el bar desatendido. Tengo que volver allí.**

**— ¿Ni siquiera hablaremos de lo que pasó**?

**—No hay nada de qué hablar. Simplemente cedimos ante el deseo de nuestros cuerpos.** —Con eso, caminé de vuelta a la barra, dejando mi corazón roto con él, en la sala de almacenamiento.

Volví detrás de la barra, y vi a Jasper mirando la puerta de la habitación desde un taburete. Tomé un trapo y comencé a limpiar la barra que ya se encontraba limpia. Recorrí el edificio para ver si podía ver a Peter en cualquier lugar, pero gracias a Dios todavía debía estar en su oficina.

**—Ya era hora Bella, tuve que cubrirte mientras te encontrabas allí **— dijo Jasper con enojo—. **¿Estás bien, o tengo que volver allí y ocuparme de** **él?**

Llegué alrededor de la barra y abracé fuertemente a Jasper.

**—No creo que llegues a entender lo mucho que aprecio tu actitud protectora o lo agradecida que estoy porque ames a Rose tanto, Jazzy.**

Envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor y me apretó firmemente. Sentí su mejilla sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza.

**—Eres como mi hermana, Bella. Golpearé a cualquier tipo que te haga daño, incluso si es mi mejor amigo **—Hablando del diablo, Edward salió de la trastienda justo en ese momento—. **No creo que tenga que adivinar lo que hacían ahí atrás. Sólo estoy agradecido de que Emmett fue y encendió la rockola justo después de que te siguiera o es probable que hubiésemos oído todo. Sin embargo, viendo tu semblante ahora, ¿de verdad crees que fue la mejor idea?** — susurró, todavía aferrado a mí.

**—No, no lo hago. Pero lo extrañaba mucho.** —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, así que intenté alejarme, pero él sólo me apretó aún más fuerte.

**—No me gusta verte herida, Bella.**

**—Aprenderé a estar bien.**

**—Quita las manos de ella y vámonos** —rechinó Edward detrás de nosotros.

Di un paso atrás, me limpié los ojos y suspiré en tono frustrado. Volví detrás de la barra y comencé a limpiar todo para pasar la noche.

**—Deja de ser un idiota **—dijo Jasper, golpeando a Edward en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras caminaba—. **Y tampoco creas que no voy** **a patearte el culo por lo que le dijiste antes.**

Edward se dio la vuelta y miró a Jasper con los ojos muy abiertos.

**—Así es, idiota, lo escuché. Casi te golpeo en el suelo allí mismo, pero quería que Bella se hiciera cargo en primer lugar. **

**—No te preocupes, ya le dije a mamá, ella lo hará por nosotros** —rio Emmett.

**—Joder... Soy un idiota.** —Se volvió hacia mí con los ojos tristes y arrepentidos. Me giré para decirle adiós a Rose y darle un abrazo.

Él comenzó a acercarse de nuevo hacia mí, cuando Emmett lo interrumpió—: **Vamos, Romeo, has hecho suficiente por una noche. **—Tomó su bíceps y lo dirigió hacia la puerta—. **Nos vemos después, Bella **—gritó Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward es un reverendo idiota por decir eso. Ya solo tiene un capitulo mas (Mas el epilogo), para arreglar las cosas con Isabella, que lo haga porque no me gustan los finales tristes... PORFISSS!<strong>

**Bueno como ya lo dije ya queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo... De verdad gracias por su apoyo. **

**Link del grupo en mi perfil**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	20. La Subasta

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 20<span>**

**_La Subasta_**

Teníamos todo listo y preparado para que comenzara la subasta. Seth me ayudó a crear un escenario con una pista que salía del medio. Jasper aceptó ser el _"subastador"_. Se lo pedí porque él sabía cómo ser ruidoso y llamar la atención de una multitud.

Jasper y Emmett llegaron temprano para terminar con la organización y levantar los objetos pesados. Rose se encontraba en la parte trasera para ayudar a que todas las chicas terminaran de prepararse para caminar por el escenario.

Alcé una pila de tres sillas para llevar a las mesas que todavía necesitaban, cuando éstas fueron levantadas inesperadamente de mis manos. Edward las apiló sobre otro conjunto de cuatro sillas y llevó las siete detrás de mí mientras le mostraba donde ubicarlas. No tenía nada que decirle, así que él simplemente me siguió en silencio. Mantuvimos este intercambio silencioso durante otras cuatro mesas y veinticuatro sillas más.

No dijo una palabra y yo tampoco. Señalé el cartel que indicaba que el equipo de fútbol patrocinaría el evento y lo colgó por encima del escenario. Me miró desde la escalera para que revisara su trabajo y sólo hice un gesto con la mano para indicarle que el lado izquierdo tenía que estar un poco más arriba.

Después de arreglarlo, me miró en busca de aprobación y me volví para encontrar algo más que hacer. Oí sus pies golpear el escenario mientras saltaba el último par de peldaños en la escalera. Se acercó hasta estar justo detrás de mí y me siguió por todos lados para levantar cualquier cosa que él consideraba pesado, aunque no creía que una caja de servilletas pesara demasiado.

**—Se ve bien, chicos, gracias** —les grité desde el otro lado de la habitación—. **Bien podría tomar una copa en el bar antes de que llegue alguien.** —Señalé a la barra instalada en el fondo de la sala.

**— ¿Quieres algo, Isabella? Voy a buscarlo por ti. **—Sacudí la cabeza hacia él—. **¿Tequila? ¿Cerveza? Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que te guste.**

**—No bebo** —le respondí, saliendo de la sala de baile. No debería haberme sorprendido verlo correr detrás de mí.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no bebes?** —exigió.

**—Que cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol no entra en mi boca** — repliqué, molesta con su pregunta tonta.

**—Entendí esa parte, es el "por qué" lo que me da curiosidad.**

Seguí caminando por el pasillo del hotel buscando el baño más cercano.

**—No bebo, ya que eso arruinó lo mejor que he tenido.** —Con eso, por fin encontré el baño y entré, dejándolo atrás. Gracias a Dios no había nadie más aquí. Sin perder el ritmo, Edward entró justo detrás de mí y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se agachó para comprobar si había pies debajo de los urinarios, y cuando no vio nada, caminó hacia mí. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al último urinario—. **Edward, este baño es sólo para mujeres. Estoy segura de que viste el cartel.**

Me agarró de la cintura antes de que pudiera entrar al urinario y me llevó hacia la pared junto al dispensador de toallas de papel. Se quedó mirándome, examinando mi rostro. Necesitaba mantenerme fuerte. No podía dejar que pensara que podía seducirme cada vez que le daba la gana. Ayer fue algo de una sola vez que necesitábamos sacarnos de nuestros sistemas, sin importar cuánto me mintiera a mí misma. Pasó la yema del pulgar por mi labio inferior magullado; el roce me causó una mueca de dolor.

**—Lo siento **—susurró—. **Sin embargo, hoy se ve un poco mejor. ¿Por qué te lastimas los labios? **—Su voz llegaba a ese nivel peligrosamente bajo que me hacía hacer cosas que lamentaría más tarde, pero me encontraba congelada contra la pared—. **Son mis favoritos; debes cuidarlos mejor. **—Se inclinó y comenzó con sus besos fascinantes y tiernos, de un lado a otro por mi labio inferior. Todo lo que podía hacer era abrir la boca un poco más y dejarlo.

**— ¿Preferirías que me lastime otra cosa?** —jadeé.

Sus labios se movieron hacia abajo por la mandíbula y el borde de mi cuello.

**—Por supuesto que no. Preferiría que no te lastimaras en absoluto, pero me encanta besarlos para mejorarlos.**

Al oír la palabra "lastimar", lo aparté de mí.

**—Deja de hacerme esto. No me gusta ser burlada.**

**—Estoy bastante seguro de que anoche no hubo burlas.** —Me miró con picardía.

**—Sabes lo que quiero decir. No puedes seguir besándome...** —Oh, diablos, las malditas lágrimas. Intenté sorber y limpiarme los ojos discretamente, alejándome de él—. **Por favor, deja de intentar "hablar" conmigo** —dije, usando comillas en el aire.

**— ¿Crees que cuando te beso o... te hago el amor, a eso me refiero con "tenemos que hablar"?** —Me agarró y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirase—. **Mierda, estás llorando**. —Me llevó a su pecho y frotó mi cabello—**Por favor, hermosa. Por favor, no llores. De verdad quiero hablar contigo.**

No podía hacer esto. Necesitaba salir de baño. Se agachó y me agarró por la cintura para levantarme. Mantuve las piernas colgando hacia abajo, sin importar lo mucho que querían envolver su cintura. Él me agarró una pierna y la enroscó alrededor de sí mismo y cuando alcanzó a la otra, la mantuve hacia abajo.

**—Por favor, Isabella, pon tus piernas a mí alrededor** —suplicó. Me quedé allí, floja en sus brazos con los pies colgando a un pie del suelo**—. Por favor, no hagas esto **—susurró.

Sus familiares palabras me golpearon y me salí de su agarre.

**—Creo recordar decirte, en realidad gritarte, pedirte, suplicarte, esas mismas palabras hace un mes. Permíteme responder de la misma manera que tú...**—Lo vi estremecerse justo antes de darme la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta.

A mitad de camino por el pasillo hacia el salón de baile oí a Seth decir—: **Amigo, ese es el baño de las chicas. El de los hombres es por este camino.** —Edward no respondió.

**.**

El salón de baile se llenó rápidamente. El profesor Patterson le sonreía de oreja a oreja a todos los asistentes. Incluso el decano apareció esta noche para donar a nuestro viaje, aunque, obviamente, él no participaría en la subasta. Pasé entre las personas, dándoles las gracias por venir, cuando la voz en pleno auge de Jasper llegó por los altavoces para darles la bienvenida a todos. Le entregó el micrófono al profesor Patterson para que pudiera contarle a todos de que se trataba este evento. Explicó nuestro viaje a África y lo que aprenderíamos allí.

Noté a Edward entrar y tomar una silla a unas pocas mesas de distancia del escenario. Cuando Patterson comenzó a hablar de los peligros de África y la forma en que teníamos que estar preparados, me di cuenta de la tensión en su cara y sus manos apretando el mantel. Me miró con una expresión nerviosa y volví mi atención al escenario.

**—Bueno chicos, espero que tengan llenos sus bolsillos, porque tenemos veinte mujeres hermosas listas para que le hagan una oferta. Sólo en efectivo, paguen antes de irse o se las daré a otra persona. Trátenlas con respeto, o Emmett y yo les vamos a dar una pequeña visita.** —Señaló el fondo de la sala a Emmett.

Nunca había pensado en Emmett como algo más que un osito de peluche, pero se veía diferente con su cuerpo alto apoyado contra la pared del fondo. Había cruzado sus brazos musculosos sobre su pecho amplio. Parecía peligroso y cruel, mirándonos a todos desde allí. Quería reírme ante las miradas temerosas que le daban los otros chicos.

**—Muy bien, saquen sus carteras y mantengan en alto las paletas. Si no puedo ver su paleta, entonces no se esforzaron lo suficiente por estas bellezas. ¡Lo siento Rose, sigues siendo mi belleza número uno!**

Alguien en la multitud gritó, preguntando si Rose se subastaba y me eché a reír ante la mirada que le dio Jasper.

**—Te veré después, McAdams** —gruñó en voz baja.

Jasper comenzó a presentar a las chicas, una por una y convocándolas para la subasta. Cada chica tenía un admirador y estos chicos vinieron dispuestos para pelear con sus billeteras. Todos nos reíamos y pasábamos un buen rato viendo a los chicos ponerse muy competitivos frente a las chicas, que eran perfectas. Consumían la atención y se burlaban de los chicos desde el escenario. Tuve razón al elegir a Jasper como el maestro de ceremonias, porque sabía exactamente cómo incitar a los chicos.

Sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y cómo sacarles la mayor cantidad de dinero. Cuando llegó el turno de Irina, la vi mirando a Edward desde el escenario, rogándole en silencio que apostara por ella. Me sentía agradecida de que él nunca hiciera una oferta por ninguna de ellas; no habría sido capaz de ver eso. Cada chica consiguió de doscientos a cuatrocientos dólares. Con veinte chicas, haríamos una buena cantidad para nuestro viaje, además de todas las donaciones que conseguimos aparte. Después de que la última chica fue subastada a Garrett por $250, Jasper dio las gracias a todos por participar.

**—Tengo una sorpresa para todos. No guarden sus carteras por el momento. Tengo una chica más para subastarles, caballeros.**

Le susurré—: **¡Jasper, hay sólo veinte chicas!**

**—No, Bella, ¡porque voy a subastarte a ti! ¡Isabella Swan, caballeros! **—gritó en el micrófono.

**— ¿QUÉ?** —le susurré/grité.

Edward empujó su silla hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia el escenario donde se encontraba de pie Jasper.

** — ¿Qué demonios, hombre?** —espetó en tono áspero.

Jasper no le hizo caso y sonrió.

**—Les presento a la escurridiza, Bella. Será mejor que aprovechen esta oportunidad, porque estoy seguro de que no tendrán otra. Bella no tiene citas, pero estoy seguro de que por un buen precio, va irá a ver una película con ustedes. ¡Ella es hermosa y muy divertida!** —Jasper hizo un gesto para que subiera al escenario y negué con la cabeza. Seth vino detrás de mí y me levantó.

**— ¡Traidor!** —le susurré.

Los chicos de la multitud comenzaron a subir a sus sillas y aplaudir. Edward echaba humo. Decidí sacarle provecho a esto porque era agradable verlo sacarse de quicio.

**—Me han dicho que está esperando para ir a dar un paseo en motocicleta, por si alguno de ustedes está interesado** —bromeó Jasper, sabiendo que era un punto débil para Edward.

James Witherdale, el mariscal de campo, se trasladó hasta el escenario. Casualmente, sabía que era propietario de una motocicleta. Los dientes de Edward ahora estaban al descubierto. James era un chico sexy y él lo sabía. Era casi del mismo tamaño y estructura que los chicos Cullen. Jasper comenzó a pedir ofertas y aparecían de todos los rincones de la habitación.

**— ¡$250! **—dijo Edward.

**—$300** —replicó James.

Jasper aplaudió ante el aumento de los signos de dólar. Di un grito ahogado por la cantidad de dinero que alcanzamos en menos de diez segundos.

**—Amigo, te patearé el culo otra vez si no retrocedes.** —Miró con desprecio a James. _¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_ Parecía que Edward se metió en más peleas de las que yo sabía.

**—$400, Jasper, acabalo** —dijo Edward, sonando más enojado a cada segundo.

**— ¡Basta, Edward!** —le grité en un susurro.

Continuó mirando a Jasper.

**—$450** —respondió James, levantando la paleta y sonriéndome. A cambio, le regalé una sonrisa brillante.

**—Witherdale, si no retrocedes de este escenario ahora mismo, te voy a rasgar la maldita garganta.**

**—$500** —gritó una voz desde la parte posterior.

Edward dio un puñetazo en el escenario con frustración.

**—$1.000, Jasper, será mejor que lo acabes.**

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por su oferta.

Jasper se rió.

**—Muy bien, vamos a sacar al pobre bastardo de su miseria. A la una... a las dos...**

James dio un paso adelante para levantar su paleta y Edward se acercó y la golpeó en la mano. James se inclinó hacia delante, riéndose de su comportamiento ridículo.

**— ¡Vendida! Al muy posesivo, Edward Cullen.** —Jasper se inclinó y le dio a Edward su boleto para que pudiera pagar más tarde. Vi como le susurró—: **Me aseguraré de que nunca te acerques a menos de quince metros de ella, si le vuelves a hacer daño.** —Edward asintió una vez.

Al instante, se volvió hacia mí y me tiró por encima del hombro, por lo que mis manos y cara golpearon su espalda. Lo mataría. Esto no podría ser más embarazoso. Estaba a cargo de este evento y él me arrastraba sobre su hombro. No luché porque no quería crear más de una escena en frente de todos. Gracias a Dios, hoy no me había puesto falda. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su camioneta en el estacionamiento, donde me sentó en el asiento del pasajero y cerró la puerta para caminar hacia el otro lado.

Cuando puso las llaves en el encendido, por fin hablé—: **No me iré, Edward. Este evento era mi responsabilidad.**

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a llamar a alguien.

**—Clearwater, sí... ¿puedes cubrir el resto del evento por Isabella?... Sí... lo sé, maldita sea... Entiendo... Bien, gracias, te debo una.** —Estoy bastante segura de que había entrado en una dimensión desconocida.

**— ¿Acabas de llamar a Seth?** —le dije sorprendida—. **¿Por qué siquiera tienes su número?**

**—Tuve que llamarlo hoy para hablar de algunas cosas** —respondió, pero me di cuenta que no quería hablar de ello. Pasó por delante de nuestros apartamentos y no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigía.

**— ¿Por qué necesitarías llamarlo?**

**—Isabella, no quiero hablar de Seth.**

**—Él es mi amigo, así que yo sí. ¿Por qué necesitas hablar con él?**

**—Llamé para disculparme, ¿feliz? **—se quejó.

**— ¿Te disculpaste?** —Mi voz sonó más sorprendida.

**—Si él es tu amigo de verdad y va a África contigo, tenía que pedirle disculpas. Voy a necesitar que te cuide cuando yo no pueda. Me enoja, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, la pasantía está llena.**

**— ¿Intentaste entrar en la pasantía de Á frica? **—Era una sorpresa tras otra con él. Asintió—. **¿Por qué necesitas que alguien cuide de mí?**

**— ¿No es obvio? Porque voy a necesitar por lo menos una onza de paz mientras estás lejos de mí durante tres meses. Porque te amo tan condenadamente tanto. Porque si algo te sucediera, yo no sobreviviría.**

**— ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? Sólo me hace daño, lo sabes** —le susurré. Llevó la camioneta a un estacionamiento vacío y la estacionó.

**—No puedo vivir sin ti. Me he cansado de intentarlo** —dijo, mirándome a los ojos, mientras que me acercaba a él. Me sentó en su regazo, con la espalda apoyada contra el volante. Me quedé callada, insegura de cómo continuar este tema—. **Terminé las cosas entre nosotros porque pensé que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar contigo. Cuando enloqueciste esa noche antes de tu cumpleaños... Rose me dijo que por lo general te pones triste y eres un poco solitaria durante ese tiempo. Cuando me dijo que nunca te comportabas como lo hiciste esa noche, supe que era por mi culpa. Te estaba haciendo daño, haciendo que empeorara de alguna manera. Sabía que merecías encontrar a alguien que pudiera levantarte, no derrumbarte. Cuando te fuiste con Jacob, me imaginé que eso es lo que buscabas.**

**—Edward... no es eso en lo absoluto. Justo antes de esa fiesta me llegó un mensaje de voz de un abogado que habló de mis padres. Escuchar sus nombres tan cerca del aniversario de su muerte me partió... Sé que nunca debería haberme ido.**

Él asintió.

**—Rose me dijo sobre el abogado. Lamento no haber estado contigo en ese momento; me culpo cada maldito día. Después de que ella me lo contó, ya había pasado una semana desde que nos separamos. Parecías triste al principio, pero luego parecía que me estabas superando, y no quería hacerte más daño al pedirte que volviéramos. **

**Empecé a ir a las mismas fiestas que tú porque tenía que saber si habías encontrado a alguien nuevo. Suena horrible, pero estaba encantado cada vez que veía que sólo te sentabas a hablar con Jasper, Emmett o Rose toda la noche. Nunca te ibas con ningún chico. Me imaginé que seguirías adelante rápidamente. Pero semana tras semana, todavía salías sola a ese árbol, y empecé a preguntarme si me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti. »Una mujer inteligente** —continuó—, **una vez me dijo que metería la pata, que los dos lo haríamos, pero que lo importante era la forma en que lo manejábamos después. No lo manejé de la manera correcta; nunca debí dejar que Jasper te alejara ese día **—dijo y sonreí ante las palabras de su dulce mamá.

**—Edward... ha sido un mes difícil para mí. Ese día en el patio está arriba en mi lista de los días más dolorosos. No creo que pueda arriesgarme a ser herida así de nuevo.**

**—Desde ese día que saliste de la casa de fraternidad con apenas nada de ropa, he estado diciendo que eres mía. Antes de que hubiera llegado a conocerte, sabía que tenía que hacerte mía. Sólo empeoró mientras más nos acercábamos. Cuando Jasper te alejó de mí ese día, me di cuenta de que no eras mía en lo absoluto. YO. SOY. TUYO** —confesó, mientras se golpeaba el pecho—. **Cuando me despierto por la mañana, lo primero que pienso es en ti y cada minuto durante el resto de mi día lo pasaré pensando en ti de una u otra manera **—gruñó.

**—Edward...** —No sabía cómo responder.

**—Soy tuyo, Isabella.**

**—Cómo sé que si me entra el pánico otra vez y necesito espacio, ¿no te alejarás de mí? Entiendo lo difícil que es estar conmigo. Todavía tengo una lista muy larga de problemas con la muerte de mis padres y estoy segura de que no he terminado con la locura.**

Agarró cada lado de mi rostro y me miró a los ojos. Amaba estar tan cerca de esos brillantes ojos verdes de nuevo.

**—No te alejes de tu corazón.**

Agarré su camiseta y lo acerqué a mí. Dejó de rozar sus labios en los míos; en su lugar, los detuvo justo contra mí. Nos sentamos allí esperando al otro, nuestros alientos entremezclados. Podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios en los míos, pero no se movía más cerca.

**—Por favor, Edward…** —susurré contra su boca.

Sin mover su boca, subió las manos y lentamente liberó cada pequeño botón en la parte delantera de mi blusa. Cuando finalmente la tenía abierta, me la quitó lentamente por los hombros y la arrojó en el asiento trasero. Miré por la ventana para ver si había alguna persona alrededor. Me atrapó buscando.

**—Confía en mí, Hermosa. No voy a dejar que nadie te vea.**

Con sus palabras tranquilizadoras, cerré los ojos y lo dejé tomar el control. Me di cuenta que hace cinco meses, no me habría importado si alguien me viera. Ahora entendí que quería guardar todo lo que tenía para este hombre aquí. No me podía imaginar compartiendo cualquier parte de mí con alguien además de él. Por eso, siempre le estaré agradecida.

**—Me haces más fuerte.** —Abrí los ojos para mirarlo mientras me liberaba de mi sujetador.

**— ¿Qué?** —preguntó mientras trataba de mantenerse concentrado en mis ojos.

Agarré sus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

**—Dijiste que pensabas que me hacías más débil y eso no es cierto. Me haces más fuerte. Me haces apreciar lo que tengo y quiero ser una mejor persona por ti.**

Finalmente moví sus manos a mis pechos y él gimió. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo, así que lo besé ferozmente. Mis dedos se movieron para enhebrar su cabello, que estaba más largo que hace un es. Sé que estuvimos juntos ayer, pero no había sido capaz de apreciar nada de eso.

Había estado lleno de angustia y necesidad, y estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cuán destruida me sentiría después. Esta vez, podía deleitarme con los cambios que ocurrieron en un mes, como el largo de su cabello. Tiré su camiseta sobre su cabeza, necesitando presionarme contra su piel.

Me agaché y empecé a besar las líneas de su tatuaje, desde la clavícula hasta sus bíceps. Si no estuviera admirándolo tan íntimamente me lo habría perdido, pero definitivamente había algo diferente. Sentí su cuerpo congelarse cuando supo que lo había encontrado. Envuelto en las líneas ya existentes había un corazón negro con una "I" tallada en el centro. Era increíble cómo el artista pudo hacer que el corazón pareciera que hubiese estado allí todo el tiempo. Estaba perfectamente escondido detrás de una extensa y amplia línea negra.

Tracé el contorno.

**—Eres mi corazón. No te alejes de tu corazón** —susurró en mi oído.

Lo miré con asombro. Esto era permanente. Esto significaba que me quería en su vida permanentemente. No podía dejar de besarlo; era libre para hacerlo cada vez que quería de nuevo.

**— ¿Acaso Emmett también consiguió uno?** —Me reí mientras me pellizcaba un lado con una expresión falsa de enojo.

Su rostro se puso serio de nuevo.

**—Isabella, has… ¿has estado con alguien más?** —preguntó con nerviosismo.

Le di una cara de disgusto y él suspiró aliviado con una risita.

**—Absolutamente no. ¿Y tú?** —respondí.

Ahuecó mis pechos y los levantó para poder besar las curvas de ellos.

**—No, Hermosa, me has arruinado. Nadie más se compara.**

**— ¿Aún quieres estar a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano?**

Sus cejas se levantaron.

**— ¿Lo descubriste finalmente?**

Asentí.

**—No en el mejor momento tampoco. Fue después de que tuvimos esa pelea por mi árbol.**

**— ¿La noche que comencé a reproducir tu CD en el estero a todo volumen, en lugar de escucharlo con mis audífonos?**

Ahora esto hizo que mis cejas se levantaran.

**— ¿Lo escuchaste antes de esa noche?**

**—Cada noche. Lo escuché cada noche desde que me lo diste.**

**.**

Más tarde esa semana, tuvimos nuestra cita oficial por la que él pagó en la subasta. Entró en mi habitación mientras me preparaba, entregándome un gran regalo envuelto en papel azul claro con un enorme lazo negro en la parte superior.

**— ¿Un lazo negro?** —Me reí.

**—Es apropiado para el momento, ábrelo** —dijo con nerviosismo.

Todo lo que vi fue negro al principio. Cuando lo alcancé para sacarlo todo, me di cuenta de que era una chaqueta de cuero negra y un casco que coincidía con el que Edward usaba para montar su moto, sólo que más pequeño. Levanté la vista hacia él con los ojos abiertos, considerando lo que me decía con este regalo.

**— ¿Vas a pasearme en la moto?** —pregunté emocionada.

**—Sólo seré capaz de hacerlo una vez, pero vas a llevar todas estas cosas. No quiero un centímetro de ti expuesto. Probablemente no será divertido, porque voy a conducir a unos veinte kilómetros por hora. Pero sí… voy a llevarte** —dijo, tomando una respiración profunda.

**— ¡Vamos ahora mismo!** —chillé.

Caminamos hasta la moto y él inmediatamente cambió al modo educación.

**—No bajes tus piernas en absoluto. Nunca toques esto** — señaló unas piezas de metal—, **se ponen realmente calientes. Toca mi hombro, una vez para disminuir la velocidad y dos veces si quieres que me detenga. Siempre sujeta mi cintura y trata de no inclinarte cuando gire; lo hará más difícil para mí.** —Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

**—Edward, confío en ti.** —Le di unas palmaditas a cada lado de su cara.

**—No soy yo el que me preocupa. Soy un excelente conductor; nunca te pondría en peligro. Me preocupo por los otros idiotas en la carretera.**

**—Edward, confío en ti** —repetí y me puse de puntillas para besarlo.

Se montó en la moto y balanceé mi pierna para ponerme detrás de él. Sabía que me encantaría esto. La forma en que me moldeé contra su parte trasera ya era sexy. Encendió el motor y pude sentir la vibración por debajo de mí. Pasé mis manos a lo largo de sus costados y por encima de su estómago hasta que mis brazos se tocaban. Me abracé aún más cerca de su espalda.

El viaje fue emocionante; subía y bajaba por la calle que corría paralela a la playa. Cada giro que hacía con su cuerpo me tiraba aún más cerca. Eventualmente, me desconecté por completo del paseo y me enfoqué en el cuerpo que sostenía. Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su estómago y pecho, y él rápidamente se detuvo junto a una zona de picnic al lado del mar y apagó el motor. Me bajé y me siguió detrás. Desabrochó su casco y luego hizo lo mismo por mí.

**—Tus manos vagando son una distracción.** —Acarició mi cuello con la nariz cuando me levantó y nos llevó a una mesa de picnic.

Se sentó en la mesa con los pies sobre el banco. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Nos sentamos allí, envueltos en un pacífico silencio, mientras frotaba mi espalda con suavidad.

**—Te amo, Edward.**

**—Te amo, Hermosa, más de lo que puedes imaginar.** —La sensación de sus labios en los míos era el cielo.

**—Creo que tenemos que volver a casa ahora…** —le susurré con una sonrisa culpable en mi cara.

Él se recostó para mirarme confundido, hasta que vio la lujuria y el deseo en mis ojos. Lo golpeó duro y vi las mismas llamas en los suyos. Me levantó y casi corrió de vuelta a la moto, me reí durante todo el camino hasta allí.

* * *

><p><strong>POR FINN! Que les pareció? Los celos le ganaron a Edward, pero era lo que necesitaban.<strong>

**Y ahora ya solo nos queda el epilogo, OMG! Que rápido =(**

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**

**XOXO**

**Marc**e


	21. Epilogo

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi propiedad. La historia es de Kimberly Lauren y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogo<span>**

**_Edward Pov_**

Los tres meses más largos de mi vida estaban llegando finalmente a su fin.

Si tenía algo que decir en absoluto, nunca dejaría que Isabella estuviera lejos de mí tanto tiempo otra vez. Pero vamos a ser honestos, esa chica me tenía tan envuelto alrededor de su dedo que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Sabía que sería difícil no despertar junto a ella cada mañana, ver ese pelo castaño extendido por mi almohada o la forma en que empezaba a sonreír todavía un poco dormida.

Empezó a hacer eso después de que la llevara a las tumbas de sus padres antes de que se marchara. Ese día fue muy duro para mí; odiaba verla sufrir tanto. Pero consiguió decir lo que debería haberles dicho a sus padres hace mucho, y podía decir que, cuando nos marchamos, tenía un poco más de paz.

Maldición, echaba de menos esa pequeña y pacífica sonrisa, pero nunca imaginé lo doloroso que sería simplemente estar alejado de ella durante tanto tiempo. El hecho de que no pudiera hablar con ella cuando quisiera, lo hacía incluso más difícil. Muchas veces me despertaba en un charco de sudor solo necesitando llamarla para asegurarme de que se encontraba segura y bien. Nunca podía volver a dormir después de esos momentos, así que en cambio, me levantaba e iba a correr. Corrí casi todas las noches este verano; al menos el entrenador estaría feliz.

En los tres meses completos, ella solo había sido capaz de llamar dos veces, porque se encontraban muy lejos de cualquier tipo de civilización.

El profesor Patterson había llevado un teléfono satelital con él, pero solo podía dejarles usarlo en raras ocasiones porque era muy caro. Alrededor de un mes y medio después de que se marchara, Lilian, la madrastra de Isabella, recibió una llamada acerca de que habían sido retenidos a punta de pistola mientras cruzaban la frontera de Uganda una noche.

Se suponía que no viajarían después de que oscureciera, pero tuvieron que terminar esperando en una gasolinera durante tres horas solo para llenar el depósito. Finalmente, todo se solucionó cuando se presentaron las fuerzas policiales de Uganda, pero al segundo que lo oí, empecé a buscar tickets por internet para llegar a África. No tenía ninguna pista de cómo encontrarla, pero iba a ir. Mi madre redujo mi pánico. Esa fue la segunda vez que ella había llamado. Fue un jodido alivio oír su voz. Dijo que sabía que haría algo loco, así que sobornó a todo el mundo con caramelos para que le dejaran usar el teléfono primero. Tuve un momento difícil creyendo que alguien podría negarle algo a su hermoso rostro, incluso sin los caramelos. Me dijo que cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, Seth la hizo tumbarse a medio kilómetro de distancia de los ladrones.

Tanto como lo odiaba, estaba en deuda con él. Ahora hacía mes y medio desde que oí su voz, y tres meses desde que dejé su hermoso rostro manchado de lágrimas en el aeropuerto. Emmett me llamó marica por llorar cuando ella se marchó. Demonios, no me importaba lo que me llamara, esa chica me tenía loco.

Intenté mantenerme tan ocupado como fuera posible este verano. Me monté en un avión para volver a casa con Jasper y Emmett inmediatamente después de que despegara el avión de Isabella. Rose también había pasado la mayor parte de su verano en Texas.

Cada vez que iba a casa de Jasper de visita, la señora Whitlock, su madre, trataba a Rose como a una princesa, llenándola de regalos. Ella parecía que estuviera en el cielo. También me di cuenta de que la madre de Jasper le enseñaba cómo hacer sus comidas favoritas. Me reí ante cómo estaba preparando ya a Rose para casarse con su hijo.

Siempre era agradable ver a Rose, pero cada vez que lo hacía, esperaba que Isabella saliera de la habitación con ímpetu detrás de ella. A veces atrapaba a Rose mirándome con una expresión triste y sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo cuando entraba yo.

En el lado positivo, cuanto más disfrutaba Rose de Texas, más fácil sería para Jasper conseguir que se mudara aquí después de la graduación, lo cual prácticamente sellaría el trato para que consiguiera que Isabella se mudara aquí. Sin embargo, si ella no quería estar en Texas, yo iría a cualquier parte. Infiernos, me iría a cualquier agujero de mierda siempre y cuando estuviera a su lado. Ya tenía la piedra que deslizaría en su dedo un día. Sin embargo, sabía que pasaría al menos otro año hasta que ella estuviera lista para algo así. Mientras tanto, sería un manojo de nervios hasta que pudiera poner eso en su hermosa mano. Aunque, solo en caso de que surgiera la oportunidad, lo tenía conmigo en California.

Emmett me ayudó a poner un nuevo tejado en el granero de mamá este verano. Ella se quejó diciendo que deberíamos contratar a alguien para hacerlo. Yo sabía que podía afrontarlo, pero Emmett y yo habíamos construido este granero con papá cuando teníamos catorce años. Si alguien iba a trabajar en ello, seríamos nosotros. Era un trabajo duro, y admiraba a mi padre incluso más por tratar con el estrés de construir esta cosa desde el suelo mientras tenía que enseñar a dos adolescentes de catorce años, que no sabían nada sobre construcción y estaban más preocupados por sus rabiosas hormonas. Emmett y yo nos metimos en un par de peleas a puños acerca de este granero a través del verano, pero creo que nos unió más.

Cuando terminábamos de pelear, mamá salía de la casa con una bandeja de limonada y bajaba la mirada hacia nosotros, cubiertos de suciedad y tumbados en el suelo jadeando. Nos daba un vaso a cada uno.

**— ¿Han terminado de ser idiotas? ¿Lo sacaron de su sistema? Si no, siéntanse libres de continuar, pero asegúrense de hacer las paces después.** —Luego se daba la vuelta y volvía directamente a la casa, justo como hacía cuando teníamos ocho años.

Después del primer par de peleas, me di cuenta de que los golpes de Emmett se volvían débiles. Él solía ser capaz de dejarme fuera de combate, aunque eso nunca me detenía de molestarle a diario. Era demasiado fácil sacarle de quicio. Un día, saqué el tema y él se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. Papá y Emmett solían boxear casi todos los días. Mientras que trabajar en el Camaro era nuestro tiempo, boxear con papá era el de Emmett. Después de un par de semanas, finalmente conseguí que se pusiera un par de guantes y nos escabullíamos diariamente hasta después de que se pusiera el sol. Podía ver lo animado que estaba; boxear le hacía feliz. Tendría que recordar ayudarle a encontrar un gimnasio cuando volviéramos a California.

El día antes de que voláramos de regreso, encontré a Emmett en el garaje, puliendo el Camaro una vez más antes de que nos marcháramos durante un par de meses. Le lancé las llaves y él las atrapó en el aire.

**— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta o algo?** —preguntó.

**—Nah, creo que he terminado con ella.** —Acaricié el capó—. **Deberías llevarla tú ahora.**

**— ¿Llevarla a dónde?** —Todavía lucía confundido.

**—A donde quieras, es tuya**. —Sonreí.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron hasta casi salirse de su maldita cabeza y no pude evitar reírme como un loco de él.

**— ¿De qué hablas, Edward? Esto era cosa tuya y de papá.**

**—Construirlo y arreglarlo era lo nuestro, pero nunca lo he apreciado como tú** —respondí, pensando en ese modelo de coche que le tomó hacer todo el verano cuando tenía dieciséis años.

**—Estás jodiéndome, ¿verdad?** —Cuando sacudí la cabeza, su boca se abrió de par en par y sus ojos se llenaron de humedad.

Empecé a salir de garaje para darle un momento, pero grité por encima de mi hombro en la entrada—: ¿**Quién es el marica ahora?** —Lo oí reír desde la parte de atrás del garaje.

Ahora, estaba parado en la puerta observando su avión aterrizar, llevando su gorra de béisbol favorita. La escuela había conseguido pases de seguridad para todos los miembros de la familia y amigos cercanos para esperar en la puerta a que ellos salieran, ya que habían estado ausentes durante tanto tiempo. Eleazar, Lilian, Rose y Jasper se encontraban todos esperando justo en el exterior de la puerta de la pasarela, así podrían recogerla al segundo en el que saliera.

Yo decidí quedarme más atrás, pasada la multitud de otros familiares esperando, así todos podrían tener su momento con ella. En el segundo en que pusiera mis manos en ella, no quería tener que compartirla con nadie. Emmett se quejó de que no estaría aquí cuando ella saliera, pero decidió conducir el Camaro fuera de California.

Mamá nos convenció para que enviáramos las motocicletas de vuelta a Texas, diciendo que no necesitábamos tantos vehículos. No me importaba, porque todavía me daba pánico llevar a Isabella en ella, sin importar lo jodidamente sexy que estuviera con su chaqueta de cuero, agarrándome desde atrás. Mamá también iba a viajar con Emmett hasta aquí, así también podría ver a Isabella, y luego volaría de regreso la próxima semana.

Les mandé rápidamente un mensaje de texto a ambos para hacerles saber que había aterrizado a salvo y que haría que les llamara tan pronto como la dejara respirar. Siempre había pensado que tenía la madre más genial, pero nunca tuve una novia que se llevara tan bien con ella antes. Isabella simplemente encajaba perfectamente en mi vida, como si hubiera sido hecha para estar allí.

Lentamente, los estudiantes empezaron a salir del avión. Todos parecían realmente bronceados y cansados, pero felices de regresar.

Empecé a agitarme ante la perspectiva de verla otra vez. No importa lo feliz que estuviera de verla, me sentía extremadamente orgulloso de ella al mismo tiempo. Una de sus tareas mientras estaba en África era escribir un artículo que relatara el viaje. Ya se lo habían presentado al profesor Patterson hace un par de semanas. Lilian llamó para decirme que la escuela iba a publicar su artículo en el periódico de la universidad la primera semana de que se reanudaran las clases.

El decano la llamó para decírselo, y también le dijo a Lilian que Isabella no lo sabía todavía, ya que las comunicaciones eran bastante limitadas. Me sentía emocionado porque lo descubriera, pero creo que intentaré esperar y sorprenderla con ello la primera semana de clase en la escuela, mostrándoselo de verdad en el periódico. Una vez le había dicho que, un día, todos oiríamos hablar de la gran Isabella Swan: periodista humanitaria, y no mentía.

Otra razón por la que me sentía emocionado por llevarla a casa, era porque me tomé la libertad de adelantarme y conseguir todos los libros de texto que necesitaba este semestre. Encontré una nueva manera de esconder notas en cada uno de ellos. Con suerte, se lo pondría más difícil esta vez, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que ella sería capaz de descifrarlas. Tenía la esperanza de que no pensara que solo soy tonto y cursi, pero supongo que el amor le hace eso a un hombre.

Vi a Seth primero y reconocí a una chica de mi clase de economía abrazada estrechamente a su cintura; creo que su nombre es Leah. Empezaron a besarse justo en medio de la multitud. Él finalmente empezó a alejarla de la puerta hacia la recogida de equipajes. Me hizo sentir diez veces más ligero que él estuviera con una chica; con suerte, ayudaría a mantenerlo alejado de la mía.

Mientras pasaba por mi lado, ignorando a todo el mundo excepto a la chica en su brazo, lo intercepté.

**—Oye, hombre, bienvenido de regreso.**

**—Me preguntaba dónde estabas; ella ha estado volviéndonos locos hablando de ti. Si no oigo tu nombre durante el resto de mi vida, sería genial.**

No pude contener mi sonrisa de idiota cursi. Solo rezaba para que no estuviera jodidamente sonrojado.

**—Quería darte las gracias por cuidar de ella por mí. Me dijo lo que hiciste esa noche. No me importa cómo de enojada estuviera, seguro que te debo una.**

**—No lo hice por ti** —respondió.

**—Aun así lo hiciste, así que gracias, hombre. Perdón por toda la mierda por la que te hice pasar cuando solo intentabas ser su amigo.**

**—No te preocupes. Voy a sacar a mi chica de aquí ahora.** —Asintió hacia la salida. Leah todavía le sonreía como si fuera Superman.

Chocamos los nudillos, pero antes incluso de que él terminara su frase, la sentí salir por la puerta. Era incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Su pelo había crecido y se había aclarado por estar al sol todo el verano, y su piel tenía un matiz rojizo que iba a disfrutar al pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo más tarde. También parecía realmente cansada. Solo quería llevarla y meterla en mi cama, donde pertenecía, y dejarla dormir durante tanto tiempo como quisiera, con tal de que me permitiera tumbarme a su lado.

Lilian y Rose la envolvieron en abrazos al segundo en que salió. Podía decir que se sentía feliz de ver a su familia, pero me hizo reír cuando la vi escanear la zona en busca de alguien más por encima de sus hombros.

Recé a Dios para que fuera a mí.

Después de que Eleazar y Jasper tuvieran su oportunidad de abrazarla, observé mientras ella se volvía y hablaba con todos ellos. Todos rotaron y me señalaron directamente con sus dedos. Ella se giró de golpe y dejó caer sus bolsas de sus hombros cuando me vio. Corrió y se arrojó a mis brazos. Dios, esto era el paraíso. Aquí era donde pertenecía siempre. Aspiré su desconocido jabón y champú, pero aun podía oler también su reconfortante aroma… el que era únicamente de ella. Sus piernas apretaban mi cintura con fuerza y no quería que parara nunca.

Nunca había pensado que estaría así de unido a una chica durante la universidad o en absoluto. Vine a California para conseguir una carrera, así podría hacer sentir orgullosa a mi madre y jugar al fútbol. En casa, me veía metido en una pelea cada semana con alguien diferente, robaba las novias de otros chicos sin importarme, y me hallaba a dos segundos de distancia de hacer algo que me haría terminar en la cárcel.

Nunca imaginé que la mañana que me reuní con Jasper en el exterior de su casa de fraternidad para conseguir las llaves de nuestra casa, tendría literalmente mis ojos saliéndose de mi cabeza ante la chica más maravillosa en la que había posado mis ojos. Vestida o no. La forma en que ella se aproximó a nosotros, como si se sintiera avergonzada por no llevar ropa pero no quisiera que lo supiéramos, me mató.

Ni siquiera la conocía, y casi la agarré y la lancé sobre mi moto, así nadie más podría tenerla. Quería golpearme el pecho como un hombre de las cavernas, gritando que ella era mía. Para mi pura suerte, ella vivía en la casa de al lado. Jasper todavía me daba momentos difíciles acerca de cómo le hice pedirle a alguna chica de primera año al azar que se sentara a su lado en clase ese primer día, así yo podría tenerla sentada junto a mí.

Nunca imaginé cómo sacudiría mi mundo, sacándolo de su eje, solo en esa primera hora y media. Casi instantáneamente, me hizo una mejor persona solo por dedicarme esa maliciosa sonrisa coqueta, porque quería ser merecedor de ella.

En clase ese primer día, cogí su mano y escribí mi número en ella. La sensación de su piel contra la mía lanzó electricidad instantáneamente a través de mi cuerpo. Me volví completamente consciente de lo hermosa que era por dentro y por fuera. Siempre he intentado escribir en su palma porque disfrutaba ese momento de solo tocarla. También me gustaba tener mi marca sobre ella en una forma u otra; no puedo evitarlo, soy posesivo con ella. Intenté con cada oportunidad que podía conseguir estar junto a ella desde entonces, y nunca me arrepentiré.

No hablamos ni nos movimos durante lo que se sintió como horas, pero creo que fueron solo cinco minutos o así. Solo quería absorber su latido contra el mío y asegurarme a mí mismo que ella de verdad se encontraba de vuelta en mis brazos. Necesitaba asegurarme de que no soñaba. Pasé mis manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos, que estaban envueltos alrededor de mi cuello, simplemente necesitando sentir su suave piel en mis dedos.

Lentamente, enredé mis dedos en su pelo, inhalando el aroma aún más. Si pudiera abrirme camino, la sacaría de este aeropuerto, así no tendría que bajarla. Su rostro se encontraba enterrado en el hueco de mi cuello y podía sentir la humedad en mi piel.

Cuando finalmente se apartó ligeramente, ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hizo que mi corazón cayera en picado al suelo.

**—No, no, no, nena, ¿qué pasa? Pensé que estarías feliz de verme **—dije nerviosamente.

**—Son lágrimas de felicidad, Edward. Simplemente no puedo imaginar que esté de nuevo contigo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hablé contigo… podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa. No sabía si tú… estarías aquí **—admitió nerviosamente.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ella en realidad pensó que la dejaría mientras no estaba, la apreté con más fuerza. Era duro para mí recordar que todavía tenía problemas de inseguridad respecto a que la gente la dejara. Nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo por la forma en que manejé nuestra relación esta pasada primavera.

**—Nada podría haberme mantenido alejado de aquí.**

Atraje sus labios a los míos e intenté besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Nunca me cansaría de esos labios. Aun no podía creer que ella fuera mía, o mejor dicho, que yo fuera de ella. Susurré en su oído lo mucho que la amaba y la había echado de menos. Ella alivió mi dolor correspondiéndome con todo. No podía esperar para decirle lo de los tickets para el viaje en globo que tenía en mi bolsillo.

Sabía que iba a estar emocionada, incluso aunque era mi regalo por ganar nuestra primera apuesta.

**—Llévame a casa** —susurró en mi oreja. Los escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo ante la posibilidad de tenerla toda para mí.

**—Hermosa, te llevaría a cualquier parte.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui unos pocos pensamientos de Edward, como ven las cosas para estos dos terminaron bien, que bueno no? después de tanto caos!<strong>

**Y... Como siempre quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por acompañarme en esta otra historia, de verdad aprecio cada review, follow y favorito que le dejan a la historia.**

**El link del grupo lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
